Quiero saber qué es el amor
by johaguzmans
Summary: (VUELVO A PUBLICAR)"alerta: LENGUAJE ADULTO Al aceptar ser la asesora de Psicología de Peeta, Katniss se da cuenta que éste es el hombre de su vida. sin importar que él esté enamorado de su amiga Clove decide acercarse. Katniss tiene que decidir si su amor puede superar cualquier cosa o si ella debe protegerse a si misma y seguir adelante con su tranquila y ordenada vida. AMB
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mio sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…..

-Peet levántate- susurró esa dulce voz sacándome de mi sueños- despierta vas a llegar tarde- volvió a susurrar mientras me removía en mi cama

-No… no quiero ir a esa clase de mierda- respondí con voz patosa mientras escondía mi rostro en la almohada.

-Claro que si quieres ir-aclaró retirando de un solo tirón mi almohada- vas a vestirte y vas a ir a clases, no voy a permitir que pierdas otra materia

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Clove- indiqué con fingido enojo, lo que la hizo sonreír mientras me giraba- ¿en qué momento te vestiste?

-En el momento que escuche a tu perro pelear con mis louboutin- se quejó mientras levantaba una de sus piernas para enseñarme uno de sus altos zapatos- esa son las razones por las que a veces lo pienso antes de quedarme contigo… tu perro me odia

-Driver no te odia Clo... lo que pasa es que todavía no se acostumbra a ti…

-¿No se acostumbra a mi? Mellark llevamos dos, escúchalo bien ¡DOS! años y todavía ese pequeño diablito no se acostumbra a mí, la próxima vez que venga quiero que lo dejes con Cato- otra vez el mismo tema

-No lo voy a dejar con mi hermano, es mi perro, mi responsabilidad- sentencié levantándome de mi cama

-Pues entonces no vendré a tu departamento mientras esté aquí. Siempre que vengo es la misma historia cuando no son mis zapatos es mi cartera, cuando no es mi cartera son mis jeans y ni hablar de cuando decidió destrozar mi cuaderno- sonreí aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a ella, sin duda alguna la del cuaderno había sido un clásico- ya te lo dije no pienso…

-Clo, ya basta- le corté girándome hacia ella- no quiero discutir por algo tan banal como lo son tus zapatos, de verdad amor no voy a dejar a mi perro en manos de nadie- declaré tomando sus manos entre las mías- podemos dejar todo guardado la próxima vez… de verdad no quiero comenzar este día discutiendo porque sinceramente pasé una buenísima noche y quiero que esa sensación me dure todo el día- sonreí al ver que me miraba con picardía, lo que me hizo acercarme a sus labios

-Ya me maquillé- me advirtió

-Todavía te queda tiempo para retocarte- respondí rosando mis labios con los suyos. Al comienzo trató de alejarse pero después me permitió tomar su labio inferior entre los míos, automáticamente mis manos se posaron tras su cuello para acercarla más a mí cuerpo a la vez que mi lengua trataba de perderse en su boca- Clove por favor- supliqué al ver que todos mis intentos por besarla se veían frustrados, pues sus labios se habían convertido en un muro que no me permitía pasar.

-Ve a ducharte que vamos a llegar tarde, además tengo examen a primera hora- sin más se giró para comenzar a recoger sus instrumentos de estudio que habían quedado regados por mi mesa de estudio- quita esa cara, quien quita que de camino a clases me anime y te permita consolarme por el mal rato que he pasado con tu mascota.

.

.

.

-Opino que deberíamos hacer algo, tenemos tiempo que no compartimos- rezongó Glimmer apartando la vista de sus anotaciones

-¿Qué sugieres?- pregunté cerrando mi enorme libreta

-Si estas pensando en otra salida en grupo olvídalo- sentenció Rue, definitivamente apoyaba esa idea, la última vez que salió todo el grupo fue un total desastre. Rue, Gale y yo pasamos lo que restaba de fin de semana vomitando y suplicando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera, claro que los demás no la habían pasado tan mal como nosotros… pero prefiero eso a que tenga fotos mías corriendo en ropa interior por una de las calles de mi casa.

-No la pasamos tan mal esa noche, no exageren…

-¿Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que me pasó esa noche?

-Por Dios Rue, tú eres una de las que menos debe de quejarse. Es más que obvio que esa noche tus encantos salieron a flote para aprovecharte del primo de Katniss… no he escuchado que te quejes de haberte acostado con Finnick esa noche.

-Glimmer es mi primo de quien hablas- le corté, era mejor hacerlo ahora antes de que se pusiera algo gráfica.

-Sabes que es así- continuó señalando a Rue con su dedo índice- y tu deja el drama no tienes cinco años. Solo digo que hagamos algo, no me refiero a hacer la mega fiesta podríamos estar solo nosotras, cotillear, ver una película, jugar, bailar… lo que quieran ¡si paso un día más sin divertirme y solo estudiando moriré!

-Podríamos ir al centro comercial, necesito comprar algunas cosas… me he dado cuenta que ya no tengo camisas de diario para venir a la Universidad- Glimmer y yo nos miramos con algo de preocupación. En el tiempo que llevábamos conociéndonos habíamos aprendido de la peor manera que las palabras Rue y centro comercial o Rue y comprar algunas cosas ¡NUNCA! nunca debían juntarse

-Me refería a hacer algo de verdad divertido Rue, no ha querer buscar una forma de torturarnos de gratis- ante su comentario la eludida hizo una seña obscena con su dedo medio

-Podríamos reunirnos en mi casa, iba a salir con Finnick pero si quieren le aviso de nuestra reunión.

-Claro que al que menos le va a incomodar va a ser a Finnick…

-¿Qué no le va a molestar a Finnick, Glim?- diversión rota en tres…dos…uno, no es que no la quiera… solo había momentos en que la presencia de Clove era un tanto, bastante pesada.

-¡Oh! Nada, estábamos conversando de lo exhausta que nos tienen nuestros estudios…

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto?- preguntó con su mejor sonrisa mientras se sentaba en nuestra mesa- chicas vamos, hagamos algo divertido tenemos varias semanas que ni nos vemos… sin contar cuando nos conseguimos por los pasillos.

-Todavía no llegamos a nada- contestó Rue- solo pensamos en reunirnos en el apartamento de Kat, pero todavía no llegamos a mas.

-¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo pensaban hacerlo?

-mmm todavía no tenemos un día asignado- respondí

-¿Podríamos hacerlo hoy?- todas le miramos extraño, ¿Cuál era el apuro?- vamos, hagámoslo hoy… si lo dejamos para otro día y saben que si eso ocurre pospondremos tanto la reunión que después no haremos nada- como refutar si casi siempre sucedía eso- yo puedo ayudar con todo lo que sea comida, ustedes encárguense de todo lo demás… ¿Quiénes irán?

-Ya que la reunión es en mi casa quisiera que solo fuésemos nosotras, no por egoísmo… solo que cuando nos juntamos todos las cosas no terminan muy bien.

-¿No les diremos nada a los chicos?- preguntó curiosa Clove obteniendo como respuesta que negásemos con un gesto. Lo lamento Finn pero será para la próxima - perfecto- se levantaba- nos vemos en la noche se me hace tarde para clases

-Yo creo que también me voy, ya deben de estar entrando a la sala- Glimmer terminaba de recoger sus cosas para levantase de su silla e irse- ¿nos vemos en la noche, vale?- preguntó mientras se retiraba sin siquiera esperar una respuesta.

-Katniss a ti también se te hace tarde ¿no vas a entrar?- la miré algo decepcionada, si fuese por mi definitivamente no entraría a clases.- lo olvidaba… hoy tienes clases con Peeta ¿cierto?

-Sí, hoy otra vez- me lamenté mientras recogía mis cosas

-Tal vez las cosas mejoran si tu le contaras lo que pasa, lo que sientes…

-Definitivamente lo que acabas de desayunar se te subió a la cabeza… aunque no es mala idea ¿Cómo lo prefieres? Hola Peeta mmm se que tienes novia, la amas y me he sido testigo de las mil veces que le has declarado tu amor, solo quería mmm decirte que desde hace algunos meses creo que me gustas… ah se me olvidaba decirte que aunque no nos hablemos casi, quisiera que nada cambiara entre nosotros porque me siento estupenda cuando me ignoras, ¿está bien así?

-No hay necesidad que seas tan engreída, yo solo te doy mi punto de vista además no es mala idea si eso logra que dejes de verlos con esa cara de lela cada vez que están juntos- se marchaba- piénsalo Everdeen.

Respirando profundo me encamine hacia lo que era mi tortura mañanera, todos los lunes y miércoles me tocaba compartir con este… este rubio. En realidad no recuerdo cuando comencé a sentir… eso mismo que "creo" sentir por él, me imagino que fue en el mismo momento en que Gale nos presentó… solo que para ese entonces no contaba con que el fuese el hermano del que hace algunos años había sido el chico que me desvelaba, Cato.

Peeta se había convertido por mera casualidad en mi compañero de aula de la única materia que me faltaba para finalizar mi carrera, por lo que había podido escuchar tanto por sus hermanos como por la misma Clove, le apasionaba la medicina no solo porque fuese algo que le corría por la sangre, sino porque anhelaba convertirse en un gran neurólogo. Hace dos años y medio había llegado como estudiante transferido pues en ese entonces a su padre se le había asignado la dirección del hospital central del capitolio y por ende tenía que tener residencia en esta ciudad… claro que está de más decir que desde el mismo momento de su llegada al igual que sus hermano Cato y Gale, Peeta se hizo sentir entre el estudiantado femenino, siendo Clove la única que captara la atención del rubio.

Saludando con una sonrisa ingresé al salón, tomé uno de los pupitres que se ubicaban en el centro del aula, saqué mi enorme libreta la cual en la cubierta poseía una hermosa degradación de colores y me prepare para lo peor como siempre.

Por lo que mi sentido auditivo me indicaba que estaba a algunos pupitres de distancia "por lo menos está mañana no te van a distraer sus rasgos varoniles" aunque no podía ni quería verle podía escucharle, su voz no era gruesa claro que no ese grueso propio de un hombre adulto no, era varonil y agradable, relajante. Peeta era el tipo de chico con el que podías hablar y hablar sin siquiera aburrirte, cuando estabas con él hasta el mismo pasar del tiempo lo olvidabas.

-Hola Katniss- saludó la chica que se sentó frente a mi… si no me equivoco creo que su nombre era Teresa, nos habíamos visto un par de veces pero nunca habíamos compartido más que un simple saludo. Le respondí con una sonrisa que expresaba mi total agradecimiento por ser ella quien ocupara ese lugar.

Un año, siete meses, dos semanas y tres días… ese era el tiempo que llevaba repitiendo esta rutina. Si, sé que suena algo descabellado llevar la cuenta de los días en que había aceptado que este chico me quitaba el sueño pero así era yo, la mayoría de los aspectos de mi vida estaban cuidadosamente planificados y calculados, no me gustaba las situaciones sorpresas… siempre, siempre estaba preparada y sobre todo anotado en mi agenda.

A veces me preguntaba ¿será que lo sabe? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que pasó mirándole? ¿Siquiera le pareceré atractiva?... si claro sobre todo eso, ¡Por Dios Everdeen! que ilusa, de verdad crees que teniendo a la Super Clove a su lado va a mirar a alguien más… obviamente no, digo teníamos algunas cosas en común, las dos tenemos el cabello oscuro con la diferencia de que me tiño, tez blanca…y… y bueno eso era lo único; miento si no reconozco que en lo físico mi casi amiga tiene un cuerpo envidiable y para mi inalcanzable, su forma de vestir es… whoow muy Clove a lo actual, bueno no por nada estudiaba diseño…. Solo que…. Peeta era un buen chico y Clove… era Clove. Manipuladora, fría, algo engreída, casi siempre era un poco egoísta y "enamoradiza".

En la mayoría de los casos siempre aparecía esa lucecita al final del túnel que me decía que en algún momento el se daría cuenta de que la personalidad de Clove no cuadraba para nada con él y le dejaría…. Solo que ya había pasado un año desde que esa luz comenzó a apagarse.

Pensar en esto siempre me ponía algo triste, no por la suerte de Clo, sino por mi lentitud en expresar todo aquello que sentía por este chico, quizás si se lo hubiese expresado antes la relación entre nosotros no fuese tan neutra, cordial y solo nos limitaríamos a ignorarnos, cosa que en el fondo creía. Posé mi mirada en la puerta "lo que daría por salir corriendo y refugiarme en mi habitación" resignada apoyé mi frente en la tabla de mi pupitre, limitándome a cerrar mis ojos y pensando en otras cosas que no tuviesen nada que ver con el pequeño rubio


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mio sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…..

-¿Dulces?- preguntó la morena a mi lado a la vez que tachaba algunas cosas de nuestra lista con su marcador rojo

-Tengo algunos en mi casa- respondí manejando el carrito de supermercado que al parecer le había quedado pequeño ha nuestra pequeña compra

-Define algunos- ahora era Glim la que cuestionaba mis provisiones.

-Galletas, dulces y saladas… tengo de avena, uvas pasas mmm también…

-¡Puaj! qué asco. Katniss, Rue y yo nos referimos a comida de verdad no a la que se le suministra a los pájaros- su comentario me hizo enojar un poco, obviamente no era la mejor comida del mundo pero era sano y si era sano obviamente tenía que comerse- quita esa cara, está más que claro que no debemos confiar en ti cuando de comida se trata, en ese aspecto odio que estudies medicina..

-¡Oye Rue! Yo también estudio medicina y no soy así de… de… estricta con mis hábitos alimenticios

-Vas más avanzada que ella Glimm, digamos que eres una excepción- respondió con una sonrisa triunfante

-¿Qué tal tu clase psicología avanzada?- seguí caminando entre los anaqueles tratando de evitar la pregunta- Hey Everdeen es contigo

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo, disculpa?, no logré escucharte…

-O no quiso escucharte- juro que si mi mirada pudiese cortarla en pedacitos, lo hubiese hecho

-Déjala Rue, preguntaba que, como te fue en tu clase de psicología… algún movimiento- en algunas situaciones no sabía si la actitud compasiva de Glimmer me hacía sentir lástima de mi misma o de verdad valoraba el hecho de que se preocupara por mi

-Nop- respondí resaltando la P- ningún movimiento, aunque mi clase estuvo bastante entretenida.

-Yo creo que con esto estamos bien, mejor vamos rápido a la caja, antes de se forme mas cola- Rue dio algunos golpecitos en mis manos para que le entregara el carrito de compras y así formarse lo más pronto posible en la cola

-Cato me dijo que por tus notas ya calificas para participar en las asesorías- asentí, esa fue la única noticia que me alegró mi día- ¿sabías que si las ponen en práctica podrías ganar créditos extra?

-Sí, lo sé. La secretaria me explicó todo eso

-¿Has pensado ya a quien puedes ayudarle con esas clases?- la verdad era que no, de hecho ni me había interesado buscar alguien. Desde el momento en que decidí participar en el programa siempre tuve la convicción de que quien necesitara mi ayuda la solicitaría, no al contrario.

-No, todavía no he seleccionado a nadie. Cuando tenga algo de tiempo reviso la cartelera de solicitud- mentí

-Excelente- le miré curiosa- por mis clases complementarias no podré seguir con mis asesorías he hablado con la Srta Robinsson y me ha dicho que puedo traspasarte a mi…

-No

-¡Katniss!- negué con un gesto, era no, no y NO- piénsalo, ¿amiga, cuando tendrás otra oportunidad como la que yo puedo darte?

-Nunca- sonreía- pero prefiero eso a tener que darle clases a Peeta

-¡Oh por Dios! Deja de ser tan orgullosa. El chico necesita ayuda, eres brillante… él es brillante solo que necesita algo de ayuda, de verdad es muy bueno

-¿Estás loca?- lamentablemente mi voz sonó un poco más aguda de lo que esperaba, logrando que varias personas se giraran para verme- si acaso se sabrá mi nombre además su papa y sus hermanos son más inteligentes que yo

-Puedo acercarte a él

-No quiero que lo hagas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo he intentando acercarme a él… y comprobé que el portero de nuestra facultad es más importante que yo

-¡Ya sé!- celebraba dando brinquitos- hablaré con Cato, para él no sería molestia. Además te adora y no hay nada que te pueda negar

-Glim de verdad no quiero que lo hagas. No lo necesito

-¿Y si el solicitara tu ayuda? ¿Aceptarías?

-No lo va a hacer...

-No fue lo que pregunté, responde.

-Puede que lo haga. Tendría que pensarlo.

.

.

.

-No estoy enojado. Solo pensé que saldríamos ésta noche.

 _-Lo lamento amor, es que las chicas querían reunirse y de verdad ya tengo mucho tiempo que no las veo. Podrías decirle a los chicos, vean una película o tomen cervezas mientras ven el canal de deportes._

-Creo que adelantaré algunas cosas del hospital

- _No es mala idea. Así tendremos más tiempo libre_ \- respondió coqueta

-Me gusta el plan, ¿quieres que te vaya a buscar?

- _No lo sé! Creo que me quedaré con las chicas, de igual manera te aviso cualquier cosa. ¿Está bien?_

-Si, voy a ducharme- confesé retirando mi camisa

- _mmm ¿ducha fría_?- ronroneó

-Si, helada. Estoy tan tieso que necesitaré una cubeta de hielo.

- _Oh! Pobre chico, que clase de mala novia soy_.

-Una que prefiere reunirse con sus amigas a quedarse con su amado

-¿Q _uieres saber lo que llevo_?

-¿Dónde estás?- Sonrío. Con una enorme y amplia mueca de satisfacción de esas que dicen que lo bueno está por llegar

 _-En mi habitación.-_ Hubo un sonido apagado de movimiento de sábanas, como si Clo se estuviera acomodando sobre la cama _\- en mi cama sobre mi espalda ¿y tu dónde estás?._

-Frente al espejo de mi habitación- agregué con voz gruesa- así que… ¿Clove? ¿Qué llevas?

-S _olo llevo_ \- su voz bajó de tono- _mis bragas negras_

 _-_ Eso es sexy- Oh, Jesús, solo podía imaginarme cuán bien luciría sobre sus sábanas color naranja.

- _Estoy a un paso de llevar mis dedos a tu lugar preferido Peet- su_ risa de pronto se confundió con un leve gemido- ¿ _quieres que llegue a ese lugar_?- solo fueron segundos, lo que demoré en soltar el botón de mis jeans haciendo que estos se deslizaran por mis piernas a la vez que cambiaba hacia mi oreja izquierda mi teléfono. Permitiéndome deslizar mis dedos dentro de la delgada tela de mis bóxers- _quiero que me toques Peet, quiero esos largos dedos dentro de mí-_ Y tan pronto como lo dijo, mi mano envolvió la gruesa erección que comenzaba a formarse. Expulsé todo el aire, y moví la mano de arriba abajo por mi miembro, deslizando más abajo la prenda y observando el algodón negro en contraste con el profundo rosa de mi sexo.

-Clo envíame una foto. Deseo verte retorcerte de placer y el conocimiento de que soy el hombre que te pone así… que mis palabras serán suficientes para que te corras duro y largo.

- _No, todavía no-_ ordenó, sonreí al percatarme del temblor que bordeaba su voz- _mierda, estoy tan húmeda-_ Ambos jadeamos. Estaba duro como una roca, y caliente como una hoguera. Mientras me sacudía dentro de mi puño, mis ojos se apartaron del espejo para comenzar al detallar el techo, evocando los recuerdos… las muchas veces la boca de Clo ocupaba el lugar que ahora acaparaba mi mano.

-Frota tu clítoris con el pulgar y desliza tu dedo en tu vagina, nena

- _No estoy lista, aún no_

-Hazlo y no vaciles- me acaricié al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la fina y suave piel moviéndose por encima de mi rígido centro. Mi boca se abrió mientras mi cuerpo arqueaba

- _Me gusta cuando eres todo mandón_

-¿Cómo se siente?

- _Caliente y apretado_ \- Cuando mis caderas se flexionaron hacia arriba, los músculos de mi estómago se apretaron en una ráfaga secuencial, marcando audiblemente mi respiración.

-Frótalo más fuerte amor y presiona más hondo, tan fuerte como puedas

- _Oh mierda, más Peet. Quiero más, un dedo no es suficiente…_

-Añade otros tres y presiona. Estoy tan duro para ti justo ahora, desearía poder acostarte y follarte toda la noche- mi pierna derecha dio un voluntario paso al frente, mis costillas empezaron a bombear con fuerza. Por medio de mi reflejo pude ver mi piel lustrosa y fluida, que comenzó a brillar una capa de sudor bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara… me estaba acercando

- _Oh si! Así, así dame más_

-no te detengas amor, se que estas cerca. Mueve tus caderas contra tu mano una y otra vez- Continué acariciándome con fuerza, centrando la fricción en la gruesa cabeza.

- _Peet me duele, no puedo más. Vente conmigo_

-Dejalo ir Clo. Desearía poder verte empujar tu puño en tu húmeda vagina y tu mirada mientras te vienes. Mi pene está tan duro. He estado apretándola en mi mano, frotando, imaginándote sobre tus rodillas frente a mí. Si pudieras tenerla para ti en este momento

- _Lo que sea para ti…-_ arrastró la palabra. Mis hombros y mi cuello tensos, los pectorales apretándose mientras exponían afilados bordes.

-Oh mierda- De repente, mis ojos se abrieron totalmente y un grueso grito abandonó mi pecho anunciando mi liberación. Mientras me corría, miré mi reflejo en el espejo, el orgasmo se prolongó hasta que me pregunte si había tenido dos. O más. Dios… era espectacular, y en medio de mi placer, me perdía en las agudas respiraciones de mi novia. Cuando me quedé quieto, me giré y usé la toalla de mano para limpiarme el vientre y el torso.

- _Jo…der, eso fue caliente. La siguiente vez que te vea, puedes rogarme que tome tu pene en mi hermosa boca… te amo_

-Si no fueses a esa estúpida reunión podríamos continuar…

- _Ya no seas dramático. Ve a estudiar o lo que seas que tengas que hacer, tengo que terminar de arreglarme para reunirme con las chicas. Te amo, besos._

-yo también- respondí de manera automática- te escribo

Bien Mellark, hora de tomar una ducha y prepararte porque esta noche va a ser bastante larga.

Estudiar, maldita sea odiaba estudiar.

Obviamente entendía que mi carrera se basaba en eso, estudios constantes. Simplemente no puedo comprender que todo se base en eso, ya no se toma en cuenta la intuición, la pasión. No soy del tipo de persona que considera o que se conforma con el ¿qué?, de hecho soy de los que prefiere los ¿por qué?

 _Prometo cumplir, en la medida de mis capacidades y de mi juicio, este pacto._

 _Respetaré los logros científicos que con tanto esfuerzo han conseguido los médicos sobre cuyos pasos camino, y compartiré gustoso ese conocimiento con aquellos que vengan detrás._

 _Aplicaré todas las medidas necesarias para el beneficio del enfermo, buscando el equilibrio entre las trampas del sobre tratamiento y del nihilismo terapéutico._

 _Recordaré que la medicina no sólo es ciencia, sino también arte, y que la calidez humana, la compasión y la comprensión pueden ser más valiosas que el bisturí del cirujano o el medicamento del químico._

Ahí está. Tan claro como el agua: " _Recordaré que la medicina no sólo es ciencia, sino también arte_ " puedes recitar de memoria las mil doscientas cincuenta páginas del libro de anatomía III pero a mi juicio si no vas más allá de lo que cuatro de esas hojas pueden decirte, no sabes nada.

Seré y soy médico y me gusta serlo. Tal como fue mi abuelo paterno, que murió cuando yo era muy niño, mi padre que actualmente se desempeña como director del hospital universitario en el que mis hermanos se graduaron y en el que obviamente espero hacerlo yo también... Tal como otras muchas personas, que estudiamos medicina porque nos gustaba la ciencia del cuerpo humano y no concebimos que pudiese existir nada más apasionante que conocerlo en profundidad. Primero aprendimos cómo era el cuerpo sano, su anatomía y fisiología, luego qué ocurría cuando enfermaba, así de simple.

Lo que fue un interés y en cierto modo una pasión con el tiempo se convirtió en mi profesión y en la forma de ser útil a la sociedad, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con aquellas personas que dejan todo a un lado para ahogarse en su carrera, considero que mi trabajo es una cosa y mi vida otra, si me evaluaran por la forma en la que vivo cada día, estaría preparado para recibir una puntuación de menos diez. Me explico, tengo veinticinco años y para ser sinceros he visto muchas, pero muchas personas abandonar este mundo y cuando eso sucede te preguntas ¿ya? ¿Eso fue todo? Y es ahí cuando deseas volver para tratar de vivir y hacer esas cosas que no pudiste llevar a cabo.

¿Y si te preguntas eso, crees que puedas decir que has vivido?

toda la fuerza que siento, es porque vivo para cada instante. Soy suficientemente fuerte para tomar esos sueños y hacerlos mi realidad

.

.

.

-Algún día iré al gran cañón, deberíamos organizarnos y planificar un viaje

-Me encantaría!- Glimm levantó los brazos olvidándose que su cerveza ocupaba un lugar en su mano derecha, ocasionando que gran parte de la bebida se vertiera en el pecho de Rue.

-¡Glimmer! Maldita sea esta camisa es nueva ¡oh mierda! Ruega que la cerveza no manche- mi amiga se levantaba del piso para desaparecer por el pasillo que llevaba al baño

-Si planifican ese viaje, no creo que vaya.

-Cierto, olvidábamos que la señorita Clove solo va a desfiles y premieres.- y en cierto punto Glimm no decía más que la pura verdad. Cada vez que planificábamos algo por más cercano que parecía, Clove siempre desertaba, cuando no era el clima, eran los bichos y cuando no eran ellos el problema radicaba en la comida o en alguno de nosotros

-Por lo menos tengo la seguridad que en un desfile ninguna serpiente, escarabajo u otro animal podría matarme- respondió acomodando sus pies en el cojín que ocupaba a la vez que alisaba con sus dedos su cabello.

-Técnicamente un escarabajo no podría matarte…

-Entendiste lo que quise decir Katniss- replicó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Entonces iré sola- intervenía Rue regresando del baño y esta vez procurando sentarse lo más alejada de Glimmer

-¿irías al gran cañón sola?- sin querer gran parte de las galletas que masticaba en ese momento abandonaron mi boca para aterrizar en mis piernas- ¿estás loca?

-Viajar sola no tiene nada de malo…

-Por dios Clove, estamos hablando de un parque que tiene aproximadamente trescientos cincuenta kilómetros, ¿crees que sería bonito recorrer esa distancia sola?

-Deja el drama Katniss- ¿he dicho que la odio? Bueno, lo hago y con toda mi alma- todos le tienen miedo a la soledad, hay momentos en los que estar solo es divino

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tú?

-Kat…- Glimm y Rue miraban nuestra tranquila charla como si se tratara de un partido de ping pong

-Si, lo digo yo!

-Claro y según tu, la soledad es buena. Qué casualidad que nunca te he visto andar sola.

-¿A qué te refieres?- se levantaba señalándome con su dedo índice.

-A nada en especial, solo digo que siempre estas con Peeta y cuando no estás con el vienes con nosotras o tus otras compañeras- no se podía decir que estaba mintiendo. Era la verdad sola que olvidé mencionar su gran grupo de conquistas.

-Bueno, ustedes entendieron lo que quise decir. Tener siempre a alguien a tu lado termina aburriendo

-Creo que Katniss no quería decir eso- SI, de hecho si quería Glimmer

-Llevamos cinco años conociéndonos, creo que sé muy bien lo que Katniss trató de decir- apartaba su mirada de Glim para posarla nuevamente en la mía- y la verdad no me importa. La universidad lo sabe, ustedes lo saben y lo más importante Peeta lo sabe. Sin embargo no soy de las que aparenta ser una inocente y virginal mujer cuando está más que claro que no lo soy. Que engaño a mi novio, si lo hago. Pero sinceramente no veo nada de malo en eso

-¿No ves nada de malo en que la persona que se supone sea fiel a ti, te ponga los cuernos?- la pregunta escapó de los labios de Rue en el mismo momento en que la formulaba en mi mente

-Obviamente tenemos una gran diferencia en lo que al significado de fidelidad se refiere. Fidelidad para mi es… es como la libertad. Puedes conocer, tener, besar, estar… llámenlo como quieran, a cualquier persona sin olvidar nunca quien va a estar de primero. Además véanlo desde un punto de vista objetivo, conocen a Peeta, creen que si de la noche a la mañana le encerrara en una jaula seria el hombre perfecto- suspiraba- obviamente la respuesta es no. Lo que le llevaría a darme el discurso de que no eres tú, soy yo y blah blah blah, porque voy a amargarme sin necesidad. Podría acostarse con quien le dé la gana, hasta contigo Katniss y sinceramente me daría igual sabes por qué- sonreía- porque siempre voy a estar primero, soy lo seguro y lo correcto, mientras que tu o la que sea solo sería un pasado. Fue y ya


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mio sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…..

-¡Guarden silencio, niñitas excitadas!

-Dr Abernathy- le llamaba una de las enfermeras- el Dr Mellark quiere hablar con usted.

-Dile que me de una hora, sala de reuniones- con un suave asentimiento la chica desapareció por el pasillo por el que había llegado- bien a lo que iba, no tengo tiempo y me duele la cabeza. acérquense, no pretenderan que vaya gritando por medio hospital- el pequeño grupo de doce alumnos se apretó tanto que cualquiera que nos viera desde una distancia prudencial pensaría que alguna especie de malla invisible nos rodeaba- espero que todos se hayan duchado hoy- sonreía- se ven un poco apretados, sin embargo me gusta. Thompson serias tan amable de decir ¿que haremos hoy?- mientras Haymitch apretaba insistentemente su pelota anti-estrés la chica dio un paso en frente mientras revisaba su libreta- estoy esperando

-mmm para esta semana tenemos mmm usted dijo que - el sonido que hacían las hojas de su cuarderno resonaba por gran parte de la sala, como si esta tuviese unos amplificadores- usted dijo que discutiriamos... El caso del... Implante de muñeca, el... Pulmón perforado y... Y la ruptura de la T6 y T7...- la chica no había terminado de hablar cuando ya Haymitch ponía los ojos en blanco, generalmente eso siempre es una mala señal

-¿Es usted virgen?- ya no era el sonido de las hojas lo que se escuchaba en el salón, ahora era el rebotar de la pequeña pelota lo que se escuchaba

-Pe.. Per... ¿Perdón?

-Per...perdón-le imitaba, tengo que ser sincera y decir que si fuesen otras las circunstancias me hubiese reído- sabe lo que le pregunté. Si no le equivoco tiene veintitantos años. No puedo entender como todavía le tiembla la voz al hablar con un hombre

-Profesor yo... Yo no tengo porque rrrrespon...

-Entonces la veo y me digo o esta chica nunca a tenido una increíble sesión de sexo o simplemente no tiene lo suficiente en ella para estar aquí. Le pregunto otra vez, ¿es usted virgen?- Teresa no respondió solo hizo una pequeña, casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza- bien, espero que comience a salir con alguien cuanto antes.- su pelota seguía su trayectoria, arriba-abajo-arriba, emitiendo ese seco sonido cuando chocaba con el piso o con su mano- si le causa mucha risa esto señor Merriman, le aseguro que se reirá aun mas cuando no reciba mi carta de recomendación- y ese era el. El gran y famoso Dr Haymitch Abernathy, edad aproximada cincuenta y tres, cabellos rubios canosos, bastante alto , casado con la simpática y hermosa Magde, a quien primero le salvó la vida y después le invitó a salir. Muy romántico según comentan, algo que es un poco difícil de creer pues si alguien preguntara a algunos de mis compañeros quien es Abernathy solo respondería "es un hijo de puta" sin embargo si la pregunta me la realizaran a mi, rápidamente diría el cardiólogo más increíble del mundo, a quien obviamente adoro...

-Bien no hace falta que revisemos todos lo casos. Tenemos que comenzar la revisión diaria y no quiero desviarme- suspiraba deteniendo el rebote de su pelota- antes tengo que informarles que dentro de dos semanas se va a realizar la convención médica anual y lamentablemente uno de ustedes tendrá que acompañarme- una excitada exhalación abandonó mis pulmones, mirando a mis compañeros me di cuenta que de hecho todos hacían lo mismo, bien Katniss respira y... ¡Vaya! que bien huele, me pregunto quien será - como pasa en las películas y en esas tontas obras de vampiros y hombres lobos que leen, me acompañará el mejor promedio, la puntuación será tomada en cuenta un día antes del evento, así que ya saben, háganme sentir orgulloso. Ahora si, Merriman haznos el favor y presentamos tus anotaciones del T6 y T7- mi compañero dio un paso al frente y alisando su uniforme azul comenzó con su discurso

-Treinta y tres años, ingresa por accidente de tránsito, el paciente se trasladaba en una motocicleta y por el impulso o la fuerza de la caída se produce la ruptura de la T6 y T7, se realizaron rayos x y tac, pulmones en perfecta condición. Músculos intercostales y músculos abdominales comprometidos. Por ende puedo decir que hablamos de una lesión incompleta pues tenia algo de sensibilidad y el paciente era capaz de mover los dedos de su mano derecha

-¿Mellark estás de acuerdo con eso?

-No Haymitch- oh por dios... Oh dios mío... Santa madre de dios. El... El está detrás de mi. ¿Ese exquisito perfume será de el?

-Podrías explicarte

-Difiero de mi compañero en lo que se refiere al tipo y nivel de la lesión- Haymitch sonreía

-Continúa- le animó

-Era una lesión completa, no había funcionalidad por debajo del nivel de la lesión. Los movimientos así como la sensibilidad no son completas, las lesiones completas son siempre bilaterales, es decir, ambos lados del cuerpo se ven afectados del mismo modo.

-Merriman dice algo importante, había presencia de dolor. Eso es una lesión incompleta

-Ese dolor es la respuesta del subconsciente, el paciente sabe que algo no está bien con su cuerpo y recibe alguna señal de dolor que es sin duda alguna imaginaria...

-¡Podía mover los dedos! Hombre estás loco

-Cállate chico, ya terminé contigo- Merriman cerró el pico inmediatamente, la desobediencia era algo que se pagaba con sangre, cuando se refería a Abernathy. Literalmente- continúa

-T1 a T8- creo que acompañaba su explicación realizando señas con sus manos, pues podía sentir cuando estas rozaban con mi ropa- a menudo presentan control sobre los músculos abdominales, por lo que el control del tronco es... Disculpa- comentó en el mismo momento en que uno de sus dedos se enredó en mi coleta. Como pude solo me giré un poco y asentí en su dirección... Era eso o que doce pares de ojos me observaran derretirme- el control del tronco es difícil o imposible, los efectos son menos severos según el nivel de la lesión, es por eso que concluyo que es una lesión completa con poca casi mínima movilidad de los dedos de la mano derecha.

-Me agradas Mellark, me gusta tu sexto sentido. Everdeen- ahora su mirada se posaba en mi- cariño, podrías decirnos que aplicarias

-Lo mejor para este caso seria aplicar un glucocorticoide, un esteroide sintético. Elegiría Metilprednisolona. No lo aplicaría al momento sino ocho horas después de la intervención, en grandes cantidades

\- ¿Pensaste en eso también Mellark?

-Sí, se necesita un tiempo prudencial para estabilisarlo y comprobar las posibles áreas inflamadas. Con ocho horas de espera es mas que suficiente.- y se detuvo, juro por dios que mi corazón se detuvo... Holaaaa alguien aquí necesita un poco de ese esteroide

-Bien chicos, muy bien. Ahora comencemos la revisión diaria. Una vez terminemos quiero que se dividan en el mismo grupo de la semana pasada, seis a emergencias y cinco a cuidados intensivos. Mellark tu no- le señalaba-tenemos una conversación pendiente

.

.

.

-Supongo que si me traes hasta tu oficina no es porque quieras decirme que gané la fulana cita a convención

-Supones bien, ahora siéntate- me acomodaba en la acolchada silla, a la vez que veía a Haymitch acomodarse en la suya para después subir sus pies a su escritorio- ¿te molesta?

-No

-Bien porque no pensaba bajarlos de la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mellark ya pasaron tres semanas...

-Oh Haymitch no me jodas- le corté- no puede ser que esté perdiendo un cuidado intensivo por ésto.

-Sí, sí puede ser. Necesito que termines con las malditas asesorías y que alguien abra tu cerebro con psicología. Hace tres semanas que Glimmer se retiró y aún no consigues a nadie.

-Todos con los que he hablado ya tienen a alguien. ¿Que quieres que haga?

-Quiero que consigas a alguien que te firme las putas hojas y quiero que lo haga ya.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, lo hago

-No podrías firmarme las hojas y ¿ya?

-No, no puedo. Soy tu tutor, tiene que hacerlo alguno de tus compañeros. Y antes de que lo preguntes tampoco pueden hacerlo Cato o Gale, son tus hermanos.

-Maldita sea

-Si, maldita sea

-Tiene que haber alguna manera. Odio la psicología, de verdad lo hago

-Por mucho que esté deacuerdo contigo, necesito que me hagas caso y que elijas a alguien

-Bien- me levantaba- te estaré avisando

-Siéntate- ordenó

-¿Hay algo más?

-Si- señalaba la silla- vas a elegir ahora, no vas a salir de esta oficina sin haber seleccionado a nadie- Haymitch sonrió y tendió en mi dirección dos hojas cartas en las que se podía leer una cantidad de nombres, direcciones, números de contacto y promedio-ahora!- demandó señalando la hoja

-Alber, Robert... Vive muy lejos. Anston, Yesse... Promedio dieciséis, no. Avans, Eva... Definitivamente no

-¿Qué tiene Eva? Es muy buena, tiene buen promedio...

-Me acosté con ella y me odia- si en realidad no mentía. La historia con Eva era un poco complicada, es de esas chicas a las que invitas a salir, le prestas tu chaqueta, le das un beso, la acaricias, reclamas lo que te ofrecen, te despides y adivina... Recibes una llamada a las cuatro y media de la mañana diciendo que estuviste estupendo y finaliza con: si, acepto ser tu novia... Obviamente mi respuesta fue negativa y a partir de ese momento pasé de ser el príncipe azul a un asqueroso pervertido que se aprovechó de sus sentimientos. Si, ella me odia

-No, por favor evita a las chicas con las que hayas tenido algo- mmm eso reduce considerablemente el numero de candidatas

-Evant, Joshua... ¿Evant? Que clase de apellido es ese, no. Evans, Davis... No lo conozco, no- oh! Un momento a esta chica si la conozco- Everdeen, Katniss...

-Katniss, no

-¿Por qué no? Mejor dicho por qué tienes su nombre tachado con una línea roja

-Everdeen, no

-¿Por qué? No vive muy lejos y tiene el mismo promedio que yo, veinte. Sin contar que no me he acostado con ella- si, la conocía. La Rubia sabelotodo amiga de Glimm, Clo y Cato. Bueno no era que la conocía, pero por lo menos sabía quien era.

-Pues precisamente por eso. La aprecio mucho como para ponerla en tus manos

-Katniss, la pupila de Abernathy, no. Ficht, Abraham...

Media hora después creo que fue un poco lastimoso para Haymitch darse cuenta que yo tenia razón, la mayoría de los los asesores que seleccioné y estaban ocupado o simplemente no querían acercase a mi. Como por ejemplo Merriman quien obviamente no puede resistir un debate médico.

-Un asesor externo puede funcionar?- pregunté rompiendo el silencio que de habia instalado en la oficina después de la última llamada

-No, tiene que ser interno. Debe ser algunos de tus compañeros- suspiraba rascando su canosa cabeza para después centrar su atención nuevamente en su pelota

-Podría hablar con Glimmer, podría pedirle que firme las hojas.

-Glimmer solicitó actividades complementarias, créditos extras. Va contra el reglamento, estaría demasiado saturada- aquí íbamos otra vez con el maldito silencio, el rebote de la pelota y el suave tac tac que producía mi zapato al chocar con el suelo.

-No tengo ningún interés en tu pupila.

-Te dije que no

-Haymitch, llevamos cuarenta y cinco minutos en esta oficina. ¿Quieres esperar más?

-Mellark no lo intentes no lo voy a aceptar.

-Ok, entonces no tendré ningún asesor. Todos a los que llamamos dijeron que no. No pienso insistir, menos rogar

-Estas rogando en este mismo momento

-Te estoy rogando porque obviamente no quiero tener que seguir viendo tu simpático rostro y porque obviamente no quiero que una estúpida materia me afecte mi rendimiento.

-Si pudiera firmara esas hojas yo mismo

-Mira, si te sirve de algo es amiga de mi novia, eso la hace un hombre para mi. Además la chica no es precisamente lo que busco. Puedes estar tranquilo, lo prometo

-Me llego a enterar que estas haciendo una de las tuyas y...

-No lo haré- aseguré

-Llegas a lastimar a mi chica y... - un momento

-¿Tu chica? Un momento, ¿te acuestas con ella?

-No seas insolente- respondió lanzándome su pelota- el hecho de que me preocupe por alguien no quiere decir que me esté acostando con esa persona y mucho menos que le estoy pretendiendo.

-Entonces ¿puedo llamarla?

-Mira...- suspiraba- déjame primero hablar con ella, vale. Si acepta le diré que se comunique contigo

-ok, si no lo hace...

-Volverás a ver psicología

-Maldición

-Sí, maldición. Ahora vete, tengo una reunión con tu padre y se me hace tarde

-¿Convención médica anual?

-Si, maldición esa maldita reunión me va a volver loco

-Ya lo estas

-jódete

-Lo que dijiste allá abajo de que vas a tomar en cuenta los promedios para elegir quien te acompañará es mentira o me equivoco

-Ya tengo quien va a ir conmigo

-Esta chica, cierto. Es Katniss quien te acompañará

-Si, y como buen hijo que eres, mantendrás tu pequeña boca cerrada

.

.

.

-¿Y me va a doler?

-Te prometo que solo sentiras un pequeño pinchazo y después no sentirás nada mas

\- Un pinchazo como la mordida de mi canario?

-No precisamente, un pinchazo como la picada de una abejita

-Y después mi mano estará bien

-Si, después esa cortada fea habrá desaparecido y tendrás solo una pequeña marca, además Vicky si te portas bien prometo darte una paleta y una calcomanía

-¿La paleta es de cereza?- preguntó esperanzada

-¿Te gustan las paletas de cereza?- asentía- vale, una paleta de cereza para ti, solo si me prometes ser una buena chica

-Katniss si quieres yo lo hago.

-No Lola gracias. - despedía a mi enfermera, a la vez que retiraba la bandeja de utensilios de sus manos- Yo quiero encargarme de Vicky

-Voy a llenar el papeleo con su padre- anunció abandonando la pequeña área en la que nos encontrábamos. Mientras la niña me observaba detenidamente aproveche para limpiar muy bien la herida con agua estéril para así eliminar la suciedad y los gérmenes. Después, apliqué clorhexidina, en los bordes del corte para evitar posibles infecciones y revisándola herida para extraer cualquier fragmento u objeto que haya quedado dentro.

-Perfecto!. Bien Vicky quiero que respires profundo y cierres tus ojos un momentito. Cierralos bien fuerte, yo te avisaré cuando abrirlos. ¿Si?

-Si- en el mismo momento en que la pequeña cerró sus ojos, procedí a aplicar una pequeña inyección de anestesia local para que no sintiera dolor. - ¡Ouch!- exclamo

-Ese era el pinchazo del que te hablaba, Vicky- comenté dando algunos segundos para que la anestesia surtiera efecto- unos minutos más y ya tu manita estará lista-. A continuación, con una aguja diminuta, comencé a unir los dos extremos del corte con el hilo de sutura- ya puedes abrir los ojos

-Tengo lacitos negros en la mano- señalaba levantando su palma de su mano derecha, enseñándosela a su madre - no dolió tanto mami- le calmó al percatarse del rostro preocupado de su mamá

-Fuiste muy valiente Vicky, cuando Lola regrese te traerá la paleta y tu calcomanía. Ahora- giraba mi silla en dirección al representante- es recomendable no mojar los puntos en unos días porque todas las heridas de sutura deben mantenerse secas para que no se infecten, ni rascarse o hurgarse en los puntos por mucho que piquen. Si, por accidente, uno de los puntos se abre o notas que la zona se pone roja o caliente, por favor acudan rápidamente al médico porque la herida se podría haber infectado. Si todo marcha bien quiero que la traigan dentro de siete días para revisar los puntos, podríamos estarlos retirando dentro de dos semanas. Todas las noches sugiero aplicar algún tipo de antiséptico, puede ser en spray o aplicado con motas de algodón. Y- me giraba para hablar nuevamente con la pequeña- las latas no son juguetes Vicky. Por muy valiente que seas no queremos que mami y papi se preocupen otra vez y que te hagas daño ¿cierto?- asentía- bien entonces de ahora en adelante solo a jugar con tus juguetes y si quieres hacer algo de reciclaje pídele a tus padres que te ayuden- me levantaba desechando mis guantes en la papelera más próxima- cuídate mucho y pórtate bien

-¡Adiós Katniss!

-Cuídate mucho- repetía abandonando la sala- oh! Haymitch me asustaste- confesé al percatarme de su presencia- ¿desde hace cuanto que estabas ahí?

-Suficiente para saber que esa herida cerrará a la perfección y que esa niña no volverá a jugar con una lata en su vida.

-Gracias, ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué hice?

-¿Por qué crees que hiciste algo?- explicó mirándome curioso y con esa sonrisa engreída en sus labios.

-No vienes mucho a emergencias, generalmente te desvives por controlar cuidados intensivos.

-Y tu generalmente te desvives por estar aquí y no en cuidados intensivos.

-No me interesa pelear con los chicos por tener un caso y lo sabes. El Box está bien para mi- El departamento de Urgencias del Centro Médico St. Francis era una obra de arte gracias a la generosa donación de su benefactor homónimo. Inaugurado hace más de setenta años, el Complejo de cincuenta mil pies cuadrados estaba construido en dos partes, cada cual con dieciséis áreas de tratamiento. Los pacientes de urgencias eran admitidos alternativamente en el áre permanecían con el grupo que les fuera asignado hasta que eran dados de alta, admitidos o enviados a la morgue. A lo largo del centro de las instalaciones estaba lo que el personal médico llamaba el "box". El box era estrictamente para admisiones de urgencia, de las que había dos tipos: los "ruedas" que llegaban en ambulancia y los "techos" que venían volando hacia la pista de aterrizaje que estaba once pisos por encima. Los techos tendían a ser casos más difíciles y los traían en helicóptero desde un radio de aproximadamente ciento cincuenta millas a la redonda de la ciudad. Para esos pacientes, había un ascensor exclusivo que los dejaba justo en el box. Era lo suficientemente grande para que entraran dos camillas y diez miembros del personal médico al mismo tiempo. Las instalaciones de urgencias tenían seis áreas abiertas para pacientes, cada una equipada con rayos X, equipo de ecografías, válvulas de oxígeno, suministros médicos y suficiente espacio para moverse cómodamente. El centro de operaciones, la torre de control, estaba justo en el medio, un cónclave de ordenadores y personal que trágicamente, siempre estaba esperando. A cualquier hora había al menos tres médicos, médico de admisión, siete residentes y doce enfermeras, normalmente tenían siete o nueve pacientes en el lugar.

-Me gustaría que estuvieses mas ahí, la presión muchas veces es una buena maestra.

-Quizás para la próxima semana.

-Eso dijiste la semana pasada- me reprochó

-¿Qué quieres Abernaty?- sin querer mi voz sonó cansada y exasperada.

-Quiero que te inyectes algo de adrenalina

-Aquí tengo bastante de eso- señalaba la enorme sala de emergencias

-Bien, bien. No diré nada más. Ahora, a lo que venía- de pronto detuvo la marcha y se ubicó frente a mí, bloqueándome el paso- no me dijiste que habías aceptado comenzar con las asesorías.

-Ah! Lo siento, se me debió haber pasado ¿ocurre algo con eso?

-¿Tienes a alguien ya?

-Nop, aun nadie se ha acercado a mí. Haymitch de que va todo este repentino cuestionario

-¿Aun estas interesada en hacerlo?

-Sí. No tengo problema con eso- acompañé mi respuesta con una leve inclinación de hombros a la vez que cruzaba mis brazos debajo de mis pechos

-Hay… hay alguien que podría estar interesado en solicitar tu asesoría

-¿Sí? Vaya es una buena noticia, ¿Quién es? ¿Qué área?

-Primero quiero dejar en claro que la decisión depende de ti. Si no quieres no hay problema alguno. No ha pasado nada, no quiero que te sientas obligada o comprometida o lo que sea ¿ok?

-¿Quién es?

-Peeta Mellark- Haymitch dijo el nombre del chico como si estuviese invocando a beetlejuice o al mismo diablo

-Tienes que estar bromeando

-No, lo siento

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- traté de que mi voz sonara lo más neutral pero fue imposible

-¿No te cae mal?- ahora era él quien sonaba sorprendido

-No, en realidad no. Solo me sorprende que me haya seleccionado, tiene muchas amistades que podrían haberlo ayudado

-Pues parece que no ¿estás bien con esto?

-¿Qué área?

-Psicología medica

-Ok- en realidad psicología no era nada del otro mundo, de hecho era una de la asignatura que consideraba de fácil aprendizaje.

-Ok, lo haré o ok, me da igual

-Ok, lo haré- sentencié suspirando.

.

.

.

-Si, ¿quién habla?

- _mmm hola, Peeta_

-Si, ¿quién es?

- _Ss Katniss, Katniss Everdeen_ \- oh mierda!- _lamento molestarte es que Haymitch me pidió que te llamara hoy en la tarde_ \- Dios mío que hermosa voz, háblame. Háblame más- _para las asesorías_ \- detente! Uno, es amiga de tu novia y dos está prohibida por ser la pupila de Haymitch- _lamento llamarte a esta hora, estaba estudiando y se me pasaron las horas_

-No hay problema. Gracias a ti por llamarme, entonces ¿aceptaste?- trata de no sonar ansioso imbécil, ese es el truco

- _Eh si, ¿por qué ya encontraste a alguien más?-_ inevitablemente sonreí al notar cierta preocupación en su voz

-No no. Es solo que… Haymitch me comentó que estabas algo ocupada y la verdad pensaba que ibas a decir que no

 _-¿Por qué?_

-no lo sé, quizás un presentimiento

- _Pues entonces demos gracias que eres medico y no brujo o adivino._

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? rompes mi corazón. La verdad es que de vez en cuando leo cartas y observo la bola de cristal- aunque no era muy linda físicamente, tengo que reconocerle que tiene una voz que fácilmente podía utilizar para esas propagandas eróticas- ya sé porque nunca he visto algo

 _-¿Está bien para ti tres días a la semana?_

-Si, Martes, miércoles y jueves

- _Perfecto,¿ de seis a siete te viene bien?_

-Si, está bien

- _Ok, está bien_

-Si, bien- repetí a la vez que asentía

 _-¿Cuando quieres comenzar?_

-¿Comenzar qué?

 _-Tus asesorías_ \- respondió entre risas

-Oh lo siento, es que estoy… estoy organizando mi…casa. Mañana es martes ¿estas libre?

 _-Mañana no puedo, tengo guardia… pero el miércoles estoy lista… digo libre ¿tu?_

-El miércoles está perfecto

 _-Ok_

-Ok

 _-Entonces el miércoles_

-si, el miércoles

 _-A las seis_

-A las seis

- _En la biblioteca de ciencias_

-En la biblioteca de ciencias, si

 _-¿Te estás burlando de mi?_

-¿Qué? No, claro que no

 _-Ok_

-Ok

-…

-Lo siento, estoy tratando de no repetir lo que dices

 _-Entonces mejor cuelgo y ya_

-Sí, mejor

- _Hasta el miércoles_

-Hasta el miércoles- ambos nos reímos, cielos su risa… que sonido!- buenas noches Katniss

 _-Igual para ti_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mio sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

-Katniss, ¿qué haces aquí?- veía su reloj-hace media hora que finalizó tu turno

-Estaba revisando a un paciente, ya me voy

-Me parece excelente, ¿vas a tomar el bus?

-No, en realidad tengo que... Voy a la biblioteca

-¿A la biblioteca? ¿A ésta hora?

-Si Glimm es que... Necesito buscar unos libros... Ya sabes Haymitch

-si llega un punto en que ese viejo te hace un tremendo agujero en el cerebro. Si quieres, cuando salga puedo acompañarte, ya sabes para mi hora de break

-no! No hace falta, ve y come con Cato. Tranquila que yo estaré bien- me giraba para comenzar a bajar por la escalera. La verdad era que no tenía ningún apuro en llegar a mi cita... Perdón, asesoría- Glimmer - casi grité girándome. Mi amiga que gracias a Dios aun no se retiraba me observaba con esa sonrisa amable bailando en su rostro mientras que sus dedos jugaban con su cabello rubio- ¿me veo bien?

-¿tienes una cita?- no era que no confiara en las chicas tampoco que me avergonzara decir que sería la nueva asesora de Mellark. La cosa era que no le había comentado a nadie que hoy comenzaba con esto, porque sé con quién voy a trabajar. Me explico mis amigas saben que este chico me encanta y sé que al decirles que me seleccionó como su asesora de psicología ellas comenzarán a buscar pretextos e ilusiones y sencillamente eso es lo último que quiero en este momento... Sólo, sólo quiero saber cómo es, como es tratarlo, como es su voz cuando estudia como... Ay por dios niña aterriza, solo son unas clases, de lo contrario ni te hablaría- ¿es el chico de la biblioteca? ¿El de las copias?

-ajam- mentí. Ella miró mis pantalones beige de GAP y el suéter tejido blanco de cuello alto que ya tenía dos años y mis zapatillas keds blancas

-suéltate el cabello, la coleta alta no va mal pero tienes un cabello precioso que creo deberías lucir.

-¿Mejor?- pregunté al liberar mi espesa y larga melena

-excelente, que te vaya bien Kat. Mucha suerte-asintiendo me giré y lentamente comencé a bajar la escalera. Si, gracias por lo de suerte... La voy a necesitar

Elegir la biblioteca no había sido una mala idea después de todo, estaba cerca, no necesitaba ningún tipo de ropa especial y como acababa de salir de mi trabajo en realidad no tenia que arreglarme mucho. Se podía decir que el único problema era la distancia hasta mi residencia pero en vista de que esta quedaba solo a unas cuadras de la universidad no había problema, aunque tengo que reconocer que el camino era bastante tedioso.

Un recorrido que debí haber hecho en cinco minutos, lo realicé en quince, extrañamente nunca me había percatado de que la universidad tenía unos jardines tan preciosos... Si eran hermosos... Oh! mira esa fuente, toda una obra de arte. El escultor o su familia deben estar tan orgullosos. Me pregunto si aún vivirá, si estará casado por enfermo... Si, en resumen ese fue el porqué me retrase tanto y... Oh dios! Ese... Ese es su vehículo. La sensual y varonil camioneta se encontraba aparcada en todo el centro del estacionamiento, había otros carros alrededor pero sinceramente el negro reluciente de su auto era una cosa digna de admiración, he visto un millón de veces a Clo subirse en ese auto y nunca, nunca lo he visto sucio... Bueno solo cuando llueve... Me gustaría saber qué modelo es, bueno no sería catalogado como información útil para mi cerebro ya que de autos solo conozco los hot wheels y eso solo porque jugué con algunos cuando estaba en el orfanato.

-puedo hacer esto- desde el momento en que habíamos acordado encontrarnos aquí, esa oración se había convertido en una especie de mantra, lo repetía una y otra y otra vez, se suponía que entre más lo repetía más fácil seria convertirlo en una realidad. -solo son una asesorías-comenté halando la enorme puerta de vidrio, inmediatamente ese divino aroma a libros inundó mis pulmones infundiéndome algo de valor… Un momento ¿por qué estoy nerviosa? supone que estos son mis dominios, se supone que él es quien necesita de mi, se supone... Que no debería dolerme la barriga

-Hey Katniss- extrañamente me sobresalté cuando escuché mi nombre ser pronunciado por alguien de sexo masculino. Obviamente mi mente tuvo nuevamente dominio de mi cuerpo cuando me aseguré de que la persona que me saludaba no era la que desde hace más de veinticinco horas daba vueltas por mi cabeza

-Hey Ryan- me acercaba para abrazarlo y darle un corto beso en la mejilla. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberme ayudado a sacar un sinfín de libros prohibidos de la biblioteca- ¿como estas?

-muy bien y ¿ tu? ¿Buscando ayuda de última hora? - Ryan es un chico sumamente atractivo, cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, de estatura media y delgado. Nos conocimos por una mera casualidad, era su primer día como ayudante en la biblioteca cuando uno de los estantes se vino abajo y gran parte los libros aterrizó en su cara y espalda, para ese entonces estaba en mi primer año de medicina, es decir solo se nos permitía limpiar heridas, tomar algunos puntos y esas cosas tipo enfermería básica. Cuando el traumatólogo terminó con él fui yo la que vendó su espalda y tomó algunos puntos en su rostro. Casualmente esas áreas quedaron sin marca alguna, Glimmer dice que gracias a eso fue que el chico se enamoró de mi

-no, en realidad tengo una asesoría. Acabo de salir de mi turno y...

-vienes a estudiar- sonreía

-Nop, vengo a poner mis conocimientos a la orden. Ahora- daba un paso en dirección contraria- tengo que irme porque de verdad voy tarde. Nos vemos - bien respira profundo y relájate, puedes hacer esto. Subiendo las escaleras me encontré con otra puerta de vidrio en la que se leía en la parte superior Área de Tutorías, favor moderar el timbre de voz.

Halando la puerta ingresé a la gran sala, rodeada por otro sin fin de estantes, un millón de mesas y siete cómodos muebles negros, un aturdidor silencio me dio la bienvenida. Con mis pisadas resonando por toda la solitaria sala inicié mi búsqueda. No fue tan difícil encontrarlo. Peeta estaba sentado en una de las mesas con los brazos cruzados, con la cabeza gacha un con una gorra azul tapando su campo de visión. Por un momento me permití admirar sus gruesos brazos y la forma en la que su camiseta roja se adhería a su pecho. Sin darme cuenta mis pies me llevaron hasta mesa... Un momento! ¿Él está... Está roncando? Maldita sea! Por dios que clase de ser humano viene a una biblioteca a dormir, si! Sé que me demoré pero el muy bien podía ir adelantando... Leyendo, buscando algo.

Después de simular un ataque de tos, de martillar varias veces con mis nudillos la lisa superficie de madera y de arrastrar tres veces la silla en la que me sentaría, sólo gane que acomodara su gorra y que emitiera un gruñido... Ah y que otros estudiantes me miraran feo por perturbar su paz.

-qué vergüenza, debería darte vergüenza hacer esto en un lugar público- susurré arrastrando la silla por última vez y sentándome en ella.- bien, se supone que solo estaré aquí por veinte minutos más, eres libre para despertarte cuando quieras...

Y esperé...

.

.

.

¡Oh hombre! Esta Mierda duele, duele como la Mierda. Quedarse dormido en una puta silla de madera no representaba problema alguno, el problema era despertarse. Tomando varias respiraciones logré enderezarme para solo ganar un gemido de dolor y el seco crack que provenía de mi espalda. Acomodando mi gorra y logrando enderezarme posando mi mirada en todo lo que me rodeaba.

-te dejaron plantado Mellark- por primera vez en ¿veinticinco años? Bueno tampoco era que me moría por escuchar lo que de seguro la iluminada de Haymitch diría, dejémoslo en que quería pasar un rato… diferente. Mirando mi reloj cai en cuenta que eran las nueve y quince minutos de la noche, lo que quería decir que había dormido aproximadamente unas tres horas, superando así mi record de dos horas y medias en los salones de clase de la universidad, vaya que sí extrañaba esos días de universitario… lo que daría por volver a ellos. Estirándome por última vez, reparé en algo que definitivamente no estaba cuando llegue…

No, definitivamente esta pequeña montaña de libros no es mía

Y mucho menos estaba ahí cuando llegue

Como si de pronto la pequeña montaña estuviese en llamas, aproximé mi mano hasta tomar el primer libro para leer su titulo _Psicología Médica y Antología de Roportes J.Y Emerson, Psicología Medica, Buenas y Malas Noticias Emely Yens, Psicología en la Practica Medica. Viktor Frank. Sanando la Mente de los pacientes Jonh Mckensy. La psicología de la Mentira, Jason Roll…_ ¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO? Esta… esta mujer definitivamente anda en drogas si cree que leeré toda esta mierda.

Saliendo de mi estado de shock, saqué mi teléfono de mi bolsillo porque me iba a escuchar, juro por Dios que me iba a escuchar. La titilante luz verde me hizo saber que tenía algún tipo de notificación. Mientras dibujaba sobre la pantalla el patrón de desbloqueo iba a redactando el discurso que dentro de algunos segundos recitaría. La foto de Clove me dio la bienvenida y rápidamente se activo aquella aplicación que te permitía visualizar los nuevos mensajes, mi mandíbula se tenso y mi ego sufrió una pequeña punzada al leer el nombre de la persona que me escribía, lo había recibido hora y media antes por ende la pupila Haymitch volvía a llevarme la delantera

 _Hola Peeta, estoy tan contenta de que nuestra hora de asesorías se haya llevado a cabo con total normalidad. Admiro mucho tu capacidad para escuchar y prestar atención y en vista de que tu motivación en realidad me animó, me tomé el atrevimiento de seleccionar para ti una serie de libros que serán de mucha ayuda :) te recomiendo comenzar a leerlos cuanto antes, Abernathy espera con ansias el ensayo que le entregarás sobre la Psicología Medica tomando en cuenta factores medioambientales e influidos por aspectos económicos, políticos y socio-culturales, familiares. Saludos y suerte :):)_

Maldita bruja con cerebro! Intenté responder cinco veces su "amable" mensaje pero cuatro de esas veces solo aparecieron en la pantalla improperios muy acordes a como me sentía en este momento. Como un autómata tomé los libros en mis brazos y sin apartar mi mirada de la pantalla de mi teléfono me dispuse a abandonar la biblioteca, no sin antes entregar mis credenciales para poder llevarme a estos… monstruos conmigo. No fue hasta que llegue a mi auto que en mensaje que había redactado me convenció, pulsando con mi dedo la tecla enviar y con una sonrisa en mis labios encendí mi coche para dirigirme a casa.

 _Querida Katherniss, no tengo palabras… de verdad que me siento tan honrado de que te tomaras la molestia de buscar estos magníficos libros que obviamente serán devorados a una velocidad increíble por mí. Lamento no haber podido compartir más tiempo contigo pues me parece que eres de ese tipo de personas que con su dinamismo y personalidad atrapa la atención de los otros. Gracias por dejar mi primera asignación ya lista, eso reduce nuestras reuniones considerablemente y en vista de que estas algo ocupada buscando tomos con nuevas ediciones me tomé el atrevimiento de programar nuestra próxima reunión para la otra semana, así tendré suficiente tiempo para realizar un perfecto trabajo que este a la altura de tus perfectos conocimientos y tus perfectas asesorías, ¿cuántas hojas quieres. Veinte, treinta o cincuenta?_

 _PD: espero que el verme dormir haya resultado ser una tarea fascinante para ti, Buenas Noches_

.

.

.

-¿Querida Katherniss? ¿Qué coño? ¡ _Lamento no haber podido compartir más tiempo contigo pues me parece que eres de ese tipo de personas que con su dinamismo y personalidad atrapa la atención de los otros_!... Ok, gracias maldito bastardo, no sabes cuan placentero fue verte dormir.- no mejor eso no, bórralo. Por Dios, quien se cree. Si, quise molestarle con lo de los libros pero solo era un reproche por haberse dormido, de hecho lo del ensayo era una pequeña broma, solo quería irritarlo, es decir, me quedé ahí sentada una hora después de mi llegada buscando esos estúpidos libros para el… si no hubiese querido ayudarle no hago nada, así de simple

 _Quiero sesenta y cinco hojas-_ teclee rápidamente. Muy sexy y todo ese cuento pero hay algo en lo que no eres tan bueno y si es la única manera de defenderme, cree que la aprovecharé

 _Hecho, maestra-_ ¿maestra? Primero se confunde con mi nombre y ahora resulta que me ve como su maestra. Lanzando con un poco de fuerza mi teléfono hacia mi cama, continué secando mi cabello con la toalla a la vez que recordaba todas esas veces en las que me advertí a mi misma que este tipo era un idiota, un imbécil. Un total y completo idiota. Pero me niego, no voy a rendirme tan fácil. Si puedo soportar a la tarada que tiene por novia obviamente soportarlo a él va a ser pan comido.

Olvidándome de mi cabello tomé mi envase de crema corporal, aplicando un poco en mi mano comencé a distribuirla por mi cuerpo. Empezando en mis piernas y subiendo con cada aplicación

-y si crees que voy a renunciar… te equivocas. No soy como esas niñitas tontas y débiles con las que tratas- le reproché a mi reflejo en el espejo- . - el puede tener a un sinfín de mujeres tras, yo solo tengo mi cerebro y es más que suficiente. El agudo timbre de mi teléfono que anunciaba alguna llamada entrante me sacó de mí monologo, sacudiendo las sabanas logré dar con el aparato y la verdad no me sorprendió para nada el nombre que apareció en la pantalla

-¿hay alguna otra cosa que no entiendas?- me apresuré al responder

- _Si, no me explicaste como lo querías_ \- el tono sexual que imprimió en su voz se vio opacado por mi estado de ánimo.

-márgenes de cuatro, cuatro, tres y tres. Letra times número doce con interlineado de uno con cinco ¿está bien así para ti?- respondí sin vacilar e imprimiendo mi mejor tono arrogante en mi voz.

- _son las normativas regulares, pensé que podrías ser un poco más creativa_ \- suspiraba y juro que podía ver su idiota sonrisa bailando en sus labios- _pero ya veo que no, así que como se le hace, Katherniss_

-es Katniss- le corregí elevando el tono de voz

-¿el qué?

-mi nombre, idiota

-pensaba que era Katherniss, no idiota. Discúlpame a partir de este momento comenzaré a llamarte por tu nombre, idiota.

-Vete a la mierda…

-espera espera! No cuelgues- sinceramente no sé que se me cruzó por la cabeza como para mantener mi teléfono activo- ¿ese es tu apellido?

-no, es jódeme

-gracias pero no me apetece

-vete a…

-¿Katniss?

-¿qué?

-¿resultó excitante para ti verme dormir?

-si estas tratando de que me retire, vas a tener que esforzarte más

-bien, un reto es un reto. Buenas noches idiota vete a la mierda


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

Nunca había entendido esa frase que decía algo así como "antes no te veía y ahora te veo hasta en la sopa", quizás porque nunca había evitado cruzarme con alguien. Resultaba gracioso el que hace cinco días atrás la idea de encontrarme con Mellark en los pasillos o en cualquier lugar me pareciera sumamente atractiva, ahora la historia era otra. Me explico, el hombre era un completo asno.

Durante estos últimos cinco días se había encargado literalmente de hacerme la vida imposible, claro sin necesidad de tener público y siempre evitando que Haymitch o alguna de las chicas lo viera. Cosas como discutir mis diagnósticos, mis recomendaciones, mis apuntes y robar mis guardias se habían convertido para él en tareas diarias, claro que últimamente destacaba en el robo de pacientes.. Y me percate de eso al observar con mis propios ojos como la pequeña niña, Vicky, aquella que atendí la semana pasada por un corte en su palma con una lata fue "robada" de mi cubículo apareciendo misteriosamente en el de él.

Con respecto a las asesorías, desde el jueves pasado, después de su agradable llamada no había recibido ningún tipo de información sobre ese asunto, obviamente tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, con el solo hecho de susurrar "idiota" cada vez que tenía que acercarme o dirigirme a él. Peeta había convertido el "Idiota vete a la mierda" en mi nombre completo. Los primeros dos días fue sumamente irritante pero cuando asimilé que no podía rebajarme a su nivel de inmadurez todo comenzó a marchar un poco mejor.

Claro que su nuevo desempeño como "delincuente" me asustaba, es decir, yo vivía en el box y me pertenecía. No estoy alardeando, pero era la verdad. Mientras todos mis compañeros se agarraban a golpes para pertenecer a cuidados intensivos yo simplemente me conformaba con mandar en este lugar, era mío y todo mundo lo sabía. Por eso era responsable de todo lo que ocurría en esas áreas, pero también estaba entrenada tanto como médico en el departamento de Urgencias, cardio y como cirujana de urgencias, así que tenía mucha práctica. En el transcurso del día a día, tomaba decisiones acerca de quién debía subir al quirófano y muchas veces entraba a hacer el trabajo de hilo y aguja.

Un leve bip me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y dirigiéndome área de la que ya sabía que provenía el mensaje. Ajustando mi uniforme y apretando la liga que sostenía mi cabello en una firme coleta, me preparé para recibir mi tercera actividad del día.

-¿Qué tenemos?- Una enfermera asomó la cabeza.

\- Tenemos un caso de urgencia, tiempo estimado de llegada, cinco minutos. Hombre cerca de la treintena. Herida de bala con probable perforación de la aorta. Colapsó dos veces en la ambulancia. ¿Acepta el paciente, doctora Everdeem, o desea que llame a Mellark?

-no hace falta que…

-¿paramédico envió reporte de actividad cardiaca?- no me sorprendió el que apareciera de la nada pavoneándose. Inmediatamente la enfermera recibió una mirada asesina de mi parte, últimamente parecía que el equipo que laboraba en el box disfrutaba de nuestras pequeñas discusiones

\- No, por el colapso y la rapidez no han podido recibir una lectura clara- Peeta se giró y sonriéndome moduló en mi dirección un hola, puedes irte!

\- Lo acepto. Preparen el área cuatro en el box y dile a Ellen y Jim que voy en un momento- la chica tras un leve asentimiento tomó unos papeles de la central y desapareció por el pasillo contrario por el que yo había llegado.

-Ya admitiste dos, este debería ser mío- exigió centrando ahora su atención en sus uñas

-Es una emergencia de cardio- no sabía por qué pero una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en mi rostro- Soy de cardio, eso quiere decir que es mío

-¿Y el Accidente cerebrovascular agudo, lo era?

-No, pero tú no estabas por ningún lado así que Teresa y yo nos encargamos.

-bueno, en vista de que luces algo agotada puedes ir a descansar. Ya me encargo yo- el muy idiota se daba la vuelta, dejándome con la respuesta en la boca

-No- el personal que se encontraba cerca de nosotros se arremolinó en el extremo mas alejado como si trataran de huir de una explosión- además tu uniforme no es el de esta área- le señalaba- el verde es dos pisos más arriba.

-¿Está Haymitch informado de tu Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo?

-no padezco de ningún TOC- aseguré acercándome mientras que lo señalaba con mi dedo índice

-¿Cuántas veces al día te repites eso?- Peeta dio dos pasos en mi dirección logrando que me dedo apuñalara su pectoral izquierdo- ¿mientras organizas tu ropa por color? ¿Mientras ordenas tus zapatos por tamaño?- mi mano descendió hasta posarse en mi cadera, sin embargo mis ojos se negaban a apartarse de él- ¿o mientras arreglas todas las cosas en perfecta alineación o en pares de objetos dentro del frigorífico?

-¿sabes qué? No voy a discutir contigo. Lo quieres, bien. Todo tuyo

-Gracias- sonreía girándose – sabía que entenderías

-Voy vigilarte desde la sala para observación

-Si es lo que quieres, eres buena observando

-Es un paciente de cardio no puedo…

-Si, si, si.- me interrumpió- Ahórratelo, ya conozco ese discurso de memoria- Dejó la habitación, llevándose la mayor parte del oxigeno con él. Obviamente por parte del personal femenino que nos observaba discutir en ese momento

Me recliné hacia atrás contra la puerta del armario de suministros y miré alrededor del área, fijándome en el reflejo que se proyectaba de mi imagen en una de las puertas de vidrio que permitían ingresar al box. Mi reflejo era claro como el agua en el cristal, desde la bata blanca de doctor, el pijama de cirugía verde y mi largo cabello rubio.

-Supongo que hasta ahora te das cuenta de que ese asunto del color del uniforme fue un mal argumento- le dije al reflejo

La puerta de la sala se abrió, y Teresa asomó la cabeza.

—¿Panorama despejado?

—Sip. Y yo me dirijo a la sala de observación.

Teresa empujó la puerta y entró, sin hacer ruido al pisar sobre el linóleo con sus zapatos de cirugía.

—No sé como lo haces. Eres la única a la que no deja sin sentido después de una pelea.

—En realidad él no es ningún problema. -Mi compañera resopló.

—No me malinterpretes. Lo respeto muchísimo, de verdad. Pero no me gusta que se enfade.- Mi mano se posó en el hombro de mi colega.

—La presión desgasta a la gente. La semana pasada te desquiciaste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sip, tienes razón. —Teresa sonrió—. Y al menos no es de los que tira cosas, como Abernathy

-Me voy, llego tarde- anuncié para comenzar a trotar por los pasillos.

Llegar al área cuatro me tomo cerca de treinta segundos, mientras tiraba de la gran puerta de madera pude escuchar el alboroto que se presentaba en la sala que Mellark dirigía a mi derecha, inmediatamente supuse que el herido ya había llegado, acto que me llevó a acelerar mis pasos. Girando a la izquierda tomé las escaleras que me llevarían a la sala de observación.

La sala de observación era como un gran balcón en el que se le permitía ingresar al personal para ser testigos de una gran hazaña o simplemente detallar algún procedimiento. Cada área de emergencia y gran parte de los quirófanos poseía uno. Rodeada por unos grandes ventanales, amueblada con unas cuantas sillas, un bebedero, una máquina expendedora de café y con un potente intercomunicador que te permitía establecer contacto con el personal que se encontraba en el área realizando su trabajo.

Mientras esperaba al paciente de herida de bala, revisé las historias de los dos pacientes que estaban siendo tratados en ese momento y miré por a través del vidrio a los residentes y enfermeras mientras terminaban de preparar la sala. Pude divisar la rubia cabellera de Mellark en el sector de limpieza, seguramente lavándose otra vez las manos.

En el mismo instante en que abandonó el cubículo de limpieza, ingresando a la sala. Estiré mi mano para encender el intercomunicador y así poder escuchar lo que sucedía frente a mi, claro que en el mismo momento en que lo encendí este emitió un agudo pitido en las dos salas lo que ocasionó que Mellark levantara su mirada en mi dirección. Solo fue un segundo el que estuvimos literalmente luchando por sostenerle la mirada al otro pues una de las enfermeras atrajo su atención.

Levantando las manos se giró, dándole la espalda a la chica que acababa de ingresar. Ella levantó un poco su camisa y enganchó un aparato en la elástica de su pantalón para después conectar un delgado cable blanco el cual introdujo por el interior de su camisa, sacándolo por el cuello de la misma, por último tomó los extremos del cable y los introdujo en sus oídos…

-¿Un Ipod?- aunque estaba de espaldas fue sumamente fácil imaginármelo torciendo los ojos

-Si, modelo Touch 5ta generación color negro. Son muy útiles

-tienes que estar bromeando.

-Nop- se giraba- no me gusta bromear mucho

-literalmente vas a tener el corazón de ese hombre en tus manos y… y tu vas a tener un ipod conectado a tu cerebro

-oídos- me corrigió

-hazme el favor y quítate esa… esa…ese aparato de una vez- ordené levantándome de la silla en la que estaba

-no, el ipod se queda donde está y tu también- sin más se giró nuevamente hacia la chica quien le ayudo a acomodar su moderno gorro de cirugía, color negro y con una figuras cerebrales dibujadas en color blanco.

Las puertas dobles se abrieron y la crisis entró a gran velocidad, como impulsada por una honda. El herido estaba inmovilizado en la camilla, era un gigante caucásico con gran cantidad de tatuajes, un par de pantalones de azules y una inmensa barba. El paramédico en su cabecera le estaba insuflando aire con un respirador, mientras que otro sostenía el equipo y lo apretaba.

—¿Que tenemos? —les dijo Peeta a los paramédicos mientras le ajustaban el tapabocas.

El tipo que le estaba dando aire con el balón dijo:

—Le pusimos dos intravenosas con suero. La presión arterial es de sesenta sobre cuarenta y bajando. El ritmo cardíaco está en ciento cuarenta. La respiración es de cuarenta. Esta intubado oralmente. Sufrió fibrilación ventricular de camino hacia aquí. Le dimos doscientos julios. El ritmo sinusal es de ciento cuarenta.

Los médicos detuvieron la camilla y le pusieron el freno mientras el personal del box se unía. Una enfermera se sentó en una pequeña mesa para registrarlo todo. Otras dos esperaban listas para entregar los instrumentos a Peeta y una cuarta se preparó para cortar los pantalones del paciente. Un par de residentes deambulaban por allí para observar o ayudar si se les necesitaba

—Tengo la billetera —dijo el paramédico, entregándosela a la enfermera que tenía las tijeras.

—Jean Castell, treinta y cinco años —leyó—. La foto del documento de identidad esta borrosa, pero… podría ser él.

Le entregó la billetera a su colega que estaba tomando notas y luego comenzó a cortar los pantalones.

-Tomen una muestra de sangre y una radiografía del tórax enseguida- ordenó Mellark observando detalladamente el cuerpo del hombre.

Mientras le sacaban sangre, Peeta hizo un rápido examen preliminar, obviamente yo hice el mío también. La herida de bala era un limpio agujero justo al lado de una especie de tatoo que tenía en el pectoral. Un riachuelo de sangre era todo lo que se veía externamente dando pocas pistas del daño que pudiera haber ocasionado en el interior. La herida de cuchillo estaba aproximadamente igual. No había mucho daño en la superficie. Esperaba que los intestinos no hubieran sido perforados.

Le eché un vistazo al resto del cuerpo, viendo cantidad de tatuajes… _Wow_. Este tipo debe de pertenecer a alguna especie de pandilla.

—Déjenme ver los rayos X y quiero una ecografía del corazón…- inconscientemente sonreí al percatarme que Peeta estaba en la misma hoja que yo.- Juli ponlo en el monitor grande, quiero que la Dra. Everdeen las vea. Todo mundo continúen, no quiero a nadie distraído- Sus órdenes hicieron que el personal entrara en acción. Todo el mundo volvió a enfocarse mientras la enfermera se encargaba de proyectar la imagen

Los rayos X del tórax salieron bastante bien, pero la ecografía del corazón demostraba claramente el daño. La mirada de Mellark subió hasta encontrarse con la mía y modulando un "Pericardio taponado" a lo que respondí con un asentimiento para que después posara su mirada en el cuerpo y señalara su siguiente acción

-Pericardio taponado por una herida de bala en el ventrículo derecho, la sangre se ha filtrado a la bolsa del pericardio y está comprimiendo el corazón

\- Comprometiendo su función y causando que bombeara mal- completé

-Exacto. Hagan una ecografía del abdomen mientras gano algo de tiempo con el corazón. —Habiendo determinado la situación de la herida más apremiante, yo deseaba más información sobre la puñalada. ¡Diablos lo que daría por estar ahí abajo!.

Cuando un residente se puso a trabajar sobre el estómago del paciente con la sonda para la ecografía, Peeta blandió una aguja para anestesia número veintiuno y la ajustó a una jeringa de cincuenta centímetros cúbicos. Después de que la enfermera hubiera pasado Betadine por el pecho del hombre, atravesó la piel y navegó por la anatomía ósea, abriendo una brecha en la bolsa del pericardio y sacando cuarenta centímetros cúbicos de sangre para aliviar la presión del pericardio.

Mientras tanto, dio órdenes de que prepararan al equipo de bypass cardíaco. Le dio la jeringa a la enfermera para que la tirara.

—Veamos el abdomen- La máquina mostraba buenas noticias, lo que confirmó al palpar el contorno. Ningún órgano interno parecía estar gravemente afectado. —Ok, el abdomen parece que está bien.

Con ambas manos enguantadas y mantenidas en alto, separadas del cuerpo, volvió a revisar las pruebas torácicas. La bala estaba alojada en los músculos de la espalda y la iba a dejar allí. Los riesgos inherentes a su extracción eran mayores que si la dejaba en paz, y de hecho, la mayoría de las víctimas de herida de bala, dejaban el box con el trofeo de plomo en el mismo lugar donde se alojaba.

Fruncí el ceño y me incliné más cerca del vidrio, el paciente había sido conectado a la máquina de anestesia. Su pecho había sido preparado, las regiones que lo rodeaban estaban cubiertas por paños quirúrgicos. El color anaranjado del Betadine lo hacía ver como si tuviera un falso bronceado mal aplicado.

—No haremos bypass. No quiero perder el tiempo. ¿Tenemos sangre de su tipo a mano?

Una de las enfermeras habló desde la izquierda.

—La tenemos. Ocho litros.

—Ok, manos a la obra.

Usando un escalpelo láser hizo una incisión sobre el pecho del paciente, luego corto el esternón y uso un separador de costillas para abrir la cavidad del corazón, exponiendo…

-Peeta- Le llamé, necesitando que explicara para mí lo que veía

—Succión. —Cuando hubo una pausa, levantó la vista hacia el enfermero que le asistía—. Succión, Jacques. No importa como se ve. Puedo arreglarlo… siempre y cuando pueda tener una vista clara de la endemoniada cosa.

Hubo un sonido como de siseo cuando la sangre fue absorbida y luego continuó trabajando

—Sutura —dijo.

Una enfermera le puso un par de pinzas en la palma de la mano, el instrumento de acero portaba una aguja curva con hilo negro en el extremo. Con la mano izquierda, Peeta tomó la parte de atrás del corazón, tapó el extremo del agujero con el dedo y cosió el impacto que estaba en la parte delantera del área hasta cerrarlo. El siguiente paso sería levantar el corazón sacándolo del saco del pericardio y hacer lo mismo en la parte trasera.

El tiempo total transcurrido era menor a seis minutos. Luego soltó el separador de costillas, las puso donde se suponía que debían estar y usó alambre de acero para unir las dos mitades del esternón. Justo cuando estaba a punto de graparlo desde el diafragma hasta la clavícula, el anestesista habló y la máquina comenzó a sonar.

—La presión arterial es de sesenta sobre cuarenta y está descendiendo

Mellark practicó el protocolo de fallo cardíaco y se inclinó sobre el paciente.

—Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar en ello —le dijo bruscamente—. Nadie se muere cuando tengo mi Ipod.

—Está fibrilando otra vez —ladró el anestesista.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde abrí la puerta de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Quirúrgicos. Ya me había cambiado mi ropa, había recogido mis pertenencias y estaba listo para irme a casa… corrección a encontrarme con mis hermanos. Con mi bolso de cuero en el hombro, las llaves del coche en la mano…

-Hey- no tuve que esforzarme demasiado para saber quien estaba a mis espaldas

-Supongo que está es la parte en la que me felicitas, te arrepientes por todo lo que me has dicho y me invitas a que te acompañe al cuarto de suministros, te quitas la camisa y…

-Después pido que me entregues tu ensayo

-¿y después continuas quitándote la ropa?

-No- se cruzaba de brazos- después llamo a tu novia

-Uh! Lo lamento Katniss pero a Clove no le va eso de los tríos- por extraño que parezca mi comentario la hizo sonreír y más extraño aun fue saber que mis labios imitaron ese gesto.

-Estuviste bien ahí dentro- señalaba la puerta de Cuidados intensivos- exceptuando lo del Ipod, eso no lo apruebo

-Gracias. Mañana estoy libre, pero supongo que puedo decirle a Cato que entregue el ensayo por mi y con respecto al ipod, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-¿Ya terminaste el ensayo?

-Sí, ¿Es incredulidad lo que oigo en tu voz?

-Sí, un poco- se giraba, inevitablemente mis ojos viajaron hasta su trasero- dile a Cato que… Mis ojos están aquí Mellark

-sí, lo sé- ahora era yo quien se alejaba- supongo que este era mi turno de observar.

Sin mirar atrás abandoné las instalaciones, no sin antes registrar mí huella en la máquina de salida. Troté por el estacionamiento camino a mi auto. Una vez dentro encendí la maquina, la cual cobró vida con un impotente rugido, me dispuse a tomar la autopista para llegar al club en el que me encontraría con mis hermanos.

Llegar al local me llevó más de media hora, el tráfico y encontrar un lugar donde estacionar me volvió loco.

Tras avanzar dos pasos por la puerta, inmediatamente decidí que este no era mi estilo. Había gente por todas partes, enseñando tanta piel que bien podrían estar en la playa, niñas de máximo diecisiete años buscando a un hombre de treinta y tantos. Por todo el lugar, la música tecno sonaba muy fuerte, los estridentes golpes resonando a través de un aire que estaba viciado con sudor y perfume, y algo almizcleño que sospechaba era sexo. Los láser atravesaban la tenue luz, evidentemente apuntando a los ojos, porque a cualquier lado que miraba, se clavaban con fuerza en mi pupila.

Ojalá tuviera gafas de sol y tapones para los oídos.

Me dirigí al final del establecimiento, donde unas cuantas mesas se aglomeraban, unas cuantas chicas llevaban algunas bebidas en una bandeja y otras se encargaban de mantener entretenidos al público masculino… así fue como encontré a mis chicos, escogieron un sitio contra la pared con una buena vista de los movimientos sobre la pista y acceso fácil a la barra..

-Pensé que no venias- Saludó Gale casi gritando. Tuve que admitir que mi hermano mayor parecía elegante esta noche, camisa negra con el cuello abierto, pantalones negros, zapatos de vestir negro, cazadora negra de cuero. Con su cabello castaño claro y ojos inquietos, estaba atrayendo un montón de atención por parte de las mujeres que rondaban la mesa. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo dos morenas y una pelirroja estaban avanzando por la cola, y quién lo hubiera dicho, las tres giraron la cabeza cuando pasaron al lado de Gale. Este fue típicamente descarado al corresponderles las miradas.

—Aquí mi colega va a ser un peligro público, ¿verdad?- aseguré dirigiéndome a Cato

-no preguntes, y por si tienes dudas, el local lo eligió el.

—Ya puedes creerlo. —Gale se acomodó sus pantalones- diablos, tengo sed. Voy por unas cervezas.

-Y el motivo de esta inesperada reunión es- comenté mientras Gale se dirigía a la barra

-Delly terminó con él- básicamente en un principio Gale fue el chico bien portado, el hijo de las buenas notas, el que nunca llegaba tarde a casa y obviamente el que nunca se acostaría con una mujer que conociese en un bar… todo eso hasta que Delly llegó a su vida. Ellos eran de esas parejas que finalizan su relación con cada discusión pero que dos días después consigues besándose desesperadamente en el asiento trasero de un coche… o donde sea.

-¿por qué tanto drama? El viernes se volverán a ver y todo estará como si nada.

-En realidad, parece que es definitivo. Delly se va a mudar y…

-¿y?- le animé

-parece que ya tiene a alguien

-¡oh! Hija de…- Gale vino paseando tranquilamente desde la barra. Jesús, estaba en su ambiente… bueno en su ambiente de despecho. Tres cervezas las manos, los ojos fijos en las chicas. Se movía como si ya estuviera teniendo sexo, moviendo las caderas al avanzar, sus hombros girando como los de un tío con sus partes en funcionamiento y preparadas para ser usadas.

Las chicas se estaban tragando esa mierda, y sus ojos ardían mientras avanzaba entre la multitud.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta. —Le deslizó a Cato una de las cervezas, tomó un trago de otra y sostuvo la tercera en mi dirección—te dije a las diez y son las doce treinta

-Una emergencia- los dos asintieron, comprendiendo a lo que me refería- Herido de bala

-¿y cuál es el plan?- sonreí, era obvio que Cato seguro estaba perdiendo una excelente oportunidad de compartir con Glimmer por asistir a la reunión del despecho. Cato estaba entre las sombras, ojos un profundo azul helado y brillantes, corte de cabello bajo pero desordenado, tanto así que algunos mechones formaban una especie de pinchos desordenados.

-el plan, hermano mío…- Los ojos de Gale se cerraron brevemente- es emborracharme hasta conseguir a una hermosa mujer que quiera recibirme en sus brazos.

-no tienes que emborracharte para acostarte con alguien. Esas chicas de ahí- señalaba a un par de rubias que estaban a mi izquierda, quienes desde hace bastante estaban mirándolo como si su cuerpo fuera la tienda de chuches en un cine y se estuvieran preguntando si empezar con las chocolatinas o las gomitas. La de la derecha, que tenía el cabello largo hasta el trasero y una falda tan grande como una servilleta de papel, sonrió al sentir la pesada mirada de mi hermano. Los dientes de la chica eran tan blancos que brillaban como perlas.- estarían más que dispuestas a recibirte en sus brazos esta noche

-Peeta no creo que eso sea lo que Gale necesita

-¿entonces qué es lo que necesita, Cato?

-necesita…

-necesito acostarme con alguien ¡Maldita sea!- las chicas a nuestro alrededor se sobresaltaron a escuchar el seco sonido que produjo su mano al impactar con la mesa- tengo siete meses… siete malditos meses acostándome con la misma mujer y la… se tiraba a su entrenador… al puto entrenador de su gimnasio, ahora me dice que se va a mudar con él.

-Yo opino que tomes a una de esas chicas, la conozcas y si te gusta…

-¿qué tal si una de esas chicas resulta ser una delincuente y se lleva todas sus cosas de su apartamento?- Esa era la gran diferencia que había entre los tres. Gale, el mayor, era de esos chicos que se mantenía firme en las situaciones difíciles. Cato, el segundo, era el recto o como él dice "todo en la vida tiene que realizarse siguiendo un estricto orden y claro está, siguiendo instrucciones". Después mi madre dio a luz a esta preciosa pero inesperada bendición según ella, un error en el calendario… la cosa era que yo era, el relajado. De esos que solo quieren tener dinero, un buen carro, un buen trabajo y una sexy mujer o mujeres.

-bueno, ya que hay que hacerle caso a la virgen María aquí presente- comenté señalando a Cato- ¿quizás una amiga? ¿Alguna chica que conozca que quiera acostarse contigo?

-Solo quiero sacarla de mi cabeza, yo la quería. De verdad pensaba que en siete meses podía empezar a amar a alguien yo quería…

-No hemos hablado de quien va a acompañar a papá a la convención médica de la semana que viene- extrañamente el abrupto cambio de tema de Cato funcionó, Gale y yo intercambiamos un par de miradas cómplices antes de mirarle nuevamente- yo no lo haré, fui el año pasado

-Yo no puedo, tengo guardia- Sonreía satisfecho. Por primera vez esa era una excusa convincente

-Yo tengo que una cirugía al día siguiente y está más que claro que no voy a estar de ánimos para fiestas.

-Lo siento Cato pero…

-Pero una… Nada! No pienso ir a esa estúpida reunión… lo de la cirugía lo entiendo pero lo de la guardia ¿de verdad?

-no te estoy mintiendo, mañana puedes revisar los horarios

-eso es una maldita excusa barata. Papá podría cambiar tu horario fácilmente- alegó frunciendo el entrecejo

-el tiene un punto, enano- Señaló apuntando a Cato con su botella

-Cállate Gale. Es cierto no puedo ir, además Abernathy está realizando una especie de estúpido concurso y ya seleccionó quien va a ir con él. No se vería nada bien que yo siendo del mismo grupo asista a esa reunión

-¿y desde cuando te importa lo que ellos digan?

-desde que la seleccionada es tu querida Katniss- por primera vez en la noche Cato parecía sorprendido

-¿ya la eligieron?

-técnicamente sí, pero aun Haymitch no quiere decirle nada- le miraba serio- te agradezco que guardes silencio. Ella cree que de verdad está participando en un estúpido concurso. Ya que sabes que ella estará presente me imagino que querrás acompañarla.

-No puedo.- negaba con un a la vez que llevaba la botella a sus labios para dar un largo trago de su bebida- Es el cumpleaños de la madre de Glimm, no puedo faltar

-¿Están hablando de Katniss Everdeen? ¿La rubia de magnifico trasero?

-¿Tienes que ser tan soez? No puedes simplemente decir "La rubia de ojos grises amiga de Cato y Glimm"- la acusación de mi hermano vino acompañado con una serie de gestos groseros y una mirada irritada.

-Para qué complicarme tanto si con "Rubia de magnifico trasero" la describo a la perfección. Ya que ninguno parece interesado, yo iré- el trago de cerveza que acababa de pasar por mi garganta de pronto amenazó con devolverse, por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Cato boqueando

-¡No!

-No puedes hacerlo

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues..- suspiraba, tratando de disimular mi repentino cambio de humor- pues porque es la chica de Cato

-No es mi chica- declaró sonando un poco irritado por mi acusación.

-Y la chica de un hermano, es un hombre más- continué sin distraerme por su interrupción

-¿De qué hablas Peeta? Katniss no es mi chica

-Lo ves, puedo ir…

-Fuiste su primera vez, eso la convierte en tu chica- me percaté de que las palabras habían abandonado mi boca cuando en la de Gale sus labios formaron una gran O

-¿Cómo…? Co.. ¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No

-¡OH hombre! Esto es mejor que emborracharme, es como ver la novela de las diez en vivo

-Cállate Gale. Dime- exigió sin apartar su mirada de la mía

-Clove me lo comento hace algún tiempo.

-¿Clove?- asentía- Ella no debería andar diciendo esas cosas- la expresión de mi hermano paso desde asombro a desprecio total-más si son asuntos que no le incumben

-Son amigas Cato, por Dios.

-¡Con mayor razón! Tu novia tiene que aprender a mantener su boca cerrada.

-No tienes porqué ofenderla- Gruñí. Como siempre el tema de mi novia, resultaba ser un poco engorroso para mi familia, bajo el pretexto de que Clove y yo nunca llegaríamos a encajar porque somos muy diferentes, aprovechaban para emitir acusaciones y los mil juicios sobre ella- además solo fue un estúpido comentario, ¿ahora se supone que Clove no debe hablar conmigo?

-Ella no precisamente habla, escupe veneno cada vez que lo hace

-¿Sabes qué?- me levantaba derramando sin querer lo que quedaba de cerveza en mi botella- Vete a la mierda Cato.

-¡Hombre! ¡Hombre! No tienen que discutir- Las manos de Gale tomaron mi brazo para tirarme de nuevo a la silla- Solo son mujeres ¿Cuándo nos hemos peleado por alguna? Si quieren podemos seguir hablando de mi desastrosa relación con Delly

-Tengo turno mañana, lo mejor será que me vaya- me excusé sacando unos billetes de mi bolsillo

-Peeta no tienes porque irte, apenas y te tomaste una cerveza…

-Lo siento. No debí expresarme así de Clove. Disculpa, solo me tomó por sorpresa lo que dijiste- ahora era su mano la que tomaba mi brazo para forzarme a sentarme en la silla.

-No debí… No diré nada. Si es importante para ti, prometo guardar silencio- prometí volviendo a tomar asiento

-Creo que será mejor que yo vaya a la fulana reunión, no quiero que se peleen por faldas

-está bien, hablaré con Glimmer e iré… Peeta tiene razón, Katniss necesitará alguna cara conocida

-No, puedo hablar con Papá y pedirle que cambie mi guardia, al mismo Haymitch le encantará la idea.

-¡Oh! Estamos teniendo un momento romántico aquí. Mami estaría orgullosa de nosotros si nos acompañara en este momento- el comentario de Gale no hizo sonreír a los dos

-Ve a tu cita con Glimm yo me encargó de la convención, no tengo nada planeado para ese día a excepción del trabajo… si te sirve de algo ayudaré a la chica en lo que pueda.

-no quiero que lo hagas solo por las cosas que acabo de decir, no quiero manipularte.

-no lo haces, además le debo un favor a esa chica- después de todo había aceptado ser mi tutora y con eso había salvado literalmente mi vida

-Gracias

.

.

.

-No sabía que había aceptado que Mellark realizara un ensayo de sesenta y cinco hojas- Él curva los labios, la sonrisa hace que sus cejas se muevan lateralmente

-literalmente, lo hiciste

-¿ah si? ¿Cuándo?

-Al postularme como su asesora me diste ese derecho

-¿qué hizo?

-no soy una chismosa Haymitch

-¿te ofendio? Puedo suspender las asesorías cuando quiera Everdeen

-no lo hizo

-¿Qué fue entonces?

-se quedó dormido en la primera reunión

-¿dormido?

-si, pero fue antes de que yo llegada, de hecho fue en parte mi culpa. Llegué tarde- admito a regañadientes, tratando de no sonar como una mojigata.

-y por eso le mandaste un ensayo de cien hojas

-sesenta y cinco- le corregí- Y si, necesitaba unas semanas libres y decidí dejarle una asignación por adelantado. Podrías tomar en cuenta su puntuación para llevarle a la convención

\- Podría hacerlo, solo que competiría contigo y con Merriman.

-¿y el problema sería?

-pensé que querías ir

-Claro que quiero ir. No me intimida que sean los mejores, yo también lo soy

-bueno entonces eso suma otro dolor de cabeza. No veo la hora en que esa maldita fecha llegue, estoy hasta el cuello con los preparativos.

-Doctor Abernathy- le llamaba uno de los residentes

-Voy- advierte. Se hace de lado y mira por encima de mi hombro derecho mientras el chico le espera al final del pasillo. - Avísame si necesitas algo más con Mellark y para la próxima recuerda que el pobre hombre tiene guardias y no puede estar haciendo de una semana para la otra, tareas de cien hojas

En el momento en que Haymitch desapareció por el pasillo, me giré a la pizarra y continué organizando los pacientes del área de emergencias de acuerdo al su estado, trauma y medico tratante. Generalmente ésta era una tarea que se le encomendaba a las enfermeras pero como no tenía algo mejor que hacer, corrección no tenía con quien discutir

-Lamento decirlo pero tu letra es horrible- interrumpe una voz en mis pensamientos.

Me vuelvo para encontrar a una de las personas que mas adoro en el mundo, mi mejor amigo. Un oso de hombre de pie de más de un metro ochenta de altura con un corazón más grande que el de cualquier persona que haya conocido, una corta cabellera rubia y los más increíbles y hermosos ojos azules que haya visto en mi vida, superando los de Mellark. Muy apropiadamente, se ve como un gran oso de Teddy solo que rubio.

-¡Cato!- digo cariñosamente mientras me apoyo en el brazo de ha puesto sobre mis hombros en un rápido abrazo- ¿Qué médico la tiene?, ¿no crees?

-Entonces que las personan agradezcan nuestro gran puso con bisturí- una gran sonrisa aparece en sus labios a la vez que sus cejas se mueven lentamente- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, ya sabes, la misma rutina de siempre. ¿y tú? A que debo que te olvidaras por un segundo de tu larga lista de cirugías y vinieses a visitarme.

-oh! Solo estamos a siete pisos de distancia. Si te desprendieras por un minuto de esta área te darías cuenta de que existe algo más que emergencias

-¿tu también? ¡Dios que les pasa a todos! Glimm, Abernathy, Teresa y ahora ¿tu?

-tendrías casos mejores allá arriba. Podrías…

-Aprender más. Sí, he escuchado mucho esa frase esta semana. Ahora, dime que te trae por aquí

-mi hermano me pidió que te entregara esto- cuando fui a tomar la carpeta roja que tendía en mi dirección, rápidamente la retiró- ah! ah! ah! Detente ahí. Primero, ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-decirte qué

-lo de las tutorías

-bueno, ya lo sabes. No entiendo que quieres que te diga

\- muy chistosa- su sonrisa amigable desapareció- estoy hablando en serio ¿está todo bien? ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?

-no Cato. De verdad, está bien- suspiraba- solo te pido que no le digas nada a Glimmer, ya sabes como es. Si se entera que estoy tan cerca de Peeta ella comenzará a idear planes, hacerse la idea de que Peeta es el hombre de mi vida y blah blah blah. Eso es en lo único que puedo solicitar tu ayuda en este momento.

\- En algún momento se enterará…

-Y para ese entonces ya las tutorías habrán finalizado. Ahora, ¿me lo entregas?

-¿el lo sabe?

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes… que te gusta

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?... Por Dios, NO!

-Solo no quiero que te lastime. Conozco a mi hermano Kat y

-¿Y?

-Peeta no es de los que las deja pasar

-¿las deja pasar? ¿Las oportunidades?

-No, las mujeres

.

.

.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y me quede mirando el intenso azul marino que decoraba el techo de mi habitación. Todo estaba en silencio. Unos curiosos dedos dibujaban formas sin sentido en mi ingle a la vez que sentía una gran cantidad de cabello reposando en mi pecho. Muchos recuerdos llegaron a mí. No sabía que me había poseído… a menos que fuese el tequila. Tal vez mi coraje para tomar lo que quería había venido con un poco demasiado de alcohol, pero no me había emborrachado. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía.

Clove era caliente, desbordaba carisma, confianza y ¿mencioné que era caliente? Ella… ella tenía esta habilidad que lograba hacerme olvidar todo lo que me rodeaba. Superpoderes, tenía que ser eso.

Me cubrí la cara con las dos manos y comencé a reír. Había tenido sexo salvaje con la mujer que amo, después de regresar de la reunión con mis hermanos. Lo habíamos hecho en la camioneta, en la ducha, en la mesa y finalmente y gracias a Dios en la cama. Después del cual se había desmayado.

De adolescente siempre quise saber qué era el buen sexo. Ahora, sabia lo que era el sexo demoledor. Misión cumplida. Una cosa era segura. Nunca olvidaría a esta mujer y mucho menos podría apartarme de ella. Esto era un viaje para experimentar la vida, y con Clove había logrado experimentar un millón de las cosas buenas de ella.

-Te he extrañado muchísimo. No te he visto desde la semana pasada. Creí que nuestra llamada había sido tan entretenida que irías a buscarme después.- sin mirarme, el que me estirara logro alertarla de que ya estaba despierto.

Había aceptado tomar las últimas guardias de la semana pasada para ganarme estos dos días con mi chica. Sabía que me quitaría todo el estrés de la semana, el agotamiento por el exceso de trabajo, pero sobre todo esperaba recuperarme de las ciento cincuenta horas perdidas leyendo los estúpidos libros de psicología.

-Para la próxima haré que me extrañes más, si eso hace que te quedes conmigo.

-Me gustaría que te hicieras un tatuaje con mi nombre

-¿Otra vez con eso amor?

-Me gustaría que cuando te quitaras la ropa mi nombre estuviese aquí- con su dedo aplicó un poco de presión en la parte superior de mi cadera- para que quien sea que lo vea sepa a quien perteneces.- dijo posando su mirada en la mía. Ya no eran sus dedos los que acariciaban mi piel, ahora eran sus labios quienes prodigaban suaves caricias a mi pecho

-Sé que te amo sin necesitar un tatuaje- aseguré tomando algunos mechones de su cabello en mis manos.

-No estamos siempre juntos, además me gustaría que todas esas zorritas con las que estas lo viesen

-tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a nadie- respondí con frialdad, impulsándome con ayuda de mis brazos para poder levantarme. No entendió la indirecta. En vez de eso se metió entre mis piernas y se inclinó sobre mí dándome una vista directa de su abdomen. Mi mirada se poso más de lo debido en sus pechos, aquellas dos grandes obras maestras de su cirujano eran dignas de admiración.

-Me da igual si lo haces o no. No soy celosa- se echó el cabello oscuro y largo sobre el hombre y me sonrió- conozco a los sexys como tú- su lengua salió y se lamió los labios mientras su mano acariciaba su cuello- y tampoco soy estúpida

-Me despedirían del hospital. Sabes que tanto los tatoos, como los piercings y esas cosas extravagantes están prohibidas… por lo menos hasta que finalicemos el programa

-Podrías hacértelo en algún lugar discreto

-Las revisiones mensuales...Me expulsarían Clove ¿no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué quieres que me haga un puto tatuaje? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿vas a pedirme que me case contigo mañana?

-Solo porque mi mami quiere que me case contigo no significa que esa sea la única razón por la que quisiera casarme. Me gustas y te amo ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio no lo haría? La diferencia entre otras mujeres y yo es que soy lo suficientemente buena para ti. Nos complementamos el uno al otro, solo por eso permito que te aferres a tu estilo de vida playboy. Pero no te confundas algún día quiero un anillo en mi dedo y quiero tu apellido acompañando al mío. El tema del sexo no me preocupa, es más que increíble… fascinante y adictivo. Esto- nos señalaba- es perfecto. Tu y yo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien! Chic s regreso con una nueva historia después de estar casi un año desaparecida. No explico las razones porque de verdad no vienen al caso. Espero este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

 _Que el médico dé a la medicina que practica una dimensión psicológica y social es la única respuesta satisfactoria a las tendencias deshumanizantes que hoy en día se dejan sentir en el ejercicio de la medicina tanto institucional como privada. Frente a una medicina centrada en la enfermedad y abrumada por la técnica, se propone una medicina centrada en la persona. Es claro que esta última requiere que el médico dedique el tiempo necesario a cada uno de sus enfermos._

 _Como se ve, el médico debe ser suficientemente flexible, amplio, sereno, permeable, perspicaz y comprensivo para adaptarse a cada circunstancia que se le presente. Un médico rígido, obtuso e impaciente no puede acomodarse a las diferentes situaciones que inexorablemente se le van a ir atravesando en el devenir de su ejercicio y tendrá serias dificultades en relacionarse y tratar con éxito a una persona enferma. Si bien es cierto que esta sabiduría, actitudes y competencias las va adquiriendo con la experiencia, no es menos cierto que debe estudiarlas para que se le haga más expedito y cierto el camino en adquirirlas: "no hay nada más práctico que una buena teoría"(Kurt Lewin)._

Wow! Woww doblemente woww.

—Lo hizo— bueno en realidad abusó un poco, había pedido un trabajo de sesenta y cinco hojas y Mellark entregó uno de ochenta y dos… un magnífico trabajo de ochenta y dos hojas.

Respirando profundo y buscando los mil pretextos para lo que planeaba hacer, estiré mi brazo en busca de mi teléfono celular. Sin demora alguna desbloquee la pantalla y fui directo al buzón de mensajes, entrecerrando los ojos y capturando mi labio inferior entre mis dientes teclee:

 _Debo creer que leíste todos los libros que te recomendé?-_ hubiese sido más sencillo enviar algo como: Felicidades, excelente trabajo... pero era Mellark de quien hablaba y sinceramente un comentario como ese solo haría que su ego se elevara a una velocidad increíble.

Tenía la esperanza de que por lo menos respondiera por lo menos con alguno de sus engreídos comentarios pero después de media hora esperando una respuesta, sabía que no recibiría ni una grosería.

Su tiempo era muy valioso como para dignarse a responder un mensaje…

Un simple mensaje

Como siempre mi cerebro tenía toda la razón, este hombre es un idiota. Un completo idiota… claro que mis ojos no terminaban de convencerse de eso y aun lo encontraban atractivo

—Ya. Detente— le ordené a la imagen de mi misma que me devolvía el pequeño espejo que decoraba mi… desolada habitación- es más que obvio que en estos momentos Mellark está tan ocupado que no puede responder un mensaje. No vale la pena que te rompas la cabeza pensando en que no te toma en cuenta.

Sin darle oportunidad a mi cerebro de reiniciar el procedo de admiración al gran Peeta, me dedique a terminar mi cronograma semanal, a preparar y revisar algunos casos que llevaba en el hospital y después me dedicaría desgraciadamente a planchar mi ropa.

Es desgraciadamente, porque siempre plancho los mismos cinco pantalones, las nueve camisas y los siete juegos de uniforme que tengo. Cada vez que lo hago es como si aquella caja de emociones que guardo con llave en el rincón más profundo de mi corazón se liberara y decidiera invadir cada rincón de mi mente, corazón y cuerpo.

No es como si no estuviese orgullosa de todo lo que he logrado conseguir por mí misma, es solo que hay momentos en los que considero que merezco un poco más, no he sido tan mala persona como para merecer y tener tan poco. Cada lámpara, florero, mueble, libro. En pocas palabras, todo lo que tenía en este pequeño lugar lo había conseguido por mi cuenta, con el sudor de mi frente… y claro está con mucho trabajo.

Esas cosas harían felices a cualquier persona, saber que has pasado de no tener nada a por lo menos tener un techo y una esponjosa cama que te espera cada noche es motivo de alegría y orgullo, sin embargo para mi todavía falta lo más importante... Alguien con quien compartir todo eso.

Quiero explicarme, no solo me refiero a una pareja, aunque no lo niego, me encantaría. Ese sentimiento va más allá. Es querer tener en el mundo alguien que esté ahí para ti, alguien a quien puedas llamar a las dos de la mañana para simplemente comentarle que tal estuvo tu día o alguien con quien te puedas sentar todas las noches o mañanas a comer, alguien a quien apurar para que abandoné el cuarto de baño porque necesitas darte una ducha de cinco minutos o no llegaras a tu trabajo. Algo así como… como una familia.

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener o formar parte de una familia, todo. Así hubiese tenido que sacrificar mis estudios, mi profesión, mis pertenecías… todo, creo que hasta cierto punto sería capaz de sacrificar mis amistades. No significa que no los ame con todo mi corazón, tanto a Cato como Glimmer y Rue, es solo que cada vez que me encontraba con Finnick envidiaba tanto su vida que en ocasiones me sentía la peor persona del mundo por envidiar a mi hermano…. Primo.

Sería estupendo, formar parte de algo. Encajar, por primera vez.

Tener algo mío

Sí, eso es lo que me hace falta.

.

.

.

-Bien antes de que me acosen con preguntas sobre quién va a acompañarme en la convención quiero terminar esta revista. Hay puntajes que aun están muy parejos.- Haymitch retrocedió hasta sentarse en la camilla del paciente que estaba en coma desde hace dos meses- ¿qué pasa?- preguntó cuando recibió del grupo varias miradas en son de reproche- No me miren así, si a él no le importa no entiendo porque tienen que preocuparse ustedes. Ahora sí, Mellark por favor cuéntanos de la intervención que realizaste hace unos días.

-Hombre cerca de la treintena. Herida de bala con perforación de la aorta. Al ingresar su presión arterial era de sesenta sobre cuarenta y bajando. El ritmo cardíaco estaba en ciento cuarenta. La respiración era de cuarenta. Estaba intubado oralmente. Sufrió fibrilación ventricular en la ambulancia- expliqué tratando de hacer contacto visual con quien actualmente se desempeñaba como mi tutora de psicología, quién desde esta mañana a estaba bastante rara conmigo, más de lo normal.

-¿Qué hiciste?- volvió a cuestionarme Abernathy

-Rayos X y una ecografía de corazón. El eco demostró un caso de pericardio taponado. Extraje cuarenta centímetros cúbicos de sangre para aliviar la presión.

-¿Por qué no solicitaste un bypass?- en seis años de estudio ya me había acostumbrado a los insolentes comentarios de Merriman

-Si lo solicité, tardaron demasiado en darme una respuesta y en vista de que yo podía solventar la situación lo hice. Punto

-¿Solventar la situación?- en el rostro del idiota apareció una estúpida sonrisa- cómo sabias si eso era lo correcto. Lo tuyo en neuro no cardio, en todo caso le correspondía a Katniss decidirlo- la eludida dio un pequeño y casi imperceptible sobresalto

-Me importa una mierda lo que digas. Sea como sea le salvé la vida a ese hombre. Y si alguien me va a regañar pues que sea Haymitch, no tu- el gruñido que abandono mi pecho me sorprendió un poco, sin embargo mantuve mi postura. Di un paso hacia adelante, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando el idiota de Merriman retrocedió hasta disimuladamente esconderse detrás de Teresa.

-¡Basta señoritas! Si van a pelear es mejor que lo hagan en un bar o en el estacionamiento del hospital- rápidamente Haymitch abandonó la camilla para ubicarse a mi lado- Everdeen ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estuve presente en la cirugía, no acepte el paciente porque no me encontraba en la sala cuando ingresó- mintió, asegurándose de mantener un firme contacto visual con Abernathy

-¿Lo asesoraste?- preguntó nuevamente nuestro jefe

-No, Mellark hizo un buen trabajo. Yo solo me limite a observar, él tenía todo bajo control…

-Sin embargo, crees que el Bypass era la mejor solución- Merriman le interrumpió logrando que por primera vez, en lo que iba de mañana, Katniss me mirara

-Sí, era la mejor solución- un momento, esto tiene que ser una broma. ¡Por dios! ella estaba en esa sala. Observó todo lo que hice, no dejé ningún cabo suelto- sin embargo el equipo tardó demasiado, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho fue continuar. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo

-Muy bien problema solucionado- Haymitch abandonó el lugar que ocupaba a mi lado para ubicarse frente al grupo- quiero que monitorees al paciente de Mellark, Merriman. Si encuentras algún error, alguna baja de cualquier signo vital, suministraras todos los tratamientos que Mellark recetó y si llegas a encontrar algo quiero me lo informes a mi o en todo caso al cardio que se encuentre de guardia…

-¿De guardia?- la voz de Merriman pasó de gruesa sarcástica a susurro discreto

-Sí, de guardia- repitió nuestro jefe

-Pero mi turno termina a las cinco- Merriman sonaba en realidad muy confundido.

-¿De verdad? Es que creí que estabas tan preocupado por el paciente que pensé que no te importaría vigilarlo día y noche- sin darle siquiera el beneficio de la duda Haymitch abandonó la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos, cruzó el grueso panel de vidrio y ubicándose frente a la pizarra de guardias anotó el apellido del idiota en tres columnas distintas. Lo que significaba que mi querido amigo estaría de guardias por tres noches consecutivas.

-Dr Abernathy…

-Eso es lo que ocurre cuando ponemos por delante nuestros asuntos personales en vez de la vida del paciente.

-Abernathy eso no está bien- Katniss trotó por el pasillo hasta alcanzarlo en la pizarra acrílica- va a agotarse, podría hacerle daño a alguien

-Es por eso que solo se encargará del paciente de Mellark, no hará nada más. Por cierto, felicidades Everdeen. Es usted quien me acompañará mañana a la convención. Esta noche le enviaré toda la información por correo.

Haymitch abandonó el pasillo llevándose a todo el grupo, dejando a una Katniss totalmente sorprendida. La pobre abría y cerraba la boca como si estuviese buscando su voz, como si alguien se la hubiese llevado.

-Cálmate cuenta hasta diez o hiperventilaras- recomendé acercándome a ella

-El…El…El- balbuceó sin apartar la mirada de la pizarra

-Dijo que ganaste, vas a la convención con él. Felicitaciones- respondí tratando de sonar desinteresado.

-Conferencia médica anual… gané

-Creí que ya teníamos eso claro. ¿Quieres una bolsa de papel? Ayudan a normalizar la respiración.

-Eres un idiota- por lo visto, mi comentario fue más útil que la misma bolsa pues logró sacarla del estado en el que se encontraba- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás molesto porque no ganaste tú?

-¡Oh si! ¿Cómo lo descubriste? ¿Sabes también que planeo dislocar tu rótula para que no vayas y yo pueda tomar tu lugar?

-Eres un envidioso- ahora era ella quien sonreía y trataba de sonar arrogante- Yo gané y tu perdiste. Eso es lo que te duele.

-¿Envidioso por qué… vas a compartir una cena con un montón de vejetes verdes?

-Mientes… y por más que lo intentes no vas a dañarme el momento. Yo voy a pasar un fin de semana sorprendente mientras tú vas a estar…

-¿Estar? ¿Qué voy a estar haciendo según tú, Katniss?

-Vas a estar estudiando lo que sea que yo te mande- respondió con una risita.

-Entonces debería darte las gracias. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-¿Comenzar qué?- pregunto sonando totalmente sorprendida

-Disculpa, el término que debí haber empleado es, cuando retomamos mis asesorías

-Hoy no puedo, mañana estaré con Haymitch en la convención. Tendrá que ser la semana que viene…

-No- le interrumpí

-¿No puedes?

-No voy a retrasar mis clases porque tú tengas que ir a la gran cena con famosos médicos. Yo soy más importante

-¿Disculpa?- Katniss levantó una ceja como si pensara que esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta. Como si entendiera lo que quise decir pero necesitaba un especie de corrección.

-Teníamos un horario fijado. Además aun estoy esperando recibir el feedback de mi trabajo. ¿Ya lo leíste o tengo que esperar que vayas a la fulana reunión?

-Lo hubieses recibido si por lo menos te hubieses dignado a responder mi mensaje- ¡Oh!

Oh.

-¿Mensaje? ¿Ayer?

-Sí, ahora sufres de amnesia

-No recibí tu mensaje- confesé tan rápido como mi lengua me lo permitió

-Mira me da igual. Si lo que quieres saber es cuanto sacaste, ya le comuniqué a Abernathy tu nota. Habla con el- se retiraba, desapareciendo por el mismo pasillo por el que hace algunos minutos nuestro grupo se había retirado

¿Mensaje? ¿Cuándo? No pudo haberlo hecho, estuve todo el día con el teléfono encendido, en tono alto, lo hubiese así hubiese estado dormido…

¡Oh Clove! Otra vez no. Maldita sea

-¡Katniss!- grité, logrando que varias enfermeras me reprocharan con la mirada por elevar la voz en lugar en el que estrictamente se debe guardar silencio- ¡Espera! por favor- afortunadamente logré detenerla poco antes de que se uniera al grupo- Juro que no recibí ningún mensaje tuyo. Lo juro, te doy mi palabra.

-Saliste muy bien, eso es todo

-¿Voy a tener mi asesoría hoy?

-¿Por qué de pronto te importa?

-De esa materia depende que termine lo que me queda de carrera.

-No puedo quedarme hasta las siete

-De cuatro treinta a seis ¿puedes?

-De cinco a seis treinta

-hecho

-hecho

.

.

.

 _-¿Dónde estás?_

-Glimm no importa donde estoy, ¿puedes ayudarme?

 _-Tengo algo que te servirá. Si ya saliste de tu turno, podemos encontrarnos en tu casa._

-Ya salí pero ahora mismo estoy algo ocupada. Te parece si nos vemos a las seis treinta- pedirle a Glimm que llegara a puntual era como pedirle a la noche que se comiera algunas horas para que el sol saliera más rápido. No por nada ella se levantaba a las cuatro de la madrugada para estar en su turno a las siete.

 _-Bien. Llevaré todo lo que vas a necesitar. Le avisaste a Rue_

-Sí, pero me dijo que tenía clases hasta tarde y después tenía que pasar por el taller a dejar unos diseños que hizo

 _-Entonces solo seremos tú y yo. No hay problema._

-Bien…- necesité algunos segundos para recuperarme del impacto que me produjo verle apoyado en uno de los muros de la entrada de la biblioteca. Si buscabas en el diccionario o en internet su nombre de seguro encontraras que el sinónimo es guapo. Este hombre es increíblemente guapo- Glimm te llamo después, adiós.

Metí la mano en el bolso y guarde mi teléfono. Llamaría a Glimmer en cuanto saliera, para preguntar cuánto le faltaba para llegar a mi casa.

-Podías esperarme en la sala de asesorías, como la gente normal- seguí de largo, sin detenerme a saludarle. Reprimí las ganas de sonreír cuando tiró de la gran puerta de vidrio permitiendo que yo ingresara primero.

-No soy normal- apartaba su mirada de la mía para posarla en su reloj- Puntual, me gusta eso- su acento profundo me sorprendió y volví mi cabeza para verle sonriéndome. Sus ojos eran mucho más oscuros con esta luz, parecían brillar con humor mientras atravesábamos la gran puerta de vidrio que nos permitía ingresar a la sala de asesorías. No tenía mucha experiencia con los chicos, pero tenía la suficiente. Lo suficiente como para saber que, incluso, cuando eran guapos como Mellark, eso no los hacía buena persona, además las pocas semanas que he podido compartir con este hombre me llevan a la misma conclusión. Perdí mi virginidad con un chico que tenía un acento increíblemente hermoso, suave pero contundente, con un cuerpo increíble, con una sonrisa que hacía que las bragas cayeran por todas partes. Fue muy tierno, pero no la experiencia de mi vida, que se supone sea lo que sientas cuando tienes sexo con alguien. No es como si me arrepintiera, personalmente creo que no hubiese elegido a otra persona que no fuese Cato para eso, no fue tremendamente increíble pero fue útil. Él y el otro idiota que vino después, esa si fue la peor experiencia de mi vida

\- Vamos a sentarnos en aquella mesa- ordenó trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad a la vez que señalaba la más alejada del grupo- no quiero estar cerca de los nuevos. 

-No van a caerte encima, no eres ninguna personalidad- refunfuñé tomando asiento en la mesa que indicó

-Sí, pero no quiero que ninguno escuche lo que quiero hablar contigo- sus cejas se levantaron y su típica sonrisa engreída apareció en sus labios a la vez que detallaba mi rostro- Ese color de labial que usas es horrible, déjalo

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que oíste. Tus labios son bonitos, déjalos así. Eres rubia y si los maquillas de rosa brillante parecen una especie de lámpara de discoteca.

-Sabes que vete a…

-Estudiar psicología, a eso vinimos- Tomaba mi bolso… bueno literalmente arrancó mi bolso de mis manos para colocarlo en la silla contraria, junto al suyo- ¿Cuánto saqué?

-Te refieres a tu trabajo como cosmetóloga o al ensayo que sacaste de internet.

-No saqué nada de internet- bien por lo menos me podía sentir orgullosa de que mi comentario le hubiese afectado, el sonaba bastante enojado- Tu elegiste los libros y yo leí los capítulos correspondientes. De ahí salió mi ensayo, no copié

-¿Cuál libro leíste primero?

-Primero psicología de la mentira- enumeraba con sus dedos- después Sanando la Mente de los pacientes, Psicología en la práctica medica y por ultimo Psicología Médica y Antología de Reportes

-Falto uno, te recomendé cinco libros

-Comencé a leerlo pero era prácticamente lo mismo que el de psicología en la práctica médica, así que solo… lo dejé.

-Ninguno de los libros que te recomendé se parecían…

-Sí, ahora ¿Cuánto saqué?

-nueve

-mi trabajo era para tener diez- replicó después de emitir un gran resoplido que se escuchó en gran parte de la sala

-Sí, pero el que te excedieras de hojas fue un insulto que sutilmente disfrazaste. Así que nueve- Sus elegantes y oscuras cejas se levantaron y me estudió por un momento. Supongo que estaba tratando de decidir si yo hablaba en serio o no.

-Quería restregártelo en la cara- suspiraba- como quien dice, hacer que cerraras la boca.

-¿Por?

-por favor- ahora bufaba y torcía la mirada- estuviste casi una semana completa amenazándome con el fulano trabajo, lo mejor que podía hacer para defenderme era demostrarte que no eres la única que se quema las pestañas estudiando.

-Dejemos algo claro, no acepté ser tu asesora porque quiera demostrar que soy más inteligente que tu. No me interesa si rindes o no en tu trabajo, no me importa cuántas increíbles operaciones realices en un día o cuantas cosas estúpidas hagas al otro. Solo lo hago porque quiero, no tengo ningún interés en lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida…

-Te gusto- comentó con naturalidad como si solo me estuviese dando la hora

-No lo haces, no eres mi tipo. No me gustan los rubios.

-¿Y Cato si lo es, tu tipo?

-¿Cato? ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano en esto?

-Nada, solo me dio curiosidad. Ahora, cuál será mi próxima evaluación.

-Quiero que leas el libro que dejaste fuera- asentía- y quiero que realices veinticuatro horas en consultas externas pediátricas.

-No tienes la autoridad para asignarme algo como eso

-Haymitch me apoyará con lo que sea que le pida

-No soy pediatra

-Te encargaras solo de los casos de neuro

-¿En cuántos días quieres que termine?

-Puedes distribuir las horas como tú quieras, pero tienes como máximo siete días a partir del lunes.

-¿Mínimo?

-Cinco días

-Lo hago en tres y sales conmigo al cuarto día- el entusiasmo era presente en su voz, lo que me hacía pensar que indudablemente se tenía que tratar de una broma.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-Entonces no lo haré.

-Claro que lo harás, necesitas tus notas

-Aparte de eso necesito un buen incentivo y pasar el rato contigo es entretenido

-¿Y que ahora salir conmigo es como si salieras con la payasa del circo? Mira, Peeta, estoy cansada y de un humor de mierda ahora mismo. Es hora de que diga que la noche term…

-Y justo cuando me iba a ofrecer a llevarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabías que existían antes -dice secamente con apenas un fantasma de sonrisa y el arco de una ceja- No sabes lo que te pierdes, cariño.- Resoplo alto torciendo la mirada.

-Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? En realidad ¿Te acercas a las mujeres con esas líneas?

-Me lastimas -sonríe, sus ojos están llenos de humor mientras sostiene su mano en su corazón con dolor falso. -Te sorprenderías de lo que mi boca hace con esas líneas.

Sólo lo miro. El hombre no tiene absolutamente ninguna humildad.

-Prepárate para el viernes de la otra semana. Saldrás conmigo- se levantaba tomando su bolso de cuero, cruzándolo a la altura de su pecho- trae tu ropa al hospital, te arreglaras ahí y saldremos apenas terminemos nuestro turno.

Abro la boca en estado de shock por su audacia, Su sonrisa altanera crispa mis nervios de punta. El pinchazo arrogante. Por suerte puedo expresar un pensamiento articulado.

-¡Wow! Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, ¿no es así?

Él desliza las manos en los bolsillos, su sonrisa domina su magnífico rostro. Se inclina, hay una mirada lasciva en sus ojos y su voz es un susurro desalentador.

-Oh, cariño, definitivamente hay una gran cantidad de eso. -Su risa tranquila envía un escalofrío por mi columna-. Estaré en contacto.

Y con eso, el Sr. Arrogante se da la vuelta sobre sus talones y se aleja sin mirar atrás. Lo miro y a sus anchos hombros hasta que desaparece entre la multitud de personas y finalmente exhalo el aliento que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no te gusta el vestido azul?- preguntó por enésima vez en la noche

-no es que no me guste, no es mi estilo Glimm- y de verdad no lo era. No soy el tipo de mujer que le gusta ponerse esa ropa toda escotada y apretada. Ropa que solo hacía que te tomaran en cuenta por el tamaño de tus atributos.

-pero te queda precioso

-pero no quiero ponerme un vestido- Punto! Listo! Finito! No. Lo. Quiero

-¿no? ¿Entonces qué vas a ponerte?- se cruzaba de brazos a la vez que con su lengua emitía molestos sonido- Déjame adivinar un jean con tus zapatillas deportivas y un chaleco

.ja. Estoy hablando en serio, no me pienso poner un vestido para asistir a la fulana convención.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero… me gustaría… mmm. Algo como esos trajes ejecutivos tengo un pantalón de vestir que solo lo he usado una vez, podría funcionar.

-Búscalo- ordenó tirándose en mi cama.

Mientras me dirigía a mi armario pude sentir su mirada perforando mi cuello, las pequeñas puertas de madera emitieron un gran crujido cuando tiré de ellas para poder extraer el pantalón de la gaveta en la que se encontraba.

-Los compré cuando tuve que entrevistarme con Haymitch- agregue enseñándole el pantalón y el chaleco- estaba tan delgada en ese momento que me quedaban anchos de piernas quizás ahora…

-póntelos- ordenó buscando entre la bolsa de zapatos que había traído.

Retiré los short que cargaba y deslicé la ligera tela por mis piernas. Si mal no recuerdo la chica de la tienda me dijo que era gabardina o algo así. Tuve que tomar una respiración profunda para poder cerrarlo, por eso amaba mis jeans no tenia que esconder "mi pequeña" barriga para poder cerrarlos.

-¿Y?- pregunte escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Tienes una faja?

-Nop

-Tengo un corset en casa que podría funcionar ¿tienes el conjunto completo?

-Solo tengo el chaleco, la blusa que usé ese día ya pasó a mejor vida

-El conjunto es verde agua, creo que podríamos usar la camisa color crema que te enseñé podrías usar estos zapatos- Glimm levantó un zapatos de color crema claro que parecían tener el nombre de Clove escrito por los cuatro costados.

-Son un poco altos ¿no crees?

-Si, por eso te quedaran fabulosos. Relájate son de plataforma te harán sentir un poco mas cómoda y segura de ti misma. ¿A qué hora sales mañana?

-A las cuatro, el viaje es de tres horas, llegaremos una hora antes para que podamos arreglarnos

-Perfecto, puedo traer el corset antes de que te marches tendrás que llevártelo puesto, de lo contrario no podrás ponértelo tu sola.

-¿para que el corset?

-Obviamente para guardar esa pequeña masa que cuelga de tu abdomen y para evitar que tu pantalón se rompa. Míralo por el lado bueno tus senos se verán fabulosos.

.

.

.

-Pensé que habíamos superado la etapa de revisión de mis mensajes.- dije sin emoción

-no sé de que hablas.- aseguró sin apartar la mirada de la revista de modas que llevaba leyendo por más de una hora.

-Si lo haces, de cualquier manera ese no era el punto. Volveré a bloquear mi teléfono Clove

-¿Una conquista nueva? ¿La tal Katherniss? ¿La conozco?

-Sí, mi nueva conquista- aseguré- Con quien pienso matar el rato y pasar nuestro aniversario mientras estas de viaje.

-Me parece estupendo, solo te pido que no la lleves a los lugares que frecuentamos.

Clove casi había dado la vuelta a toda la sala mostrado… corrijo, modelando todos sus atributos, el ceñido vestido, sus altos zapatos, la increíblemente larga cabellera, toda ella. Clo literalmente brincaba de la emoción y toda la habitación era testigo de ello. Se podría pensar que acabábamos de hablar del clima o de cualquier estupidez.

-Cada vez que la veo, la encuentro más guapa. Si vas a quedar enganchado, al menos escogiste belleza y dinero. Sin duda, eso es algo. Sin embargo te ves preparado para asesinar a cualquiera que se acerque a ti- dijo mi padre mientras tomaba lugar junto a mí en el bar casero.

Clove era hermosa de una manera clásica fría. Era elegante, refinada, apasionada y manipuladora.

-No puedo estar feliz de haberme convertido en el títere de mierda de mi papá- le contesté, y escuché el insulto en mis palabras. Tal vez ya bebí demasiado.

-Así es- concordó y tomó mi whisky y se lo terminó antes que yo- Probablemente deberías aislarte.

-Probablemente, pero entonces tendría que soportar estar sobrio

Mi padre dejó escapar un suspiro- No iba a hablar de esto, ¿pero está todo bien con tu chica?

Cogí mi vaso vacio y lo sacudí- Estoy perfecto papá, solo quiero dormir. Mañana será un día bastante largo. Ahora – me levantaba sin siquiera permitirme mirarlo a la cara- voy a descansar en uno de los cuartos de invitados. Si Clove pregunta dile que estoy ahí, buenas noches padre.

-Tu madre preparo tu habitación - Sacudí la cabeza y me dispuse a retirarme

-Ninguna mujer a dormido ahí, esta no será la primera

.

.

.

Suspiro en el acogedor silencio, agradecida por la oportunidad de escapar, aunque sólo sea momentáneamente, de las conversaciones sin sentido al otro lado de la puerta. Para todos los efectos, las personas que tienen esas conversaciones son técnicamente la crema y nata de la medicina, pero eso no significa que me gusten o incluso que esté a gusto con ellos. Afortunadamente, Haymitch era lo suficientemente comprensivo con mi necesidad de un indulto ya que me dejó distanciarme para tomar algo de aire.

Había estado tan entusiasmada por esto, tan ilusionada que si alguien me hubiese dicho que estas reuniones terminaban siendo una especie de casería en la que famosos médicos buscaban jóvenes talentos para adularlos y después acostarse con ellos no lo hubiese creído.

El sonido de mis tacones altos es el único otro sonido conviviendo con mis categóricamente dispersos pensamientos mientras navego por los pasillos vacíos del salón del antiguo hotel que alquilaron para el evento de esta noche.

Habíamos llegado alrededor de las seis treinta, nos registramos en habitaciones cercanas y apenas ingresé comencé a prepararme. Arreglé mi cabello de la manera que Glimm me explicó, me maquillé y coloqué los accesorios que me recomendó, me vestí, me perfumé. Hice todas esas cosas que haces cuando quieres verte impactante, como diría Rue "Vestirse para matar"

Solo que en este momento desearía haberme puesto un mono y una camisa tres tallas más grande que la mía.

Mientras empiezo a regresar hacia las festividades, corro por mi lista mental de cosas por hacer al regreso a casa, esto era bastante útil cuando no quieres afrontar situaciones que son claramente una amenaza. El nudo en el fondo de mi mente me dice que estoy olvidando algo. Reflexivamente llevo la mano a donde está mi celular con la lista de tareas siempre recopiladas, pero en cambio termino con un puñado de tela de seda de mi blusa color crema, tipo coctel.

―Mierda ―murmuro mientras me detengo un momento para tratar de determinar qué es exactamente lo que estoy perdiendo. Me recargo contra la pared, la blusa acanalada que disimulaba perfectamente el maldito corset de Glimm, obstaculiza mi necesidad de inhalar profundamente un suspiro de frustración. Aunque parezca increíble el maldito debía haber venido con una etiqueta de advertencia: "Respirar es opcional".

¡Piensa, Katniss, piensa! Con mis omóplatos presionados contra la pared, me muevo hacia atrás y hacia adelante poco elegantemente para tratar de aliviar la presión sobre los dedos de mis pies, que están dolorosamente apretujados en mis tacones de diez centímetros.

-Hola Soy Katniss Everdeen, cardióloga y… lesbiana- no eso no funcionaria quizás con eso solo lograría atraer la otra población que no está interesada en mi- Hola soy Katniss Everdeen, cardióloga y… feminista- Sonrío ampliamente. Aliviada, me empujo fuera del muro y doy unos diez pasos.

Joyas, vestidos de diseñador y nombres-dejados-caer son frecuentes a medida que observo a todas las celebridades de la alta sociedad, y a los filántropos que llenan el viejo hotel. Esta noche es la culminación de la mayor parte de mis esfuerzos del año pasado, aunque Abernathy solo tomó en cuenta trabajos realizados en tres semanas, sé que estoy aquí por todas las noches que me quedé estudiando buscando soluciones a los casos más complejos.

Haymitch discretamente pone los ojos en mí desde el otro lado de la habitación, porque sabe que ahora sinceramente prefiero estar en la casa con las chicas en mis jeans y cola de caballo habituales. Me permito hacer una sombra de sonrisa con la gracia de mis labios. Asiento hacia él, en un acuerdo tácito antes de tomar un sorbo del champán que muy amablemente un mesonero acaba de acercar a mí.

―Ahí estás, Katniss ―interrumpe una voz en mis pensamientos

Oh no, no otra vez

-Hola- trato de sonreír, aunque sé que solo una terrible mueca se dibuja en mi rostro- ¿Marvel, correcto?

-Sí, ¿A dónde fuiste? Desapareciste.- estratégicamente logre esquivar su brazo antes de que este se posara en mis hombros.

-Lo siento tenía que responder una llamada y aquí mi cobertura es pésima

-¿Un paciente de último minuto?- Creo que a gran parte de las chicas que este hombre a seducido deben de encontrar increíblemente atractivo su fuerte aliento a licor, sin embargo para mí esto era sumamente asqueroso.

-Sí, algo así- Si en un comienzo el chico me resultó un poco atractivo. Con su elegante traje gris, su camisa blanca sus zapatos brillantes, sus ojos verdes y su cabello oscuro… ahora resultada mucho más atractivo una colonoscopia que este simulacro de hombre adinerado.

-Así que cuéntame Katniss, ¿Qué se siente ser la protegida de Haymitch?

-no soy la protegida del Dr Abernathy, el es mi jefe.- escupe, irradiando impaciencia. Veo sus ojos pasar de la amabilidad a la total ira.

-tranquila, no te enojes. Solo lo digo porque siempre viene en compañía de chicos, qué cambió para que este año te trajera a ti

-Que soy su mejor opción

-O la opción segura

-No entiendo que dices, de hecho no entiendo que haces hablando conmigo, hay muchas chicas a las que puedes impresionar recitando tu curriculum- Elevo mis cejas, montada en mi insolencia.

-Es a eso a lo que me refiero cuando digo que eres la opción segura. Haymitch sabía que no llegarías a esta reunión con intención de ligarte a ninguno de los médicos invitados.

-En realidad no se dé donde sacaste semejante disparate, pero en vista de que estas tan seguro de lo que dices o mejor dicho te imaginas, creo que dejaré a un lado mis intentos por corregirte

-¿Entonces pasamos a la acción o qué?- preguntó y noté como sus ojos escanearon lentamente mi cuerpo.

-Mira, no me interesa. Aléjate de mí

-A todas les acostarse conmigo. ¿Me conoces Katniss?- la forma en la que sus labios se curvaron realizando alguna especie de gesto seductor alrededor de sus palabras me hizo apartar la mirada buscando la salida más cercana. Ya no podía volver a pasear por los pasillos del hotel, este hombre podía interpretarlo como una invitación.

-No me interesa- repliqué sin detenerme a mirarlo y dirigiéndome a la salida que daba a las áreas verdes del hotel. Podía pasar ahí lo que quedaba de reunión y esperaría que comenzaran las ponencias para ser la última en ingresar al auditorio.

Afortunadamente esta área se encontraba tan desolada con los pasillos del hotel. Si no estuviese tan de mal humor creo que pudiese sentarme en una de esas tumbonas que daban a la piscina y dedicarme a observar detalladamente toda la decoración floral, los arboles, las grandes antorchas que alumbraban la estancia. Pero justo ahora lo único que en realidad quería era tener una pala que me permitiera hacer un hueco en la tierra, esconderme y listo, hasta mañana.

Doy algunos pasos en dirección a la piscina con intención de tomar una de esas tumbonas arrastrarlas colocarla tras un árbol y esperar. Lamentablemente cuando trato de tirar las que se encontraba más cerca, la estúpida silla se encontraba fijada a la grama.

Es entonces cuando lo decido, sin importarme dañar mi ropa, me ubico del lado izquierdo de la tumbona y me tiro a la grama, cruzando mis piernas en lo que parecía ser una de esas poses de yoga que Rue hacia.

Me he dado cuenta de un movimiento a mi lado, ya no estoy sola. Bloqueo mi cabeza. Hay un tipo parado frente a mí al otro lado de la piscina, lo reconozco muy bien. No es un producto de mi imaginación, ya sé. Es realmente él, Peeta Mellark de carne y hueso, mirando hacia arriba como buscando algo importante. Un gran jadeo automáticamente se escapa de mi boca.

Él me escucha y rápidamente se centra en mí. Él no se mueve, ni siquiera cuando sus ojos azules como el hielo hacen contacto con los míos.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo el hombre está increíble. Mas allá de sorprenderme porque estuviese aquí me sorprende el hecho de que con todo lo que usara se viera increíblemente guapo. Su pelo es corto, la camisa de un blanco que muy bien podría competir con las luces del salón, su corbata roja y su chaleco negro. Eso, combinado con los pantalones negros ajustados que lleva, son gritos de peligro.

Literalmente no puedo respirar cuando le veo caminar en mi dirección.

-Bueno, preguntaría que estás haciendo aquí pero creo que me lo imagino.- resignada me giré para mirarle- ¿puedo?

-La piscina es libre- inconscientemente mi cuerpo vibró al sentir la cercanía del suyo al tirarse al igual que yo en la grama.

-Hola, Srta Katniss- saludaba como si fuese le primera vez que me veía

-Hola- respondí simulando indiferencia.

-Es bueno ver por lo menos una cara conocida- continuó cruzando las piernas, imitando la manera en la que estaba sentada

-Pensé que conocías a todo mundo allá dentro

-Conozco los nombres y lo que hacen pero no me atrevo a decir que esa panda de idiotas son personas a las que me gustaría conocer- lo dijo así, como si nada, como si todas esas personas las cuales tenían miles de meritos, diplomas y otras miles de cosas más, no fueran nada

-¿Panda de idiotas?

-Panda de idiotas- repitió jugando con el césped, rompiendo en pequeños pedacitos la grama que arrancaba del suelo.

-¿Estás drogado?

-Nop- resaltaba la "p"- y antes de que lo preguntes tampoco estoy ebrio.

-Pues pareciera.

-¿Por qué?- colocando sus palmas en el piso se impulsó un poco para acercarse a mi- ¿por qué creo que todos los que están allá adentro están conversando de todo menos de lo que en realidad importa, por qué considero que gran parte del dinero que reciben por parte del estado se malgasta haciendo estas reuniones costosas o por qué tengo la seguridad que gran parte de los que de seguro consideras ejemplos a seguir vinieron esta noche para encontrar a una hermosa e inocente chica que los idolatre y que se sienta más que dispuesta a compartir su cama esta noche?- Mi cabeza dio un brusco giro en su dirección, por la vanidad de su comentario. Sólo puedo esperar que esté bromeando, pero su enigmática expresión no revela mucho. Él espera mi respuesta, con desconcierto en sus ojos, y esa segura sonrisa se amplía, causando que una depresión se profundice en su definida mandíbula.

-Sabes que tu papá está ahí dentro ¿cierto?

-Sí, de esa manera conoció a mi madre- Oh… vaya!- era broma, puedes cerrar la boca- y ahí estaba… esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que solo ves en los catálogos de Calvin Klein- mira se que te mereces estar aquí, que de verdad querías venir pero no digo más que la verdad…

-Es fácil para ti- le cortaba- digo, conoces a todas esas personas y obviamente ellas te conocen a ti, pero la única verdad es que la mayoría de los que asisten a estas reuniones por primera vez, vienen solo con su maleta de ilusiones, sueños y esas cosas. Para ti son una panda de idiotas, para mí son hombres o mujeres que han podido hacer lo imposible… sabes acabo de conocer a Matt Clister, ese… ese hombre hizo un trasplante de hígado en un quirófano al que se le había ido la luz, Rita Harrisson realizó una cesárea con un procedimiento muy primitivo, Lauren Cabot tiene grandes avances en lo que al cáncer se refiere y puedo hablar de muchos otros pero solo quería darte mi punto de vista.

\- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí afuera? - preguntó después de haber guardado silencio por lo que parecía una eternidad

-¿Por qué te interesa?

-Como te digo estas reuniones para mí no representan la gran cosa, sin embargo tengo que reconocer que tienes razón el gran parte de lo que has dicho, es por eso que no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿por qué no estás en la conferencia?

-No me sentía cómoda ¿satisfecho?

-¿Qué te incomodó?

-No te interesa- Murmuro

-¿Qué te incomodó?- el tono de Peeta sonaba como una suave advertencia.

-Siento que no encajo allí, creo que estoy fuera de lugar...

-Patrañas, te vi cuando llegaste- confesó inclinándose hacia adelante ocupando gran parte de mi campo visual- parecías un pececito en el agua y de pronto algo te hizo cambiar de parecer ¿qué fue? O debo preguntar ¿quién?

-Solo te sentaste aquí para criticarme o…

-Vuelve a la sala- ordenó poniéndose de pie y tendiéndome su mano derecha para que me levantara

-No me gusta que me den órdenes.

-Pues vas a tener que lidiar con ello- Una sonrisa sexy tiró de los labios de Mellark. Estiró su mano y la deslizó en la mía, aplicando un poco de fuerza para levantarme- Querías venir, no permitas que ninguno de esos idiotas te haga sentir menos, porque estoy totalmente seguro que vales mucho más que todo lo que tienen en sus cuentas bancarias. Ahora entra ahí y patea algunos traseros.

-¿Vienes?- pregunté sacudiendo parte de la grama que se había pegado a mis piernas y haciendo una mueca cuando mis pies se hacen un montón de vuelta en mis zapatos.

Bordeamos todo el largo de la piscina, me detengo frente a las altas puertas de vidrio, sonrojándome al ver a través de él, al idiota de Marvel teniendo una animada charla con otros hombres. Desgraciadamente el idiota había observado por donde me había marchado y se había ubicado estratégicamente en una de las columnas por las que tenía que pasar al ingresar a la sala.

Suspirando, manteniendo mi cabeza hacia abajo para que Peeta no me pregunte.

-Gracias- Abro la puerta para entrar a la fiesta de nuevo. Vacilo mientras camino, esta vez el agudo repiqueteo de mis tacones en el grueso piso de madera no resulta nada atractivo…- ¡Qué diablos!- exclamo cuando de la nada siento un agudo pinchazo en mi glúteo derecho. Al girarme soy consciente de que Peeta está acariciando la palma de su mano derecha con los dedos de su mano izquierda.

-¿Qué? Necesitaba saber si son tan firmes como se ven.- sonreía- No te quejes, aun me falta comprobar si tus senos son tan grandes como se ven, eso ya será para el próximo viernes. Tenemos una apuesta Everdeen. Ahora ve ahí y patea algunos traseros- poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la idea de la estúpida apuesta de Mellark.

Me dirijo hacia Marvel, más consciente de que Mellark aun estará apoyado en la puerta de vidrio con sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos y, al mismo tiempo molesta por tener que lidiar con esto ahora. Por suerte nuestras bromas han sido una forma divertida de pasar la noche, cubriendo toda la gama de despertar en algunos puntos y frustrante en otros, pero la noche terminó y estoy lista para irme a lidiar con mi conferencia para después ir a dormir. El juego terminó. Marvel quita su hombro de la pared, enderezando la larga extensión de su cuerpo delgado mientras camino hacia él. Las comisuras de sus labios se doblan ligeramente en su intento de medir mi estado de ánimo.

Lo alcanzo y levanto una mano para detenerlo antes de que incluso comience a hablar.

-No me interesa. Tus ahorros no son lo suficientemente altos como para atraer mi atención

-Creo que me las arreglaré- rié a carcajadas a la vez que mueve sus dedos en el aire en un gesto de irrelevancia- Casualmente mis ganancias acaban de elevarse en un setenta por ciento- ¿eso está bien para ti?

Resoplo de la manera más impropia de una dama, sorprendida por su audacia, pero tratando de ignorar la aceleración de mi pulso al dispararse mis nervios.

―No apuestes por eso ―me burlo mientras apresuradamente intento eludirlo pasando.

Su mano sale rápidamente y agarra mi brazo de nuevo, me giro hacia él, por lo que quedo de pie íntimamente cerca. Puedo ver el latido de su pulso en la línea debajo de su mandíbula. Puedo sentir la tela de su chaqueta golpear mi brazo mientras su pecho sube y baja. Echo un vistazo hacia su mano en mi brazo y de vuelta a él en advertencia, sin embargo, su control se mantiene. Él inclina la cara a la mía para que pueda sentir su aliento a través de mi mejilla. Muevo la cabeza a la suya, no segura si estoy levantando mi barbilla con desafío o en anticipación a un posible beso que de seguro rechazaré con un gran manotazo.

―Qué suerte que sea un hombre de juegos al que le guste malgastar su dinero ―su voz resonando es sólo un susurro―. De hecho, me gustan aquellas que de inocentes solo tienen el rostro ―me provoca, una sonrisa traviesa juega en las esquinas de su boca. Suelta mi brazo, pero dirige su dedo perezosamente por el resto de la misma. El roce suave de su dedo en mi piel expuesta envía escalofríos por mi espalda, escalofríos malos―. Así que hagamos algo con eso. ― Se detiene y asiente con conocimiento superficial, trayéndome al aquí y al ahora como si me hubiera olvidado que estamos en una habitación llena de gente.

Meto mi mano suavemente contra su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás. Me encantaría borrar esa sonrisa de su cara.

―Lo siento, no pierdo mi tiempo en tirones misóginos como tú. Ve a buscar a alguien…

―Cuidado, Katniss ―me advierte agarrando mi muñeca, viéndose muy peligroso mientras su voz me amenaza―. No tomo amablemente los insultos.

Trato de tirar de mi muñeca, pero su control se mantiene. Para cualquier persona en la sala, se vería como si mi mano estuviera sobre su corazón con afecto. Ellos no podían sentir la resistencia del acero de su agarre.

-Entonces escucha esto…

-¿Katniss?- ¡Oh gracias a Dios!

-¿Mellark?- A pesar de su indiferente reacción por la interrupción, puedo ver su irritación subyacente mientras libera mi muñeca.

-Marvel, tiempo sin verte- el idiota no había terminado de soltar mi mano cuando una gran palma se posó justo bajo mi ombligo tirándome hacia atrás haciéndome chocar con un duro pecho- Veo que ya conociste a Katniss.

-Precisamente acabábamos de presentarnos, estábamos algo ocupados.

-¿Ah sí?- Él se acerca y juguetea con un rizo suelto en el lateral de mi cuello. Trato de permanecer impasible a pesar de mis ganas de cerrar los ojos y hundirme en el susurro de sus dedos a través de mi piel. Inevitablemente dirijo mi mirada de Marvel a Peeta, para encontrármelo con una sonrisa me dice que sabe exactamente cuál es su efecto que tiene sobre mí.- ¿Algo importante amor?

¡Oh madre santa! Esto seguro es lo que sientes cuando te lanzas en paracaídas o en parapente. Esta sensación de vacío en el estomago sebe significar que de seguro estoy muriendo o desmayándome.

Al percatarse de mi silencio Peeta retiró su dedo, logrando que yo inhalara algo de oxigeno para después sentir la punta de su nariz delinear las misma figuras que hace nada hacían sus dedos.

-Respóndeme- susurró llevando sus labios hasta mi oído.

-No- grazné

-Bien- ordenó. Miro hacia arriba, rápidamente registrando la mata de pelo dorado, la piel bronceada, la ligera sombra de la barba... y luego miro sus ojos. Una descarga de electricidad, una energía casi palpable crepita cuando me encuentro con esos iris azules casi translúcidos. La sorpresa parpadea por ellos fugazmente, pero la intriga y la intensidad con la que me mira es desconcertante, a pesar de la reacción inmediata de mi cuerpo hacia él. Necesidades y deseos olvidados me inundan con esa sencilla mirada.

¿Cómo puede este hombre con quien nunca he compartido más que algunas palabras hacerme olvidar el pánico y la desesperación que sentía pocos minutos antes?

Cometo el error de romper el contacto visual y mirar hacia abajo a su boca, a unos labios perfectamente esculpidos, que entonces, muy lentamente, se extienden en una desequilibrada sonrisa.

Oh, cómo quiero esa boca sobre mí en cualquier lugar y en todas partes a la vez. ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Este hombre está fuera de mi alcance.

A años luz de mi alcance.

Muevo mi mirada hacia arriba para ver la diversión llenar sus ojos, como si conociera mis pensamientos. Puedo sentir un rubor lentamente extenderse por mis cara a medida que la vergüenza, tanto por mi situación como por mis pensamientos, se registra en mi cerebro. Aprieto mis manos alrededor de antebrazo mientras bajo mi mirada para evitar su obvia evaluación y trato de recuperar la compostura.

Moviendo mis pies, trato de dar un paso hacia adelante. Su mano se desliza hasta abandonar todo tipo de contacto con mi cuerpo, permitiéndome alejarme. Sin embargo ese hecho me molesta, me irrita, se supone que tiene que apretarme entre sus brazos y… y… besarme. ¿Qué? ¿No soy lo suficientemente buena como para merecer un beso suyo?

-Te lo agradezco- tartamudeo girándome y juntando mis manos en una disculpa nerviosa.

Mi respuesta se tambalea cuando su mano toma la parte de atrás de mi cuello, tirando de mí más cerca y sin embargo sosteniéndome en el lugar. Mueve la mano libre arriba y abajo por mi brazo cubierto por la gruesa tela de mi chaleco, lo que supongo es un intento de asegurarse de que no estoy lastimada físicamente. Mi cuerpo registra el rastro de chispas en mi piel mientras mi mente se vuelve muy consciente de que su sensual boca está a sólo un susurro de la mía. Mis labios se separan y mi respiración se vuelve superficial mientras él mueve su mano por la línea de mi cuello y luego roza sus nudillos suavemente por mi mejilla.

No tengo tiempo de registrar la confusión mezclada con una fuerte dosis de deseo que surge a través de mí cuando le oigo murmurar "Oh, al diablo" segundos antes de que su boca esté sobre la mía. Jadeo en shock total, mis labios se abren una fracción mientras su boca absorbe el sonido, dándole una apertura para acariciar mis labios con su lengua y luego aventurarse lentamente entre ellos.

Empujo mis manos contra su pecho, tratando de resistir el beso robado por el hombre que desde hace bastante tiempo me quita el sueño.

Trato de hacer lo que la lógica me dice que es correcto. Trato de negar lo que mi cuerpo me está diciendo que quiere. De eliminar la necesidad de tomar lo que él está tomando. Abandonar la inhibición y dejarme disfrutar esto, de este momento con él.

El sentido común gana mi pelea interna entre la lujuria y la prudencia, y me las arreglo para empujarlo una fracción. Su boca suelta la mía, nuestros alientos jadeantes están sobre la cara del otro. Sus ojos, llenos de lujuria, se mantienen firmes en los míos. Me resulta difícil no notar la semilla de deseo floreciendo dentro de mi vientre. La vehemente protesta que está gritando en mi mente muere en silencio en mis labios cuando sucumbo a la idea de que quiero este beso. Quiero sentir lo que no le sentido y lo que me he negado deliberadamente a mí misma. Quiero permitirme este momento en el que actúo con temeridad y tener 'ese beso', el que se escribe en los libros sobre el amor que se encuentra y la virtud que se pierde. En lo profundo de mi alma, sé que será ese beso para mí.

Él se aprovecha de mi silencio, una sonrisa lasciva dobla las comisuras de su boca antes de que apriete el agarre que tiene en mi nuca. De una respiración a la siguiente, aplasta su boca en la mía. Sondeando. Degustando. Exigiendo.

Mi resistencia es inútil y dura sólo unos segundos antes de que me entregue a él. Instintivamente muevo las manos rozando su mandíbula sin afeitar hasta la parte posterior de su cuello y enredo mis dedos en su pelo. Un gemido proviene de la parte posterior de su garganta, reforzando mi confianza, lo que me permite abrir mis labios y tomar más de él. Mi lengua se entrelaza y baila íntimamente con la suya. El lento ballet seductor es destacado con entrecortados gemidos y quejidos y jadeos.

Él sabe a whisky. Su confianza emana rebelión. Su cuerpo evoca un golpe directo de lujuria en mi sexo. Una combinación embriagadora insinuando que es un chico malo del que esta buena chica debería mantenerse alejada. Su urgencia es un toque de habilidad experta de lo que yo podría venir. Imágenes pasan a través de mi mente de mí arqueándome debajo de él, mis pies apuntando al techo, mis manos sujetándose de las sábanas en una sesión de sexo que sin duda sería tan dominante como este beso.

A pesar de mi sumisión, sé que esto está mal. Puedo oír a mi conciencia decirme que me detenga. Que no haga esto. Que no soy esa clase de chica. Que estoy traicionando a Clove al continuar con esto.

Pero, Dios, se siente tan increíblemente bien. Entierro toda racionalidad bajo el deseo que hace estragos por cada uno de mis nervios. Por cada aliento.

Sus dedos acarician mi nuca, mientras los otros viajan a mi cadera, encendiendo chispas con cada toque. Su mano se ensancha en mi espalda y me aprieta contra él. Colocando un reclamo en mí. Puedo sentir su engrosada erección contra mi abdomen, enviando una carga eléctrica a mi ingle.

-Estas no son cosas que se hacen en público. No creo que Marvel siga molestando- se alejaba acomodando su chaleco.- vuelve con Haymitch y no te apartes de su lado hasta que llegues a tu habitación.

Y… se fue.

…..

Hellooo!

Primero quiero agradecerles por leer y por sus comentarios.

Saluditos, nos leemos pronto.

Besos

Joha


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Espero este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que tenía que venir a verte

-¿venir a verme?

-Necesito que me beses otra vez

-No puedo hacerlo Peeta, tu estas con Clove. Ella es… es… es como una amiga

-No me interesa Clove, si la hubiese querido a ella no estaría aquí.

Me encogí de hombros y me alejé de él. Pero estaba allí de nuevo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de darle la espalda. Sus manos en mis caderas mientras me giraba hacia él. Podía sentir su cálido aliento abanicando hacia abajo, a través de mis mejillas, mientras se alzaba sobre mí. Me empujó contra la blanca pared que daba hacia la sala de mi apartamento

Bajó la cabeza y presionó suavemente su boca contra mis labios. Sus manos ahuecando mis mejillas mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos. Estaba ligera como una pluma, casi temía de que si él me empujaba demasiado me rompería… que él podría romperme.

El beso se profundizó mientras empujaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo. No pude evitarlo. No estaba segura de porque lo hice. Era como si no tuviera control de mi misma, que todo lo que había probado en su beso encendió una pasión dentro de mí. Una pasión que hasta ahora había permanecido inactiva.

Sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí apretándome firmemente. Su lengua se dibujo en mis labios buscando la entrada y con un suspiro la abrí para él. Dejé que me levantara y me empujara contra el mostrador. Sus manos presionando mi trasero mientras me abrazaba. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y me alcé hacia arriba …

-¡Oh Katniss! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-A tu lado, siempre estuve cerca- suspiraba- desde que llegaste

-Fui un total ciego

-No importa, solo quiero que te quedes conmigo. Elígeme Peeta

-Eres tú. Tu eres lo mejor para mí.

Asentí con la cabeza y era todo lo que Peeta necesitaba. Me besó de nuevo. Pero esta vez fue casi casto. Sólo un prensado suave de sus labios sobre los míos, antes de que se apartara.

-Mi Katniss

-¿Katniss?- la mano de Peeta acarició por última vez mi hombro -Maldita sea Katniss ¡despierta!- ya no era una suave caricia la que propinaba a mi hombro, ahora su mano tenía un fuerte agarre, zarandeándome de un lado al otro…

Abrí mis ojos. El Peeta de mis sueños se desvaneció y fue reemplazado por Glimmer. Vistiendo su uniforme medico de una tonalidad azul oscuro con un peculiar peinado en el que su pollina jugaba un papel principal enmarcando su rostro. Sonriendo y apoyando su mano izquierda en la gruesa escalera de metal que permitía el acceso a la litera superior retiró su mano de mi hombro para observarme detalladamente

-Perdón por interrumpir tus sueños húmedos, amiga- dijo- pero hace dos horas que terminó tu descanso y los de laboratorio tienen bastante rato buscándote. El paciente que tienes, dio positivo a cardiomegalia- suspirando me obligué a sentarme en la litera, con los pies colgando sobre el borde, incliné la espalda en un incomodo ángulo para no golpearme la cabeza contra el techo de la cama superior.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunté frotando mis ojos parpadeando ante las luces demasiado brillantes de la habitación. Cinco años y aun las desgraciadas me dejaban prácticamente ciega cuando despertaba.

-Las tres y quince.

-¿De la mañana? ¿Qué demonios, Glimm? Necesito dormir

-Levántate ya mismo- ordenó tirando de mi pie izquierdo, logrando que cayera de culo en el suelo de la habitación

-¿Qué coño te pasa? ¿Estás loca?

-Sí y mueve tu culo.- levantándome del suelo, acomodé mis pantalones y ubiqué correctamente mi camisa, arreglé mi coleta, haciéndola tan alta y apretada como siempre. Me giré para acomodar las revueltas sabanas de mi cama, por lo general no era de las que se movían mucho mientras dormían pero desde hace tres días gracias a mis sueños eso había cambiado. Distribuí correctamente el esquinero blanco por el colchón y después de doblar mi cobertor comencé la búsqueda de mis zapatos deportivos.

-Debe de haber sido un buen sueño. ¿De qué iba?- preguntó observándome a través del espejo a la vez que pasaba su mano por el largo flequillo rubio.

-Era… Eran tres pacientes. Yo estaba en la sala de emergencia cuando los tres ingresaron en camillas- mentí sin perder el ritmo- Aun estaban vestidos por lo que tuve que desvestirlos uno por uno. Tenían trajes de bomberos… eran unos bomberos tan calientes

-Extraño- confesó arqueando una ceja

-¿El qué? ¿Qué tenga sueños calientes?

-No. Que Peeta no es bombero- ¡Maldición!- y no me digas que no era con él con quien soñabas, me llamaste tres veces Peeta a la vez que abusabas sexualmente de tu almohada con tu boca.

-Sí, era el- suspiraba a la vez que me apoyaba en la pared contraria para calzar correctamente mis zapatos- lo estaba besando en la entrada de mi apartamento

-Eso explica el asalto contra la almohada- comentó cambiando de posición y ubicándose junto a mi litera

-Gracias por despertarme. Voy a revisar mi caso de Cardiomegalia.- solo pude tomar mi beeper y abrir la puerta cuando la mano de Glimm se ancló en mi brazo arrastrándome a su lado.

-Solo quería decirte que Clove sabe que Peeta se está viendo con alguien y debido a que el nombre que mencionó se parecía mucho al tuyo te recomiendo que estés atenta

-¿Se está viendo con alguien? ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy yo?

-Pues que ella mencionó a una tal Katherniss, de hecho me pidió que la ayudara a localizar a la chica.

-¿Y crees que soy esa chica?

-Sí, eres la única que le enviaría un trabajo de psicología de cien hojas en vez de encerrarlo en el cuarto de suministros- Se rió entre diente con demasiada alegría- me gusto eso fue bastante original.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté agitando más de lo normal mis parpados.

-¿Quién crees que le recordó a Haymitch durante todo un mes que Peeta no tenia asesor de psicología?- una de las enfermeras se encontró con nosotras en mitad del pasillo lo que ocasionó que Glimmer se encorvara un poco, agachando la cabeza y susurrara- De una manera u otra iba a ayudarte.

-Glimm te dije que…

-Si. Si. Si. Recuerdo muy bien lo que dijiste, pero tienes que reconocer que no podías pasar más tiempo sin darle la cara a lo que supuestamente sientes.

-No siento nada por el…

-Pues un punto más a mi teoría. Si no sientes nada por él solo aprovecha el momento y listo

-¿Qué?- sacudo la cabeza confundida. Trato de dar un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver si la enfermera que hace nada encontramos en el pasillo ya había desaparecido- Creo que olvidas un detalle muy importante…

-No me interesa Clove ok.- advertía- Te lo advierto de una vez, deja de preocuparte por ella. Te puedo asegurar que si Clove supiera que Mellark te gusta no pararía de restregártelo por la cara. Y no, no te fui a buscar a tu habitación para animarte a que te acostaras con él el día de mañana. Solo quiero que des un paso hacia adelante, hacia lo que quieres y que por primera vez hagas algo para ti sin tomar en cuenta a nadie más.

Bajo la mirada y estudio el esmalte desconchado de mi dedo pulgar y en realidad considero su oferta. No soy del tipo de persona que se arriesga, a la que le gusta romper las reglas, pero Glimm tiene un punto. Un muy buen punto.

-No soy una zorra- confesé sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Explicándole sin palabras el significado oculto de mi confesión- No quiero serlo- ella sacudió la cabeza y suspiró

-Todas las mujeres tenemos algo de zorras. Están las malas y las buenas. Las malas son todas las chicas que son como Clove, Amber Heard, Paris Hilton y Primrose y las buenas son como… como yo, como Rue, como Demi Moore y Meryl Streep. Además compartir unas cuantas horas con Peeta no hará que de la noche a la mañana amanezcas en su cama. Lo que quiero decir…

-Yo lo besé en la convención- solté, ocasionando que los ojos de Glimm se ampliaran hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas

-¡Oh por Dios! eres rápida Everdeen- antes de que pudiera protestar o encontrar una razón por lo que eso fue una mala idea, me guiñó un ojo- ¿Te respondió?- la miré sin entender- ¿Te devolvió el beso?

-Glimmer…

-¿Lo hizo?

-Si- después de escuchar mi afirmación mi amiga levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, como si le agradeciera al cielo para después comenzar con su bailecito de la victoria- Glimm solo fueron unos segundos, el se marchó. No lo he visto desde entonces.

-No importa. Mira- Glimmer observaba hacia la puerta que nos permitiría abandonar el área de dormitorios para ingresar al comedor y después salir a la sala de espera del hospital. Luego metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su teléfono- lo que cuenta es que tuvo la oportunidad de alejarse y no lo hizo hasta que finalizó. Tengo que irme, hay un trauma testicular y soy la única urólogo de guardia- se alejaba- Toma las cosas con calma, pero no mucha y recuerda el pudo haberse alejado o no responderte- ahora tiraba de la gran puerta que daba al comedor- tu paciente de cardiomegalia te está esperando.

.

.

.

Ser yo es bastante difícil, digo no es como si la vida de cualquier modelo lo fuera. Pero en particular soy de ese grupo de mujeres, corrección, grupo de seres humanos que si aman algo lo arrancan de su vida. No intencionalmente… tampoco desinteresadamente. Veo uno de ellos ahora; un sobreviviente de mí corrompido, agrio amor. El está a unos quince metros de donde estoy parada, pasando su mirada por toda la ropa desparramada en mi cama.

-Te vas- anunció. Su voz rueda en mi cabeza como una bola de puas abriendo sentimientos que hace mucho se habían convertido en cicatrices. Mi corazón trata de apartarlos de mi pecho y todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme y observarlo. Han pasado prácticamente dos años desde la última vez que jugamos a ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

Inhalé algo de aire para mis pulmones y traté de controlar a mis descuidadas emociones. _Piensa Clo, en este juego de lastimar, tu eres la maestra._ Quería ver el odio surgir en su cara. Empecé a dirigirme hacia su dirección para afrontarlo. El fuerte cosquilleo de agitación se arrastraba hasta mis dedos. Apretando los puños me muevo hasta ubicarme frente a él.

Su cabeza se inclina sobre mi estante, donde guardo mis revistas, CDs, algo de maquillaje y el millón de fotos que tenemos juntos. Y mientras se vuelve para mirarme, echo un vistazo a su nariz, su boca, sus cejas y sus ojos. Mi corazón se aprieta. Todavía me encanta este chico. La realización me asusta. Pensé que lo había superado. Pensé que podía manejar algo como esto… como enamorarme.

Pierdo el tiempo en mis emociones durante unos segundos más antes de dignarme a responder o por lo menos pensar una respuesta fría y coherente.

-Sí, tengo que comenzar a prepararme para la semana de la moda…

-Puedes irte el domingo. Tengo planes para el viernes. Clo. Tengo algo preparado.- me mira por un largo momento a la vez que sus manos viajan hasta sus bolsillos y ahí se esconden- Por favor.

-No. Puedo- suspiro- tengo que ir, es mi trabajo- y la única manera que tengo de recordarte lo miserable que será tu vida si no me tienes a tu lado. no verbalizo el pensamiento. Soy demasiado astuta para enseñar mis inseguridades.

-Es nuestro aniversario- susurra

-Sí, lo sé y lo siento pero no puedo- casualmente me encojo de hombros y sonrío en su dirección- sabes no me voy a molestar si sales con esa chica de la que me comentaste, la tal Kathemiss

-No hay nadie más, Clo- se acercaba sacando sus manos de sus bolsillos para posarlas en mis caderas- solo quería hacerte sentir celos. Hacer que te quedaras.- por un minuto creo ver que algo pasa a través de su cara, una sombra cubriendo sus ojos como si estuviese viendo una película pasar delante de sus ojos. Trago fuerte.

Conozco esa cara.

Es la película a la que titulo: _la chica del nuevo mes ya apareció._

Hay que actuar rápido. A situaciones drásticas, medidas drásticas

-Lo lamento mi amor. Lo siento, solo serán unos días, te juro que después te recompensaré. Celebraremos nuestro aniversario por todo lo alto.- estira una mano y tira de mi cabello juguetonamente. Sonrío débilmente. No puedo seguir enojada con él. Es perfecto.- te amo

-Yo también- muerdo mi labio para evitar llorar. Por la mirada en su rostro, sé que nunca ganaré esta batalla. Podía contar con los dedos de mis manos las veces en las que Mellark me había dicho que me amaba. No me dolía el hecho de que me las hubiese dicho, me dolía el que nunca lo hubiese dicho de corazón.

-Te pediría que te quedaras pero en realidad tengo que terminar con esto- agregué señalando todo el desorden que decoraba mi enorme habitación- te llamaré antes de marcharme

-Está bien. Entiendo- Se alejaba

-No olvides nunca que te amo y que eres lo más importante que tengo. Somos perfectos juntos- lanzo mi último recurso… hago un pequeño mohín. Hacerlo usualmente funciona a mi favor.

-Lo sé Clove. Lo sé- deposita un corto beso en mi frente y trotando desaparece por las escaleras que dan a la entrada principal de mi casa. Solo es cuestión de segundos cuando escucho el chirriar de sus neumáticos sobre el asfalto, avisándome que ya se ha ido.

Entregué mi alma a Peeta voluntariamente. La ofrecí como un cordero de sacrificio sin saber que el pobre hombre estaba tan dañado que me dañó a mí en el proceso. Suspiro y me hundo en una bola, metiendo mis rodillas bajo la barbilla y agarrando mis tobillos.

He hecho una serie de cosas para mantener a este hombre. He mentido y engañado. He sido sexy y dócil, feroz y vulnerable. He sido todo, menos yo.

El es mío ahora mismo, pero nunca soy lo suficiente para él. Puedo sentirlo, verlo en la forma en la que él y su familia a veces me miran. Sus ojos siempre están indagando, buscando algo. No sé lo que está buscando.

Me gustaría saberlo.

Con eso podría hacer cualquier cosa para conservarlo.

.

.

.

Mi mamá siempre me tomaba el pelo diciéndome que no tomaba nunca algo serio. Era una broma en mi familia: mi falta de dedicación a cualquier cosa. Era bueno en casi cualquier cosa que hiciera, pero no amaba nada de eso a acepción de la medicina, claro está. Ni el basquetbol, ni el futbol, ni las olimpiadas, ni las finanzas, ni las noticias y mucho menos el dinero que venía tan fácilmente a mi familia con el esfuerzo de mis padres. Gran parte de eso me hacía sentir vacio. Mis amigos, con aquellos que crecí, pasaban su tiempo y dinero consiguiendo butacas o palcos en los juegos de beisbol, de futbol o de basquetbol. Yo iba a los malditos juegos y los disfrutaba, pero al final del día, no había ni una sola maldita cosa que me llenara. Empecé a leer libros de filosofía, incluso en la secundaria me interesé en hacer de ella mi carrera profesional. Creía que la filosofía me daba algo en que creer. Pero Johanna Mason entró en mi vida, y por primera vez me dediqué a algo. Su filosofía. Su maquillaje emocional. La estaba tomando seriamente. Todos sus uno sesenta y tres metros de altura. Era tan habladora, condescendiente y siempre sonreía.

Quería darle algo.

Y el peor error fue entregarle lo más preciado para un ser humano.

Bah! Jódete maldita nostalgia. Devuélvete por donde viniste y no jodas más

-¿Qué fue esta vez?

Levanté mi vista de mi lata de cerveza para posarla en mi hermano mayor. Gale se deslizó en el asiento opuesto al mío. Estaba usando una franelilla sencilla y un grueso mono color vinotinto. Digo, no es como si te recibieran con la mejor pinta al aparecerte en la casa de alguien a las tres y media de la madrugada.

-Clove se va mañana de viaje

-Y eso es malo porque- me animó a seguir. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta extraje la pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo, para apretarla entre mi mano derecha antes de lanzarla a la mesa.- ¡Hijo de puta!

-No era la reacción que esperaba- empujé la pequeña caja y tomé otro sorbo de mi cerveza.

-¿Se lo preguntaste?- miré a sus ojos estrechos. Estaba teniendo un momento difícil al hacerse el encantador cuando era obvio que hubiese preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar que estar en esta mesa hablando de la insoportable e inaceptable de mi novia.

-No- me encogí de hombros, tratando de parecer despreocupado, pero la verdad es que mis hombros estaban tensos como una cuerda que resiste el peso de un elefante.

-¿Qué paso entonces?

-Siento como si no fuese lo correcto- confesé dejando a un lado mi bebida y parándome

-Entonces para que carajos compraste un anillo de compromiso

Me incliné hasta que mis dos manos estaban asentadas completamente en la mesa, y Gale y yo estábamos al mismo nivel de los ojos.

-Porque es la única forma que tengo para recompensar todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí- él me miró por un largo minuto antes de sacudir la cabeza.

-Se supone que pedirle a alguien que ate su vida a la tuya debe ser por algo más que agradecimiento. Para agradecer envía chocolates o flores, Peet 

-Pues tengo una forma muy curiosa de agradecer- rezongué

-Ella no es para ti- suspiró

-Deja que yo decida eso

-Pero sé que todavía amas a esa chica

Mi turno de suspirar.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando. E incluso si lo hiciera no me gustaría hablar de ello. Así que habla de algo más. ¿Cómo va todo con Delly y su amante?

-Ni siquiera lo intentes- dice- Clove no es santo de mi devoción, pero entregarle esto- señalaba la caja de terciopelo- es joder completamente tu vida. Literalmente ahorcarla, mocharla, cortarla, aniquilarla… todo lo que termine en arla

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Quieres comprometerte de nuevo? ¿Casarte? ¿Tener hijos?

Me estremezco

-En realidad no.

-Aunque estoy tratando de hacer que reflexiones, cosa importante aquí es que no puedes permitir que una mujer robe lo que eres.

Aprecio a mi hermano, lo amo. Pero sinceramente no tiene idea de lo que está hablando

-Ya no quiero esas cosas- digo firmemente

-¿Como ibas a hacerlo?

-El viernes es nuestro aniversario. Iba a llevarla al juego de los Yankees, iban a ponerlo en la pizarra al finalizar el sexto inning.

-A Clove no le gusta el beisbol.

-Lo de la pizarra si iba a gustarle

-Peeta, esto es un error- el rostro de mi hermano era ceniciento. Me reí de él. No me gustaba que nadie me dijera que Clove era un error. Saqué la caja del anillo de sus dedos y la cerré con fuerza.

-No estoy aquí para pedir tu opinión. Estoy aquí porque eres mi hermano mayor y quiero mantenerte involucrado en mi vida. Sin embargo, ese es un tema a cambiar si tú y toda mi familia insiste en tratar a Clove como si no fuera lo suficientemente buena para mí.

-No sé…

-Ella lo es- aseguré- he estado con muchas mujeres, y es la única que me hace querer ser alguien diferente, ser una mejor persona. Ni siquiera necesito ser bueno, solo necesito ser bueno para ella.

Gale me miró sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

-Olvídalo- dije, retirándome. Agarró mi brazo.

-¿Ya se lo has dicho a Cato?

-No, ¿por qué haría eso?

-El confinaría lo que te estoy diciendo. Cuando se lo digas el posiblemente va a volverse loco. Sabes lo que piensa de ella. Si crees que conversar conmigo te resultó desagradable hablar con Cato va a ser una total pesadilla.

\- Se lo diré mañana en el hospital. Te agradecería si estuvieses presente- Apartó su mirada de la mía y jalé mi brazo dando por finalizada nuestra conversación.

.

.

.

-Lo lamento, pero el examen dio positivo a metástasis masiva cardíaca- anuncié logrando que mi paciente me observara como si olvidé pronunciar algo mas importante

-Eso… eso ¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó incorporándose en su camilla

-Podré explicarlo brevemente, sin embargo un oncólogo está en camino para atender estrictamente su caso. Metástasis cardíaca, define la extensión de un tumor próximo o distante a cualquiera de las estructuras que componen el corazón…

-Pero… Usted me operó, usted hizo algo ¿Lo extrajo? ¿Por qué dice que lo lamenta?

-La operación no supone un tratamiento eficaz para la mayoría de los tumores malignos primarios del corazón, debido a la masa voluminosa del tejido cardíaco afectado o la presencia de metástasis. La utilidad principal de la cirugía, en estos casos, consiste en establecer el diagnóstico definitivo y descartar un posible tumor benigno curable…

-Espere… Espere, ¿Me voy a morir?

-Lo lamento, Sra George. Se le brindará el tratamiento…

-¿Puede usted hacer algo mas por mi?

-No, no puedo

-Quiero ver al on…

-Oncólogo- completé- deme solo unos minutos y lo traeré

Abandoné la habitación sin dar una última mirada en dirección al paciente. Momentos como este me hacían odiar mi trabajo y todo lo que venía con él. En ocasiones como estas deseaba haber sido, bailarina, músico, abogada o reportera

-Nelsie- me acerqué tratando de captar la atención de la jefas de enfermeras de piso- Necesito que cualquiera del departamento de oncología se presente en la habitación tres cuatro uno, Sra Melany George. Caso de metástasis masiva cardiaca.- la morena asintió tecleando rápidamente la información que le suministre en su teclado.

-Hay cinco oncólogos activos. Solo que tres están en consultas, otro realiza un trasplante y el quinto está de descanso.

-¿A qué hora inició el trasplante?

-Hace quince minutos.- Eso dejaría aproximadamente dos horas de por medio.

-Crees que si le pido a alguno que suspenda sus consultas…

-No lo harás- aseguró

-Bien y si me ayudas a contactar al que está de descanso.- Tangándome mi orgullo, le rogué

-Al doctor Mellark no le gusta que lo molesten mientras está descansando. Yo no le escribiré.

-Bien, yo lo hago ¿Cuál es su número de localizador?.

-No puedo dártelo Katniss. Lo lamento va contra las reglas.

-¿Entonces, qué puedes hacer por mi?- ya estaba comenzando a molestarme.

-Puedo dejarle una nota para que al terminar su descanso asista a tu paciente

-Como cuánto tiempo para que eso suceda.

-No lo sé, hace veinte minutos que salió

-Nelsie, solo le tomará diez minutos de su descanso de tres horas

-Lo siento. No

-Ok, está bien. Veré que puedo hacer.

Tomé la carpeta de mi caso y me encaminé hacia las escaleras, necesitaba estar en mi zona segura, mi box. Malditas enfermeras asistentes, les encanta amargarle la vida a todo mundo. Metí la mano en mi bolsillo, rápidamente busqué mis contactos y redacte mi mensaje.

 _Glimm, donde toma los descansos el mayor de los Mellark_

 _ **¿Gale?**_

 _Si él es el mayor, entonces si_

 _ **Creo que en el comedor o quizás en los dormitorios. Te recomiendo el comedor**_

 _Ok, Gracias Glimm_

 _ **¿Ocurrió algo?**_

 _No, solo es una simple consulta. Necesito que atienda a un paciente. No vemos más tarde_

No me detuve hasta que llegué a mi piso, firmé algunas planillas de las cuales no pude deshacerme y seguí mi búsqueda. Pasé por la cafetería principal, la cafetería privada y por lo visto nadie había visto al oncólogo Mellark. Solo me quedaba el comedor, los baños y los dormitorios.

-Oye has visto a Gale Mellark- le pregunté al único chico que estaba en la sala de descanso.

-Sí, Está en los vestidores.- dijo, señalando con su barbilla a la puerta que daba a los vestidores.

-Gracias

-Oye, es mejor que no vayas allá. No quiere compañía- recomendó a la vez que pasaba sus manos por su cabello en un gesto nervioso. A la vez que de un brinco abandonaba su cómodo asiento para ubicarse frente a la puerta por la que tenía que ingresar.

-Es una emergencia.- contesté tratando de hacerlo a un lado.

-No se permiten mujeres en los vestuarios.- advirtió, bloqueando la entrada a los vestidores

-Es una emergencia. Ahora por favor déjame pasar.

Después de intercambiar un par de irritantes miradas el residente que parecía el celador de los vestuarios se hizo a un lado para permitirme pasar. 

-Yo no te dejé pasar. Ni me vistes- dijo, caminado hacia el otro lado, en dirección a una mesa y sentándose en ella.

No respondí, solo asentí y tire de la gran puerta de metal, abriéndola.

Un montón de casilleros ubicados en largas hileras me dieron la bienvenida. Al final de cada fila un gran espejo se abría espacio entre la pared y el metal. Estaba por abandonar los vestuarios que claramente estaban totalmente desolados cuando me pareció escuchar alguna especie de susurros que parecían provenir del área de duchas.

-Pues para mí lo es.

-Cállate Cato - si existiera la posibilidad de que con gritos las paredes pudieran doblarse, de seguro con el de Peeta mas de una estaría fracturada

-¿Por qué? ¿Al bebé Peeta le molesta que le digan la verdad sobre su novia?- la voz de Cato estaba goteando puro sarcasmo, literalmente.

-Basta Cato- ordenó una tercera voz, suponiendo que en la habitación estuviesen los tres hermanos, este tenía que ser Gale

-Es una Puta, una maldita puta y lo sabes. Sigues saliendo con ella solo porque te encanta la manera en la que ella te envuelve.

-Es mi vida y hago con ella lo que quiero.- siseó Peeta a la vez que un seco golpe a una de las paredes rompía el poco silencio que se había establecido.

-Pues entonces toma esa maldita moto que tienes y mátate porque te aseguro que esa muerte será menos dolorosa que tu vida al lado de esa mentirosa

-¿Ahora es una mentirosa? Cuando nos presentaste no lo era

-No pretendía que te fijaras en ella- La voz de Cato paso de arrogante a derrotada

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cual era el plan? ¿Glimmer?

-Te lo advierto no metas a Glimmer en esto

-¿Por qué? Cierto olvidaba que Glimmer es tan bondadosa, humilde y de tan buen corazón que permitió que su mejor amiga se acostara con el que le gustaba solo para que la chica pasara la pagina.- siento la conmoción correr de mi corazón a mis miembros y se establece como plomo en mi estomago

-Supongo que lo más bondadoso que Clove ha hecho por alguien es recomendar un labial.

-Hemos hecho un avance entonces. Por lo menos ni Clove ni yo nos acostaríamos con alguien por lastima. Eso es lo que nos hace tan perfectos.

-¡Peeta!- gruñó la voz a la que no conocía por lo cual suponía era Gale

-¡NO! El quería hablar, entonces hablaremos. Te lo advierto sigues refiriéndote a Clove de esa manera y te juro que la destruyo.

-No lo harías porque ella te gusta. Katniss te gusta- bajé mi mirada y vi mis manos apretar la carpeta roja que ellas contenían. Mi corazón aceleró su ritmo y me di cuenta que nada de esto valía la pena. Cuando tú subconsciente emitía advertencias y tu decidías pasarlas por alto la culpa no era de nadie más que tuya.

-Esta es la parte en la que se supone me rio ¿no? Por dios Cato, la chica se acostó contigo. Tenme un poco de confianza. Es prácticamente tuya. Como puedo hacerlo con ella sabiendo que tú ya estuviste ahí es… asqueroso.- aunque no podía verlos sabía que Mellark… Peeta debía tener esa mirada burlona y el asomo de una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios

Contra todo pronóstico me reí. Me reí de todos los planes que había hecho, de todas las veces que abrí mi closet buscando algo que ponerme para este viernes, me reí de todos los consejos de Glimm.

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta. Escuché sus palabras, pero no estaba segura de haber entendido lo que decía. Estaba… ¿confundida? ¿shock?. Lo único que podía asegurar era que este hombre me odiaba. No sabía por qué pero lo hacía, acercarse a mí era su manera de mantener a Cato bajo control.

Una puerta se abrió detrás de mí antes de que pudiera llegar a la salida de los vestuarios.

-¿Everdeen?- mentalmente agradecí que la persona que me llamara no fuese Cato y mucho menos Peeta.- oye, tú no…- esperé que Gale continuara pero se quedó observándome. El lucia bastante confuso

\- Está bien- le contesté dando tres pasos en su dirección- Solo te estaba buscando a ti…

-¿Katniss?- otra voz me interrumpió. Otra voz a la que no quería escuchar, otra voz a la que comenzaría a aborrecer de ahora en adelante, otra voz a la que sinceramente esperaba ser un poco más.

-Paciente blanca femenina de 61 años de edad con antecedentes de ser fumadora crónica, fue vista por el especialista de guardia el cual indicó traslado a terapia intermedia, donde llegó con intensa ortopnea, sudorosa, taquicardia, cianótica, ingurgitación yugular, y abundantes crepitantes en tercio medio y superior de ambos capos pulmonares. TA 90/70mm de Hg. Pulso de 120 latidos/minutos que fue empeorando paulatinamente con gran toma del estado general y marcada pérdida de peso. Ya realicé pruebas, Metástasis cardiaca masiva. Te vine a buscar porque ella quería hablar directamente con un oncólogo y eras el único disponible- No necesitaba esto, en mi vida ya había mucho drama como para sumarle uno más- Disculpa la interrupción- no aparte mi mirada de la de Gale en ningún momento, solo cuando me giré para tirar de la puerta y abandonar el área de vestuarios de hombres.

¿Y bien?

Espero sus comentarios!

Saluditos.

Joha

:)


	8. Chapter 8

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

 _ **Lo lamento.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 5:45 pm __

 _ **Lo siento, no estaba refiriéndome directamente a ti.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 5:50 pm

 _ **Bueno si lo hacía, pero no era precisamente a ti a quien quería ofender.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 5:51 pm

 _ **Katniss de verdad te estoy ofreciendo una disculpa sincera.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 5:55 pm __

 _ **No soy el tipo de hombre que se expresa así de una mujer, estaba enojado.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 6:00 pm

 _ **Hey! Qué fue eso de dejarme solo en mitad de una emergencia, necesitaba a alguien que monitoreara a mi paciente.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 6:09 pm

 _ **Entiendo que estés molesta de verdad lo entiendo, pero no me parece que eso interfiera en nuestro trabajo. Eso no es profesional.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 6:15 pm

 _ **No es que esté mencionando que no seas profesional.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 6:16 pm

 _ **Mira la verdad, si quieres conocerla. Es que estaba molesto con Cato y la única cosa que encontré para molestarlo fuiste tú.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 6:25 pm

 _ **No es que te esté llamando cosa.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 6:26 pm

 _ **Katniss lo lamento. ¿Qué quieres que haga?**_ Mensaje recibido a las 6:40 pm

 _ **¿Quieres que haga tus guardias por tres semanas? ¿Quieres que sea tu trasporte por dos meses? ¿Quieres que te deje todos los casos importantes? ¿Qué puedo hacer?**_ Mensaje recibido a las 6:42 pm

 _ **Sabes estoy humillándome aquí, no soy el tipo de hombre que pide disculpas. ¿Podrías por lo menos dignarte a responder algo?**_ Mensaje recibido a las 6:50 pm

 _ **No viene al caso, pero… ¿vas a seguir siendo mi asesora?**_ Mensaje recibido a las 7:16 pm

Ok lo reconozco, este me hizo sonreír con malicia. No sabes lo que te espera idiota.

 _ **Una persona educada respondería…**_ Mensaje recibido a las 7:46 pm

 _ **Mucho ego, Everdeen.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 8:06 pm

 _ **Sabes, aun mi apuesta sigue en pie. Nos vemos el viernes**_ Mensaje recibido a las 9:09 pm

 _JODETE, MALDITO CABRÓN_. Enviado a las 9:10 pm

 _ **Un beso para ti también.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 9:11 pm

.

.

.

-Sería muy indiscreto de mi parte preguntar qué te pasó con tu hermano- mi madre empujó las puertas de la cocina con su cadera, deteniéndose justo frente a mí, con sus manos en sus caderas

-Si mamá, seria indiscreto y de mala educación.- aparté mi mirada de la suya y reanudé la preparación de mi sándwich.

-¿A quién puedo preguntarle qué le pasa a mis hijos?- demandó en un tono que sabia no podría ser escuchado fuera de estas paredes

-Gale no dirá nada… Cálmate madre, solo fue una simple discusión.

Literalmente eso era una mentira, una pequeña. Es decir, quien no se ha peleado con un hermano hasta decirse cosas horribles para después terminar llorando y abrazados en un bar… solo que lo de llorar u abrazar aun no sucedía

-¿Simple discusión? Claro, ¡que tonta! Ahora entiendo el porqué se lanzaban dagas con las mirada en mitad de la cena… cierto! No terminaste tu comida.

-Cato y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre un caso en el hospital y…

-No me mientas. Prefiero que no me digas nada a que me mientas.

-Estábamos discutiendo sobe Clove… yo… yo traté de hacer enojar a Cato ofendiendo a otra chica y esa chica escuchó lo que decía. Ahora ella no le habla a Cato y mucho menos a mí.

-¿Le pediste disculpas?

-Sí, treinta y tres veces

-¿Treinta y tres veces? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Peeta?- preguntó, mientras una sonrisa complacida comenzaba a formarse en sus labios

-Si te lo digo, no te vas a sentir orgullosa de mi

-Siempre estaré orgullosa de ti y de tus hermanos

-Me metí con la vida sexual de la chica-contesté y miré su cara. Sus ojos se ampliaron y miró alrededor como si tratara de evitar que alguien más escuchara nuestra conversación

-¡Peeta!- Mi madre dejó salir un suspiro, después se quitó su delantal y lo arrojó sobre la mesa

-Te dije que no te ibas a sentir orgullosa de mí.

-Desde cuando te gusta criticar mujeres. Yo no te eduqué asi

-No la estaba criticando a ella… bueno quizás sí, pero no quería lastimarla a ella. Era la única tecla que podía pulsar para que tu hijo me dejara en paz.

-Entonces debo sentirme orgullosa de qué específicamente, de que querías lastimar a tu hermano o que te querías valer de terceros para llegar a él.

-Mamá ofendió a Clove

-Entonces qué jugaran a ofenderse uno al otro hasta que se digan algo que no podrán solucionar con nada.

-Es mi novia, mamá- alegué y me levanté. No necesitaba esto. Cada noche que compartía con mi familia, siempre pasaba lo mismo. En determinado momento tendría que reducir las visitas, por mi salud física y mental.

-Es tu hermano, Peeta- dijo, también poniéndose de pie

-Estas a favor de Cato por… Porque tú también crees que Clove es malvada.

-No lo creo- me reí, de todas las personas que me rodeaban mi madre era la primera que estaría en la cola para lanzar la primera piedra.

-Claro que si

-No lo creo, porque sé que esa niñita es una manipuladora. – se giró y salió de la cocina

.

.

.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Saludé con una enorme sonrisa, realizando exagerados gestos con mis manos

-Vas a tener que hablarme en algún momento.- sin siquiera invitarlo a pasar, Cato prácticamente lanzo su cuerpo a través de la puerta haciéndome a un lado con un fuerte empujón

-No tengo porque hacerlo.- respondí entre dientes, torciendo mis labios

-Katniss soy inocente.- Cato sacudió la cabeza y maldijo- Me estas acusando injustamente, yo trataba de defenderte- Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro sin apartar su mirada de la mía

-No tendrías que defenderme si tu gran y horrible boca se hubiese mantenido cerrada- mi problema no radicaba en el que sus hermanos estuviesen al tanto. Por dios, que hombre no habla con sus hermanos, primos o amigos de lo que pasa en sus relaciones. Mi problema era que esto involucraba directamente mi trabajo, mi rutina y obviamente el idiota que me atraía.

-No cariño, te equivocas

-No quiero escucharlo, Cato- me negué cruzándome de brazos y apoyándome en la pared

-No fui yo quien le dijo a Peeta que tu y yo… nos acostamos

-¿Entonces quien fue?-grité, ahora alejándome de la pared, señalándolo con mi dedo índice a medida que me acercaba a él- Dudo mucho que Glimmer lo haya hecho, Rue ni siquiera le habla a tu hermano

-Eso deja a- aclaró invitándome a completar la frase por él.

-Clove.- articulé

-Sip- su mano atajó la mía antes de que esta pudiese tener algún contacto con su pecho. Apretando mi palma, tiró un poco de mi, aproximando mi cuerpo al suyo- Nunca he hablado de eso con nadie Kat, solo Glimm y es por lo mucho que me importa.

-Perra asquerosa- susurré apoyando mi frente en su hombro. Inevitablemente el fuerte aroma del perfume especiado de Cato inundo mis fosas nasales.

No pude evitar comparar su cómodo aroma con el intenso amaderado de Peeta. La diferencias entre sus aromas no reflejaban más que la diferencia en sus caracteres. Peeta por una parte resultaba, imponente, autoritario, seductor y descarado. Mientras que su hermano a simple vista resultaba familiar, cómodo, confortable y respetuoso. .. Estar y acercase a Cato era fácil mientras que solo mirar a Peeta requería un gran trago de valentía liquida.

Esas sin duda eran características que me hicieron ilusionarme con él cuando lo conocí. Cato se acercó a mí como un amigo, como alguien en quien podía apoyarme cuando le necesitara y yo, yo como él me explico en determinado momento fui una adorable brisa que lo rodeó brindándole frescura, cordialidad y comodidad. Creímos que podíamos llevar las cosas a otro nivel pero lamentablemente nos dimos cuenta que solo podríamos tener una fuerte amistad cuando ya fue demasiado tarde.

Después de eso, nunca siquiera pensé en que Cato podía ser mío, de alguna u otra manera. Digo, definitivamente no te sientes incomoda de la noche a la mañana con alguien que se supone es tu otra mitad ¿no?. Además no podía concebir esos pensamientos después de que le animara a salir con Glimm y reconocer como la miraba dos meses después de haber decidido salir con ella, claro que mi mejor amiga no se quedó atrás… en todo este tiempo ninguno de los dos ha dicho quien cayó primero en las redes del otro, pero soy de las que cree que fue Cato.

Esa era una de las razones por las que no me gustaba tocar este tema, por más que Glimm estuviese al tanto de lo ocurrido. No me gustaría incomodarla además…

\- Oh dios mío… ¡Oh Dios Mío!- exclamé, levantando la mirada y alejándome rápidamente de su cuerpo. Encontrándome con su mirada sorprendida y confusa- Cato y… y.. ¿y si ella se lo dijo a alguien más?- pregunté

-No lo creo

-Podrían… ellos podrían expulsarme. Cato, me expulsarían del programa.- le interrumpí sin detenerme a escuchar lo que decía.

-No te van a expulsar. Eso fue hace más de tres años, sería estúpido totalmente estúpido

-No lo seria, tu.. Tu estas por encima de mí, estas más adelantado que yo. Podrían tomarlo como ventaja laboral.

-Haymitch sabe lo buena que eres en tu trabajo, nadie en su sano juicio diría que yo te beneficié en algún punto

-Tengo que hablar con Abernathy, con tu papá, con los rectores.

-Escúchame bien, deja de volverte loca.- sus brazos me atajaron, evitando que mis pies siguieran moviéndose de un lado al otro. Mi columna se quejó cuando sus zarandeos trataron de sacarme de mi monologo. -Tuviste sexo con alguien que trabajaba, escúchalo bien: trabajaba. Tiempo pasado. Ninguna de las evaluaciones a las que te sometí tuvo algo que ver, así que por favor deja tanto drama que sinceramente tengo un dolor de cabeza atroz.

-Pero…

-Y si por casualidades de la vida alguien llegara a preguntar algo, no existe ningún modo en que puedan confirmarlo. Tú dices que nada pasó y yo digo que son cuentos de camino. Punto.

-Creo que será mejor evitar habladurías, hay muchos nuevos residentes que alquilaron en esta torre. Será mejor que te vayas Cato.

-Katniss…

-Por favor, mientras más te quedes más nos prestamos a malos comentarios. Por favor vete- repliqué, había muchas razones por las que esta era una mala idea. Nadie creería que el vino a mi casa a las once de la noche solo para preguntar como estaba.

-¿Estamos bien? Kat de verdad lo lamento, si hubiese algo que pudiese hacer…- el tono nervioso de su voz me sacó de mi batalla interna.

-Estamos bien, ahora vete- Se alejaba- Cato, avísame cuando llegues a tu casa.- agregué para después escuchar el ligero portazo que me anunciaba que se había marchado

Estoy de mal humor por alguna razón y sólo puedo echarle la culpa a la bruja maldita de Clove y a sus malditos chismorreos. Sabía que la perra disfrutaba el dolor ajeno, nunca me imaginé que disfrutara infligirlo en personar cercanas a ella.

Parpadee rápidamente varias veces, di algunos pasos has el horrible mueble que estaba en la mitad del pequeño espacio al que llamaba sala. Toqué la dura superficie debajo de mi y lentamente me deslicé hasta acostarme.

Eché un vistazo hacia atrás, a la puerta, y me pregunté que iba a hacer con lo de Cato, con lo de las asesorías y con lo mucho que mi mente le estaba dando vueltas al beso de Peeta.

¿Lo había soñado o fue real?... obviamente fue real, ¿Me dejaría solo así? ¿Le había comentado algo a Clove y por eso ahora ella quería hacerme la vida imposible?. Comencé a masajear mi sien cuando escuché el fuerte repique de mi teléfono. Confundida miré alrededor y vi mi teléfono tirado en el camastro a mi lado, y mi taza de café en la mesa junto a esta.

Me estiré por mi teléfono y sin reconocer el número de la pantalla respondí

-¿QUÉ?- bramé, reflejando mi estado de ánimo actual.

 _-Oh! Pensaba invitarte a salir pero creo que no es el momento_ \- Saluda con sarcasmo, al reconocer la gruesa voz de la persona que me hablaba una sonrisa se formó en mis labios

-¡Finnick!

 _-Hola hermosa, ¿es buen momento para hablar o estás trabajando?_

-No no no, claro que estoy libre. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás en la aquí?

 _-Quisiera decirte que sí, pero la verdad es que no. Mi próxima salida es dentro de cinco meses, solo si tengo suerte. No te llamo para hablar de mí, quiero saber cómo estás-_ El entusiasmo es evidente en su voz.Puedo sentir el alivio de la emoción a través del teléfono.

-Estoy bien, mis guardias me están matando, pero gracias a los cielos todo está saliendo bien.

 _-Si estas tan bien a qué se debe tu saludo tan amable._

-Bah! Cosas sin importancia, ya sabes- esta es la ultima cosa que quiero hacer, contarle a Finn mis problemas nunca me había gustado, de hecho no me gustaba contarle a nadie mis problemas.

 _-No la verdad es que no lo sé_

-Cosas del hospital Finn

 _-¿O cosas del corazón? ¿Algún chico?_

Dios, seis frases en esta conversacion y ya está sobre mi

-Nop, nadie.¿Y tú, alguna chica?

 _-Sabes que estoy rodeado de miles de hombres y como treinta mujeres, verdad- Suspiraba- enamorarse en la marina no es atractivo. Ahora, ¿cuéntame qué pasa?-_ pongo los ojos en blanco mientras una desagradable imagen de Peeta y Clove acude a mi mente, recordándome mi desagradable estado de humor.

-Clove

 _-¿Qué te hizo ahora la perra?_ \- pregunta resaltando el curioso pero apropiado apodo con que habíamos bautizado a Clove.

-Le dijo a su novio Peeta que me acosté con Cato- confieso, sacudiendo la cabeza

 _-Y eso significa ¿qué?-_ pide cuando me callo dejando mi explicación incompleta.

-Que Cato en determinado momento fue mi asesor y le correspondía evaluarme. En mi programa las reglas son claras, no involucrarse emocionalmente con algún superior, no tatuajes, piercings o peinados extravagantes, nada de embarazos, nada de ETS o drogas.

 _-Y te preocupa que este chico… Peeta vaya a decirle a todo mundo lo que pasó_

-No, el no diría nada. Me molesta que Clove le esté comentado a todo mundo eso. Es mi vida

 _-¿Cómo sabes que ese chico no dirá nada?_

-Es el hermano menor de Cato

 _-Y es el que te gusta_ \- puntualiza, haciéndome reír y ruborizándome al recordarlo

-¿Qué? Claro que no.

 _-Claro que si, por algo te importa tanto que ella le contara que tu y su hermano lo hicieron_

-No me gusta- insisto, tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

 _-¿Desde cuándo te atrae?_

-No… bien, desde que lo transfirieron.- no serviría de nada negarle algo, mientras mas lo negara el mas insistiría. Empujando y empujando hasta conseguir la verdad.

 _-Antes o después de Cato_

-Después

 _-Antes o después de que se enamorara de la perra_

-Antes, literalmente yo lo vi primero… Clove me lo arrebato

 _-¿Sabía que te gustaba?_

-No, sabía que me gustaba alguien pero nunca le dije su nombre

 _-¿Y qué piensas hacer?_

-Te juro que ahora mismo quisiera tomar su liso cabello entre mis manos, apretarlo, retorcerlo, patear tu trasero y dejarla calva- lamentablemente me demoré un poco en responder lo que rompió con la rápida velocidad con las que se desarrollaba nuestra conversación.

 _-No, no hagas eso_

-Lo lamento, solo fue un impu…

- _Eres mi hermana, la hermana de un marin_ \- aunque no podía verlo, sabía que en estos momentos se dibujaba en su rostro esa sonrisa traviesa- _tienes que patearle el trasero con estilo, y no me refiero a darle una paliza._

-¿Qué sugieres?

 _-Recuerdas este chico que no me dejaba en paz los primeros días, Julian_.

-Si, al que te recomendé suministrarle una buena dosis de laxante.- se podría decir que Finn estuvo en la misma situación cuando ingresó a la marina, hay un chico. Un superior, que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Siempre buscando algún error, asignándole tareas injustas, sancionándolo y esas cosas. Eso hasta que ambos ideamos un plan que en resumen terminó con su enemigo retorciéndose y gritando en mitad de un campo de entrenamiento

 _-Bueno, eso podría funcionar. Investiga cuando es su próxima salida y bingo_.

-No, eso no serviría con Clove. Ella es muy estricta con lo que come.

 _-Puedo enviarle a unos amigos que tengo de vacaciones y darle un susto._

-¡Finn! Quiero hacer que se trague sus palabras no matarla.

 _-Solo decía_ \- se ríe de su propia broma, y no puedo evitar sonreír ante mi querido hermano.

-Tranquilo, algo se me ocurrirá además tengo a Rue. Sabes que ella es bastante creativa y digamos que Clove tampoco es santo de su devoción

 _-¿Rue? ¿Cómo está ella?-_ susurro

-Está bien. Ya sabes, con sus diseños, su trabajo y… extrañándote- Contesté, recordando la aventura rápida que tuvo el verano pasado con la simpática y astuta Rue, después de terminar su relación de año y medio.

 _-Envíale saludos de mi parte_

-Ok- Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, recordándolo en nuestras respectivas memorias

- _No, mejor no le digas nada._

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres.

 _-Kat puedo preguntarte una última cosa-_ pregunta, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en nuestra ya no tan amena conversación.

-No Finn, no la he visto- respondo rápidamente. Siempre era así, comenzábamos hablando de cualquier trivialidad y justo antes de colgar el preguntaba siempre lo mismo. Preguntaba por… ella.

- _Lo siento, es solo que estoy tratando de comunicarme con ella y no contesta su teléfono. Tengo días tratando de localizarla_

-Aunque prácticamente trabajo en los mismos terrenos de la Universidad, la verdad es que no la he visto y sinceramente dudo que ella quiera que la vea.

Oigo el zumbido de aprobación en el extremo de la línea y sé la expresión exacta que se encuentra en su perfecto rostro. Su nariz de botón estará arrugada con incredulidad mientras sus labios se mueven en forma de corazón, intentando averiguar si estoy diciendo la verdad.

 _-Está bien, entiendo. Oye tengo que irme veré si puedo llamarte en el transcurso de esta semana._

-Ok, cuídate mucho

 _-Seguro hermosa igual tu. Te adoro-_ dice para después colgar _._ Pasan algunos minutos hasta que me dé cuenta que aun sigo con mi teléfono pegado en mi oreja. Tiré mi celular a la mesa y poniéndome de pie decido que ya es suficiente. Basta de darle la vuelta a todos estos asuntos.

Una ducha fría, lo solucionará. Congelará todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza.

Lamentablemente gran parte de mi semana transcurrió con bastante lentitud, entre averiguar qué podía hacer para dejar en ridículo a Clove , mis horas en el hospital y mis asesorías que cabe destacar desde la semana pasada solo se impartían por correos electrónicos y mensajes de texto. El tiempo se me fue como un puñado de arena en las manos.

Tenía que reconocer que el no haber podido concretar mi supuesta salida con Peeta me había decepcionado un poco. Claro, no era como si esperara que mantuviese su palabra después de todas esas cosas desagradables que dijo sobre mí. Esperaba que al decirle que no saldría con él por nada del mundo, el por lo menos tratase de insistir. No contaba con que solo dijera "está bien, fantástico" se diera media vuelta e invitara a una de mis enfermeras. Lo más duro de esa semana fue, sin duda alguna, verlo salir muy contento del hospital mientas sostenía una amable conversación con la chica… a la cual estaba considerando seriamente despedir, claro eso aun no era seguro y sinceramente no había cometido ningún error… hasta ahora.

Sin duda alguna consultar a Rue fue mi mejor elección, no era tan malo que mi mejor amiga fue una especie de bruja frustrada. De esas que siempre quería matar a un montón de gente pero que al hacerlo se acobardaba y lanzaba uno de esos discursos donde la humanidad debía sobreponerse al odio, bla bla bla, el karma los hará pagar. Esa era Rue

-¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que podríamos hacer?- pregunté sin apartar la mirada del televisor

-Aun mantengo el plan del laxante y la del secuestro- respondió con la boca llena, salpicando una cuantas migas de cotufas en mi dirección- Lo siento, tengo hambre. Ser mala me da hambre

-¿Y quién se supone que la va a secuestrar? ¿Tú y yo?

-Es fácil- Rue dejó el gran envase con cotufas a un lado. se puso de pie y juntó sus manos como su sostuviera un arma a la vez que flexionaba sus rodillas, realizando unos extraños movimientos- con unos pasamontañas solucionamos el problema Katniss.

-Glimmer me dijo que ella va a salir el sábado con Peeta, van a celebrar su aniversario.- mi mejor amiga lanzó un chillido cuando el control de tv que sostenía en mis manos impactó en su trasero-¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo para ese día?

-Meternos en su apartamento y quemar toda su ropa- recomendó tirándose nuevamente en el mueble.

-Suena tentador pero Clove tiene bastante dinero como para reponer su armario en dos horas.

-Sí, la perra es millonaria- Chasqueaba su lengua- lo olvidaba. Amiga, sinceramente creo que nuestra mejor opción es el laxante.

-No Rue. Tendríamos que dárselo directamente y sabría que fuimos nosotras. Hay que buscar algo más discreto.- eso sin contar que la bruja maldita podía llegar a estar feliz de tener que deshacerse de lo que contenía en su estomago de una manera fácil y practica.

-Podríamos preguntarle a Glimm…

-No, Glimmer no se puede enterar. Clove la conoce desde hacer tiempo y ella podría ser capaz de saber si Glimm miente o no.

-Oye y si le inyectas algo y la pones a dormir cuatro años seguidos. Eso te daría tiempo de poner sus enguantadas manos sobre Mellark tercero.

-No es mala idea pero…- Inyectar… inyectar- ¡RUE! Lo tengo

-¿Cámara hiperbárica?- chilló

-No, alergias

-¿Alergias?

-Recuerdas aquella vez en la que Glimmer le recomendó una crema para su eccema por alergias.

-No te capto.

-Es alérgica a… en realidad no recuerdo, lo que quiero decir es que podría provocarle un ataque alérgico en el que su cuerpo se mine de parches rojos, pruriginosos y descamativos

-Eso significa…

-Una terrible erupción que minará todo su cuerpo. En resumen, digamos que Clove no va a estar tan sexy para poder celebrar su aniversario

-¿Y como se supone que le daremos algo a lo que ella es alérgica?

-Lo primero es saber a que es alérgica, segundo el vehículo que emplearemos para provocarle el ataque y tercero hacer que lo ingiera.

-Tendremos que preguntarle a Glimm

-No, puedo revisar su historia en el hospital.

-Yeah baby, ella no sabrá que la golpeó. ¡Toma eso bruja maldita!- ella se inclinó y besando la parte superior de mi cabeza, comenzó a mover su cuerpo, realizando una extraña danza.

Hasta ahí el plan era bastante sencillo, básicamente encontrar la historia de Clove fue lo más sencillo. Solo tuve que ingresar a una de las computadoras centrarles de emergencias y revisar su historia. Mi querida amiga resultó positiva a su examen de alergias a la Sulfamida, examen que se le practicó para poder tratarla de una infección gastrointestinal.

Problema uno: la Sulfamida , es una sustancia bacteriostática y de amplio espectro, lo que quiere decir que tendría que disfrazarlo con algo de comida para que lo ingiriera y como si fuese poco, calcular una pequeña dosis que solo le causara la aparición de ronchas.

Problema dos: Clove no come. Ella solo almuerza lechugas, espárragos, zanahorias y pechuga de pavo. No era como si tocara su puerta, dejara la comida, saliera corriendo y ella ingiriera lo que le dejara.

Problema tres: y el más importante, mi juramento medico. El "no dañaras" se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

Eso, hasta que la cinta que se reproducía en mi mente se detuvo y cambió de cassette.

Una nueva voz surgió de la nada.

Una que decía " _Por dios Cato, la chica se acostó contigo. Tenme un poco de confianza. Es prácticamente tuya. Como puedo hacerlo con ella sabiendo que tú ya estuviste ahí es… asqueroso_ "

Al diablo, haré esto. La perra, me las va a pagar

-¿Helado?

-No se lo comería, de hecho no lo tocaría

-¿Una bebida?

-Diluiria el efecto del Sulfa, casi lo desaparecería.

-¿Algun postre?

-Clove no come dulces…

-No si se lo envía cualquier persona. Si se lo envía Peeta, prácticamente estará en la obligación de comerlos. Por lo menos uno

-Y se supone que Peeta le enviará.. ¿Una torta? La cual nosotras envenenaremos.

-Peeta no, nosotras. Una torta es imposible, Clove no tocaría un pastel ni que su vida dependiera de eso… Chocolates. Podríamos comprar unos bombones, tú los preparas y yo los entrego

-Tienen que ser los más costosos del mercado para hacerle creer que Mellark los envió.

-Tengo algo de dinero, podríamos reunir entre las dos.

-Hagámoslo.

.

.

.

Mi primer problema, mi madre me había obligado a perder tres kilos más. Mi segundo problema, mi novio me había enviado una caja de Pierre Marcolini, lo cual me hacia odiarlo fuertemente porque Peeta sabia más que nadie el esfuerzo que hago para mantener mi figura y lo mucho que aborrezco el azúcar.

Si me iba a enviar algo, que por lo menos fuese endulzado con stevia.

Me quedé observando mi segundo gran problema, la cuadrada caja dorada parecía observarme. Su enorme lazo rojo me invitaba a tirar de la cinta e inhalar ese delicado aroma. Pero sabía que al abrirlo ese aroma me atraparía y no me dejaría ir.

-¡De verdad te odio!- grité, logrando que mi voz rebotara en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación. Por lo menos mi madre no estaría esta noche en casa, lo que me permitiría desechar la caja sin que ella me viera… por el otro lado, Peeta llegaría en cinco minutos a mi casa y si se daba cuenta de que no había comido alguno, se enojaría, gritaría y después se marcharía.

No quería que se marchara

Tampoco quería comer chocolate

Olvídalo, yo no tengo porque hacer lo que no quiero. Me giro y observo detalladamente la hermosa mujer que se refleja en el enorme espejo de mi alcoba. Mis ojos están fuertemente ahumados, por lo que las manchas oscuras tienen una calidad opalescente, reflejan el marrón oscuro de mi iris. Mis labios están revestidos con pintalabios rojo intenso y brillo labial, destacando los ligeros toques de rubor en mis mejillas previamente bronceadas.

He seleccionado un pequeño vestido negro que muestra tanta piel que aun siento que falta algo por enseñar. El busto del vestido tiene una profunda V, donde mi sujetador sugiere un escote abundante sin ser vulgar. Bueno, para mí no es vulgar. Los tirantes van sobre los hombros y se conectan a la parte de atrás con unas finas cadenas de oro que se pliegan y se unen en la curva de mi trasero. El dobladillo del vestido cae hasta un poco mas arriba de la mitad del muslo. Lo recatado, no es lo mío. Me encanta ser el centro de atención, me fascina que los hombres me vean, que dejen de observar a sus parejas para detenerse en mi. No hay nada de malo en ser deseada.

Vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo y sonrío. Esta soy yo, por esto es que la mayoría de las mujeres me detesta.

A lo lejos puedo escuchar un auto detenerse y a los pocos segundos una puerta del vehículo cerrarse. Suspiro mientras me pongo unos largos pendientes para completar mi look. Me doy una última mirada hasta que decido que ya estoy lista para bajar a recibir a mi hombre.

Antes de abrir la puerta, decido tomar la caja de chocolates y dejarla sobre la mesa de café. Una de las cosas que Peeta verá al entrar será su regalo y así entenderá que por mucho que lo ame, no pienso sacrificar mi figura por él.

―¡Mierda! ―Saluda, soltando un silbido de sus labios―. ¡Te ves caliente! Quiero decir… ―se tropieza con sus palabras―, mi cabeza va a explotar, estas bellísima- sonrío ampliamente ante su alabanza- Traje vino- Una camisa azul marino encaja perfectamente en su torso, haciendo alusión a los músculos fuertes que hay debajo. Músculos que todavía puedo sentir en mis manos. Un par de jeans largos y oscuros se asientan sobre sus caderas y sus piernas largas y gruesas se cruzan casualmente en los tobillos completados con un par de zapatillas de cuero

Aquí vamos otra vez

-Sé que estoy hermosa, gracias por decirlo. Con lo del vino, lo lamento- me hago a un lado para que pueda pasar- no puedo tomarlo. Muy dulce.

-¡Clove! Es nuestro aniversario- alega a la vez que se da media vuelta para dejar su chaleco sobre uno de los muebles de mi madre- Está bien, solo tomaré yo.

-Me parece excelente- respondo, cerrando la puesta y girándome para alcanzarlo en la sala

-Me dices que no quieres compartir un buen vino conmigo, pero tienes una caja de bombones esperando por ti en la sala- comenta como si nada, como si no fuese él quien envió los chocolates

-Estaba esperándote para comerlos- Digo, siguiéndole el juego. No es la primera vez que hace esto y ya sé cómo funciona- Además ya pedí la cena. Comamos primero y después los dulces.

-¿Podríamos dejar la cena para después?- preguntó tirándose en el mueble, llevándose la dorada caja y tirando de la cinta para abrirla

-¿No tienes hambre?- Peeta no respondió. Solo tomó uno de los bombones, lo acercó a su nariz, inhalo, sonrió y después llevó dos bombones de un tirón a su boca

-Ésto está divino, aunque tienen un sabor que no logro descifrar. Ven aquí- ordenó palmeando sus piernas

-Tengo un vestido, no puedo

-Si puedes, ven- rezongó, inclinándose para tomar mi mano y empujarme hacia él. Peeta dio media vuelta lo que ocasiono que fuese yo la que ahora estuviese atrapada bajo su cuerpo

-Mi mama se va a enojar si manchamos su mueble

-Yo pago la limpieza- Al final sonrío y él se acerca a mí para besarme con dulzura, mientras siento que sus brazos me aprietan más y más contra él. Mi boca cubrió la suya y dejé que su sabor se hundiera lentamente en mi interior. Cada pequeño gemido que salía de su boca golpeaba directamente en mis venas. La plenitud de su labio inferior mientras se movia con creciente hambre contra mi boca estaba volviéndome loca.

Me pierdo en él. En su toque, en su calor, en sus tranquilas palabras de elogio a la vez que deja caer una lluvia de besos sobre mis labios, cuello y la piel desnuda de la V profunda de mi vestido.

Trato torpemente de desabrocharle la camisa, necesitando sentir su piel contra la mía, pero estoy obstaculizada por sus brazos que están en constante movimiento tocando con fervor cualquier centímetro de piel al descubierto que sus dedos puedan encontrar.

-Clo- Gimió a la vez que trataba de separarme de su cuerpo

-No importa el mueble- susurré escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, para comenzar a acariciar esa zona con mis labios.

-Cllloo- sus brazos aplicaron tanta presión que ya mi objetivo no era mantenerlo cerca. Ahora quería alejarme

-Peet, me lastimas. Suéltame… vas a dejarme morados

-Lla…

-Peeta Mellark suéltame ya mismo- ordené reuniendo todas mis fuerzas y tirando de su cuerpo en dirección contraria.

No logré que solo me soltara. Empujé tan fuerte que su cuerpo cayó fuera del mueble, emitiendo un terrible sonido cuando cayó en el suelo.

Fue ahí que pude verle, mi novio tenía el rostro húmedo por causa del sudor y su piel era… el estaba poniéndose morado

-Ambu…emergencias- fue lo último que dijo antes de desplomarse en medio de mi sala.

.

.

.

-Mira solo tienes que hablar con autoridad. Cuando Haymitch te pregunte algo, solo tienes que mirarlo a los ojos y hablar. Eres una excelente medico Teresa solo tienes que superar ese obstáculo.

-No es solo Haymitch… sabes, el tiene razón, no puedo hablar con ningún hombre sin que me tiemble la voz. No es un trauma es… mi padre era muy estricto y no le gustaba que anduviese con chicos…

Teresa y yo nos sobresaltamos cuando unos golpes irrumpieron en nuestra sala de descanzo.

-Entre- respondimos al mismo tiempo

-Tenemos un caso- avisó una enfermera, asomando la cabeza por la puerta

-Tiempo de llegada- Preguntó mi compañera poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-Ya llegó Doctora. Shock anafiláctico. Hombre de veinticinco. Está inconsciente. Zona tres del box.

-Yo voy. Katniss podrías ayudarme con la pizarra- con un asentimiento mi compañera y la enfermera abandonaron la habitación dejándome totalmente sola.

Había estado totalmente alerta del posible caso de erupción de Clove, pero como no todo sale como quieres y esperas, mis planes no dieron resultado porque no quiso comer los chocolates. No era como si ella me lo hubiese dicho… algo me lo decía, además de que ella no le había comentado nada fuera de lo normal a Glimm, lo que obviamente me dejaba claro que no había comido los dulces

De seguro ella estaría en este momento con Peeta, en un restaurant de primera o en alguna inauguración de algún club

Mis planes de venganza, tendrían que esperar un poco más.

Me sorprendí un poco al encontrar gran parte de los pasillos totalmente desolados, claro no era como si a las doce de la madrugada hubiese mucha gente por acá. Camine hasta la pizarra y me dispuse a actualizar todas las cirugías que se habían llevado a cabo esta noche. Afortunadamente todas habían salido muy bien, eran pocas las noches en las que todos los pacientes de emergencias sobrevivían.

Diez minutos después de haber terminado mi tarea, decidí encaminarme al box, no porque no confiara en mi compañera solo… vamos a llamarlo aburrimiento. En el camino, pasé por las dos habitaciones de mis pacientes actuales, ambos estaban dormidos. Firmé algunos informes. No había terminado de llegar al area de emergencias cuando los vi.

Cato, Gale, Glimmer, Clove, el Doctor Mellark y una hermosa mujer que no pude identificar… Faltaba, faltaba Peeta

¡Oh dios! ¡Oh dios!

Dios, mentí cuando dije que lo odiaba.

Mentí esa noche en que desee que un carro le pasara por encima

Lo de que se fuera el agua mientras se bañaba, si era verdad. Un deseo sincero

Que no esté muerto, que no esté muerto

Como pude me escabullí hasta el área tres, subí las escaleras e ingresé hasta el área de observación.

Indudablemente era él, su dorada cabellera se desparramaba por el cabecero de la camilla, ancho cuerpo y esos pantalones… eran los mismos que tenía antes de finalizar su turno.

Uno de los asistentes de Teresa le suministraba oxigeno con la bomba manual a través de su traqueotomía. Mi compañera revisaba las vías que tenía en la mano derecha. Visualmente examiné su cuerpo hasta percatarme que no tenía algún tipo de herida

-¿Está bien?- pregunté a través del intercomunicador de la sala.

-Si, bueno ahora lo está. Logré estabilizarlo, aunque su respiración aun no está del todo lista

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Teresa levantó la mirada, sus suspicaces ojos verdes se posaron en los míos. Buscando algo- Solo quiero saber si necesitaras algún quirófano del piso superior- mentí

-No tranquila, ya casi termino. Tendrá que pasar la noche aquí. Para mañana habrá desaparecido gran parte de la urticaria, el dolor abdominal y el sarpullido. El shock se produjo por hipersensibilidad al cacahuete. Le diagnostiqué como tipo uno

-¿Paro cardiaco?

-No, la adrenalina lo evito. Aplique epirefrina antes de que lo peor sucediera.

-¿Quién lo entubó?- ante mi pregunta Teresa sonrió, no era un secreto que dejar ese procedimiento en manos de un novato, llamase enfermero o residente podría dejarle una terrible cicatriz. De todos los presente en la sala Teresa era su mejor opción.

-Yo, su hermano me exigió que lo hiciera yo o que te llamara a ti... no te esperé porque no tenía tiempo…

-Tranquila. ¿Verificaste que la alergia fuera por el maní?

-Si… su novia le dio unos bombones que tenían relleno. Aparentemente uno de los que consumió tenia crema de maní.

 **Hello!**

 **Bueno aquí está otro…**

 **Tardé un poco porque había algo en el cap que no me convencía.**

 **Si alguien no entiende algo, no le gusta algo. Please díganmelo quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo**

 **Gracias por leer**

 **Espero sus comentarios**

 **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la historia y que la ha agregado a favoritos!**

 **Nos leemos**

 **Joha**

 **;)**

 **Pd: disculpen si notan algun error, en ocasiones redacto desde mi teléfono y él en ocasiones se pone algo estúpido.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

Habían pasado tres horas desde que Peeta había ingresado a sala de emergencias, dos horas con cincuenta minutos desde que Clove se había retirado sin antes notificar que estaba muy cansada, dos horas y media desde que Gale y su madre se marcharon, dos horas exactas desde que Cato y su padre decidieron abandonar la habitación porque afortunadamente Peeta ya estaba en perfectas condiciones.

En todo ese tiempo logré esconderme de Cato y Clove. No por temor o algo parecido, simplemente no iba a ser capaz de hablar con ellos sabiendo que prácticamente Peeta estaba en esa camilla por mi culpa, indirectamente

Dos horas antes de que terminara mi guardia decidí que era hora de afrontar mi responsabilidad y evitando a todo mundo, logré escabullirme a la habitación que le habían asignado a Peeta. Está es un piso diferente, cerca de la UCI, frente al equipo de enfermeras de guardias y prácticamente al lado de la sala de espera. La habitación es de un sereno azul claro que trata de infundir calma, sin embargo, si dependiera de mi… eliminaría ese maldito color de todas las habitaciones, porque lejos de calmar lo que hace es infundir un gran temor.

El miedo y la esperanza colisionan hasta que una gran bola de ansiedad tiene mis manos temblando mientras doy vuelta a la esquina, hasta situarme en su puerta. Miedo por reconocer que pude haberle causado un daño irreparable a otra persona, por una estupidez y esperanza de poder ver con mis propios que él estaba bien.

Me tomó un momento para tener el coraje de levantar los ojos y ver el cuerpo de Peeta. Su cuerpo está entero e ileso, pero está inmóvil y algo pálido. Su cabeza reposa en una almohada, logrando que gran parte de su cabello se distribuya desordenadamente por la suave superficie. Por el ritmo de su respiración puedo determinar que está dormido, además de que sus parpados están totalmente cerrados. La incisión que teresa hizo en su tráquea para poder realizar la traqueotomía está cerrada por puntos quirúrgicos, lo que significa que cualquier riesgo por asfixia ya es totalmente imposible que se repita.

Arrastro los pies hasta la cama, mis ojos trazan cada centímetro de él. Su rostro, su cuello. sus anchos hombros, sus brazos, sus manos, su tórax. Sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, silenciosamente me hundo en la silla junto a la cama.

-Hola- susurro bajito, evitando así, que se despierte- Mira de verdad lo lamento. Solo quería… tu no eras el objetivo ¿ok?... Maldición Mellark, de todas las cosas en el mundo, tenias que ser alérgico al maní. Lo siento, de verdad lo hago… no me siento para nada orgullosa de este resultado…- mi voz se desvanece mientras cierro los ojos y descanso mi frente entre las palmas de mi mano.

-Si tu arrepentimiento es tan grande- Su gruesa voz hace que me sobresalte y me ponga de pie, sacudiéndome desde mi disperso enfoque - no podrás decirme que no cuando te invite a salir otra vez.

Lo miro totalmente sorprendida por su… todo. Desde la coqueta sonrisa en sus labios hasta la forma en la que sus manos pulsan los controles de la cama haciendo que ésta cambie de posición, formando un ángulo un poco mayor a noventa grados.

-¿No estás molesto? ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?

\- Si, escuché todo. ¿Algo más que deba saber de tu intento de asesinato?

-No era ningún intento de asesinato

-Claro que lo era, pude morir por si lo olvidaste- se ríe sarcásticamente-¿qué día te viene bien?

-Ah ya lo entiendo- respondí cruzándome de brazos- vas a usar esto a tu favor. Pretendes manipularme

-Por lo menos con eso nadie saldrá herido.- Se burla de mí, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y rozando una mano sobre su sonrisa condescendiente. Puedo oír el roce de barba mientras su mano se arrastra sobre ella - Vamos a hacerlo pasado mañana, después de que salgas de tu guardia.

-No voy a salir contigo, Peeta

-Sí, si lo harás

-No

-¿Sabes que podría denunciarte ante la corte médica del hospital?- La furia destella a través de mí con su comentario. Lo miro, y la mirada de suficiencia en su rostro me hace desear lanzar insultos contra él.

-Bien, entonces hazlo. Me lo merezco

-No lo haré si sales conmigo

-¿Por qué es tan importante que acepte?- Escupo con rabia

-¿Por qué te niegas?- Él me sigue observando, su ira está a fuego lento, los ojos mirándome ceñudos.

Me tomé algunos minutos para responder.

-Mira…

-¿De qué tienes miedo entonces? ¿De qué no te puedas resistir? -Muestra una sonrisa maliciosa cuando pongo los ojos en blanco- De acuerdo entonces. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que perder?

-Tenias razón- Aunque la sonrisa maliciosa no desaparece de sus labios, por un segundo puedo ver una minúscula señal de confusión- lo que dijiste ese día en la biblioteca. Me gustas

-Lo sé. Lo que no entiendo es que tiene que ver eso con tu negativa

-¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? -replico, mi voz está mezclada con sarcasmo.- ¡Tiene todo que ver! Por si lo olvidaste eres el novio de Clove, una de mis amigas

-Clove no es tu amiga

-Si lo…

-No lo es- me interrumpe, elevando el tono de voz por primera vez- Clove no tiene amigos. Además te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo, no con ella.

Yo recupero el aliento y lo miro con perplejidad, nunca en la vida podría estar menos motivada a salir con alguien. Sé que no hay manera en el infierno que vaya a sucumbir a Mellark o a sus cautivantes artimañas, el bastardo arrogante. De acuerdo, estuve atrapada en su tentadora red por unos momentos, pero fue sólo porque ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me sentí de esa forma. Desde que había sido besada así.

Ahora que lo pienso, no creo que haya sentido nunca así. Pero, de nuevo, sé que un hombre nunca me ha besado mientras sus labios susurran en silencio que tienen dueña , literalmente.

Lo considero impasible, tratando de averiguar la trampa. Tal vez no la haya. Tal vez sólo es tan arrogante que realmente piensa que es tan irresistible. De esos hombres que tienen que estar rodeados de mil mujeres para sentirse bien, para ser más hombres que los demás, más poderosos.

-No lo pienses tanto, Katniss. Es una salida. Así de simple.

-No voy a acostarme contigo

-¡Oh!- se rie a carcajadas- Si, si lo haras- afirma, con el desafio bailando en sus ojos- Maldición…- murmura para después acomodarse en su cama y cerrar lo ojos, como si estuviese nuevamente durmiendo.

-Oye que te pa…- Justo cuando estoy a punto de finalizar mi frase, a mi espalda oigo la voz de Clove llamándome por mi nombre. Una mezcla de alivio y molestia fluye por mí mientras me vuelvo para verla de pie al otro lado de la puerta, mirándome de manera extraña.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta, posando la mirada en la camilla detrás de mi. Miro nuevamente al Sr. Arrogante detrás de mí. Todavía tiene sus ojos cerrados, como si la conversación que tuvimos hace nada.

-Es obvio lo que hago aquí. ¿No crees Clove?- respondí rápidamente

-Claro, disculpa es solo que estoy nerviosa.- asiente ingresando a la habitación, no sin antes dejar un montón de bolsas sobre el mueble de visita.

-Se va a poner bien. Lo más probable es que le den de alta mañana-me atrevo a decir mientras le observo acomodarse en sus zapatos de diez o quince centímetros

-Sí, lo sé- Suspiraba a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y daba algunos pasos hacia mi- ¿Está despierto?

-No- mentí- le suministraron algunos medicamentos que producen somnolencia

-¿Crees que podrías despertarlo?- susurra sin mirarme, posando su mirada en sus uñas que esta vez están pintadas de un verde fluorescente.

-No, lamentablemente no puedo. Está bien, tranquila

-Lo sé, es solo que… necesitaba su firma.

-Disculpa… ¿qué?

-Su tarjeta de vuelo. El me la iba a dar pero necesito su firma para poder utilizarla. Ya sabes, la autorización.- Perra inmunda, su novio enfermo y ella solo se preocupa de que su tarjeta no funcione

-Tienes que estar bromeando, Clo

\- No, puede escucharse un poco feo, pero de verdad necesito verle. Traté de hablarle cuando sus padres estaban aquí, no me dejaron despertarlo… ellos no entienden.- Y ese es el porque Clove nunca me ha agradado por mucho que trate ser la niña buena, lo bruja maldita se le sale.

-No, de verdad no puedes estarme diciendo esto… ¿Estás loca?

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-A mi nada, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Vienes y te apareces aquí como… como si el solo estuviese en un spa ¡Por Dios estuvo a punto de que sus pulmones colapsaran por los malditos bombones que tu le diste, idiota!

-Katniss…

-¡No! Y pretendes despertarlo, solo para que firme una estúpida carta en la que te permite utilizar unos cuantos dólares. Si, definitivamente para mi eres loca o te caíste de la cuna al nacer.

-Mira esto es algo que solo nos incumbe a mi novio y a mí. No. Te. Metas.

-Es mi paciente y me meto todo lo que me dé la gana. Necesita descansar y tu no lo vas a despertar, es mas tus visitas están prohibidas. Ahora te agradezco que te marches- juro que si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de que mi risa se escuchara como la de ese duende malvado, me hubiese reído

-No voy…

-Clove, no te lo estoy pidiendo. Márchate antes de que llame a seguridad

-Me voy- se acercaba hasta casi perforar mi hombro con su dedo- pero no porque me lo ordenes. Tengo un vuelo que abordar, después hablaremos

-Supongo que tengo ¿Qué darte las gracias?- no tengo la seguridad de si logró escucharme pues al terminar mi frase, Clove tenia algunos segundos ya fuera de la habitación.

Cuando volví a centrar mi atención en mi compañero este me observaba seriamente pero con el dejo de una sonrisa queriendo bailar en su rostro

-Al terminar mi guardia, nos veremos en la entrada del hospital.

-Perfecto

-Nada de cenas románticas, algún lugar costoso o algún mirador donde observaremos las estrellas y el valle de la ciudad.

-Está bien, supongo que puedo llevarte al barrio más peligroso de la ciudad e invitarte una hamburguesa.

-Es en serio.- ordené, sin esperar alguna respuesta de su parte me giré y di algunos pasos para abandonar la habitación.

-¿Katniss?

-¿qué?- espeté

-Voy a besarte. Solo para que lo sepas

En realidad, no me detuve, cuando terminó de hablar procuré tener mi rostro limpio de cualquier expresión, sin embargo, escuché el eco de su risa a través del pasillo que daba a su habitación.

Sobre mi cadáver, no voy a caer en eso otra vez para que vuelva a dejarme.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buen parecido? ¿Y por que mi nombre suena tan bonito cuando lo dice?

Apuré mi paso y me dirigí a la recepción para marcar mi hora de salida.

.

.

.

-¿Puedo preguntar para dónde vas?- estaba acomodando mi chaqueta cuando la voz de mi hermano mayor irrumpió en la habitación. Gale, desliza sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros mientras se apoya en el marco de la puerta. Estruja sus ojos a la vez que un gran bostezo se adueña de él.

-Voy a salir con una chica- respondo, centrando nuevamente mi mirada en el espejo de su habitación de visitas.

-Mmm, qué va a pensar tu prometida de eso- pregunta con cautela.

-Le dije que si sus viajes eran más importantes que yo, buscaría la manera de entretenerme con algo… en este caso alguien.- mi hermano me lanza una sonrisa rápida antes de dar unos pasos en dirección a la cama y tirarse en ella, doblando los brazos a la altura de su cuello.

-¿Es la enfermera de semana pasada?

-Nop- Pongo los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente no volvería a salir con esa mujer, ni loco.

-Algún paciente, alguien de hospital o quizás alguna mujer que conociste en una gasolinera ¿Quién es la pobre victima?

-Creo que la victima soy yo. En fin, es una compañera del hospital.

-¿Enfermera?

-Nop- niego, acomodando mi correa beige y estirando con mis manos las arrugas inexistentes de mi polo blanca.

-¿Equipo trauma?

-Nop, ya no las invito a salir desde que Mandy amenazó con romper mis rodillas por dejarla plantada- Él sonríe hacia mí, encontrando divertido mi comentario.

Mandy, otra mujer que me odia… aunque esa vez si no fue mi culpa dejarla esperando. Ese día Cato y Glimm tuvieron una pelea algo intensa y terminaron. Mi hermano literalmente me secuestro en su casa para que le acompañara en su dolor y le cuidara de no hacer ninguna tontería. Lamentablemente mi excusa no fue creíble pues al día siguiente Cato y Glimm estuvieron dándose arrumacos por todo el hospital. Desde ese dia, ella me odia con toda su alma.

-¿Neuro?

-Mis compañeras directas y futuras subordinadas están prohibidas.

-¿Cardio?

-Si

-¿Dorothy?-jala la voz y asiente en un lento reconocimiento

-No- cuando decido que mi ropa está perfecta, mis jeans azules, mi polo blanca y mis zapatos gamuzados color beige. Disimuladamente tomo aquel frasco que había robado de la habitación de Gale antes de que llegara del trabajo

-¡Oh!-Maldita sea, respira profundo Peeta- Vas a usar mi CK, esto definitivamente es importante

-Deje mi perfume en mi apartamento- mentí, la verdad era que Clove me había regalado un Burberry que sinceramente olía magnifico… pero hoy no quería nada de eso, además sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo pero no soy tan basura como para ver a otra mujer con el perfume que me regaló mi novia… no me hubiese importado usar el HUGO, pero ese si estaba en mi casa.

-Dime quien es, este jueguito de adivina la cita, es aburrido y de verdad me muero por saber qué mujer hizo que robaras un poco de mi Calvin Klein.

-La única cardio que conoces que tiene un trasero increíble- confieso como si nada, tratando de restar importancia al hecho de que saldré con la única mujer que le juré a Gale, que no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

-¿La amiga de Cato?

-Si

-Mentira, esa mujer te odia- comenta tirando una de las almohadas en mi dirección, ésta golpea en el espejo para después deslizarse hacia el piso.

-Sabes lo que dicen del odio

-Cato te va a matar- Y no solo él, hermano. Haymitch también lo hará.

-Dependiendo de cómo salga todo esta noche, veré si se lo cuento o simplemente guardo silencio.

Bien, lo reconozco. Estoy totalmente ansioso por saber cómo terminará mi noche, no es como si tuviese la esperanza de acostarme con la chica esta misma noche, pero tenía ese presentimiento… esa corazonada que te dice que las cosas podrían salir bien y que en realidad seria una noche muy divertida. En caso de que no sucediera y todo saliera totalmente mal, nadie tendría porque enterarse de que en algún momento Everdeen y yo salimos.

-Clove la va a desplumar, se la va a comer viva

-Te equivocas, Katniss de pacifica y tonta solo tiene la cara. Quien quita y no sea ella la que desplume y se coma viva a Clove.- Irónico era que hace menos de un mes pensara que Clove podría no solo devorar, sino tragarlas y después darse el lujo de vomitar a sus amigas. Sin embargo, por lo poco que he podido escuchar esas tres no tienen mucha fuerza pero si, un montón de inteligencia.

-¿A dónde piensas llevarla?

-Recuerdas el sitio este que te recomendé para que llevaras a Delly en tu primera cita- asentía- la voy a llevar ahí

-Va a descubrir tus intenciones muy rápido

-Eso es lo que quiero, ir directo al grano.

.

.

.

 _Ya mi turno finalizó, voy a prepararme._ Mensaje enviado a las 8:30 pm

 _ **¿Vas a ponerte linda?**_ Mensaje recibido a las 8:31 pm

 _Se supone que debo responderte._ Mensaje enviado a 8:31pm

 _ **Tranquila, de todas formas sé que te vas a poner linda para mí. Te voy a pasar buscado dentro de diez minutos, espérame en la entrada principal.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 8:32 pm

 _¿En la entrada principal? ¿Estás seguro?_ Mensaje enviado a 8:33pm

 _ **¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que otros piensen? Y sí, quiero que me esperes ahí… y donde yo pueda verte, no detrás de los árboles.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 8:33 pm

 _Ok._ Mensaje enviado a 8:34pm

 _ **Ok y quita esa cara.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 8:33 pm

 _No tengo ninguna cara_ Mensaje enviado a 8:34pm

 _ **Si la tiene. Ah y suéltate el labio, te vas a lastimar**_ _._ Mensaje recibido a las 8:33 pm

 _¡Qué diablos! ¿Me estas espiando?_ Mensaje enviado a 8:34pm

 _ **te quedan seis minutos**_ _._ Mensaje recibido a las 8:33 pm

Tomo una respiración profunda y me apoyo contra mi casillero por un momento. Meto la mano en mi bolso, y refresco mi maquillaje. Añado algo de mascara a mi forma natural de gruesas pestañas y vuelvo a aplicar mi delineador. Mis ojos se ven mejor… por lo menos las ojeras que mi ansiedad había provocado, desaparecieron con la siesta de hora y media que tome cuando me correspondía almorzar.

Agarro mi bolso y meto dentro mi billetera, el dinero adicional en el compartimiento secreto, mi celular, el bolsito de maquillaje, mi pequeño envase de loción y las llaves.

Lista Everdeen, aquí vamos.

En muy poco tiempo, entro en la sala principal del hospital. Camino rápidamente hacia la entrada del edificio, mirando mi reflejo en las ventanas de espejo. Uso mis jeans favoritos bajos a mi cintura y que me quedan ajustados, con un sweater rojo de cuello en V. Por suerte tenía una opción extra en mi casillero porque no creo que Peeta gozaría de la original que ahora está salpicada del un poco de Iodopovidona. Me alboroto mi pelo un momento, tirando del clip de él, dejando que mis rizos caigan por mi espalda. Después de un corto viaje en ascensor, donde puedo retocar mi brillo labial y pellizcar mis mejillas para darles color, llego al piso principal. Paso por la recepción y admisión, les guiño a varios compañeros e intercambio bromas en mi camino a la enfermera de admisión.

Doy vuelta a la esquina, entrando en el umbral y llego a un punto muerto.

Juro que a lo lejos puedo escuchar la goma de mis botas chirriar por mi abrupta parada… Peeta está sentado en una… una especie de bestia, en el otro extremo de la salida, justo frente a mí. Sus brazos están cruzados casualmente sobre su pecho y sus bíceps tiran notablemente de las mangas de su chaqueta negra con detalles rojos. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y su boca se extiende en una sonrisa lenta y petulante.

¿Qué demonios?

Me detengo en la puerta mirando a la bestia y de vuelta a Mellark.

-Yo-yo no entiendo-tartamudeo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta torciendo la mirada y chasqueando su lengua.

¿Por qué me irrita tanto? ¿Es porque cada vez que veo sus labios o miro sus dedos frotar su mandíbula, mi cuerpo se tensa a la espera de cómo se sentirán sobre mí? ¿O es porque puedo oír su gruesa voz en mis sueños diciéndome lo mucho que me desea? ¡Mierda! Mi vida estaba perfectamente bien hasta el pasado fin de semana. No miento, tenia esta especie de esperanza cada vez que le veía pero ahora…. Ahora que literalmente tenía una especie de contacto directo con él, las cosas eran totalmente distintas, más difíciles.

Y entonces me encuentro con él, y ahora soy un desastre nervioso.

-No voy a subirme en eso

-¿Por qué no?- Él se ríe, alimentando mi irritación, me dirijo hacia él. Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, un tobillo descansa sobre la rodilla opuesta. Nos miramos el uno al otro, observándonos y escudriñándonos entre sí por primera vez y sin espectadores. Sus ojos perezosamente vagan a lo largo de mi cuerpo, vacilando en mi escote. Veo su sonrisa ampliarse en lo que puedo suponer es una apreciación de la forma femenina en general, no sólo de la mía, antes de viajar por el resto de mis curvas.

-¿Sabes cuantos heridos recibo al día por andar en ellas?- Miré de nuevo hacia su motocicleta que de seguro era de lujo. Era brillante y negra con detalles rojos y plateados. Coincidía a la perfección con su musculoso cuerpo, su piel clara y cabello rubio.

Su belleza es realmente es magnífica, aunque estoy segura de que no estaría de acuerdo con mi término. Gruesas, doradas pestañas se encuentran en marcado contraste con la figura de color translúcido de sus ojos azules. Su gran nariz tiene una ligera curva a su línea, donde en algún momento se habría roto o dañado. La imperfección de una u otra manera en su rostro perfecto se añade a su abrumador atractivo sexual. Veo sus labios, el superior ligeramente más delgado que el de abajo, barba dorada sombrea su cara, y el pulso que late constantemente debajo de la curva de su mandíbula. Tengo el repentino impulso de besarlo allí mismo y de acariciarlo, de sentir el pulso de este vibrante hombre bajo mis labios. Estar envuelta en su aroma limpio y terroso.

-Sí, los mismos que recibo yo por: choques de autos, accidentes en trenes

Niego, tratando de traer un poco de sentido a mí. Él mueve las cejas y espera a que yo dé el primer paso. Nos miramos durante unos instantes como midiéndonos el uno al otro. Finalmente rompo el silencio.

-No voy a…

-Si vas a subir- se acercaba- acércate voy a ayudarte con el casco- Él parpadea una malvada sonrisa arrogante de mí, y por mucho que quiero poner los ojos en él, la tentación delante de mí es todo en lo que puedo pensar.

-Peeta, no. De verdad nunca me he montado en una motocicleta

-Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno… está noche lo harás. - refuta él con ironía - Además, soy muy buen conductor.

Antes de que pudiese dar algún paso en su dirección. Peeta se giró en dirección a su moto y de una pequeña caja que colgaba en el extremo más alejado extrajo un casco muy parecido al que reposaba en el asiento, solo que éste era totalmente negro mate mientras que el suyo tenía algunos detalles plateados.

-Promete que iras lento- susurré, tratando de esconder la serie de temblores que se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando sus manos recogieron mi cabello para que el casco pudiese descender. Cuando estuvo en su lugar golpeó suavemente con su puño la parte superior, para después levantar la pequeña pestana que parecía de vidrio y que se ubicaba a la altura de mis ojos. Instintivamente levanté mi pulgar derecho, notificándole que me encontraba bien.- ¿Qué haces?- lamentablemente mis temblores se imprimieron completamente en mi voz, al sentir sus dos manos en mi cintura.

-Te estoy ayudando a subir- Peeta aplicó un poco mas de presión, con la ayuda de mis piernas logramos ubicarme en el asiento correspondiente. Instintivamente levanté mis brazos cuando la motocicleta se balanceó un poco a sentir mi peso- Tranquila, no te vas a caer. Lo juro. Ahora quiero que si te sientes mal en la vía, me avises. Si te mareas, si tienes alguna especie de vértigo, taquicardia… lo que sea, quiero que me lo digas.

-Está bien

-Mantén la cuerda de tu bolso justa para que no se balancee y ten cuidado que tus piernas no toquen las tuberías de metal del fondo porque te pueden quemar. - Ordenó tensando la tira de mi bolso cruzado

-Entendido

-Hora de bajar la pantalla, respira tranquila no vas a ahogarte- anunció ubicando sus manos a cada lado de mi casco para después bajar la ventanilla trasparente.

Rodeando con su pierna izquierda el asiento, se ubicó frente a mí. Se colocó su casco, giró algunas cosas en el teclado de su moto mientras la encendía, la dejó rugir… juré escuchar los latidos de mi corazón rebotar en mis oídos mientras que mis palmas comenzaba a tensarse en mis piernas.

Peeta se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda estuvo totalmente pegada a mi pecho, apretó un poco mis rodillas logrando que me deslizara un poco más cerca de él. Su mano derecha encontró mi mano derecha y la ubicó en un poco más debajo de su cintura, repitió el mismo proceso con la izquierda solo que ésta si envolvía su cintura.

-Y no, nunca voy lento.- Logré escuchar segundos antes de que acelerara, dejando atrás la entrada del hospital en solo segundos.

Hellooo!

Qué tal?

Espero sus comentarios

Saluditos

Joha

PD: aunque revisé quiero que me disculpen si me comí algún acento, este capítulo fue totalmente redactado usando mi teléfono y el autocorrector es…. UN ASCO.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

Después de todo, algo bueno salió hoy. Resultaba que montar en moto era mi nueva cosa favorita.

Vaya que era divertido.

La emoción de sentir la rugiente moto debajo de mí era algo que no estaba esperando. El viento se extendía por mi sweater como si no fuera rival para su poder. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me había encontrado disfrutando de algo por lo que estaba conmocionada cuando escuché mi propia voz en el aire. Todos mis sentidos estaban martilleando cuando la moto paró unos pocos minutos después.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —grité, sacándome el casco de la cabeza, olvidando ser cuidadosa —. Ouch— lamentablemente, no era tan experta como pensaba porque prácticamente desprendí mi cabeza al tratar de quitar el casco. Froté mi mandíbula con la mano y situé el casco de regreso al asiento.

Peeta rió ante mi torpeza, pero aún estaba mirándome la mandíbula como si de un buen chiste se tratase.

—¿De verdad nunca has estado antes en una moto?

Sacudí la cabeza. Fue entonces que noté que nunca me preguntó dónde vivía, y sin duda no estábamos en algún lugar que yo conociera.

Estábamos en un mirador, en la playa.

Una playa costosa.

De la clase alta.

—Está bien, sé que dije que nada de cena romántica, estrellas y esas cosas, pero este es mi momento favorito del día, y pensé que tal vez querrías dar una caminata conmigo. ¿Estás enfadada?

Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba demasiado cansada para algo así cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estaba cansada para nada. La adrenalina del aventón me había dado un segundo aire. Eché un vistazo al mar. Con bastante seguridad, la luna había comenzado a hacer su entrada. Había visto la playa de noche siendo decorada por la inmaculada luna muchas veces en el rompeolas con Rue y siempre era preciosa, claro que era la playa más concurrida... Aquella en donde nunca faltan las parejas que van a literalmente hacer el amor frente a todo el mundo, donde unos chicos amenazan tu salud mental por el alto volumen de la música proveniente de sus jeeps, en pocas palabras nunca había podido disfrutarla completamente.

—No, no estoy enfadada —dije dubitativamente—. Podemos caminar o quedarnos aquí

Peeta parecía complacido consigo mismo y se quitó con un encogimiento de hombros, la chaqueta de cuero y su casco. Los puso en el pequeño cajón que se ubicaba prácticamente al final de la moto, de ahí extrajo dos bolsa de papel de diferentes tamaños y bajó el camino hasta la playa. Caminamos en silencio, lado a lado. Las farolas distribuidas por casi toda la playa alumbraban con todo su esplendor logrando que la arena pareciera de un ocre intenso.

Lo miro, la sorpresa debe de mostrarse en mi cara, estaba esperando una "cita" no romántica y sin embargo, me trajo a mi lugar favorito en la tierra. Una playa casi que aunque fuese de noche se veía más hermosa y tranquila que de día. Simplemente no está jugando limpio, pero de nuevo, no me conoce lo suficientemente bien como para saber mis preferencias, así que sólo se lo atribuyo a la suerte de su parte.

―Vamos ―exige mientras tira de mi mano, mil sensaciones me seducen cuando me lleva a la arena. Estoy un poco mareada por el hecho de que sigue manteniendo mi mano en la suya, incluso aunque lo seguí. Los callos ásperos en sus manos contra mi piel suave son una sensación de bienvenida. Casi me pellizco para asegurarme de que no estoy soñando. Caminamos a la playa junto a un montón de toallas y ropa que supongo que pertenece a los dos chicos saliendo y entrando en el agua. Caminamos en silencio, ambos viendo a nuestro alrededor mientras trato de averiguar qué decir.

Cuando llegamos a unos tres metros de la arena mojada, Peeta finalmente habla. ―¿Qué tal aquí?

―Claro, aunque hubiera traído mi traje de baño si hubiera sabido que vendríamos a la playa ―respondí con ligereza, mis nervios dan un paso al estúpido humor como hacen normalmente. Sintiendo mi falta de valentía e intensificados nervios ahora que realmente estamos solos, sólo él y yo

Si pudiera rodar los ojos para mí en este momento, lo haría.

―¿Quién dijo algo de trajes? Estoy a favor de la inmersión desnuda- Bromea y me congelo ante el comentario, mis ojos se abren, y trago con fuerza. Es extraño que la idea de quitarme la ropa con este hombre terriblemente guapo me inquiete a pesar de que ha puesto sus manos sobre mí… bueno no tanto tiempo como hubiese querido pero el hecho es que lo hizo.

Peeta estira su mano libre y pone un dedo debajo de mi barbilla, levantando mi cabeza para poder encontrarme con sus azules e increíbles ojos.

―Relájate, Everdeen. No te comeré viva. Dijiste que querías ser casual, así que estoy dándote algo casual. Pensé que podríamos aprovechar el clima inusualmente cálido ―dice soltando mi barbilla y entregándome una de las bolsas de papel para poder extraer de la segunda una especie de manta, para después colocarla en la arena―. Además, cuando me desnude, será en un lugar mucho más privado para poder disfrutar de cada lento y segundo enloquecedor de ello. Así podré tomarme mi tiempo y mostrarte exactamente para lo que está hecho ese sexy cuerpo tuyo. ―Levanta la vista, con los ojos brillantes y la boca deseosa de volverse una sonrisa maliciosa.

Suspiro y niego, insegura de mí misma, de mi reacción hacia él, y de cómo debo proceder. El hombre me puede seducir con palabras solamente. Esa definitivamente no es una buena señal, viendo la forma en que si sigue así estaré entregándole mis bragas a en cualquier momento.

Me agito bajo la intensidad de su mirada y la dirección que mis pensamientos tomaron.

―Toma asiento. Te lo prometo, no muerdo. ―Sonríe.

―Eso lo veremos. ―Resoplo en broma, pero accedo y nos sentamos en la manta, distrayéndome de mis nervios quitándome los botines. Me quito los calcetines, libero mis pies y muevo mis dedos, que están pintados de vino intenso, en la arena. Me pongo de rodillas, y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ellos, abrazándolos hacia mi pecho―. Es hermoso aquí afuera. Estoy tan contenta de que la de que la luna brille con tal intensidad esta noche.

-Mmm Ok ―murmura él mientras se acerca y retira de mis manos la otra bolsa de papel a la vez que mete la mano en la bolsa ―. ¿Tienes hambre? ―pregunta sacando dos paquetes envueltos en papel deli blanco, seguidos de una barra de pan francés, una botella de vino y dos vasos de papel―. Voilá ―anuncia―. Una muy sofisticada cena de salami, queso provolone, pan francés, y un poco de vino. ―Las comisuras de sus labios se mueven ligeramente hacia arriba como si fuera a ponerme a prueba. Como si comprobara para ver si realmente estoy bien con un ambiente informal, con una cena de bajo coste de este tipo en una tierra de ostentación como nuestro entorno, de glamur, y de pretensión… aunque sí de ostentación hablamos su querida novia se llevaría el premio. Clove tendría un infarto en este momento si Peeta la hubiese traído a la playa para cenar tirados en la arena.

Lo miro con cautela, sin gustarme los juegos ni las pruebas, pero creo que alguien en su lugar probablemente sería más cuidadoso con los demás. Por otra parte, es él que me pedía una cita, aunque todavía no estoy segura de por qué.

―Bueno, pensé que si te decía que no quería nada costoso y romántico, harías todo lo contrario. Creo que debí esforzarme un poco mas ―digo secamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco―, pero tendrá que ser suficiente ―termino.

Él se ríe a carcajadas, mientras saca el corcho del vino, lo vierte en las tazas de papel, y me da uno a mí.

―¡Por la simplicidad! ―Brinda con buen humor.

―¡Por la simplicidad! ―Estoy de acuerdo, toco su taza y bebo un sorbo del vino dulce y sabroso―. Wow, una chica… en este caso yo, podría acostumbrarme a esto ―reconozco. Cuando él me mira con duda, continúo―: ¿Qué más puedo pedir? mar, arena, frescura, comida…

―¿Una cita con un increíble y fascinante cirujano? ―Bromea mientras parte un pedazo de pan, las capas de provolone y delgadas rebanadas de salami, y me lo entrega en una servilleta de papel. Lo acepto con gracia, mi estómago gruñe. Había olvidado lo hambrienta que estoy.

―Gracias ―le digo, mientras tomo la comida de él. Tomo un bocado del improvisado sándwich, y gimo con aprecio por la mezcla de pan fresco y deli―. ¡Esto está realmente bueno!

Él asiente de acuerdo conmigo.

—Me gusta esto —dije, insegura de lo que estaba diciéndole que me gustaba, la comida o la compañía. Suponía que me gustaban ambas.

Suspiró.

—A mí también. ¿Pero no somos los mejores conversadores, verdad? —Tomó otro bocado de su sándwich sin romper nuestro contacto visual—. Me aseguraré de dar un cómodo silencio sobre una incómoda conversación cualquier día.

—Eso es un eufemismo —dije—. De cualquier manera nunca he sido una gran admiradora de las conversaciones sobre mí.

—Igualmente —responde, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios con una servilleta de papel.—. Entonces, ¿sobre qué hablan dos personas que no quieren hablar de sí mismos y que obviamente quieren mantener sus secretos guardados en el armario?

—Nunca dije que tenía secretos.

—Pero sí los tienes —asegura—. Es obvio.

—¿Obvio? Claro que no, yo no soy de las que anda llorando o riendo por los rincones- ―confieso, terminando mi bocado

—No, no eres de esas. Pero tampoco eres de las que asimila completamente su potencial―dice encogiéndose de hombros sin pedir disculpas

—¿Potencial? ¿Qué es esto un casting? Si mal no recuerdo estábamos hablando acerca de los secretos, no de mis defectos y virtudes.

―¿Entonces cuál es la historia ahí? ¿La que quieras contarme hoy?

—¡Oh! Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor, ahora soy tu cuenta cuentos.

—Tal vez algún día puedas contarme los tuyos.

—Probablemente no —le dije—. ¿Vas a contarme los tuyos?

—Probablemente no. —Me sonrió—. Aunque aún quiero saber cosas de ti, o quizás puedas comenzar con tu intento de asesinato

—No es gran cosa, solo Clove tenía una deuda pendiente conmigo.

—¡Claro! Nunca me lo imaginé, pensé que esa era tu manera de expresarle tu cariñó- niega agarrando otro pedazo de queso, doblándolo en el pan- Me imagino que es tu manera de cobrar lo que ella me dijo ¿No?

—Tenías razón con lo que dijiste ese día en el hospital. Clove, no es mi persona favorita en el mundo… muchas veces me la he imaginado mientras la estrangulo- al terminar mi comentario, esperé la simpática sonrisa de Peeta, solo que su expresión estaba en blanco.

— ¿Qué tenían los bombones?

—Sulfamida, una pequeña porción

Peeta aparta los ojos de mi mirada por primera vez desde que llegamos a esta playa. Puedo sentir su malestar con este tema de conversación. Una rareza para un hombre tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo en todos los demás ámbitos de la vida. Él mira hacia el tumultuoso océano y se queda en silencio durante unos momentos, con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro duro.

—Sinceramente, no te puedo juzgar. Sé que Clove no es la mejor persona del mundo… tiene esta cosa de Diva tan dentro de sus huesos que muchas veces tiende a ser un poco egocéntrica, pesada e insensible- dice con lo que siento una tristeza resignada en su voz- Pero ella… en el fondo es buena persona, no la mejor del mundo pero si tiene sus momentos de bondad- niega enfáticamente, todavía negándose a mirarme a los ojos, su mirada sigue a un chico que monta una pequeña y oscura ola en lugar de escapar de ella.- Supongo que fue mala suerte que esos bombones terminaran en mis manos. Ahora podemos cambiar de tema, lo último que quiero es hablar de Clove en este momento.

—Así que- vacilo mientras empiezo a preguntar sin pensar. - ¿Háblame de tu bestia?

—¿Perdón?

—Motocicleta, corrijo

—¿Bestia? ¡Te atreves a llamar a mi BMW, bestia! Definitivamente te estás ganando un par de bombones envenenados- Peeta deja escapar una gran y larga risa- Es una BMW K1300 S. Tiene cuatro cilindros. Puede alcanzar los 280 kilómetros por hora y tiene 164 caballos de fuerza. La compré hace aproximadamente tres años y medio, tuve que hablar con mi padre y mis hermanos para que cada uno me prestara dinero para poder comprarla. En un principio la quería de color azul eléctrico pero en cuento vi este modelo, me enamoré.

-¿La usas para carreras o cosas así?- Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe a carcajadas antes de volverse hacia mí.

-No soy para nada un corredor, solo la tengo porque es… hermosa, increíble, perfecta y

-¿Una moto?

-No, es LA MOTO- Él toma un sorbo de su vaso de papel. Suspira y me observa detalladamente con los ojos llenos de humor y una gran sonrisa.-Entonces, ¿Cardio? ¿Por qué?

-En realidad, siempre lo tuve claro desde el momento en que me aceptaron en la facultad de medicina. Creo que básicamente se lo debo a mi profesora de biología en la secundaria, cuando en el laboratorio entregó un corazón de res por equipo para examinarlo. Gran parte de las chicas del salón o se desmayaron o vomitaron… gracias a eso la profesora solo dio clases a los alumnos que se mantuvieron en pie. Fue la mejor clase que tuve en la secundaria. Ese corazón estuvo por casi dos horas en la mesa para que yo hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Ese fue el comienzo, creo que terminé de enamorarme en el momento en que pude sentir los latidos de uno contra mi palma después de que mi jefe de residencia se diera por vencido con un trasplante, fue increíble, tanto que lloré después de haber salido del quirófano ―Suspiro, no teniendo suficientes palabras para expresar los sentimientos que tengo―. Hay muchas cosas que no puedo ni siquiera empezar a explicar.

―Eres muy apasionada al respecto. Te admiro por eso ―su tono es serio y sincero.

―Gracias ―contesto, tomando otro sorbo de vino, encuentro sus ojos―. ¿Y tú?

—Era lo único que faltaba en mi familia- responde rápidamente- No mentira, no tengo una historia como la tuya. Pero elegí neuro porque es lo que me apasiona, además los traumatólogos y los Urólogos no conquistan tan rápido como un neuro… esa razón también influyó―Él se encoge de hombros, con una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras mira hacia el agua

―Y después de todo este tiempo, ¿todavía disfrutas de ello?

―Soy bueno en eso ―dice.

―Eso no es lo que pregunté.

Él mastica la comida, reflexionando cuidadosamente sobre mi pregunta.

―Sí, supongo que sí. No hay otra sensación que me guste. Soy parte de un equipo, y sin embargo, estoy sólo conmigo ahí. No tengo a nadie de quién depender, ni culpar si algo sale mal. ―Puedo sentir la pasión en su voz. La reverencia que todavía tiene por su especialización―. En ese quirófano, puedo escapar de mis problemas, de las rutinas ...para enfocarme en los de otro, en los de alguien que depende directamente de mi. El único miedo que tengo es lo que he creado por mí, de creer que hice algo bien y eso pudo empeorar el esto de alguien, de conformarme, de rendirme.

La mirada de asombro en su rostro me dice que me ha dado más de lo que esperaba en una respuesta. Que está sorprendido por su inesperada honestidad conmigo. Quito el malestar de él sintiéndose vulnerable al apoyar mis brazos hacia atrás y levantar mi cara hacia el cielo.

—Por eso el Ipod— agrego sin detenerme

—El Ipod ayuda a que la burbuja se cierre completamente. Puede sonar un poco estúpido, pero de verdad le tengo una fe increíble— La media sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, rápidamente fue copiada por los míos

—¿Qué tipo de música tienes ahí?

—Un poco de todo, éxitos de los ochenta y noventas. UB40, Michael Jackson, Guns N' Roses, Bob Marley, Beatles, Jay-z, Coldplay, Maroon 5, Red hot… la lista es larga ¿Quieres que continúe?

—¿Y Madonna, Taylor y Beyonce?

—Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad?— juro que me llevó todas mis fuerzas aguantar mi risas— Soy un hombre por lo tanto escucho música de hombres. Mi ipod está preparado para explotar en caso de que esas canciones se agreguen a la lista de reproducción. Me disculpo si te gustan, ya sabes lo que dicen: entre gustos y colores…

—No han escrito los autores, tranquilo. De hecho muchos de los que nombraste son mis preferidos también.

Esperé alguna respuesta de su parte, como por ejemplo alegrarse porque coincidíamos en algo, sin embargo sucedió todo lo contrario. Peeta centró por completo su atención en el chico que trataba de surfear a esta hora.

―Es tan hermoso ―digo respirando el aire fresco y hundiendo mis dedos de los pies en la arena fría.

―¿Más vino? ―pregunta mientras se mueve para sentarse más cerca de mi lado. El roce de su brazo desnudo contra el mío deja zumbando a mis sentidos.

Murmuro en señal de asentimiento mientras señales de alarma se apagan en mi cabeza. Sé que tengo que crear una cierta distancia de él, pero es demasiado condenadamente atractivo. Irresistible. Nada de lo que esperaba y sin embargo todo lo que había previsto. Sé que tengo que aclarar mi mente porque él está nublando mi sensibilidad.

―¿Así es como lo imaginabas, Peeta, cuando me preguntaste en la biblioteca si quería salir contigo? ―Vuelvo mi cabeza y me encuentro cara a cara con él, su cabello está despeinado, sus labios son carnosos, sus ojos brillantes. Aguanto la respiración, congelada en el momento de que todo lo que tomaría es que me apoye para sentir sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo. Para probar su hambre carnal como lo hice anteriormente en la convención.

Él me muestra una sonrisa.

―No exactamente, para mi primer intento pensé el invitarte a cenar en un restaurant y después ir a esta heladería que tiene el mejor chocolate con queso en toda la cuidad. Pero entonces no aceptaste y para el segundo casi tercer intento me pediste que no hiciera nada de cenas costosas, entonces así es como llegamos aquí. ―admite, pero puedo sentir que nuestra cercanía le está afectando demasiado porque puedo ver el pulso en su garganta acelerarse. Su nuez se mueve con un trago de saliva. Puedo llevar mis ojos de regreso a sus palabras no dichas, que fluyen entre nosotros―. Realmente tienes los ojos más inusuales y magníficos que he visto ―me dice, sus palabras son un aliento de susurro.

No es como si no hubiera escuchado eso antes de que mis ojos son por decirlo únicos y poco inusuales, de que son de color gris con motas verdes y algunos destellos claros , pero por alguna razón, oírlo de él hace que un deseo vaya en espiral por mí. Campanas de advertencia suenan otra vez en mi cabeza.

—Diablos— la palabra escapa de mis labios y rápidamente rezo para que el sonido de las olas no le haya permitido escucharme.

—¿Qué ocurre? Dime

—No deberías decirme cosas como esas, Peeta— aseguro, apartando mi mirada de la suya y posándola en el pequeño montículo de arena que he formado con mis pies.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero besarte y eso no está bien

—¿Por qué? —Pregunta y su tono es exigente.

—Tienes novia

—¿Y?

—No soy una roba hombres— Y no, no lo soy. No me parezco en lada a ella. No quiero hacerlo.

―¿Katniss?

Levanto mis ojos para encontrarme con él, con temor en mi corazón.

―Sólo haré esto una vez. ¿Tienes novio? ―La seriedad de su tono, así como la pregunta misma me toma por sorpresa. No esperaba esto porque creo que él ya sabría la respuesta, digo, ninguna chica comprometida estaría dispuesta a sacrificar sus jueves y viernes para dar clases de psicología. Creo que más sorprendente que la cuestión en sí, es la forma en que lo pregunta. .

Niego con mi cabeza proporcionándole la respuesta que espera y tragando con fuerza.

―¿Nadie a quién estés viendo casualmente?

―Esas son dos preguntas. ―Bromeo, tratando de sacudirme los nervios deslizándose por mi espalda. Cuando no sonríe, y sostiene mi mirada en cuestión, niego otra vez―. No, ¿por qué? ―respondo sin aliento.

―Porque quiero saber que está de pie en mi camino...― Inclina la cabeza y me mira mientras mis labios se abren en respuesta a su boca que de repente está muy seca―... Me gustas, hay algo que en ti que no logro entender pero que me exige que me mantenga cerca de ti. No te estoy pidiendo un compromiso, solo quiero que parte de tu tiempo lo compartas con el mío.

—Esa no soy yo, no soy de las que le gusta estar en el medio.

—No soy de los que deja pasar las oportunidades, las buenas oportunidades- ―Peeta revolotea su aliento en mi cara mientras la expresión de sus ojos me traga entera―. Una vez que me acueste contigo, Katniss, podré responder cada una de las preguntas que rondan por mi mente, satisfacer más que mi curiosidad, mi necesidad.

Oh. Maldita. De. Mí. ¿Cómo pueden esas palabras, tan posesivas, tan predominantemente masculinas, hacerme que lo deseé mucho más? Soy una mujer independiente, segura de mí misma y sin embargo, oír a este hombre, sí, a Peeta Mellark, informándome que me tendrá sin preguntar, sin darme opción, me hace sentir débiles las rodillas.

―Puede que no sea esta noche, Katniss. Puede que no sea mañana por la noche ―promete, el estruendo de su voz vibra por mi cuerpo―, pero sucederá. ―Mi respiración se corta hasta que se detiene, lo que permite que sus palabras penetren en mí antes de continuar―. ¿No lo sientes, Katniss? Esto ―dice señalando con una mano entre él y yo―, ¿esta carga que tenemos aquí? La electricidad que tenemos cuando estamos juntos es demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. ―Bajo mis ojos, incómoda con su exceso de confianza aun excitándome por sus palabras. Toma una mano y la extiende, la chispa a la que se está refiriendo se enciende cuando su dedo índice se arrastra hasta la parte inferior de mi cuello hasta mi barbilla. La mueve hacia arriba para levantar mi barbilla para que me vea obligada a mirar en las profundidades de sus ojos―. ¿No tienes un poco de curiosidad de lo bueno que será? Si es tan electrizante con sólo el roce de nuestra piel uno contra el otro, ¿puedes imaginar cómo será cuando esté enterrado dentro de ti?

La confianza en sus palabras y la intensidad de su mirada pulsa en mí, y aparto la mirada hacia abajo, hacia el mar. La parte racional de mí sabe que él solo quiere salirse con la suya conmigo, siguiendo adelante. Y aunque le gustaría que entrara en ella, todavía estaría devastada al final.

Es sólo que no quiero pasar por eso otra vez. Tengo miedo de sentir de nuevo para que vuelvan a dejarme. Miedo de tener una oportunidad para las consecuencias antes de que se altere la vida para mí. Uso mi miedo para alimentar mi obstinación, sin importar lo salvaje del paseo, las inevitables consecuencias no valen la pena para mí.

―¿Estás tan seguro de ti mismo, que tengo que aparecer para el evento? ―le digo con arrogancia, esperando que mis palabras cubran el profundo dolor del que él es responsable de crear en mi cuerpo. Su única respuesta a mi pregunta es una sonrisa de infarto. Sacudo mi cabeza hacia él―. Gracias por el aviso, Mellark, pero no, gracias.

―Oh, Katniss ―advierte entre risas―. Ahí está esa boca inteligente que me parece tan interesante y sexy. Desapareció por un tiempo por los nervios. Estaba preocupado. ―Se acerca y aprieta mi mano―. Ah, y Everdeen, para que lo sepas, esa no fue una advertencia, cariño. Fue una promesa.

Y con eso, se inclina sobre sus codos sobre la manta, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, el desafío está en sus ojos mientras mira fijamente hacia mí. Viajo por el largo de su delgado cuerpo con mis ojos. Mis pensamientos corren a cómo debo resistirme a este hombre sobre todo, imprudente, con problemas, e impredecible, cuya continua pelea verbal me pone incómoda. Me hace desearlo. Agita sentimientos y pensamientos que no sabía que están ahí. Y sin embargo, en lugar de voltear hacia otro lado como debo hacerlo, lo único que quiero hacer es subirme a horcajadas aquí mismo sobre esa manta, pasar mis manos por los firmes músculos de su pecho, hacer un puño con mis manos en su cabello, y tomarlo hasta que me rinda a todos mis pensamientos racionales.

Valiente lo miro a los ojos otra vez porque sé que está mirando mi valoración de su cuerpo. Me aseguro de que mis ojos no reflejen nada del deseo que estoy sintiendo.

―Entonces, ¿qué hay de ti? ―le pregunto, regresando a él- ¿Por qué tan mal es psicología?

—No voy mal— refuta con algo de enfado— Es solo que Haymitch no se conforma con que le recite la teoría, quiere hacerme sufrir. Para mí es una complementaria totalmente inservible… no te ofendas, pero soy cirujano, las personas que vienen a mi o que caen en mis manos lo hacen porque saben que algo les ocurre y quieren que lo remedie. Te puedo asegurar que no quieren que me siente en una mesa con ellos a tomar café y preguntarles por sus vidas para después responder "¿Y cómo te sientes con eso?"

―Bueno, en cierto punto entiendo lo que dices pero tienes que reconocer que es necesaria, tanto para examinar, evaluar y en el peor de los casos encontrar la mejor forma de notificar una perdida ―admito.

―Tienes mucho Haymitch dentro de ti. Deberías alejarte un poco del viejo. ―dice, su expresión se anima, con los ojos muy abiertos en una mirada simulada de horror.

―Es imposible que tenga algún parecido con Haymitch

―Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta—Una expresión ausente se asentó en su rostro mientras me observaba sin perder detalle alguno de mi posible reacción.

―Me has dicho un montón de cosas indiscreta y ahora te da pena preguntarme algo

―Digamos que es un tema un poco delicado

―Adelante

―Tú y el… Haymitch, ustedes…

―¿Qué?... ¡Oh por Dios! Claro que no, no no no. Jamás

―Está bien, tranquila. Solo era una pregunta.

―¿Por qué?

―¿Por qué, qué? — Repite

―La pregunta, a qué se debe

―Curiosidad— agrega como si nada, restándole importancia a mi pregunta con un pequeño gesto de su mano

―¿Cuántas personas creen que me acuesto con él?

―En realidad no lo sé, es solo que Haymitch te protege tanto que… provoca cierta confusión en mi percepción. — Sus grandes ojos azules parpadearon rápidamente y la sonrisa regresó a su rostro. A donde sea que haya ido mentalmente, había regresado.

―Nunca me he acostado con alguna persona del hospital… el único fue… bueno, ya sabes

―Está bien, te creo. De verdad… oye sobre lo que sucedió ese día en los vestuarios

―Ya sé que lo sientes. Los veintitantos mensajes que recibí me lo dejaron claro. — contesté con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

―Sin embargo no respondiste

―Orgullo. Te Molesta si ahora soy yo la que pregunta

―Suéltalo.

―¿Por qué Clove?... Sé que dijiste que no querías hablar más de ella pero… Digo, había tantas chicas que te perseguían y fue ella la que ganó ¿por qué?

―Clove es… fue la opción más segura. La única que no representaba ningún tipo de riesgo, fue fácil y seguro

―Debo conformarme con esa respuesta

―Sí, de verdad no quiero hablar de Clove.

—Sabes algo de mí que nadie más sabe. Además, esa sería una bonita forma de recompensarme por todas esas cosas feas que dijiste de mí y sinceramente quiero saber cómo dos personas que son capaces de decirse que se aman pueden engañarse el uno al otro.

―Mi hermano… el te ha dicho esas cosas

―No, tu novia

―¿Qué hay que decir? No me gusta el drama, el sistema de puntos de quién aporta qué, la expectativa del próximo paso a tomar, tratando de averiguar si hay un motivo oculto para que esté conmigo... ―Se encoge de hombros―. En lugar de lidiar con esa mierda, prefiero estar con una mujer que conozco, que conozco la manera en la que piensa, sé lo que quiere y lo más importante sé que no me espera ningún tipo de sorpresa a su lado. Esto simplifica las cosas.

―Sin embargo estas prácticamente ofreciéndome que me acueste contigo.

―No te estoy mintiendo, es lo que quiero. Como te dije en un principio acostarme contigo sería algo así como… satisfacer una necesidad

―Así que, un tipo con problemas de compromisos. ―Pongo los ojos en blanco―. ¡Como si eso fuera algo nuevo! ―Él se queda callado, aún con lo que pienso de él, de esto, de todo―. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que estabas esperando? ―continúo con sorna―. ¿Qué acabe de mirar tus hermosos ojos azules, deje caer mis bragas y abra las piernas cuando admites que te gustan las mujeres en tu cama, pero que no las dejas entrar en tu corazón? ―A pesar de mi sarcasmo, estoy siendo brutalmente honesta. ¿Cree que el hecho de que sea quien es, voy a negar toda mi moral?

―No estaría mal si lo haces en este momento, de hecho lo disfrutaría mucho ―Su pronunciación lenta, moviéndose a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su codo. Una sonrisa lenta se extiende por su rostro―. Te aseguro que el romance no es algo al que me adhiero activamente. No hay tal cosa como felices para siempre.

La romántica empedernida en mí suspira profundamente permitiéndome ignorar su comentario y la sonrisa en su cara me hace olvidar todos los pensamientos en mi cabeza, porque él es, de hecho, un maldito atractivo y sus ojos son tan fascinantes.

―¿No puedes estar hablando en serio? ¿Por qué el desapego emocional? ―Niego sin comprender―. Pareces ser una persona muy apasionada en cambio.

Él se mueve en la manta, acostándote sobre la espalda y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, exhalando con fuerza.

―Para mí, la pasión no tiene nada que ver con el romance― Le miro sin comprender― Puedo llegar a hacerte sentir la pasión mas arrolladora que tendrás en tu vida pero te juro que nunca daré pie a una romántica relación entre nosotros. Y antes de que lo preguntes, mis padres me aman, mis hermanos siempre están para mí, no siento ningún tipo de impulso a cortarme o mutilarme, no me atrae eso del cuero y los látigos. Ah y tengo un perro que también me ama.

Lo miro, tratando de descifrar su laberinto verbal de explicaciones mientras él se queda en silencio durante unos minutos antes de estirar una mano detrás de su cabeza y colocarla en la mía. Me deleito con esa rara señal de afecto de él. La mayoría de las veces cuando nos tocamos es explosivo, incluso carnal. Rara vez es simple. Poco exigente. Tal vez por eso me gusta el calor de su mano filtrándose a través de la parte superior de la mía.

Todavía estoy pensando en lo que dije a pesar de la distracción de su toque.

―No estoy de acuerdo. ¿Cómo puedes…?

Me detengo a media frase cuando tira de mi brazo y en segundos me pone en la manta, miro su cara cernirse sobre la mía. No estoy segura de cómo es posible, pero mi respiración se acelera y se detiene al mismo tiempo. Él muy lentamente, deliberadamente usa una mano para quitar un cabello errante de mi cara, mientras los demás se apoyan sobre la base de mi cuello, justo bajo el pliegue de mi barbilla.

―Este lunar es sumamente atractivo― señala delineando la pequeña mancha ubicada justo bajo mi mandíbula― debe sentirse increíble besarte ahí mientras tu pulso está acelerado

―¿Estás tratando de cambiar de tema? ―le pregunto tímidamente, mi corazón está desbocado y el deseo florece en mi vientre. Su toque deja cargas eléctricas en mi piel como un reguero de fuego dejado en todas partes donde me toca.

―¿Está funcionando? ―respira, ladeando la cabeza para estudiarme.

Aprieto los labios y reduzco mis ojos en mis pensamientos.

―Mmmm... No, aún tengo algunas preguntas. Me dijiste que tenías un perro, quiero saber de él. ―Una sonrisa juega en mis labios cuando lo veo, él me mira.

―Entonces podría tener que hacer algo al respecto, ah y Diver es un bóxer tiene un año humano lo que quiere decir que tiene siete años perro. Le encanta jugar y ver películas conmigo ―murmura como con minuciosa lentitud, bajando la cabeza hasta que sus labios son un susurro sobre los míos. Lucho con el impulso de arquear la espalda para que mi cuerpo pueda presionar contra el suyo―. ¿Y ahora?

¿Cómo es que estamos al aire libre, pero me siento como si todo el oxígeno se hubiera ido? ¿Por qué, pues, tiene este efecto sobre mí? Trato de respirar lentamente y todo lo que huelo es a él, a madera, a limpio, se trata de una embriagadora mezcla que es puro hombre moderno y atractivo.

No puedo encontrar mi voz para responder a su pregunta, así que sólo le doy un evasivo:

―Continua. ―Estoy ajena a todo lo que nos rodea: a las personas nadando, a las olas rompiendo, la luna sobre el mar

Debido a nuestra proximidad, no puedo ver sus labios, pero sé que sonríe porque veo las líneas arrugar las esquinas de sus ojos.

―¿Debo tomar eso como un sí o debo tomar eso como un no? ―me pregunta enunciando cada palabra lentamente a medida que acaricia mis labios. Sus ojos tienen los míos, una luz los atraviesa. Cuando todo lo que hago es respirar una bocanada de inestable aire en reacción, la respuesta es―: Entonces, supongo que sólo te tomaré.

Y con esas palabras, su boca baja a la mía.

Establece un lento, hipnótico ritmo de besos ligeros que acarician mis labios. Cada vez que pienso que me dará lo que quiero, profundizar el beso, se aleja. Él se apoya en un codo junto a mí, y levanta esa mano para acariciar la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Su otra mano lentamente se desplaza hacia abajo a un lado de mi cuerpo, a lo largo de mis líneas y se detiene en un lado mi cadera. Me agarra ahí, agarra mi carne a través de mis pantalones vaqueros y presiona mi cuerpo más cerca de él.

―Tienes un cuerpo sumamente delicioso ―murmura entre besos. Los disturbios de la sensibilidad que está causando en mí son a la vez estimulantes y atormentadores. Paso mis manos bajo su polo, hasta las llanuras de su torso y espalda, sintiendo la fuerza allí y el juego de músculos definidos juntándose mientras se mueve conmigo, mientras continúa su lánguido asalto a mis labios.

Si fuera la mujer inteligente que pretendo ser, me gustaría dar un paso atrás un momento y racionalmente evaluar la situación. Me doy cuenta de que Peeta es un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere sin preámbulos ni precaución.

Y en este momento me desea. Lo ha probado directamente, consiguiendo llegar a la búsqueda del punto y básicamente tenerme contra una pared a los diez minutos de conocerlo. Intentó la coacción, enojarse, e incluso admitir que no es un novio perfecto, ni quiere compromisos con otros, ni relaciones. La parte racional de mí reconoce esos hechos y se da cuenta de que ha fallado en el reto hasta el momento, por lo que ahora se está moviendo hacia la seducción. Diría que está cambiando su enfoque ahora, tomándose su tiempo haciéndome sentir y hacer que lo deseé también. Dejar que esta situación sea a mi manera ahora. Me cuenta que esto no tiene nada que ver con las emociones y el deseo de "un después" conmigo, sino que está tratando de meterme en su cama de la manera que pueda.

―¿Y después qué? ― él no responde, solo se limita a ignorarme como si no hubiese dicho nada o como si mis labios fuesen más importantes― ¿Después de que me acueste contigo qué?

―Eso no suena como una negativa. ¿Ya aceptaste? ― Su boca adora a la mía con lentitud, lamiéndome ociosamente con su lengua, rozando mis dientes, y acariciando mis labios. ― No lo sé, supongo que sabremos qué hacer cuando lleguemos ahí

―Yo no corro riesgos, Peeta

―Pues es hora de que te acostumbres. Porque lo que estoy pidiendo de ti es peligroso y una total falta de respeto―se burla contra de mis labios mientras paso mis dedos por el cabello de la parte posterior de su cuello y trato de tirar de él más cerca, para poder ceder a la formación de ampollas de necesidad que ha construido dentro de mí para que tome más.

―Te equivocaste entonces, no soy de las que cambia todo el patrón de su vida solo por pasar una noche caliente, en una cama caliente y con un hombre…

―¿Caliente?

―No, comprometido.

―Si la respuesta es no, preferiría que usaras otra excusa que mi relación. Tengo bastante claro que los sentimientos de Clove son lo que menos te importan

―Eres frustrante… hablar contigo es frustrante ―suspiro de frustración, porque ahora sus labios se mueven constantemente por mi cuello dándome besos con la boca abierta hasta llegar a mi lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo pequeñas chispas de escalofrío en su camino.

Puedo sentir su sonrisa dibujarse contra el punto hueco debajo de mi oreja, en respuesta a mis palabras.

―Eres de las que no corres riesgos. ―murmura― del tipo de mujer que siempre se queda asomada en la ventana viendo lo que le pasa a los demás, agradecida por la protección de la casa pero deseando ser la vecina que camina por la acera. ―Se retira de mi cuello para que su rostro se cierna a unos centímetros del mío. No hay duda del deseo que nubla sus ojos cuando se fusionan con los míos. Él se repite a sí mismo― No soy de los que le gusta pedir algo, solo voy y lo tomo. Pero si tengo que rogar para que accedas, créeme que lo haré y no me rendiré hasta tenerte donde quiero y cuando yo lo quiera.

Ni siquiera tengo un momento para registrar sus palabras antes de que su boca se aplaste hacia abajo en la mía. Esta vez no se contiene. Sus labios poseen los míos desde el momento en que nos tocamos. Él ordena el beso con una ardiente pasión que tiene a mi cabeza dando vueltas, mi cordura se vuelve un reflujo, y mi cuerpo desea. Él me besa con tanta hambre no correspondida, que es como si se volviera loco si no me degusta. No tengo más remedio que subirme a la ola que es su control porque estoy tan atrapada como él.

Su lengua es como un dardo en mi boca degustando un vino antes de que se vaya y tira suavemente de mi labio inferior. Yo arqueo mi cuello, lo que le ofrece más, deseando que tome más porque no puedo tener suficiente de su embriagador sabor.

Me deleito con la sensación de él. Su mano se extiende por mi cadera con propiedad. El peso de su pierna, que está doblada y apoyada sobre la mía, presiona su evidente erección en mi cadera. Su boca se controla, tomando, y dando todo al mismo tiempo. Los bajos gruñidos de deseo que emanan de lo más profundo de su garganta son puro aprecio, diciéndome que lo excito. Que me desea.

Podría quedarme en esta suspensión de deseo todo el día con Mellark pero el sonido de risa acercándose me regresa a mis sentidos. Me lleva a la conclusión de que estamos afuera, a la vista del público. Peeta acaricia mis labios suavemente una vez más mientras escuchamos a los otros chicos caminando a varios metros de distancia a sus toallas. Sus manos se mantienen tomando mi cara y aunque apoya su frente contra la mía, los dos tratamos de calmar nuestra entrecortada respiración.

Cierra los ojos un momento, y tengo la sensación de que lucha con su control. Frota su pulgar atrás y adelante en mi cuello y clavícula, una suave caricia que me calma.

―Gracias a Dios tengo a un Cardiólogo cerca en este momento. ―Suspira, besando la punta de mi nariz―.Siento que mi corazón va a estallar

―Si algo de esto sale mal, créeme que tengo el poder para herirte. Tienes razón, me gustas y te deseo… tanto que sinceramente Clove me da igual en este momento pero tú tienes mucho más que perder. Ser tu asesora me da cierto poder sobre ti― Pongo mis manos en su pecho y lo empujo lejos mientras me levanto para sentarme, me estiro de nuevo para tomar mi vaso de plástico de vino. Peeta me lo da mientras toma el suyo y sorbe.

―Eso es bueno, quiere decir que ya estamos en la misma página―Él me muestra una sonrisa diabólica antes de reírse a carcajadas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo la mirada de asombro en mi cara.

―No he aceptado todavía―Sonrío, arqueando una ceja, pensando que he encontrado el equilibrio y tirado la pelota en su cancha.

Él se inclina cerca de mí, su respiración calando en mi cara y la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

―Bien, al menos acabo de hacer que admitas que va a suceder y que estas advirtiéndome lo que pasará su llegara a lastimarte y ahora que lo pienso bien no te he escuchado decir no y marcharte

Mis ojos se abren mientras me doy cuenta de en lo que acabo de entrar de buena gana. No puedo evitar la sonrisa que rompe mis labios mientras tomo la maligna picardía suya. Sacude la cabeza y cuando sus ojos se apartan de los míos dice:

―Si te sirve de algo, te juro que nunca me arrepentiré de obligarte a salir conmigo. Esta es sin duda la mejor cita que he tenido

―¿Estás tratando de decirme algo en una manera indirecta? ―pregunto, tratando de averiguar el énfasis en su punto.

―No ―dice, con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro―. Estoy haciendo una observación. Eso es todo.

En este caso en el tiempo es cuando me siento como que estoy viendo al verdadero Peeta Mellark, a la desenmascarada versión con una vulnerabilidad que me hace desear llegar a más y quitar el dolor que muchas veces parpadea en esos ojos verdes y hacerlo mejor. Demostrarle que el amor y el compromiso son posibles sin complicaciones. Esto es real y puro y mucho más poderoso de lo que nunca imaginó cuando se construye y comparte entre dos personas.

Siento un dolor fantasma en mi corazón como si un trozo se arrancara, no mentiré diciendo que no quería que nada de esto pasara. Sin embargo, me hubiese gustado que se acercara por razones un poco distintas y no pidiéndome ser la otra.

Supongo que es algo que va en mis genes.

Herencia, quizás.

Finalmente rompo el contacto visual, bajando mis ojos de nuevo para ver mis dedos recoger mi vaso. Sé que nunca llegaré a expresarle esto a él. Nunca tendré la oportunidad. En algún momento en un futuro próximo le entregaré mi cuerpo de buena gana a pesar de que mi cabeza me dice que es un error. Me deleito en este momento con él que está lleno de reverentes suspiros y cuerpos entrelazados, y me sentiré devastada cuando camine y desaparezca después de que se harte de mí. Trago las lágrimas que queman el fondo de mi garganta por ese momento en el tiempo por venir.

Levanto la vista hacia él, con una mirada sincera en la cara.

―Gracias, Peeta. Realmente tuve un buen momento...

―A pesar de la pesada conversación ―añade cuando me detengo en mi comentario.

Me río de él.

―Sí, a pesar de los pesados temas, pero tuve una semana muy larga y estoy exhausta ―me disculpo―. Por lo que creo que es mejor si nos vamos.

―Está bien, como buen caballero que soy tengo que llevarte a casa, sana y salva.

Le ayudo a empezar a recoger la comida sobrante y a colocarla en la bolsa a medida que intercambiamos informales comentarios entre nosotros. Empiezo a ponerme los calcetines y los botines de nuevo cuando dice:

―.Eso, mis asesorías y psicología, no tiene nada que ver con _esto_ ―dice señalando entre los dos. ―No estoy aquí solo para recibir una buena calificación.

―Supongo que tendrás que demostrarlo entonces.

La luna se había levantado en su máximo esplendor, regalándome un paisaje increíblemente hermoso, en silencio caminamos de regreso hacia la moto. Al llegar a ella, Peeta repitió todo el proceso que había empleado para ayudarme a subir a su motocicleta, mientras que yo le indicaba mi dirección.

Por lo menos tenía la esperanza de que disfrutara el viaje de regreso…

Obviamente no fue así, estaba lo suficientemente cómoda como para desear estar en cualquier otro lugar.

Tal vez si le dijera que quiero ir a otro lugar…

―Esa es mi torre ―señalo hacia edificio verde y blanco que se encuentra ubicado casi al final de la aldea universitaria y frente a las áreas verdes de la universidad. Él se detiene detrás de un árbol justo al frente de la enterada a la pequeña torre, empujando el botón para silenciar el ronroneo sexy del motor. Las farolas están encendidas y la más cercana a la casa se mantiene parpadeando y se apaga a intervalos impares. Puedo oír a un perro que ladra a varias calles más abajo y el olor a césped recién cortado cuelga en el aire. Se siente como casa, como normalidad, por fuera las torres eran una buena opción pero al entrar digamos que el panorama cambiaba.

Peeta baja de su motocicleta, deja su casco en el asiento y viene por el lado de la moto por el que se supone debo bajar, extiende una mano para ayudarme a salir de mi asiento. Agarro mi bolsa a mi pecho, de repente incómoda en el momento en que me dirijo a mi edificio con la mano de Peeta en la parte baja de la espalda. Me vuelvo hacia él, apoyando la espalda contra la gruesa reja de acero. Muerdo mi labio inferior entre los dientes y con preocupación atrás y adelante mientras mis nervios parecen estar sacando lo mejor de mí. ―Bueno... gracias por una salida tan agradable ―le digo mientras miro alrededor de la calle incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Tengo miedo de que esto pueda ser todo? Por supuesto que no, porque sé que tendré que verlo por el trabajo. Entonces, ¿por qué de repente siento una mezcla de inquietud y tristeza al separarme de él? ¿Por qué estoy pateándome mentalmente por no haber tomado la oferta de ir a otro lugar de aceptar ser... Lo que el sugiere?  
Dios mío como se supone que lo haga si no puedo siquiera decirlo

Peeta se acerca y coloca un dedo debajo de mi barbilla, volviendo mi cara para que me vea obligada encontrarme con sus ojos. ―¿Qué pasa? Cada vez que comienzas a quedarte atrapada en el momento y manejas la sensación, algo parpadea por tu cara y te retiras. Tiras hacia atrás y ya no estás disponible. Embotellas esa seguridad y toda esa pasión potencial tuya en cuestión de segundos. ―Busca mis ojos cuestionándome, sus dedos son firmes en mi barbilla para que no pueda apartar mis ojos―. ¿Qué ocurre?  
Sus ojos exploran los míos en busca de respuestas que no estoy dispuesta a darle. El músculo se mueve en su mandíbula en frustración por mi silencio. Sus facciones, oscurecidas por el cielo de la noche, están tensas, esperando mi respuesta. La vacilante farola crea un fuerte contraste con sus emociones en conflicto. Puedo sentir mi muro de protección crecer a su atención no deseada. La única manera que sé cómo hacerle frente, cómo mantenerlo a distancia, es a mi vez hacerle yo una pregunta a él.

―Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, Peeta ¿Qué ocurre si acepto y dentro de algún tiempo decido que no es suficiente para mí? ¿Qué quiero más?

Él sube sus cejas por mi táctica, su mirada es concentrada nunca vacilante.

―Te puedo asegurar que nos detendremos antes de que eso suceda. Y si eres tú la que en algún momento se cansa, hasta ahí llegamos…

―¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa si eres tú, el que se canse o quiera… más? ―lo interrumpo, mis palabras salen apenas en un susurro y me cortan la respiración.

―No, no puedo pedirte algo que no quiero― Él mueve el pulgar de mi barbilla y lo arrastra por encima de mi labio inferior. ― Y con respecto a cansarme, no lo creo. Si me lo hubieses preguntado en la biblioteca te hubiese dicho que soy de los que se aburren rápido pero después de estar contigo en la playa no creo que pueda cansarme de ti.

―Tal vez soy una buena chica, Peeta. Una a la que no le van estas cosas.

―Ahora eso ―susurra de nuevo hacia mí―, puedo entenderlo. ―Sus respuestas me sorprenden, reafirmo mi suposición de que en realidad oculta algo suyo. O huye de algo.

Se inclina lentamente, rozando un reverente, beso en la punta de mi nariz, su ternura es inesperada, y quiero capturar este momento en mi mente. Deleitándome en él. Suspiro sin poder hacer nada, nuestras frentes se tocan brevemente.

―Buenas noches, Katniss― se inclina hacia atrás, alejándose completamente. Toma el cierre se su chaqueta y lo sube completamente para después girarse y dirigirse hacia su moto

 _Corre el riesgo… eres mejor que Clove. Demuéstraselo._

Sinceramente, creo que Peeta solo dio unos tres pasos, cuando me apresure a alcanzarlo. Tomando su brazo y aplicando un poco de fuera logré que se girara… no si antes tropezar conmigo

―Si

―¿A qué? ―pregunta tratando de estabilizarse ―Hoy te ofrecí dos cosas, ¿A cuál te refieres?

―Sabes a cual, pero si tu puedes asegurarme que me alejaras antes de que se cree un vinculo entre nosotros, yo también tengo una regla

― Adelante― me animó

―Solo yo… y no, no es un compromiso el que te pido. Estoy resguardando mi salud

―Hasta ahora no tengo la capacidad de multiplicarme, así que no tenías que preocuparte por eso o por tu salud. Soy cuidadoso. ― Se inclinó y apoyó su mejilla sobre la mía. Su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la oreja cuando habló.― Pero si es lo que quieres, no tengo problema con eso

―Y quiero tus exámenes de sangre. Yo te daré los míos

―Me parece perfecto― respondió. Él no iba a hacer esto fácil para mí. Los pequeños vellos de la parte de atrás de mi cuello se erizaron.

―Ok

―Ok. ¿Terminaron tus peticiones? ¿Puedo besarte ahora? ― antes de que pudiese responder, me besó en el cuello, volviéndose cada vez más audaz. Cada vez más cerca sus pequeños besos se deslizaban hacia mi boca y cuando sus labios acariciaron la comisura derecha de mis labios… una risita nerviosa escapó de mi boca.

―Lo…Lo siento es solo…

―No te disculpes, me gusta ponerte nerviosa― y ahora sin demora alguna unió sus labios a los míos, esta vez no fue una risita nerviosa lo que escapó, mis piernas se rehusaron a cooperar en el instante en que su lengua acarició mi labio inferior. Instintivamente su mano derecha se apretó en la parte baja de mi cintura, pegando prácticamente todo mi cuerpo al suyo y logrando que mis manos tomaran su cuello para ajustarlo a mi estatura.

La mano que se ubicaba un poco mas debajo de mi cintura, tomó un el extremo inferior de mi sweater y subiéndolo un poco logró introducir su mano. Mi cuerpo se estremeció levemente cuando la calidez de su mano conectó con mi piel.

Según el reportero del clima, está noche era mejor andar abrigado porque se esperaban lluvias desde la tarde hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Si tuviese en frente en este momento al reportero juro que podría reírme de él y del gran abrigo que seguro llevaría.

No podía tener mejor abrigo que este

No podría querer más algún otro tipo de calor, que el que proporcionaba el cuerpo de Mellark

No querría que nadie más ocupara su lugar en este momento

No me importaba… puedo vivir con esto.

….


	11. Chapter 11

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

Un golpe en la puerta logró que siete pares de ojos se enfocaran directamente en la persona que ingresaba en la habitación, todos detuvieron lo que sea que estaba haciendo al ver que era Haymitch quien ingresaba en la habitación con solo su uniforme azul marino de cirugía. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí procedió a contar todos los presentes en la sala, extrajo de uno de sus bolsillo una hoja de papel, escribió unas cosas en ella y después con una gran sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió a nosotros.

-Bien señoritas, a medida de que vayan terminando con su trabajo quiero que se dirijan al laboratorio cinco. Hoy les corresponde realizarse las pruebas mensuales de control sanitario. Cuando ya se hayan realizado ese examen quiero que se dirijan al ala de salud interna, como se imaginaran van a examinarlos. Por su bien, espero que todos hayan olvidado sus tatuajes, piercings, perforaciones y todas esas cosas que se hacen ahora para "decorar" sus cuerpos.- inmediatamente la pequeña habitación se llenó de murmullos y discusiones silenciosas- Y si alguna de las mujeres presentes sospecha estar embarazada o ya lo está quiero me lo informe ya mismo. Todos firmaron un contrato y saben lo que se les pide en él.

-Dr Abernathy, ¿Podría realizarme la prueba mañana?- preguntó una de las chicas que aun no terminaba de colocarse su uniforme.

-No- negó Abernathy encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero tengo síntomas de gripe. Me van a suspender.

-Lo lamento Pam, debiste tomarte las vitaminas y el acido fólico que te receté. Ahora sigan con su trabajo, tengo un trasplante de corazón que debo evaluar- Todos volvimos a nuestra tarea, ya sea terminar de vestirse, recoger adecuadamente el cabello, acomodar el casillero, lo que sea que cada quien estaba haciendo antes de que nuestro jefe ingresara a la habitación. Yo por mi parte terminé de tejer mi gruesa trenza para después recoger los mechones sueltos con algunas pinzas invisibles.

-Nunca estaré de acuerdo con esas estúpidas pruebas, bueno con la de salud sí, pero eso de que una mujer o un hombre se siente frente a ti mientras te desvistes, solo para ver en qué estado se encuentra mi cuerpo… es totalmente estúpido. Es mi cuerpo y puedo hacer lo que quiera con él.- Mi compañera rompió mi concentración cuando tiró la puerta de su taquilla haciendo que el pequeño espejo por el que observaba mi reflejo, se tambaleara y cayera el fondo de mi casillero

-Reglas son reglas, Teresa. Creo que todos sabíamos eso antes de aplicar por el trabajo.

Y no era una mentira, aunque era una verdadera molestia someterse a esto cada mes. Era algo para lo que ya estabas preparado al momento de firmar el contrato, mientras se realizaban las entrevistas el personal de recursos humano lo repetía una y otra vez tanto que había casos en los que tanta información te saturaba.

-No me parece, deberíamos hacer una huelga o algo- dijo en voz alta ubicándose detrás de mí

-Sería interesante, pero no voy a acompañarte en eso amiga mía. Quiero mucho mi trabajo como para ponerlo en riesgo…- Con un manotazo, empujé la puerta de metal de mi casillero y me giré para alcanzar la salida y abandonar el área. Eran apenas las cinco y cuarenta de la madrugada, muy temprano como para comenzar mi día preocupándome por cosas que obviamente no se pueden cambiar. Además tenía una revista pendiente, mis pacientes me necesitaban.

.

.

.

-Entonces reviso la historia y ¡Bam! La paciente fue ingresada en junio del 2013, con un diagnostico de bronconeumonía, para ese entonces le recetaron ceftriaxona. Setenta y dos horas después de su uso, presentó hematuria intensa. Aquí viene el dilema ¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios de la ceftriaxona?

-Dolor de cabeza, mareos, dolor en el área de inyección, Fiebre, retortijones, acidez estomacal y en el peor de los casos, evacuaciones sanguinolentas o acuosas- enumeré cada uno de los síntomas con mis dedos

-Exacto, imagina todo el dolor que sufrió esa pobre mujer. Entonces, realicé un examen endoscópico de la vejiga, y me encontré con lesiones en la mucosa vesical compatibles histológicamente con una cistitis eosinófila.

-¿La ceftriaxona lo provocó?

-Lamentablemente no estoy segura, pero la ceftriaxona hizo que en el otro hospital, pasaran por alto los síntomas, confundiéndolos con efectos secundarios del tratamiento.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunté curiosa.

-Mejor, ahora mismo se le está aplicando Hidroxicina

-¿Cada cuanto tiempo?

-Ocho horas, veinte miligramos.

-¿Se va a poner bien?

-Si, en caso de que su sistema inmunológico no ayude le aplicaré rápidamente otro trata… ¡whoa!- Glimmer no había terminado de hablar cuando un contenedor de comida se estrello en la mesa emitiendo un seco sonido, que obviamente logró que me sobresaltara.

-Deja el alboroto, Glimm- aunque no había apartado la mirada del contenedor, no me hizo falta levantar la mirada inmediatamente, para reconocer a la persona que en este instante ocupaba la silla vacía a mi lado- Hola- La mirada de Peeta se encontró con la mía y sonrió con esa sonrisa sexy y pequeña tan suya.

-Hola- Saludé de vuelta, acomodándome en mi silla y adquiriendo una postura un poco erguida en incomoda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- era cómico como la voz de Glimmer acabada de pasar de total amabilidad a niñita orgullosa molesta.

-Obvio- señalaba su bandeja- Voy a comer

-Tú no comes con nosotros- continuo mi amiga.

-Pues ahora lo hago- Respondió Peeta, inclinándose hacia adelante con la mirada fija en su envase de comida.

-¿Ah sí?- Peeta solo asintió, mientras que terminaba de abrir su bandeja y extraía un gran trozo de sándwich de su interior- ¿Y quién te invitó?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un comedor médico o un comedor de secundaria en el que la abeja madre vigila a todo el que trata de acercarse y amenaza al que se sienta en su mesa?- puso los ojos en blanco y apretándose el puente de la nariz continuó - ¿tengo que llenar una planilla o algo así?, ah y fue ella quien me invito.

-Es un comedor medico y no, no tienes que llenar una planilla.- dijo Glimmer y le lanzó una mirada de disgusto -Solo lo digo porque no quiero que tu y Gale dañen mi hora de recreación y tranquilidad, con sus coqueteos y sus estúpidas enfermeras acercándose a cada minuto preguntando: "Dr. Mellark, hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, necesita que le traiga algo"

-Si se acercan, te permito que las corras. Sigan hablando de lo que sea que hablaban, yo me sentaré aquí y revisaré la sección de deportes desde mi teléfono.

-Ok, me parece perfecto.- lanzándole una última mirada cargada de… ¿Irritación y ansiedad? Glimm posó su mirada en mi, en el instante en que nuestras mirada se encontraron la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de mi amiga fue bastante perversa- en lo que estábamos. Esa noche, después de que Cato y yo peleáramos, acababa de salirme de la ducha cuando él salió de la nada, me empujó contra la pared. ¡Dios! él era como una fiera, tiró de mi toalla… no disculpa, él la arrancó, después tomó mis…

-Whooow, detente ahí princesa Xena.- Interrumpe, la expresión de incomodidad e incredulidad no pasa desapercibida para mí. Por eso, de hecho, algunas carcajadas de escapan de boca, rápidamente mi mano viaja a mi boca evitando que otras más se escapen- Eso no es precisamente un tema de conversación que se deba tener en presencia de otro hombre, mas si ese hombre es el hermano de tu… ¿Cómo lo llamaste? ¿Fiera?

-Dijiste que continuáramos como si nada.- Si el plan de Glimmer era incomodar a Peeta, increíblemente lo había en solo segundos.

-Bueno podrían hablar de no sé, la ultima pintura para uñas que compraron en el supermercado o lo último en moda. ―Glimm mueve las cejas y pone los ojos en blanco volviendo su mirada a su teléfono antes de poder responder

-No nos gusta hablar de esos… ¿temas huecos?, esa es una de las razones por las que Clove solo pasa con nosotras minutos en vez de horas.

-Si es así, entonces estoy tranquilo de que solo compartan minutos de trivialidades en vez de intimidades.- la diversión en su voz me confundió. Para mi, no había nada gracioso en el hecho de que otras personas hablaran de ti a tus espaldas, mas si eran temas tan delicados como la intimidad.

-Oh, créeme que tenemos mucha información de tus íntimas trivialidades- replicó Glimm, no había que ser muy perceptivo para percatarse del insulto en sus palabras.

-No lo dudo, ¿quizás quieras compartir un poco de esa información conmigo?

-Peeta, yo no creo…-Interrumpí tratando de que los dos se calmaran y dejaran de lado el jueguito de yo dije tu dijiste.

-¿Por qué, tienes miedo de lo que pudo decirnos tu noviecita?- Oh dios mio, Glimmer cállate de una buena vez.

-En absoluto, llámalo verificación de detalles. Quizás Clove dejaría algunos cabos sueltos y te aseguro que yo estaría más que dispuesto a especificarles y aclararles los pequeños pero importantes detalles.- La sangre se drenó de mi rostro, cuando miré a Glimm me di cuenta de que ella se encontraba en las misma condiciones que yo. Si pudiese tener en este momento una pizarra de puntaje de seguro Peeta estaría ganando en este instante.

-Está bien, seré honesta y reconoceré que me ganaste ésta. Pero te aseguro que aun no termino contigo.

-Como quieras, además ya tengo que irme solo quería hablar con Katniss de mis asesorías,- Se levantaba tomando su bandeja y su teléfono- ¿nos podemos reunir hoy?

-Mi turno termina a las siete- respondí, volviendo a enderezarme en la silla.

-Yo salgo a las cinco, puedo esperarte en la biblioteca.- aseguró sin dejar de mirarme un solo instante

-Ok, está bien. te envío un mensaje cuando vaya saliendo

\- Excelente. Ah lo olvidaba, esto es tuyo. Lo dejaste en la mesa del laboratorio- tendía en mi dirección un sobre de papel. Rápidamente estiré mi mano y tiré del sobre, escondiéndolo en el bolsillo frontal de mí uniforme- Bien, señoritas. Me retiro, tengo una emergencia que atender.

Peeta se había dado la vuelta avanzando hacia la salida, mientras lo seguía con la mirada pude percatarme de cada una de mis compañeras que le lanzaron miradas que se posaron en él, en sus piernas, su espalda o su trasero… _Zorras, son todas unas zorras. Miren para otro lado viejas pervertidas, ese podría ser uno de sus hijos… o tu hermano._

-Supongo que si pregunto qué es eso, me vas a responder que no es nada – me giré en mi silla para volver a estar de frente a Glimmer, no me fijé en qué momento mi mano había viajado hasta mi bolsillo apretando fuertemente el papel.

-En realidad, es la copia de mi examen de salud. Lo olvidé en… la mesa- mentí, jugando con mi trenza, deslizando los dedos por cada uno de los pliegues.

-Bueno, está bien. – Ahora era ella quien se levantaba de su asiento- Amiga lo lamento pero mi hora de almuerzo ya terminó y hay que regresar al trabajo.

-Si claro, yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Te escribo cuando llegue a casa- Ambas asentimos a la vez que acomodábamos nuestras sillas. Abandonamos el área de comida del hospital y nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor, éste anunció su llegada con un agudo sonido. Glimm hizo una seña con sus manos para que ingresara primero en el ascensor, lamentablemente mis reflejos no fueron tan rápidos, pues en el mismo instante en di dos pasos su mano derecha aterrizó en el bolsillo frontal de mi uniforme arrebatándome el sobre que Peeta me había entregado.

-Tus exámenes una mierda- arqueó una de sus cejas perfectamente depiladas y me miro como si me hubiese pillado a mitad de un crimen- Peeta no se preocupa por nadie más que por sí mismo.- agregó deslizando el inmaculado sobre entre sus dedos.

-Glimm, por favor- supliqué, internamente agradecí que el ascensor estuviese solo. Glimmer no era la chica más discreta del mundo y momentos como este su voz tendía a ser bastante aguda.

-Cálmate, estas verde- anunció desdoblando la hoja y obviamente leyendo lo que yo ya podía imaginarme- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Katniss Everdeen! Esto es… esto es… ¿vas a acostarte con él? ¿Hoy?- El ascensor anunció la llegada a mi piso emitiendo el mismo agudo sonido similar a unas campanillas y en el mismo momento en que las puertas se abrieron, Glimmer pulsó el botón de parada, tendiendo con su mano libre el papel- Disculpa, no pensé que era algo como eso. En verdad, creía que era algo de tenia que ver con sus asesorías… algo de lo que pudiese burlarme. Me disculpo por invadir tu intimidad

-La psicología inversa no va a funcionar, Glimmer-Advertí, estirando mi mano y tomando el papel junto con el sobre.

-¡Diablos! ¿Y? ¿Qué pasa después?- Bienvenida al grupo, yo también me hago esa misma pregunta desde que acepté meterme en este paquete.

-Si voy a hacerlo, pero no hoy. Lo de las asesorías era totalmente cierto

-Eres rápida, Everdeen.- suspiró y volvió a dedicarme una amplia y picara sonrisa.

-¿Podrías no decirle nada a Rue?- susurré, mirando hacia los lados… no me hacía falta que medio hospital se enterara de lo que ocurría o está por ocurrir en mi vida.

-¿Por qué?

-De las tres, sabemos que ella es quien no tiene pelos en la lengua y a lo mínimo que Clove la haga estallar la hará callar con eso.- Cuando acabábamos de conocernos, aproximadamente dos semanas después de que chocáramos en uno de los pasillos de la universidad, Glimm, Rue y yo decidimos ir al cine. Cuando ingresamos a la sala uno de los empleados se confundió y trató de sacarnos de la sala pues pensó que no teníamos tickets. El escándalo que Rue armó fue tan pero tan grande que le dieron cupos libres por seis meses… claro el operador y el gerente nunca se dieron cuenta que la frase "No saben quién es mi padre y voy a demandarlos" era solo un pretexto para que mi amiga siguiera con su alharaca.

-Clove necesita que alguien la calle, pero lo prometo. No le diré a nadie, además es tu pequeño secreto. Tú decides a quien quieres decirle.

-Sí, gracias por recordármelo- respondí con sarcasmo

-Yo soy tu mejor amiga, hay una pequeña cláusula que me da derecho- asintiendo me alejaba del ascensor, esta vez doblando correctamente el papel y enganchándolo en la tira de mi ropa interior.- ¿Katniss?- me llamaba

-¿Qué?

-Cuando ocurra me permitirás ayudarte- susurró, y fue bastante extraño ver a Glimmer sonrojarse- por lo menos arreglar tu cabello o elegir tu ropa.

-¿Y si decido hacerlo aquí en el hospital?

-Bueno, por lo menos puedo planchar tu uniforme.- Su interés era bastante agradable, de hecho me gusta esa sensación, la sensación de que alguien estuviese interesado en mi, en lo que ocurre en mi vida.

-Ok, está bien

-Promételo- ordenó, levantando su dedo meñique

-Lo prometo- respondí, imitando su postura.

.

.

.

La biblioteca tiene el mismo olor de siempre, las mesas están ubicadas en la misma posición, las luces tienen la misma intensidad de siempre y en los altavoces puedo escuchar a Beethoven y su novena sinfonía sin embargo algo es distinto… algo es nuevo para mí hoy.

Primero, eran pocas las veces en las que había venido para este lugar y un guapo chico estuviese esperando por mí, claro que me había encontrado aquí en otras oportunidades con Peeta, solo que en esas ocasiones el no… no me había estado esperando directamente a mí. Esperaba a la asesora que lo ayudara a salvar su materia, aunque todavía la espera ¿no?

Segundo, era la primera vez que lo veía leyendo. En la primera oportunidad en la que nos encontramos estada dormido y en la segunda estaba ansioso por marcharse. El en realidad se vea sumamente concentrado en lo que sea que leía en ese gordo ejemplar.

Agarro y aprieto la correa de mi bolso y comienzo a seguirlo, la ansiedad elevándose ante la posibilidad de estar a solas con Peeta. En general tengo una fuerza de voluntad fuerte, pero cuando se trata de Mellark, es inexistente.

-Es la primera vez que vengo a la biblioteca y te veo leyendo.- Susurré, acercando mi boca hasta su oído. Aplaudí internamente cuando conseguí el resultado que quería, Peeta se sobresaltó en su asiento y al reconocerme estiró su mano hasta que alcanzó mi brazo, con sus dedos acarició un poco mi piel y después hizo una seña para que ocupara el asiento a su lado.

-Nunca dije que no me gustara leer.- La increíble fuerza del devastador efecto que tiene en mí me golpea cuando encuentro sus ojos hermosos… bellísimos ojos azules.

-¿Puedo saber que te tenía tan atrapado?- preguntó acomodándome en el asiento, dejando mi bolso sobre la mesa a un lado del suyo.

\- *Madame Bovary- responde, acariciando la hoja que seguramente estaba leyendo, pasando sus dedos sobre cada una de las letras

-¿Buscando algún tipo de respuesta en él?.- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de su rostro observándolo a él mientras él sigue sin apartar la mirada del ejemplar.

-Sabia que me dirías algo como eso, este libro es increíble, sin duda uno de mis preferidos. Además me encanta leer y la verdad Beethoven me empujó a tomar un libro.

-Eso es bueno, así podré recomendarte nuevos libros de psicología

-En tus sueños. - Su ligera voz me empapa - Hablando de eso, mañana la recreadora de pediatría te entregará la lista de actividades que realicé con los niños en pediatría.

-¿Cómo estuvo?- pregunto curiosa, ya de nada vale tratar de guárdame mi interés por él. El hombre está más que seguro de que con solo mirarme ya me derrito.

-Los niños, bien. Soy bueno con ellos. Las conversaciones con los cuidadores… nada bien

-¿Qué ocurrió?- no lo pensé dos veces, mi mano izquierda que solo estaba a centímetro de su derecha, se acercó hasta ella apretándola suavemente, expresándole de esa manera un poco de mi preocupación.

-Imagina a siete niños de rehabilitación neurológica, en la misma habitación de recreación, jugando con solo con rompecabezas, monopolio, dados, scrabble y cartas, cuando increíblemente la habitación tiene un televisor, radio, Xbox, DVD`s y un gran y cómodo sofá.- Se encoge de hombros, apretando mi mano y sonriendo tímidamente.

-Puedo imaginarme que hiciste- Río ansiosamente diciendo la única cosa que se me viene a la mente. Inclina la cabeza y me levanta una ceja.

-Creo que la recreadora estuvo más que feliz de firmar mi hoja por última vez después de encontrar a sus niños bailando "Twist and Shout"…

-¿Los Beatles?

-Por supuesto que sí - asintió sonriendo- ¿Qué esperabas que les pusiera Miley?

-¡Oh me hubiese encantado haber esto ahí!- una de sus cejas se levantó, al reconocer la nota de admiración que se escondía bajo mis palabras- Para ver la cara de la recreadora, echándote de ahí.

-Te aseguro que no fue mejor que cuando entró y se encontró con sus niños imitando mis pasos de baile. ―dice como si nada, una pequeña sonrisa en sus carnosos labios.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-Tranquila soy buen bailarín.- asegura- Esos pequeños pasaron un buen rato, gracias por haberme enviado ahí.

-De nada, me alegra saber que como tú asesora, pude asignarte algo que disfrutaras.- notando que mi mano ya tenía mucho tiempo sobre la suya, la retiré y traté de disimular el movimiento acomodando los mechones que se habían escapado de mi peinado.

-Sí, hablé con Gale para que revisara a sus chicos en rehabilitación. Obviamente, muchos cuidadores creen que aislar a los pequeños es la mejor solución, cuando está claro que no lo es. Por dios, algo tan básico como la música- suspiraba, mientras con sus manos señalaba cada uno de sus puntos- ahí miles de investigaciones que aseguran que la música proporciona una gran liberación de endorfinas y dopamina. Las actividades como escuchar música, bailar, darse un baño, caminar, salir con amigos, hacen aumentar los niveles de endorfinas en sangre. La Mente del Cuerpo produce como mínimo 20 tipos diferentes de endorfinas, que se almacenan principalmente en el hipotálamo. El intenso placer que sentimos al escuchar música provoca en el cerebro la secreción de dopamina, un neurotransmisor que también se libera ante placeres más concretos asociados a la alimentación, el sexo, enamorarse, el consumo de drogas o el dinero Un cerebro con energía nos mantiene más enfocados, nos da mayor capacidad de concentración, de organización, mejora la memoria, el aprendizaje y puede trabajar por mayor períodos de tiempo sin agotarse…Lo lamento, creo que me excedí.

-No tranquilo, es entretenido escucharte hablar de lo que te apasiona. Quizás debí llegar con un radio para nuestra primera clase, así no te hubieses quedado dormido.

-Nunca vas a olvidar eso ¿cierto?―río y sacudo mi cabeza― Gracias por escuchar. Tú y mi hermano son los únicos que se interesaron, pero está bien. Algún día seré el responsable de neuro de toda mi unidad y prometo que esos niños de rehabilitación la pasaran mejor.

-Estás incitando a una rebelión, podrían despedirte por eso

-Por lo menos tendré de mi lado a médicos de poder. Cato, Gale, Glimm y tú

-¿Yo? Falta mucho para que sea encargada general del área de Cardiología

-No, eres increíblemente inteligente y excelente en tu trabajo quizás dentro de dos o tres años estés ahí y puedas ayudarme.

-¡Vaya! Gracias por el voto de confianza. Supongo que podríamos intentarlo

-Sí, todavía tengo algunos años por delante para convencerte.

Sonará cursi, pero lo que vino después me sorprendió bastante. Por primera vez Peeta y yo nos quedamos así, mirándonos. Sin emitir algún tipo de sonidos, solo mirándonos… juro que si me pedía que levantara y me sentara en su regazo, lo hubiese hecho sin importarme que media universidad me viera

-Ven, vamos- Se levantaba

-Espera, ¿Y la asesoría?

-Acabamos de terminarla- señalaba la mesa- Vamos, tengo hambre.- Cuando sólo me quedo ahí mirándolo, la confusión cubriendo mi cara, responde por mí agarrando mi mano y apretándola por lo que soy forzada a ir con él. Caminamos en silencio, ambos ocupados en nuestros propios pensamientos. Todas las preguntas que quisiera hacerle se mantienen no dichas en mis labios, porque este no es el lugar para ellas. Pongo una mano en mi estómago para calmar los nervios aflorando ahí.

No hizo falta que recogiera mis cosas, pues todas seguían dentro de mi bolso. Peeta procuró abrir cada una de las puertas con las que nos encontrábamos y cuando su mano se posaba en la mitad mi espalda para indicarme el camino, juro que podía sentir como mis piernas se doblaban, derritiéndose.

Inesperadamente, cuando llegamos al área de estacionamiento del la biblioteca, busqué con la mirada su moto, en su lugar estaba la inmensa camioneta negra que reconocería sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo.

-Que tengas una linda noche, Peeta- me despedía tratando de poner distancia entre nosotros.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Es obvio que a mi casa

-No. Vas a comer conmigo y después te llevaré a tu casa- ―Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa. Creo que escondo bastante bien mi cara

-No tengo hambre- mentí.

Oh por Dios, se que sonaré como una estúpida pero… estoy lejos de verme… bien. Un jean negro, una sencilla camisa gris y mis keds blancas no me hacen lucir como… como una sexy chica. Además mi cabello está lejos de verse bien. Por lo menos, pude maquillarme un poco antes de salir de mi turno.

-Pues igual vas a comer. No me hagas cargarte de aquí hasta mi auto, no va a ser una escena discreta. Camina- ordenó, indicándome con su barbilla el camino.

Prácticamente me escoltó todo el camino hasta tu auto, poco antes de llegar desbloqueó las puertas, solo se alejó de mi cuando estuve cómodamente instalada en el asiento del copiloto. Inmediatamente un intenso a olor a cuero, playa y un poco de su perfume inundó mis fosas nasales. Aproveché que se detuvo a revisar un neumático en la parte de atrás del vehículo, para llenar hasta más no poder mis pulmones de tan delicioso aroma.

-Bien, está este lugar en el centro de la cuidad. En el que sirven las mejores, hamburguesas, sándwiches, ensaladas, malteada y mil cosas más. De verdad, son muy buenos. ¿Quieres ir allí o tienes otro lugar en el que te gusta comer?- comenta, acomodándose en su asiento y ajustando su cinturón de seguridad.

-Eh… no, está bien. Confío en tu excelente gusto por la comida.

-Está bien, entonces vámonos.

Peeta apagó la luz que se había encendido dentro del vehículo, introdujo su llave en una abertura detrás del volante y al girarla todo el vehículo pareció cobrar vida, hasta la radio que automáticamente se encendió.

 _Un momento…eso es..eso es_

-¿N Sync?- Boqueo sin tener oportunidad de esconder mi sorpresa.

-Déjalo

-Oh no, no grandote. Esto definitivamente es una sorpresa. Peeta Mellark, escucha N Sync cuando está solo en su auto. ¿Sabes cuánto dinero me darían por revelar algo así en el hospital?

-El mismo que me darían a mí por decir que estuviste a punto de matarme

-Idiota

-Gracias, lo tomaré como un cumplido.

No respondí, solo me limité a sonreír mientras que los dos tarareábamos 'It's Gonna Be Me'. Minutos después, llegamos al acuerdo de que él cantaría las partes de JC así yo tendría total dominio de las partes que le correspondían a Justin. Sin darnos cuenta habíamos prácticamente cantado cinco veces la misma canción, hasta habíamos perfeccionado algunos pasos de la coreografía original del grupo y hubo un momento en el que nos detuvimos por culpa de un semáforo, que decidimos bajar el vidrio de mi lado para cantarle a una pareja mayor que iba en su vehículo ocupando el carril de al lado.

Al llegar, todas mis inseguridades estuvieron de vuelta. Dios nos ayude, porque el sitio está repleto.

Cuando entramos andando en el restaurante, una gran cacofonía levantándose por todo el lugar nos dio la bienvenida. Mientras los camareros bailaban por todos lados con bandejas de comida humeante o de platos usados, las familias y las parejas y los grupos de amigos se reían, hablaban, discutían. Prácticamente tuvimos que esperar diez minutos solo para poder tener una mesa, sin contar que la chica que nos ubicó se disculpó mil veces con Peeta por darle una mesa cerca del baño. Cuando dejé mi bolso, instantáneamente un olor a pimientos verdes y cebollas me rodeó. Estaba acomodándome en mi silla, cuando levante mi vista y me percate de que una camarera con una bandeja de acero se movía rápidamente hacia nosotros.

-Bienvenidos a Jack´s. saben que van a ordenar o quieren la carta- La mujer puso dos vasos de agua de plástico, rebasándose un poco.

-Podrías traernos el menú, aun no nos ponemos de acuerdo- La chica sonrió a Peeta y del bolsillo de su delantal extrajo dos pequeños menús. Puso el mío en la mesa y le entregó el otro a mi compañero. La chica dio un paso acercándose más a él. -¿Puedo decirles nuestros especiales?

-De acuerdo- La joven habló sin parar por aproximadamente por dos minutos. Dos minutos, en los que resaltó palabras como: salsa, jugoso, fresco, y delicioso. Debo admitir que cada vez que pronunciaba alguna de esas palabras me era inevitable sonreír, más cuando Peeta parecía estar pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Creo que comenzaremos con dos refrescos, una coca ¿y?- me señalaba

-Soda de limón- ordené

-Una coca y una soda de limón- repitió- después ordenaremos.

La camarera se aclaró la voz. Un par de veces. -¿Está seguro de que no quiere una cerveza? ¿O tal vez algo con un poco más fuerte? ¿Qué tal un trago...?

-Estamos bien, y puede volver más tarde para el pedido. Gracias.

La joven camarera cogió la indirecta y se retiró sin antes anunciar que estaría de regreso en unos minutos.

-Realmente, vas a conseguir su número cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Es bueno saberlo, pero por si lo olvidaste hice un trato contigo. Tengo palabra Everdeen, pediste exclusividad y eso te daré. Ahora qué vas a comer.

Puse una mano sobre el menú que había delante de mí, trazando la imagen de un plato de costillas con mis dedos.

-Creo que…

\- Decide lo que vas a pedir, a menos que solo quieras sentarte ahí mientras como.

-Puedo marcharme en cualquier momento si quiero.

-Es verdad. Pero no quieres.

-Oh, ¿Y por qué es eso? - Sus ojos brillaban intermitentemente, y mi cuerpo se iluminó como un estadio de fútbol.

-Porque disfrutas demasiado mi compañía, así como yo estoy encantando con tu presencia. Además estoy seguro que Glimmer está al tanto de que saliste conmigo y estaría más que dispuesto a decirle que huiste de mí. Imagina cuánto durará su discurso

-¿Chantaje?

-Persuasión.

-Una ensalada- ordené

-¿Qué ensalada?

-La que sea

-¡Oh no lo hagas!- gimió- no lo hagas por favor

-¿Ahora qué diablos te pasa? ¿Hacer qué?- susurré percatándome que varias personas nos miraban gracias a que mi acompañante no paraba de hacer dolorosos sonidos.

-Ya sabes-dice riendo, tomando un sorbo de su agua -ser de esas mujeres que no come frente a un hombre, por temor a lo que él diga

-No te tengo miedo

-Ordena algo digno de ti- me reta sin abandonar en ningún momento ese gesto engreído.

La camarera volvió, acercándose a Peeta, tanto que en realidad podría estar en su regazo. Y como no podía ser, la mujer se había renovado el labial. Aquella boca parecía que había tenido una pelea con el labial. Quizás de esos que se llaman Fresh Pink. O Curious Coral. O algo igualmente ridículo.

-¿Qué va a ser? –La camarera le preguntó a Peeta

Él la miró a través de la mesa y levantó una ceja. Sacudí mi cabeza y comencé a hojear el menú.

-Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí. –Dijo él, abriendo el suyo.- Va a ser doble de carne NY, bien hecha. Doble de papas fritas, salsa y ensalada.- Sólo podía mirarlo fijamente cuando él cerró el menú y esperó por mi.- ¿Katniss?

-Yo…solo una hamburguesa con queso y tocino, bien hecha y algunos nachos. Sí, quiero nachos con todo ello. Doble de eso también. ¿Puedes?

La chica tomó los menús y se retiró.

-Eso estuvo mejor. Sabes, eres bastante difícil. Pensé que el pequeño concierto que tuvimos en el auto ayudaría a que relajaras, pero nop. Aun sigues estando tensa conmigo.

-No me es fácil relacionarme con las personas- reflexiono, tratando de no expresar.

-¿Con todas o solo conmigo?

-Déjalo ya. No eres el centro del mundo

-Del mundo no, pero de esta historia, me temo que sí.-agita su mano en el aire con indiferencia

-¿Historia? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una novela?

-La aventura que tendrás conmigo- se señalaba

-Creo que es al contrario. Tú eres quien tendrá la aventura

-Si tú lo dices- niega con la cabeza sonriendo- no tengo punto de discusión en eso. Los dos estaremos involucrados, así que, qué más da.- frunció el ceño retirándose hacia atrás cuando la camarera puso el enorme plato de nachos y papas sobre la mesa.

-Gracias- le agradecí logrando que la chica apartara sus ojos de él. Asintiendo la joven se retiro por mismo camino por el que había llegado.

-Si te preguntara algo incomodo ¿Me lo responderías?

-No voy a hablarte de mi primera vez y mucho menos de con cuantos hombres me he acostado

-No era eso lo que iba a preguntar- negando con la cabeza tomo un par de papas y las hizo desaparecer en su boca.

-Ok, adelante- le animé

-¿Desde hace cuanto te gusto?

-¡No puede ser!- exclamé sorprendida- no puedes estarme preguntando eso. ¿Desde hace cuanto no sales con alguien? ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan!- ofrezco como explicación

-Dime

-Tu primero, ¿Desde hace cuanto…?

-Me gustas- Completó- Por favor, te pido que dejes de ser tan tímida conmigo, no me gusta la timidez. La detesto. Y pasó, esa noche en que te llamé para preguntarte si querías ser mi asesora. No sé si lo sabes o te lo han dicho pero, tienes este tipo de voz con la que todo hombre sueña encontrarse en algún momento. En resumen, tienes una voz increíble… que se escucha aun más increíble por teléfono. Fue en ese momento en el que dije "Tengo que tenerla"- –Dijo él, rápidamente limpiándose con una servilleta el excedente de sal de las papas – ahora podrías responder sin tanto drama.

-En la convención, cuando me besaste…- respondo, mordiendo una papa

-Mentira

-¿Qué, ahora conoces y manejas mis sentimientos?

-Si no te gustara antes de eso, simplemente me hubieses alejado con una gran cachetada, porque soy el novio de una de tus amigas. ―me dice y no puedo decir si está perturbado por la idea o divertido.

 _¿Cómo te digo que prácticamente estoy babeando por ti desde que llegaste?._

-No tengo un momento preciso, me imagino que ocurrió cuando robaste mi caso de emergencias y me permitiste asesorarte desde la sala de observación. Tengo que reconocer que verte tan concentrado fue, estimulante.- Le ofrezco una sonrisa tímida, la vergüenza al quedar atrapada añadiendo color a mis mejillas.- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-No

-Eres arrogante.

-Sorpresa, sorpresa. –Rió fuertemente.- Adelante

-¿Otras chicas del hospital han hecho esto contigo?- Lo sé, la curiosidad apesta y es una maldita perra egoísta que secuestra todos tus pensamientos coherentes.

-¿Cenar?

-No, firmar un contrato invisible en el que acuerden tener relaciones sexuales.

-Mira, no voy a decirte que nunca ninguna mujer me ha cautivado de la manera en la tu lo haces, ni tampoco decir que nunca he engañado, porque si, si lo he hecho y mucho. No me siento orgulloso de eso, ni tampoco me arrepiento… pero si te genera algún tipo de tranquilidad saber que solo me he relacionado con dos mujeres del hospital, está bien.

-¿Por qué terminó?

-Porque nunca empezó, solo fue un aquí y ahora.

-Clove siempre habla de un matrimonio futuro contigo. Como planeas eso si no estás seguro

-Nunca he dicho que no estoy seguro. Te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré, estar con Clove es seguro, sé quien es ella y lo que puedo esperar de una relación a largo plazo. La monogamia no te asegura la completa dicha y felicidad.

-Eso es una total mentira, un día encontraras a una mujer que te va a noquear y solo vas a querer estar con ella y lo vas a querer todo con ella.

-Ya la encontré y no funciono.- murmura

-¿Por qué lo dejaste?

-Ella decidió dejarme, hubo un momento en que no fui suficiente para ella, Madame Bovary recuerdas. Ahora, supongo que soy el primero que te propone algo así

-No eres el primero, pero si el único al que le he aceptado la propuesta.

Levantó sus párpados despacio. –Amo oírte hablar. De verdad- y por alguna extraña razón me encontré sonriendo hasta que mis labios casi se quejaron de dolor.

-Eso es bueno, por lo general tengo buenas charlas cuando entro en confianza

-Tenía razón. –Susurró él.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Eres encantadora cuando sonríes.- Aparté la mirada. -¿Qué pasa?

-Por favor no te pongas encantador. Preferiría continuar con la charla.

-Soy honesto, no encantador. Tan solo pregunta a mis hermanos. Constantemente meto la pata.

La camarera llegó con una pesada bandeja. Cuando los platos estuvieron alineados sobre la mesa, la mujer esperó hasta que Peeta se lo agradeciera de forma significativa. Él solo le respondió con un asentimiento e inevitablemente la chica se retiró con un gesto molesto en su rostro.

El fue el primero en comer. Masticó pensativamente la ensalada y le puso un poco de sal. Probó el filete después, y le puso un poco de pimienta junto con salsa picante. Él comió como un caballero. Con aire casi fino.

-¿Se te olvido decirme algo?

-Lo siento, yo, ah….-Tomé mi hamburguesa y la llevé a mis labios. Estaba increíble, tanto que un intenso gemido escapó de mis labios. Cuando aparté la mira de mi comida sonreí al verle mirándome

-Eso es hacer trampa. Se supone que iba ganando en el ranking de incomodidad

-¿Qué coma te hace sentir incomodo?

-No, lo sonidos que haces cuando comes.

-Me gusta comer. Saboreo cada bocado

-Entonces-habló arrastrando las palabras- Dime Katniss, cuál es tu posición favorita

Afortunadamente el trago que acababa de darle a mi bebida me ayudó a bajar el pan que misteriosamente se había atorado en mi garganta - Peeta, ¿tienes algún tipo de filtro entre tu cabeza y tu boca?

-Nop

-No tengo una posición especifica- y no mentía, esta si era la pura verdad. Las pocas experiencias que tuve siempre fueron más de lo mismo, el único que se digno a preguntar si estaba bien fue... Cato. Los demás solo hicieron lo suyo y ya.

-Para mí, la vaquera nunca falla, al igual que de pie, patitas al hombro y el infalible perrito, claro que..

-Un momento amigo… nada de sexo anal.- Peeta inhaló en vez de tragar el trozo de carne y cuando tosió y se atragantó, seguí hablando armándome de valor y mirándole directamente a los ojos. —Lo digo en serio. Nada de sexo anal. No entiendo por qué alguien haría eso, ¿sabes? —Tomé un largo sorbo de mi bebida, mastiqué un par de veces y seguí hablando—. Pero todos hablaban de eso, así que lo intenté. Una vez. Y no me gustó. Sí, ouch. Mucho ouch. Y mis amigas, en este caso Glimm, decía, "sólo tienes que relajarte", y eh, no. Eso es todo. Sólo no. Duele y es asqueroso y eh… no. Así que ni siquiera lo pidas, porque es un punto de inflexión para mí. Que quede claro desde el principio. Tienes muchos otros lugares donde poner tus cosas, así que esa entrada está cerrada. Para siempre.- Cuando terminé de hablar Peeta se estaba riendo en voz alta. Se puso de pie para inclinarse sobre la mesa y me sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos. Me besó con suavidad y dulcemente, solo un simple roce de labios

—De acuerdo. Nada de sexo anal. Lo prometo —se sentó de nuevo y tomó su tenedor—. ¿A qué te refieres con "cosas"? ¿Qué "cosas" quieres que ponga en tus "otros lugares"?- Sus profundos ojos azules me sonrieron, llenos de calidez, y me sentí trastabillar felizmente hacia el amor cuando me guiñó un ojo

—Tendremos que esperar y ver qué guardas bajo la manga —respondí y luego metí otro trozo de hamburguesa en mi boca. Intenté no babear cuando observe su lengua salir y lamerse un poco de salsa de la esquina de sus labios.

—Sabes, creo que podría intentar encontrar uno de tus lugares con una de mis cosas ahora mismo —levantó la vista y se encontró mi mirada—. ¿Y tú?- Se lamió más salsa de sus dedos.

-¡Peeta!- Oh Santa María, madre de Dios. No, Dios no. ¿Qué te hice para que me castigues de esta manera?

-Hola, Prim- Por lo menos tenía la satisfacción de que Peeta parecía tan sorprendido como yo. Claro que las razones por las que nos sorprendíamos eran totalmente diferentes- ¿Cómo estás? Tenía bastante tiempo sin verte.

\- Si, es que he estado algo… ocupada- aunque no tuve la fuerza suficiente como para levantar la mirada de mi plato, puedo jurar que supe el momento exacto en el que se percató de mi presencia. El modo en que pronuncio "ocupada" me lo dejó bastante claro. Por el borde de la mesa pude ver unos altísimos zapatos de tacón, color rosa chicle, estacionarse en el mismo lugar en el que la camarera recibió nuestras órdenes.- ¿Y? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Clove?

-Oh, estoy cenando con una amiga y eh, ella… mmm Clove, está bien de hecho ahora está de viaje.

-¿Placer o trabajo?- pregunto con doble intensión.

-¿Disculpa?- aclaro Peeta

-El viaje de tu novia

-Trabajo. Perdona me indiscreción Prim, ella es Katniss. Trabaja conmigo- reuniendo fuerzas levanté mi mirada como si nada hubiese pasado, como si por primera vez reparara en su presencia, como… si no fuese mi hermana quien estuviese enviándome agujas imaginarias con cada comentario.

Estaba tan diferente a como la recordaba, su rubia cabellera bordeaba sus caderas, su suave suéter azul era muy ajustado, el abrigo de angora mostraba sus deslumbrantes activos. Y la mujer, era sin duda hermosa, su sola presencia podía intimidar a cualquiera.

Requiriendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me forcé a mi misma a quedarme mirándole fijamente

-¡Qué tonta! Por un momento no te reconocí, Katniss. Discúlpame es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a verte por estos lugares. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo están tus amigas?

-Estoy bien, Primrose

-¿Se conocen?

-Claro que si, Katniss es un caso de caridad de mi hermano…

-Prim amor, ya nos vamos- Le llamó un chico detrás de ella. Internamente agradecí que alguien la callara y evitara que siguiera soltando veneno con cada comentario.

-Adiós Peeta, que tengas linda noche- se despidió lanzando un beso al aire y sacudiendo su mano.

-Igual tu- respondió mi compañero

Me aclaré la garganta de nuevo y tomé un minuto para recoger mis pensamientos. Me percaté de que cada pequeño movimiento de las personas que nos rodeaban en silencio hacía a las sillas de madera crujir, de que a mi derecha estaban dos chicas tomando una malteada, a mi izquierda un chico hablaba por teléfono mientras tomaba una bebida. Respiré hondo, me sequé las manos sudorosas en mis muslos.

" _Hola, soy Primrose. Tu puedes llamarme Prim. Mamá se va a poner tan contenta de que un familiar venga a visitarnos"… en ese momento pensé que era adorable y que la mejor noticia que podía recibir en el mundo era saber que no estaba sola. Que había alguien… que tenia familia._

 _Supongo que me equivoqué, que las personas agradables en verdad eran solo perros y perras egoístas._

 _Esas siempre son la peor clase de perras._

 _Al final las monjas siempre tuvieron razón y tenía que cuidarme de las aguas masas._

-Puedo preguntar…-parpadee varias veces. Estaba en el restaurant. Toqué la cálida madera debajo de mis manos, confundida miré alrededor y me relajé cuando me encontré con un par de ojos que me observaban totalmente preocupados.

-No, ahora no Peeta. Dame un momento.

-No sabía que la conocías, discúlpame si el que la saludara te afectó de alguna u otra manera- balbuceó.

-Ella solo vino a saludarte para molestar

-No dejes que lo haga, estábamos teniendo una gran cena. No le permitas que te afecte- gruñó con fuerza

-Gracias, aprecio tus palabras

-¿Quieres hablarlo?- preguntó amablemente, alcanzando mi mano sobre la mesa, repitiendo el gesto que había tenido con él en la biblioteca cuando le encontré leyendo.

-No hay mucho que decir

-¿Algun Hombre?

-No

-Ok, entonces- dejó salir un suspiro derrotado- alguna guerra de amigas

-No.

-Está bien, lo entiendo. No quieres decirme. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí ¿vale? Cuando quieras podemos irnos o….

-Es mi hermana

-¿Tu qué?- tocia- ¿Hermana?

-Si bueno, hermanastra. Compartimos el mismo padre biológico, aunque compartir es una mala expresión.- no quería decirle la verdad pero no quería mentir tampoco, además mi maleta era muy pesada y nada me gustaría más que aliviar la carga.

-Me has dejado sin palabras… woow, solo woow

-Ella probablemente, está llamando en este momento a Clove para decirle que estás aquí conmigo.- _Si, seguro está haciendo eso._

-Que haga lo que quiera

-¿Podemos irnos o quieres quedarte otro rato más?- no podía seguir haciendo esto, ahora si no era mentira que el hambre se había retirado por completo

-Voy a pagar la cuenta y a pedir que nos pongan esto para llevar. Si quieres ve al baño o espérame aquí.

La verdad era que no quería quedarme ni un solo minuto más en aquel lugar, así que en el momento en que Peeta se levanto, me encaminé hacia la puerta del local. Agradecí cuando tiré de la puerta y helado aire chocó contra mis mejillas distrayéndome de la punción que sentía en mi corazón.

Me entretuve mirando a las personas transitar con total normalidad por la misma calle en la que me encontraba, evitando que esos malos pensamientos volvieran a salir de la caja fuerte en los que los mantenía encerrados.

-…Vas a congelarte- fue lo único que pude escuchar cuando Peeta se ubicó a mi lado, enganchando su mano libre en mi cadera y atrayéndome hacia él, ya no era el aire helado lo que acariciaba mis mejillas, ahora era la suave tela de su franela- vamos a llevarte a casa, preciosa.

Repitiendo el mismo proceso, Peeta prácticamente me cargo hasta el asiento para después ayudarme a ajustar mi cinturón de seguridad. Cuando se ubicó en su asiento y giró la llave, inmediatamente apagó el reproductor de música. Nos adentramos en la autopista en total silencio teniendo como único sountrack el tintineo que provenía de su teclado al activar las luces de cambio de carril. .Él totalmente concentrado en la vía, yo… observando los carros y las luces de la autopista.

Más de una vez estuve tentada a pedir disculpas por permitir que nuestra salida se dañara pero sinceramente no tenía fuerzas para eso, la presencia de Primrose había drenado toda la alegría que tenia dentro de mi dejando solo una intensa nube gris.

-Gracias, por todo- anuncié, rompiendo el silencio y preparándome para bajarme del vehículo

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunté cuando le vi desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad.

-Voy a abrir tu puerta y a acompañarte hasta la entrada de tu torre- Peeta abandonó el vehículo y en solo segundos lo tuve a mi lado abriendo la puerta y tendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a bajar de su camioneta

-Oye- le llamé, tirando de su mano cuando se giraba para comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada de mi edificio

-Dime

-Tu… ¿yo podría be…besarte?

-¿Cómo un beso de despedida o como un beso de adultos?- preguntó con picardía

-Definitivamente como adultos.

Peeta sonrió y luego cerró la distancia entre nosotros, sus manos ahora estaban ahuecando mi cara, su boca estaba bajando hacia la mía y mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte y rápido que era un milagro que no explotara.

Entonces su boca estaba sobre la mía y no había nada mas en el mundo entero, excepto por la calidez, la presión y el roce de su lengua y el sabor de él, la opresión de su cuerpo contra el mío y la necesidad surgiendo a través de mi sangre como un tren fuera de control.

Mellark tomó el borde inferior y el cuello de mi abrigo y me aferro al mientras profundizaba el beso, inclinando un poco mi cabeza hacia atrás. Mi mano derecha se deslizó por su espalda para ahuecar la parte baja de su espalda, tirándolo más cerca de mí

-Tienes la espalda más grande y suave que he tenido en mis manos- gemí en sus labios. En los míos pude sentir los suyos estirarse hasta formar una sonrisa, fue en ese momento en que me percate de que tomaba mi otra mano y la guiaba hasta el lado opuesto de su espalda, ubicándola a la altura de su pulmón derecho.

Fuera en el estacionamiento, me tuvo aplastada contra el coche y mis manos adheridas a su trasero como si estuvieran pegadas a él. Jadee cuando metió una rodilla entre mis piernas y aplicó presión, luego maullé como un gatito cuando sacó su boca de la mía para besar un camino hacia mi cuello, deteniéndose para chupar sobre el lunar que se ubicaba justo sobre mí yugular.-Tengo miedo de queeste lunar desaparezca de tanto que planeo lamerlo

-Todo tuyo- susurré apretándolo más a mí

—Mierda, —gimió—. Mieeerda. Te sientes tan bien.- Sus manos se aferraron más fuertes a mi y logro moverme sobre su muslo, apretándome justo ahí para hacerme estremecer y gemir de nuevo. —No puedo esperar por estar dentro de ti. Te deseo tanto.- Cuando se estremeció y se aferró a mi cabello, perdió todo el control y me levantó. Acomodándose a sí mismo entre mis muslos ocasionando que enganchara mis rodillas alrededor de sus caderas.

-Va a darme una embolia aquí mismo- a pesar de que estaba totalmente concentrado en mantener su contacto con mi cuerpo, Peeta no pudo resistir y comenzó a reírse mientras se alejaba para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

\- Me haces reír, eso es algo que tienes a tu favor.- Por un momento, solo nos miramos el uno al otro. Pudieron haber pasado horas hasta que sentí sus labios dejando un casto beso en mi frente- Sé que no soy nadie importante en tu vida pero, no permitas que ninguno de sus comentario, bien sean de Primrose o la misma Clove o de quien sea, te dañen, porque son ellas las que tienen que envidiarte a ti. Ahora voy a besarte otra vez- Sinceramente ya me había olvidado de mi corto encuentro con Primrose, besos como este podían ser vendidos en las farmacias para ayudar al estrés y a como droga para aliviar los dolores.

Él se inclinó nuevamente, rozó su nariz con la mía. Su toque era suave, ahora cauteloso, pero el calor de sus ojos me dejó sin duda en cuanto a su deseo. Estábamos más cerca de lo que nunca habíamos estado antes, tan cerca que podía ver el anillo más oscuro de azul que rodea su iris, tan cerca que mi ritmo respiratorio se había copiado al suyo, logrando que los dos inhaláramos y exhaláramos al mismo tiempo, tan cerca que…

-Peeta, tu trasero está vibrando- anuncié no sin antes besar la comisura de sus labios

-Oh, lo siento- retiró sus manos de manos de mi cuerpo, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo miró la pantalla y después me miró a mi- Es Clove, no ha llamado en tres días, me imagino que ella ya la llamó para decirle. Voy a atender- ahora fui yo quien terminó de alejarse de su cuerpo. Peeta dio un paso hacia atrás y sin dejar de mirarme tocó la pantalla de su teléfono- Hola Clo… no, no estoy en casa. Ahora mismo acabo de dejar a Katniss en su casa… bueno, en su torre- corrigió poniendo los ojos en blanco- ¿mañana? Claro, está bien. Tendrás que enviarle tu misma los saludos porque ya no estoy con ella, te dije que acabo de dejarla… si estoy en mi auto… ok…aja…ok…ok, adiós, si, buenas noches para ti también.

-¿Y?- No me resistí y lo tomé del cuello de su camisa acercándolo nuevamente a mí.

-Ella me pidió que te diera saludos y…

-¿Y?

-Que te quiere mucho y compró algunas cosas para ti

-¿Ella compró cosas para mí?- pregunté entre risas- Clove no me ha dado ni un solo regalo en todo el tiempo que llevamos tratándonos. Ni un lápiz.

-Entonces lo hizo para que me diera remordimiento- confesó besando mi frente y aspirando el aroma de mi cabello.

-Espero que no lo haya logrado, porque ahora más que nunca planeo acostarme contigo

-No tengo problemas con eso

-¿Qué día tienes libre?

-Ya lo tuve, el Sabado. ¿Tu?

-El jueves

-¿El jueves en la noche?- asentí- bien, el jueves en la noche será

.

.

.

Han pasado dos días desde que mencioné la idea de acostarnos el jueves. Dos días en los que solo he podido hablar con Mellark por mesajes de texto o intercambiar alguna que otra frase durante nuestra hora de comida. Lamentablemente cada vez que tratábamos de tener una conversación durante nuestras horas de trabajo, el destino parecía conspirar en nuestra contra porque inmediatamente algo surgía.

El martes fue una verdadera locura, Peeta se coló en mi sala de operación después haber terminado con un procedimiento y procurando pasar desapercibido me arrinconó en el área de lavados, desafortunadamente solo pudo rozar nuestros labios cuando un par de enfermeras irrumpieron en la sala. En solo fracciones de segundos Peeta estaba tan lejos de mi que en realidad parecía que yo había imaginado todo.

Después de eso, solo…

-Dra Everdeen- y ese es mi punto, en este trabajo es seguro que no tendrás un segundo libre. Hay momentos en que ni pensar se puede

-Dime Gloria

-Hay una joven con molestias cardiacas que pidió que usted le atendiera.

-¿Dónde está?- pregunté, levantándome de mi asiento y recogiendo mi estetoscopio de la mesa.

-Está en el área siete de emergencias

-Gracias Gloria. Voy para allá.

En realidad no tuve que caminar mucho porque el área siete era una de las más alejadas de la sala principal, pero la más cercana al área de descanso. Lavé mis manos, acomodé mi uniforme y tiré de la cortina que separaba a mi paciente de las demás aéreas… inmediatamente quedé fría con quien me encontré

-¿Clove?

-Hola, Kat- saludó incorporándose en la camilla.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté cerrando la cortina

-Sí, estaba buscándote y la enfermera no quería llamarte así que… tuve que decirle una mentirita blanca- está de pie frente a mí, una fresca, calculadora mirada en sus helados ojos azules. Le doy una cautelosa pero cortes sonrisa

-¿ A qué… debo tu presencia?- odio a esta mujer, daría lo que fuera por estrangularla

-Siéntate, no tienes por qué ser tan profesional- me invitó señalando la silla al lado de la camilla. Cuando ella solo se queda de pie ahí y me mira, decido hacer el primer movimiento. Su intento de intimidarme es inefectivo. Solo rezo que por una vez en mi vida, pueda tener ese rápido humor que siempre pienso después del hecho, porque creo que lo voy a necesitar.

-Clove por si no lo has entendido este es mi trabajo, aquí no puedo solo sentarme y relajarme

-Tienes que ser tan estricta.- Ella cruza los brazos a lo largo de su amplio pecho e inclina una cadera contra el barandal, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos.- Bueno, veras… estaba yo en una sesión de fotos en la piscina de un lujoso hotel cuando recibí esta llamada. Llamada en la que una chica me dice que mi novio-prometido está cenando con una mujer que obviamente no soy yo. ¿Te puedes imaginar cómo eso dañó mi concentración? pero afortunadamente logré preguntarle a la chica quien era la mujer con la que mi novio-prometido estaba cenando. Es allí cuando tu hermana me dice que, tú estabas cenando con mi Peeta

-Mira no sé a qué viene todo este jueguito de tu novio-prometido. ―mi voz filtra sarcasmo― Si vienes a mi trabajo otra vez te juro Clove que voy a sedarte y ordenarte una colonoscopia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a salir con Peeta?- Ella me mira a través de las rendijas de sus parpados

-Porque no era una salida. ¡Por Dios, Clove! Trabajamos hasta tarde en una de sus asesorías y ninguno de los dos pudo ir a comer. Fue por eso que decidimos ir a comer algo después de salir y encontrarnos con el cafetín cerrado.

-Prim dijo que estaban riéndose mucho

-Era una comida, no un velorio o una misa ¿Puedes hacerle este cuestionario a tu novio-prometido y dejarme a mi tranquila?- ―Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, imitándola.

-Solo quería saber tu versión de los hechos, no es que dude de Peeta

-No es lo que demuestras al venir a mi trabajo y reclamarme

-Lo siento, es solo que me molesté. Los celos nublaron mi juicio. Tienes razón Peeta y tú nunca podrían… ya sabes. A fin de cuentas tú no eres precisamente su tipo.

La miro momentáneamente, impresionada por su imprudencia y preguntándome si hay algo de verdad detrás de sus palabras. Trato de esconder el desconcierto en mi voz con cinismo.

-Cuida a tu novio y no vuelvas aquí. No estoy jugando, es una advertencia

Hello,

Pd: * **Madame Bobary** : La novela habla al principio del libro de la vida de Carlos Bovary un médico de 33 años viudo de una mujer más vieja que él, desposado por torpeza, espíritu débil, sensible, justa, obtuso y sin imaginación, su madre una mujer ambiciosa e intrigante y su padre un hombre borracho y fanfarrón.

Conoce a una joven de la cual se enamora rápidamente ella accede a casarse con él pensando que es el amor de su vida, pero ninguno de los dos se imagina la tragedia que conllevará su relación.

Conforme pasa el tiempo ella se da cuenta (Madame Bovary) de que su amor no era lo que esperaba, tenía amantes pensando que así tendría una vida dichosa, sin en cambio la llevó a una vida de miseria. Al darse cuenta de que ya no puede hacer nada por su vida ni por su matrimonio se suicida y después de su muerte Carlos vive una vida de vacío, él se da cuenta poco a poco de las mentiras continuas de su esposa y un día repentinamente muere.

Aparentemente es una convencional historia de adulterio, pero logra convertirse en un análisis de la humanidad en un enfoque de la monotonía y la vida burguesa; se encuentra con un matrimonio insípido, busca las sensaciones y emociones que cree que existen por que lo leyó en un libro. Fuente: Wiki. (Espero que algún día puedan leer es increíble este libro, algo pesado pero.. whoow)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

 _Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que Clove te busco ayer en el hospital?_ Mensaje enviado a las 2:30 pm

 _ **Si, ella lo hizo**_ Mensaje recibido a las 2:31 pm

 _¿Puedo saber por qué no me dijiste nada?_ Mensaje enviado a las 2:33 pm

 _ **Hasta donde sé, tengo veinticinco años… lo que quiere decir que puedo defenderme por mi misma.**_ Mensaje recibido a las 2:35 pm

 _Me parece perfecto, chica independiente. Solo estoy diciendo que me hubiese gustado saberlo_ Mensaje enviado a las 2:36 pm

 _ **¿Por?**_ Mensaje recibido a las 2:37 pm

 _Clove no es de las que abandona un viaje de trabajo a las primeras_ Mensaje enviado a las 2:38 pm

 _ **Entonces… ¿tu punto, es que crees que ella está sospechando algo?**_ Mensaje recibido a las 2:39 pm

 _Podría estar así por algo que le dijera Primrose_ Mensaje enviado a las 2:40 pm

 _ **Y si nos estamos preocupando por nada**_ Mensaje recibido a las 2:41 pm

 _No está de más tener en cuenta que Clove anda rondando_ Mensaje enviado a las 2:43 pm

 _ **Me tiene sin cuidado lo que ella haga. ¿Voy a verte hoy?**_ Mensaje recibido a las 2:44 pm

 _¿Ansiosa?_ Mensaje enviado a las 2:45 pm

 _ **Quiero tener el tiempo suficiente para prepararme, así no tendré que correr cuando me avises que tengo diez minutos para arreglarme**_ Mensaje recibido a las 2:47 pm

 _Salgo de mi turno a las nueve treinta de la noche, en quince minutos adicionales estaré saliendo a buscarte._ Mensaje enviado a las 2:48 pm

 _ **¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? Lo digo para vestirme acorde**_ Mensaje recibido a las 2:49 pm

 _No, usa ropa cómoda._ Mensaje enviado a las 2:50 pm

-Doctor Mellark- la enfermera de turno se asomó por la puerta plegable que daba al salón de descanso general. Automáticamente aparté la mirada de la pantalla de mi celular para prestarle atención a la chica- el Doctor Abernathy le mandó a buscar. Dice que se encuentra con usted en la sala de observación de emergencia cinco.

-Ok, ya voy. Muchas gracias

-Abernathy pidió que estuviese ahí cuanto antes

-Supongo que es mejor no hacerlo esperar- agradeciéndole a la enfermera con un asentimiento de cabeza, me incorporé en mi silla para abandonar mi descanso. Antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta la joven se había marchado lo que me dio oportunidad de sacar mi móvil del bolsillo de mi uniforme y teclear un último mensaje.

 _Te salgo a buscar a eso de las 9:50 pm. Voy a estar algo ocupado, celular apagado._ Mensaje enviado a las 2:53 pm

Desistí de esperar el ascensor, lo que sea que Abernathy quería, debía ser algo importante ya que era uno de los pocos superiores que por lo menos respetaba las horas de descanso. Sin demora alguna, hice todo el recorrido que me llevaría hasta la sala en la que me esperaba mi jefe. No me extraño en absoluto, encontrarlo apoyado en el ventanal de vidrio, seguramente observando el procedimiento que se llevaba en el quirófano

-Me mandaste a llamar. Tú dirás- avisé, ubicándome a su derecha. Observando lo que sea que ocurría debajo de nosotros. Sorpresivamente, la sala de emergencias se encontraba desolada.

-¿Qué ocurrió hoy con Merriman?- Oh, así que de esto se trata.

-Nada, ¿Por qué?

-¿Nada? Eso no es lo que dice el personal de la unidad de cuidados Intensivos que trabajó hoy con ustedes.

-Solo tuvimos una diferencia acerca de un caso que él tenía- respondí, apartándome del vidrio y tomando asiento en una de las sillas ubicadas en la primera fila.

-¿En que se basaba esta diferencia?

-Un caso, Cefalea por abuso de analgésicos. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe todo esto?

-Sabes bien de qué va, no sé cuantas veces tendré que repetirte que te mantengas alejado de ese bastardo

-¿Y que se supone que querías que hiciera? ¿Qué guardara silencio, mientras el aplicaba un procedimiento erróneo?

-No, no es eso lo que pido. Solo digo que si es necesario corregirlo lo hagas de acuerdo con el protocolo, acudiendo a mí

 _-_ No soy un niño, yo puedo resolver solo mis problemas

-Oh si! Como no saberlo- replicó con sarcasmo- Sabes quién es Merriman, no hace falta que te recuerde el cargo que su padre tiene dentro del concejo médico

-No hace falta que lo hagas, y si de cargos hablamos mi padre también está dentro de esa junta

-Deja de ser tan engreído por una vez en tu vida Mellark

-¿Para esto me llamaste?

-¿Cuál fue el tratamiento? ¿En qué se equivoco?

-Básicamente todo comenzó por el análisis de un TAC sin hallazgos. Me tomé el atrevimiento de leer la historia porque sinceramente el caso me parecía atractivo, basándome en la lectura completa y en los antecedentes clínicos pude diferir de su diagnostico. Llegando a la conclusión de que se trataba de un caso de cefalea por abuso de analgésicos, en vez de una migraña bien extraña... - no pude terminar de defender mi punto de vista , pues la puerta que daba a la sala de observación crujió, anunciando de esa manera que alguien acababa de ingresar a la habitación.

-Lamento interrumpir Dr Abernathy, pero me dijeron que me estaba buscando

-Sí, pasa hijo- le invitó con un leve movimiento de muñeca. Merriman optó por apoyarse en el muro de concreto donde se ubicaban todos los controles de la habitación, desde interruptores de luz hasta conectores de micrófonos.- me imagino que comprenden el porqué están aquí ¿no?- ambos asentimos- bien, antes de impartir justicia quiero conocer todos los puntos de vista.

-Ok, esto fue lo que ocurrió- no me sorprendió en absoluto que mi compañero se adelantara en el defender su punto. Merriman era así, toda su vida había sido así y eso se reflejaba en la eficacia de su trabajo.- ayer en primeras horas recibí una paciente que se quejaba de un intenso dolor de cabeza. La paciente indico en su historial que desde pequeña sufre de fuertes episodios de migraña, comencé a tratarla y ahí fue cuando mi compañero metió sus narices en mi trabajo. Buscando solo el desprestigiarme.

-No me interesa desprestigiarte…

-Sí, si te interesa- me interrumpió, elevando el tono de voz- Solo te interesa tener el puto merito en el área en la que te encuentras.

-Dr Merriman por favor, cálmese.

-Me disculpo, profesor- mientras el chico estudioso se disculpaba me resultó inevitable torcer la mirada- es solo que… pasé un mal rato con mi equipo de enfermeras.

-No lo hubiese pasado si hubieses leído ese párrafo en la historia que decía que la paciente que acude a nuestra consulta quejándose de dolor continuo y que la medicación que toma "no le hace nada"- alegué, abandonando la comodidad que me brindaba mi asiento para ubicarme frente al idiota. Cara a cara.- Si hubieses leído esas putas líneas, otra historia seria.

-No jodas mi trabajo Mellark…

-Tú no jodas conmigo- Advertí, sin apartar la mirada ni un solo segundo- llorando por los rincones, pidiendo la intervención de tu papá cuando deberías tener las bolas para solucionar los problemas por ti solo.

-Mellark! Cállate!- gritó Abernathy, tratando de calmar los ánimos antes de que la situación se saliera de control.

-¿Joder contigo? Amigo claramente tienes un fuerte problema, tú eres quien se la vive metiendo las narices donde no lo llaman.- ladró el idiota- Si alguien tenía que verificar mi trabajo ese seria Abernathy o el jefe del departamento de Diagnostico.

-Es la vida de alguien, el familiar de alguien, la hija de alguien, no una inservible rata de laboratorio que puedes remplazar

-Tú no eres quien para impartir sanciones.- me acusó, señalándome con su dedo índice.

-¡Maldición! No estoy tratando de avergonzarte, reconoce que te equivocaste. Esa mujer pudo morir

-No soy perfecto, soy un ser humano

-No- Y ahí fue, fue en ese instante en que me olvide que me encontraba en una sala de observación, en mi trabajo, con mi jefe justo a mis espaldas tratando de detenerme en el momento en que mis manos abandonaron el refugio que les brindaba el bolsillo de mi uniforme para apoderarse de la camisa de Merriman, tomando impulso y empujándolo contra el muro de concreto.- Escucha bien, imbécil. En el momento en que la aceptaste te convertiste en Dios para ella. Para ella y para el próximo debes ser perfecto ¿Entendiste?

-Mellark, bájalo.- demandó Haymitch a mis espaldas.

-No te escucho, ¿Me entendiste?- Repetí, ignorando las sugerencias de Abernathy.

-Sueltame, imbécil

-Respuesta incorrecta- anuncié, reuniendo mis fuerzas y apretujando más fuerte el cuello de su camisa.

-Esto no se va quedar así. Van a suspenderte.

-Adelante, hazlo. Me va a encantar contarle lo que paso al concejo…

-Mellark, ya basta. Bájalo en este mismo instante- solo hice caso a la orden de mi jefe en el momento en que una de sus manos se posó sobre mi brazo izquierdo. Sin ninguna delicadeza o advertencia, abrí mis palmas, ocasionando que el cuerpo de mi compañero se deslizara por el muro y trastabillara un poco hasta llegar al piso

-Gracias, profesor- con cada palabra que el idiota pronunciaba, aumentaban mis ganas de tomar un sedante y administrárselo para ganar unas horas de paz.

-En vista de que no pueden soportar la presencia del otro por mucho tiempo voy a ser breve. Primero, nadie va a hablar con el concejo- Merriman bufó, mientras que yo por mi parte, mentalmente agradecí…Mi padre y mis hermanos no iban a alegrarse de que por este idiota pudieron haberme suspendido.- Segundo, no los quiero volver a ver juntos en ninguna planta a manos de que sea por una reunión o porque estén cubriendo alguna de sus rondas conmigo y el equipo. Cuando le sea asignado UCI a uno el otro estará en emergencias y viceversa. Tercero, Merriman seleccionaras a alguno de los titulares en Neuro y te reunirás con ellos…

-Pero prof…- lo reconozco, hasta yo me sorprendí. El que un estudiante que ya estaba prácticamente listo tomara unas asesorías basadas en prácticamente toda su rama, era un retroceso inmenso. Sin contar la humillación de que tus compañeros se enteraran de que necesitabas reforzar conocimientos.

-¿Estas interrumpiéndome?- Merriman negó con un gesto- puedes elegir a quien quieras, no voy a meterme en eso y mucho menos notificaré a alguien que ocurre, nadie lo va a saber…

-¡Él lo sabe!- lloriqueó, señalándome

-No veo cual es el problema, Mellark tiene asesorías en Psicología.- Pero solo porque según tu, soy un hombre con la sensibilidad de una piedra, no porque esté en tela de juicio mis conocimientos, agregué mentalmente- supongo que la mujer aun está aquí- Ambos asentimos- bien, Mellark te encargaras de ella hasta que sea dada de alta.

-Entendido

-Y con encargar me refiero a que no te vas a despegar de esa cama hasta que esa mujer abandone esta clínica caminando. No vas a recibir más casos mientras ella esté aquí. Y solo saldrás a comer, dormir y a ducharte… Claro que, primero me avisaras a mí antes de hacerlo.

-¿Aplica desde está noche?

-Si.

.

.

.

-A ver, date la vuelta

En el instante en que vi mi reflejo en el espejo supe que algo no iba bien, es decir, el pantalón blanco ajustado, estaba bien. Las sandalias altas color piel, perfectas. La blusa era mi problema… era tan trasparente que podía detallar la curva de mis senos y mis caderas sin necesidad de quitármela.

-No crees que esta camisa sea un poco, ya sabes. Reveladora- agregué sin apartar la vista del espejo.

-Creo que me gusta, pero si no te sientes cómoda lo mejor es buscar algo con lo que tú te identifiques- aprecié el hecho de que Glimmer respetara mi opinión y no se enojara por desechar su recomendación.

-Entonces usaré la de color rosa

-Ok, ten- estirando su mano, me pasó la suave y liviana blusa- puedes usarla con las sandalias que tienes puesta.

-Oka

-Ya son las ocho y cinco, ¿A qué hora me dijiste que venía a buscarte?

-A las nueve treinta termina su turno. Calculo que podría estar aquí a las nueve cincuenta o diez de la noche.- respondí tomando el montón de ropa que Glim había traído en su maleta y que ahora se encontraba esparcida por toda mi pequeña cama.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres la charla?

-No creo necesitarla, pero si quieres hacerlo. Adelante- le indiqué, sin distraerme de mi tarea, tomando la ropa, doblándola y guardándola en su bolso.

-Te amo, eres mi mejor amiga casi mi hermana- esa frase ocasionó que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y la mirara- solo quiero saber si estás segura de esto

-Si, sé que en este momento soy una completa perra por hacer esto a espaldas de Clove pero él de verdad me gusta y si esta es la única manera en que puedo tenerlo aunque sea por una cantidad de tiempo limitado, me da toda la vergüenza del mundo reconocerlo en voz alta, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-No tiene porque darte vergüenza conmigo Kat, solo…tengo mucho tiempo conociéndolo y sé que es…

-Un sinvergüenza- completé por ella.

-Exacto, y tiene algunas razones para serlo pero, no mentiré y pediré clemencia por Clove porque ambas conocemos bien la clase de perra sucia que es, solo quiero que siempre que sientas… ya sabes, tus sentimientos volar por los cielos, los llames a tierra y lo hagas aterrizar y que nunca nunca esto va a interferir con nuestra amistad.

-Eso nunca va a ocurrir Glimm, tu eres mi casi hermana. Rue y tu- Prometí acercándome y abriendo mis brazos para envolvernos en un apretado abrazo.

-Bueno, ya basta de tanta cursilería. No soy como tú, de las que les cuesta llorar, dame una escena y terminaré inundando este cuarto- comentó, separándonos y acercándose al espejo para observar su estado.- A partir de este momento no se dicen mas cursilerías.

-Entendido.

-Tu cejas están perfectas, tus uñas igual, la ropa excelente... ¿Te depilaste?

-Claro que si! Esa fue una pregunta estúpida

-Como está tu monte de venus?

-Está bien, gracias por preguntar- respondí, con la incomodidad dibujada en toda mi cara.

-No te enojes estoy tratando de ayudarte. Además estoy haciendo preguntas totalmente normales.

-¿Y como se supone que eso me ayude?

-Pues obviamente, el modo en que te rasuras puede describirte como persona. -suspiraba, mientras que con ayuda de su mano derecha, ajustaba los ganchillos que sostenían su elaborado peinado- Así que si llevas el vello púbico al estilo niña, es decir, cero vello, esto es, limpio y rasurado vas a la moda, estás in, pero eres más conservadora de lo que piensas. No te arriesgas, ni creas tendencia. Haces lo que la mayoría. Por otra parte, hay gente que lo lleva en forma de corazón, de estrella, incluso con cristales que forman dibujos a modo de adorno, ellas marcan tendencia y son artistas. Marcan la diferencia. Creativas y modernas, les encanta descubrir cosas nuevas y crear arte a través de su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos. Y ni hablar de aquellas que se lo tiñen de colores exóticos...

-Entonces, creo que soy del grupo de las aburridas

-Tranquila, con una depilación al estilo cero, son muchas las cosas que puedes hacer. Después si quieres puedes intentar otros estilos y…- ambas dimos una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados cuando unas agudas campanitas interrumpieron nuestra conversación. Miles de animales parecían haberse alojado en mi estomago y estar dando golpe a las paredes del mismo, pues los retorcijones que sentía no eran nada normales- ¿Crees que sea él?

-No lo sé- respondí, alargando mi mano para tomar mi móvil. Solo tuve que ver los tres primeros números para saber quien me llamaba- es él- confirmé, mirándola.

-Atiende, atiende. Hazlo sonar normal, tranquila

-Ok Ok- respira, inhala y exhala. Calmate… ¡Oh Maldición!- ¿Hola?

 _Mmh Hola-_ Calmate Katniss, es solo una llamada. Hazlo fácil.

-¿Saliste antes de tu turno? ¿Ocurre algo?

 _No, aun no he salido y la verdad es que si, algo pasa._

-¿Está todo bien?

 _No, mierda Katniss lo siento. No debería hacer esto por teléfono, no es adecuado… se suponía que iba a ir hasta tu residencia pero no pude. Lo lamento, yo no voy a poder irte a buscar para vernos hoy._

 _-_ ¿Cómo? ¿no puedes o no quieres?

 _No puedo, tuve un inconveniente con un paciente y Haymitch me ordenó quedarme con él hasta que le diera de alta. No puedo salir de la clínica hasta que eso ocurra. No tengo palabras que compensen lo que te estoy haciendo, solo te pido que me creas porque no es solo una excusa, es la verdad._

 _-_ Suerte con tu paciente, lamento lo de Abernathy. Buenas noches.

 _¿Katniss? Lo siento._

Obviamente, no había razones para mantener nuestra conversación. Por como yo lo veía, para él esto era como un intercambio de negocios. Quizás era la única compañera con la que le faltaba acostarse. Mientras que para mí, esto podía representar la única forma en la que me viera, me conociera y se diera cuenta de que yo era un buen partido.

Aparté el móvil de mi oído, pulsé la tecla finalizar y lo dejé sobre la pequeña mesa en la que reposaban mi perfume, mis cepillos y algunas cosas de maquillaje. No me atreví a establecer contacto visual con Glimmer, por lo tanto di unos cuantos pasos a mi derecha hasta llegar al cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta y poco a poco, con la mayor lentitud del mundo fui quitándome la ropa, doblándola con cuidado, pues no quería que las prendas de Glimm se mancharan.

Como todas las noches, después de un ensordecedor gorgoteo proveniente de la tubería, el agua helada me dio la bienvenida. Afortunadamente ya me había acostumbrado a esto, como decía la madre superiora, Dios nos pone pruebas difíciles para probar de que estamos hechos. El único milagro que pedía todas las noches al salir de la ducha era que por primera vez la calefacción del edificio funcionara del todo.

Enjaboné, enjuagué y sequé mi cuerpo, tiré de la enorme y desgastada camisa de los yankees que tenia detrás de la puerta, con la misma toalla con la que había secado mi cuerpo, envolví mi cabello en un apretando nudo. Abrí la puerta y no me extraño en lo mas mínimo, encontrar a Glimm en la misma posición en la que la había dejado.

-Voy a dormir Glimm, mañana tengo trabajo.- Anuncié, soltado la toalla para comenzar a desenredar mi cabello.

-¿Quieres hablarlo? Tu teléfono no ha parado de sonar.

-Pues lo mejor será apagarlo y no, Glimm sé que voy a sonar como una mal agradecida pero quisiera acostarme a dormir. Mañana tengo que trabajar y la verdad quisiera descansar algo

-Entiendo, igual ya recogimos todo- Se levantaba- voy a estar en mi casa, si me necesitas o si quieres hablar. Llámame… a la hora que sea.

-Gracias Glimm, disculpa el mal rato. Supongo que nos veremos mañana en el trabajo. Buenas noches. Cierra al salir

No quise alargar mi tortura mucho mas, así que cubriendo mis pies con un par de medias y mi trasero con una de esas bragas a las que Rue bautizaría como "Nada sexy" me acosté en mi cama no sin antes tirar del edredón para terminar de cubrir mi cuerpo.

Fue sorprendente la rapidez con la que me dormí, supongo que gran parte se debe a la pésima película de muertos vivientes que pasaban en la televisión o quizás fue culpa de las largas horas de trabajo a las que había sido sometida toda esta semana o… que la verdad mi cerebro reconocía que no debía sentirme mal por algo que en el fondo sabia carecía de importancia.

Al despertar, mi día comenzó siguiendo el mismo cronograma de hace tres años, apagar la alarma, levantarme, estirarme, acomodar mi cama, ducharme y vestirme. Era normal que mientras llevaba a cabo esta última tarea perdiera una gran cantidad de tiempo observándome en el espejo, buscando algo creativo que hacer con mi cabello o quizás buscando un labial que me hiciera lucir diferente, lamentablemente después de quince minutos terminaba reuniendo todo mi cabello en una coleta alta, decorando mi rostro con solo una capa delgada de polvo facial y decorando mis labios con un brillo color nude. Antes de salir tomé del buró mis llaves, mi móvil, mi bolso y mis dos tabletas de chocolate oscuro que era literalmente, mi desayuno.

Vivir en la aldea de alquiler estudiantil aun tenía sus ventajas. Sin contar con que en las madrugadas la calefacción era una real porquería y ni hablar de mis vecinos, el hecho de que solo tuviese que caminar dos cuadras para llegar a mi lugar de trabajo era un aspecto que gran parte de mis compañeros envidiaba. Las enormes puertas de vidrio eléctricas me dieron la bienvenida, en el mismo instante en que puse un pie dentro del área de emergencia el apocalipsis parecía haber iniciado.

Gran parte de mis compañeros se encontraban trabajando con sus asistentes en los distintos cubículos de emergencia, un grupo de residentes tomaba datos de familiares y otro grupo se encargaba de evaluar y estabilizar a cuantos heridos le fuese posible.

-¿Asalto o accidente de tránsito?- pregunté a una de las enfermeras que se encontraba llenando unas formulas en la recepción.

-Accidente de tránsito, un autobús perdió los frenos en la vía Dra. Everdeen

-¿Quién está a cargo?

-El Dr. Abernathy está en quirófano, todo el equipo de trauma está colapsado. ¿Quiere que la registre como activa?- El registro de actividad, era básicamente un programa en el que se clasificaba al personal médico en tres categorías: activo, descanso y bloqueado. Activo y bloqueado solamente aplicaban desde el momento en que te reportabas disponible o en el instante en que tu turno finalizaba.

-Voy a guardar mis cosas y a prepararme, cuando regrese cambia mi registro- sin perder un solo segundo me dirigí al área de vestuarios, donde se sitúan todos los lockers, baños, duchas, además de ser el único lugar donde el personal médico tiene permiso para cambiarse, sin contar los dormitorios.

Empleando un poco de fuerza más de la necesaria para abrir la puerta de la sección de casilleros, corrí al mío, tiré del cordón que sujetaba mi carnet y la pequeña llave del candado. Tan rápido como mis manos me lo permitieron, una vez mi compartimiento estuvo abierto, organicé todas mis pertenencias dentro y antes de cerrarlo extraje de mi bolso, mi móvil, mi gorro y mi breve pero rico en calorías, desayuno.

Tensando mi coleta y escuchando el chirrido que hacían mis zapatos al chocar con el suelo, me preparé mentalmente para recibir el subidón de adrenalina que me invadiría en el mismo instante en que cruzara el pasillo que daba al área de emergencia.

Tal y como lo había predicho, en el segundo en que mi olfato logró percibir el fuerte olor a alcohol, desinfectante, betadine y sangre todos mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta. A medida que avanzaba por el largo corredor me percataba de que todos los cubículos de emergencia del ala uno, se encontraban repletos. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado en este accidente transito, originó grandes consecuencias.

-¿Teresa?- susurré, evitando que se sobresaltara y dañara el procedimiento de sutura que realizaba

-Oh Katniss! Gracias a Dios estas aquí- saludó, apartando la vista de su trabajo no sin antes cortar el hilo de sutura y desechar sus instrumentos.

-¿Qué tan grande es el daño?- pregunté, sacando de mi bolsillo mi gorro para después proceder a ajustarlo

-Tres buses, choque en cadena.- sin apartar la mirada de mi compañera, tomé un par de guantes quirúrgicos del estante que disponía su cubículo, con una velocidad que solo se adquiere con el tiempo, tiré de cada uno para poder ajustarlos en mis manos- Uno patinó varias veces sobre el asfalto, los heridos tenían daños sumamente graves, todos los superiores trabajan en ellos. Los que iban en el bus dos y tres son todos los que ves aquí.

-¿Cuales son los pacientes que un están sin atención?

-Los que veas solos. La verdad no lo sé, he reubicado tantos brazos, piernas y muñecas que sinceramente he perdido la noción del tiempo y procedimientos de organización.

-Buscaré a alguna de las enfermeras jefes o algún especialista encargado- agregué dando algunos pasos hacia la salida de su área.

-Estamos en un aprieto, gran parte de los de trauma ya están ocupados, solo tenemos residentes…

-Bueno, un día de enseñanza para los chicos nuevos. Esperemos que esta vez no haya vómitos y desmayos.- respondí sonriendo y abandonando definitivamente su zona.- ¡Nelsie!- grité, llamando a la única enfermera que podía darme un informe detallado de la situación

-Dra. Ever…- La alta pelirroja terminaba de acomodar una de las camillas en el pasillo principal. Al verme, se apresuró a ubicar correctamente al paciente para después acercarse.

-Si, tranquila ya sé que esto es horrible- le corté- necesito un listado de todos los especialistas activos. Todos, no me importa si están durmiendo o comiendo.

-Entendido.- confirmó tomando una tablet del mesón más cercano.

-¿Quién está por cardio?

-Hasta ahora, solo usted. Sus compañeros están en quirófano.- respondió ingresando o revisando algunos datos en la tablet que portaba.

-Bien, ¿tienes a tu equipo aquí?

-Si señora, en este instante están clasificado a los pacientes de acuerdo con sus padecimientos.

-¿Dónde tienes a los de cardio?

-Por el otro pasillo- indicó, mientras que con su mano me indicaba el camino.

-Voy a estar allí, cuando tengas el listado que te pedí quiero que me busques.

Solo demoré segundos en llegar a la sección donde se estaban agrupando a mis posibles pacientes, miento si no confieso que sentí mis piernas temblar al ver aproximadamente nueve camillas agrupadas en una fila. Inmediatamente mi mente comenzó a maquinar el procedimiento que podía emplear para lograr verlos a todos en la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, lamentablemente solo podía reducir a diez o quince minutos en solo determinar la afección por paciente, lo que podía significar la muerte para cualquiera que tuviese un derrame o algo peor.

-¿Eres residente?- pregunté, alcanzando a la primera chica que visualicé revisando una de las vías del paciente más cercano.

-Si- respondió con voz temblorosa.

-¿Dónde están tus compañeros?

-Ellos…

-Búscalos a todos- ordené- tienes tres minutos para tenerlos a todos aquí ¡Corre! – al momento en que la chica desapareció por el pasillo por el que yo había llegado, me dispuse a revisar al paciente que ella atendía. Revisando la historia puede cerciorarme de que solo se trataba de una lesión cardiaca menor, nada que ameritara cirugía. Mientras revisaba la historia, el hombre que estaba en la camilla tiró de mi mano, logrando que la carpeta se deslizara de mis manos.

-Me duele el pecho.-señalo con una voz terriblemente ronca- Duele

-Lo sé- agregué sin poder apartar la vista del enorme hematoma que comenzaba a formarse en su caja torácica- Respira profundo, tienes heridas menores, ya estas recibiendo tratamiento, estarás bien. Estas en el hospital, bajo observación.

-Dra. Este es mi grupo- Interrumpió la residente a la acababa de enviar en busca de sus compañeros. Afortunadamente, su grupo era de doce personas lo que me caía a la perfección.

-Bien, quiero que me escuchen con atención todos los pacientes que tienen en esta área son posibles casos de trauma cardíaco. Estoy consciente de que ninguno de ustedes me conoce, de hecho no soy supervisora encargada o jefa de residentes pero por el día de hoy recibirán una clase abierta en la que ustedes trabajaran sólo con sus conocimientos, intuición y la ayuda que yo les facilite.- expliqué, tratando de ser lo más breve posible- Si alguno tiene un problema, hambre o sueño necesito que se olviden de ello porque puedo asegurarles que estas serán una de las horas más largas de su vida. Quiero que se dividan en grupos, ustedes se encargaran de eso. Van a sospechar de un trauma del corazón en todo paciente que presente heridas en el tórax anterior y tenga inestabilidad hemodinámica. De una vez les digo que se consideran zonas de riesgo para estas heridas, el área precordial, el epigastrio y el mediastino superior.- a medida que mi explicación avanzaba, además de escucharse mi voz, el sonido que hacían las hojas de las libretas al ser pasadas o el raspar del bolígrafo sobre la hoja casi me hizo sentir mal por someter a estos futuros expertos a tan abrupta e independiente tarea- Existen dos formas clásicas de presentación: la hemorragia severa hacia la cavidad pleural y el taponamiento cardíaco. La hemorragia produce estado de shock y palidez extrema, en tanto que el taponamiento origina ingurgitación yugular, cianosis en cara y cuello y ruidos cardíacos alejados, pero si existe una coincidencia en la rapidez de la muerte donde el shock hipovolémico no llega a instalarse constituyendo la anemia aguda la causa directa de muerte. El trauma cerrado del tórax, especialmente cuando el impacto se produce sobre el esternón, puede causar daño en el miocardio, desde una hemorragia intramural microscópica hasta un franco infarto por laceración miocárdica o coronaria. También puede producirse taponamiento y en algunos casos rupturas de las válvulas. Sus repercusiones hemodinámicas y manifestaciones clínicas son enteramente similares a las de un infarto agudo del miocardio: disminución del gasto cardíaco, falla de bomba y arritmias. Como complicaciones tardías, al igual que el infarto del miocardio, se pueden presentar aneurismas de la pared ventricular o aun rupturas del miocardio El ventrículo derecho, por su posición anatómica contra el esternón, es la región más susceptible de sufrir este tipo de lesión. Teniendo esto claro, cada uno de ustedes de acuerdo al caso realizará ecocardiografía doppler, angiografía, radiografía de tórax y control enzimático. Necesito que ubiquen cada caso dentro de la escala de trauma basados en grado y descripción. La clasificación de la lesión es de suma importancia. Cuando hayan terminado quiero que se reporten ante mí y si alguno de sus casos es asintomático se aplicará un monitoreo cada cuatro horas y se harán cargo de otro caso. ¿Entendido?

-¿Podremos buscarla si tenemos alguna duda?- preguntó uno de los chicos

-Claro, búsquenme para lo que necesiten pero, no tengo tiempo para darles una mano. Conocen el protocolo. Verde, no importante. Amarillo: cuidado retardado y roja tratamiento obligatoriamente inmediato. Etiqueten organicen las historias, atiendan a todos cuanto puedan. De acuerdo con sus etiquetas yo me encargares de los tratamientos obligatoriamente inmediatos

-¿Por dónde empezamos?- agrego otra chica

En el momento en que me aparté, todo el grupo se disolvió y tal como lo había indicado cada uno tomó a una pareja y comenzaron a ubicarse al lado de cada camilla, mientras unos tomaban sus guantes otros ya comenzaban a realizar las observaciones correspondientes. Evitando distraerme, volví a centrar mi atención en la primera camilla. El hombre que hace nada tiró de mi mano para que lo atendiera, ahora me observaba con admiración y gratitud. Por lo general, le huía a este tipo de miradas, si algo malo llegaba a pasar, si cometías un error, ese gesto dejaba de ser agradable para comenzar a sentirse doloroso hasta el punto de convertirse en pesadillas.

En mi trabajo, los errores no perdonaban. Si te equivocabas, casi nunca podías hacer algo para remendarlo.

-Katniss- no demoré ni dos segundos en girarme para atender a mi jefa de enfermeras.

-Dime que son malas pero no perversas noticias

-Hay muchos heridos en la cabeza, quiero que vayas allá.

-No puedo dejar a estos chicos solos.- susurré tan bajo como pude, evitando de esta manera que los residentes que me rodeaban escucharan algo.

-Yo puedo quedarme con ellos…. Por una cantidad de tiempo limitado.

-¡Maldición! ¿No hay nadie más?- negó con un gesto- Si hay alguna urgencia llámame a emergencias

-Entendido

-Y llámame si su sístole cae por debajo de los noventa, le ordené mas digoxina para bajar el ritmo cardiaco- señalé antes de girarme para dirigirme a la siguiente área.

-Hecho, Nelsie está en la sala en la que te necesito. Búscala

No respondí, solo me giré y repitiendo mi proceso de búsqueda logré dar con la alta pelirroja me esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la entrada del ala de emergencias tres.

-¿Qué tengo?- demandé sin detenerme, ingresando a la sala

-Trauma craneoencefálico. Hombre de aproximadamente veintisiete años.- suspiró tomando mi mano y empujándome al primer cubículo.

Dos chicas daban vueltas sin parar alrededor de una camilla en la que un chico de tez blanca se encontraba tendido, iban de una mesa a la otra, buscando vendas, revisando vías, verificando monitores. En la parte delantera de su uniforme el color blanco pasaba desapercibido, tú mirada solo podía registrar los enormes manchones rojos oscuro. En el momento en que ambas se percataron de mi presencia fue como si sus almas hubiesen regresado a ellas.

-¿Hace cuanto lo ingresaron?- consulté, acercándome al cuerpo del hombre y extrayendo la pequeña linterna con forma de bolígrafo que mantenía en el bolsillo de mi camisa. Tirando de sus parpados con mis dedos índice y pulgar. Su pupila izquierda se encontraba prácticamente dilatada, de lo que parecía ser un marrón oscuro de su iris solo se podía apreciar un gran círculo negro de su pupila.

-Cinco minutos, el neuro que lo atendió en el lugar solo tuvo tiempo para estabilizarlo, el equipo que lo trajo dijo que al encontrarlo estaba prácticamente muerto.

-Necesito su tomografía, sujeten el cuello firme.- requerí, tirando de la venda que protegía su cabeza, el que esta se encontrara manchada con tan poca sangre era una mala señal- Enfermera, sostenme esta venda- La joven me observó como si acabara de ser golpeada en el estómago, comenzando a palidecer.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo... que es mucho y solo tengo tres meses.- confesó mientras me ayudaba a descubrir la cabeza del paciente.

-Respira profundo, confía en ti. - Le animé- Yo también estoy nerviosa, esta no es mi área. ¿Nelsie, tienes el listado que te pedí?- pregunté dirigiéndome esta vez a la pelirroja que sostenía la tablet como si ese fuese un paciente a punto de morir.

-Si, todos están ocupados en el área de emergencias

-Creo que eso es un poco obvio- repliqué con un poco de sarcasmo- te pedí que buscaras si había alguien disponible.

-Todo el personal está activo Dra. Solo tengo a Evans, Diaz, Mellark y Wilde sin estatus

-¿Cuál Mellark? ¿Y que pasa con los otros tres?

-Evans y Wilde tienen a madre y esposa en quirófano. Diaz va saliendo para unirse al equipo que se encuentra en el lugar del accidente y Mellark, Peeta controla a una paciente en el piso cinco.

-Habla con Mellark, dile que necesito que baje.

-Ya lo hice, precisamente me comuniqué con él antes de buscarla a usted, dijo que no podía apartarse de su paciente.

-Comunícamelo, usa el intercomunicador y en el momento en que te atienda pásamelo.- señalé -Y también necesito para aquel grupo de residentes herramientas de cirugía cardiaca, vías centrales y carro de intubación. Se postergaran las cirugías que no son urgentes intenta liberar todas las cama posibles en el ala de emergencia cuatro y quirúrgica- asintiendo, Nelsie se giró para tomar el intercomunicador y poder comunicarse con mi única esperanza. Tratando de no parecer ansiosa, dejé de seguirla con la mirada para concentrarme en el caso que tenía frente a mi.

-Dra. Aquí está- sin pensarlo dos veces me alejé de la camilla y literalmente le arranqué el auricular de las manos a mi asistente.

-Necesito que bajes.- No era el mejor saludo, pero dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor que podía ofrecerle.

-No puedo- respondió con esa voz gruesa y sexy... Por Dios Everdeen! El tipo te dejó plantada, además esté hombre se muere!

-Baja ya mismo, Mellark.

-¿Merriman está allá?.

-Creo que sí, no entiendo a…

-No puedo estar en el mismo departamento que el.- me cortó

-¿Qué mierda? - grité- Estas bromeando verdad? Cómo que no puedes, que es esto... Un concurso en el que quieres demostrar que eres más hombre que cualquiera de los que están aquí

-No me grites- siseó - y por última vez te lo digo, no puedo bajar mientras él esté allí

-Dra Everdeen- llamó Nelsie a mis espaldas- ya tenemos los resultados del Tac que solicitó y los residentes que organizó la necesitan

-Sabes qué JÓDETE. Tengo alguien que puede morir en este instante y solo estás haciendo que pierda mi tiempo. Tú y tus estúpidas conductas de macho de pueden ir por el caño.- no di tiempo a que respondiera, si el iba a jugar la carta de la obediencia pues yo tendría y sería la pesada conciencia. Bastardo, creyéndose importante... No seas iluso, yo sola puedo con esto. Por algo soy la mejor en mi división. -Nelsie comunícate con tu jefa, le encomendé hacerse cargo de los residentes que dejé en la otra sala. Dile que necesito que sé quedé allí y los ayude. Notifícale que no es un favor el que le pido, esto es una orden.- la chica se giró para tomar el intercomunicador y poder comunicarse con su compañera, cuando posé nuevamente mi mirada en mi equipo de enfermeras provisional- Tú- llamé a la chica número uno, que aun sostenía la venda que acababa de retirar de la cabeza del hombre- vas a encargarte de cerrar cada herida que tenga este hombre, comenzando por sus pies y deteniéndote en sus hombros- y tú- señalé a la otra chica que sostenía una carpeta con exámenes y placas, la que parecía más cómoda- trabajaras conmigo. Ahora, necesito revisar esos exámenes que tienes ahí- asintiendo la chica tendió la carpeta en mi dirección, para después alejarse y encender la pizarra de exanimación de placas.

-¡Santa Madre!- Chica dos, Nelsie y yo nos giramos tan rápido como nuestro cuerpos nos lo permitieron. Chica nerviosa uno, literalmente voló desde el borde inferior de la camilla hasta situarse en el borde superior, sujetando la cabeza del hombre- ¡Está convulsionando!

-¿Quiere que administremos acido valproico o fenitoína ?

-No- ordené acercándome a la camilla sin apartar la mirada de mi reloj- no quiero ningún anticonvulsionante o antiepilectico. Tomo el tiempo del episodio, revisa sus pupilas

-Hay reversión ocular

-Su cuerpo comienza a relajarse- señaló chica nerviosa

-Primer episodio de convulsión veintinueve segundos- anuncié apartando la mirada de mi reloj- Anotalo en la historia, Nelsie. No toques sus pies, aun están tensos ¿Volvieron sus pupilas?

-Regresan.- por lo menos algo de luz entre tanta oscuridad. En el momento en el que el cuerpo del sujeto comenzó a relajarse cada quien regresó a la tarea que sé le había encomendado. Chica uno, limpiaba y controlaba cualquier hemorragia externa que podía tener el hombre, mientras que chica dos y yo recordábamos las placas y demás exámenes, Nelsie por su parte aun no soltaba el auricular del intercomunicador de sala.

-Dra. Everdeen el Dr Mellark al intercomunicador.

-No puedo atenderle en este momento.

-insiste, dice que si no lo quiere atender que por lo menos coloque el altavoz

-Pásamelo- pedí, tendiendo mi mano y recibiendo el auricular- ¿Qué?

-Dame un reporte

-mira, estoy tan ocupada aqui abajo como para perder mi tiempo tratando de hacerte un...

-No puedo bajar, me podrian suspender. - me interrumpió- estoy trantando de ayudar, por lo menos dame y voto de confianza. ¿cuales son los traumas?

-heridas en el pecho y piernas, fractura de brazo, lesion en colunma y pelvis y fractura craneal y hemorragia intracraneal.- confirmé, revisando las placas.

-¿Signos de aumento de presion?

-Si- alejándome de la pizarra y acercándome añ hombre, extraje de mi bolsillo delantero la linterna y abriendo sus parpados, revisé sus pupilas- Su pupila izquierda está mal. está floja.

-¿Convulsionó?

-Si- respondí revisando la historia- acaba de finalizar el episodio, ahora se le está dilatando la pupila derecha.

-¿Lo tienes en quirófano?

-No, deberías saberlo. Tú eres quien me está llamando.

-Transfirieron la llamada. Responde

-No, todos estan repletos, no puedo sacarlo de aquí. Estoy atendiendo a un hombre con múltiples heridas en un área común- me fue imposible disimular el temblor en mi voz ocasionado por el gran nudo que se encontraba en mi estómago, apretando sin cesar mis tripas.

-Cálmate- reconozco que su exigencia logró traer a mi un poco, sólo un poco de serenidad. Por lo menos no iba a estar sola en esto.

-No puedo calmarme- Susurré, apartándome del grupo-. Estuve en calma hasta hace unos minutos, ya no.

-Tienes que hacerle agujeros de trepanacion.- sentenció, sin siquiera darme tiempo de asimilarlo.

\- ¿Agujeros de trapanacion?- No piernas! Por favor no me fallen ahora, no es tiempo de que tiemblen- no puedo hacerlos aquí, podría matarlo la infeccion. necesito un area esteril.

-¿Quieres Salvar su vida?

-Si.

-entonces olvidate de los malditos gérmenes y escúchame. Pide el equipo de trepanación- Madre María, yo iba a abrir el cráneo de este hombre... Yo iba a taladrar su cráneo... Yo iba a salvar su vida ¿no?

-Nelsie necesito equipo de trepanacion.- Solicité con una extraña fuerza de voluntad que se apiado de mi.

-Dra Ever...

-Solo hazlo.

-Estás sola atendiendo las demás extremidades?- por un segundo, me había olvidado del neurólogo que daba instrucciones a través del intercomunicador.

-Estoy prácticamente dirigiendo toda el área de emergencias, todo el personal que está trabajando hoy, está aquí o en el lugar del accidente.

-preparadas doctora. Cuando quiera.- Nelsie ingresó a la pequeña sala, empujando un carrito de carga en el que se podía observar, en la primera bandeja, pinzas, cuchillas, agujas e hilo de suturas, pero lo que capturó por completo mi atención, fue la caja plástica de color azul marino. Asintiendo hacia mí asistente, tomó las dos pestañas que mantenían la caja cerrada, tirando de ellas, lo que ocasionó que las bisagras emitieran un ronco sonido al levantar la tapa, revelando el taladro quirúrgico.

-¿Ves el taladro?- de pronto la voz de Peeta me parecía tan lejana. Como si solo se tratara de un eco.

-Si, lo veo- murmuré después de permanecer en silencio por algunos segundos.

-¿Está conectado?

-Lo están preparando- anuncié sin apartar la mirada del artefacto.

-Una vez lo tengan conectado quiero que vayas hasta él y lo sostengas.

-Entendido.- sosteniendo el auricular con mi hombro y mi mejilla izquierda. Tomé en mis manos el delgado pero no tan liviano instrumento- Ya lo tengo en mis manos.

-Siente su peso- podía decir que pesaba un poco más que la plancha que Rue usa para alisar su cabello- la tensión que hay en el interruptor- presioné el gatillo y en ese instante el taladro cobró vida, girando su delgada mecha a una increíble velocidad sin casi emitir algún sonido, sólo un incómodo zumbido- sostenlo como si fuese un lápiz pero ayudándote a equilibrado con la otra mano.- y eso hice, pero mi falta de experiencia hacia que el delgado instrumento quedara mal equilibrado y se fuera hacia atrás -¿Eres derecha o zurda?

-Derecha.

-Bien, cuando sientas la liberacion de presión en el cráneo, lo vas a detener

-¿Aunque no vea sangre?

-Confia en tus instintos y la sensación

-Dra Everdeen...

-!AHORA NO!- grité, logrando que mi equipo se sobresaltara y que varios instrumentos se resbalaran des sus manos y cayeran en el piso.

-Lo siento- susurró una voz femenina a mis espaldas. Al girarme, me golpeé mentalmente. La chica que acababa de irrumpir en la sala, era la residente que estaba conmigo en la sala de cardio- usted me pidió que la buscara cuando tuviese los resultados de mi paciente.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunté tratando de disculparme.

-Eco

-¿Resultado?

-El ecocardiograma que realicé muestra taponamiento cardiaco.- murmuró sin apartar la mirada del piso.

-Carajo.- aunque lo pensé, fue Peeta quien vocalizó mi pensamiento.

-¿Estás preparada para atenderlo?- pregunté a la residente.

-Solo he asistido como observadora a dos procedimientos.

-Fuck!.- Nuevamente era Mellark quien coincidía con lo que pasaba por mis pensamientos.

-Peeta, te lo pido. baja

-Katn...

-Te juro que me haré responsable si te ocurre personas podrian morir- rogar, Katniss Everdeen rogando. No era algo de lo que alguien como yo pudiese sentirse orgullosa, no me caracterizaba por ser una mujer que rogara algo... Menos a un hombre... Con el que planeaba acostarse.

-¿En que area de emergencia estas?- Si! si! Hazlo, por favor, baja!

-Tres-me apresuré a responder.

Silencio.

Más silencio, no lograba escuchar ni el sonido de su respiración.

-Por favor- supliqué.

-Esperame ahí, vigilalo hasta que llegué- todo el aire que mantenía en mis pulmones, salió de golpe. Solté el auricular y juro que si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, podría bailar en medio de la sala en este instante.

-Ve reuniendo un equipo, ya voy para alla.- agregué, refiriéndome a la residente que solicitó mi ayuda en el área de cardio.

.

.

.

-Perdón por la demora, los lavamanos de emergencia están repletos.- ingresé a la sala con los brazos doblados hacia mí pecho, evitando de esta manera que tuviesen contacto con alguna superficie. tan rápido como pudo Katniss se acercó a mi con un par de guantes quirúrgicos y procedió a cazarlos en mis manos.

-Ya tienes todo preparado- confirmó sin detenerse en su tarea- Nelsie es tu asistente. Su pupila derecha dilató un poco más

-¿Convulsionó?

-No desde que hablabamos.

-¿Ritmo Cardiaco?- haciéndole una pequeña señal con mis labios, señalé el bolsillo frontal de mi camisa, ella metió su mano en el y extrajo mi gorro. Tratando de ignorar ese sentimiento de incomodidad, cerré mis ojos, porque así era mas fácil pasar por alto el hecho de que era la primera persona a la que le permitía tocar mi gorro de la suerte.

-Estable.

-Ayudame con esto- ahora le señalaba el bolsillo izquierdo de mi pantalón.

-¿en serio?- susurró, acercándose lo más que pudo, evitando de esa manera que las otras asistentes escucharan nuestra conversación.

-Puedo irme si te parece ridículo

-Dame- ordenó, introduciendo su mano en mi bolsillo, sacando mi IPod y desenredando el cable de los audífonos- ¿por encima o bajo tu camisa?

-Bajo- levantando el borde inferior de mi camisa e introduciendo el cable para después sacarlo por el cuello de la misma, logré darme cuenta del segundo en que sus ojos se fijaron en mi espalda porque la cirujana mandona desapareció dejando a la sexy chica que se siente intimidada con mi presencia.

-¿Le doy play de una vez?- balbuceó, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-¿Qué reproducirá?

-It Wasn't Me de Shaggy.

-Esa está bien.

\- Buena elección. Te cae como anillo al dedo, podría decir que es tu canción

-No sabes nada Eveerden . Ahora, sube un poco el volumen.

-¿Más?

-Si

-¿Así?

-Está bien, yo me encargo desde aquí. Ve a atender a tu taponamiento.

-Gracias- lamentablemente no logré escuchar lo que dijo después debido al volumen con el que se reproducía la canción.

-Abogaras por mi cuando Abernathy se entere.- finalicé nuestra conversación y me centré de lleno en el caso que tenía frente a mi.

-Comencemos con esto. Bisturí, por favor

 _\- Bien, ubica tres dedos por encima de la oreja y dos o tres dedos frente a eso, del lado donde la pupila está mal._

 _-Entendido_

Por extraño que pareciera, con cada corte que hacia, mas me adentraba en mis recuerdos, en la primera vez que hice un procedimiento como este. Y como no hacerlo si era prácticamente el mismo caso.

 _-Ahora usa el bisturí para hacer un corte vertical hasta el cráneo- el bisturí se deslizó por la carne como si fuera un trozo de mantequilla el que cortaba con el._

 _-Veo mucha sangre.- anuncié al terminar el corte._

 _-Hemorragia superficial, no te preocupes. ¿Llegaste al craneo?_

 _-Si_

 _-Haz un agujero en el medio de la incisión- Dios, si de verdad existes, no permitas que este hombre se muera._

 _-Taladro por favor.- tomé el instrumento con forma de bolígrafo y apreté el interruptor de encendido, tratando de conocer su fuerza y la intensidad de sus revoluciones._

 _-El grosor del hueso temporal será de solo dos milimetros- asentí, sosteniendo el craneo con mi mano izquierda y aproximando el taladro a la incision._

 _-Entré- confirmé, alejando el taladro después de escuchar algo similar al crujir de una galleta cuando se parte por la mitad, para después entregarle la herramienta a mi asistente- La duramadre se ve bien._

 _-Vuelva ha hacer otro agujero, Dr Mellark_

 _-Al lobulo frontal ¿no?_

 _-Si no está seguro es mejor que se retire y nos veremos el otro año._

 _-Si- repetí con más seguridad- detrás del nacimiento del pelo a unos centimetros de otra linea central. Este hueso es mas grueso, cinco veces más grueso que el temporal- nuevamente agarré el bisturí, deslicé la hoja por la piel. Al tener el corte listo aparte la piel con mis dedos -Taladro, por favor.- manteniendo mi pulso, repetí el proceso de perforación. -Listo segundo agujero_

 _-¿Qué ve?_

 _-Sangre, algo de sangre.- respondí sin apartar la mirada de mi paciente. -Ahora lo importante, taladraré alrededor del agujero. intentaré aliviar la presión_

 _Bien. Vamos Mellark, este es tu sueño, esto es lo único que importa ahora._

 _-Ahora el agujero tiene cerca de dos centimetros, sigo viendo sangre. Intentaré evacuar la mayor cantidad de coágulo posible. Succión. Solo hay sangre coagulada, nada arterial. Su duramadre late regularmente con el ritmo cardiaco. pondré gasa para minimizar la hemorragia._

 _-¿Cómo está la pupila?_

 _-La pupila derecha no está dilatada pero el pulso aun está en ciento treinta._

 _-¿Estado neurologico?_

 _-Escala de glasgow es de ocho.- informé -Procederé a extirpar el colgajo óseo. no usaré remplazo por la inflamación en el tejido. Listo para succión.- me aparté un poco para que mi asistente pudiera acercarse para poder realizar el proceso de succión._

 _-Succion lista.- confirmó. Esa sola frase hizo que mi alma volviera a mi cuerpo._

 _-Se ve bien, cerremos y lo vigilaremos muy de cerca para constatar que su cerebro esté funcionando apropiadamente.- sonriendo felicité a mi equipo y me atreví a levantar la mirada para observar a mi padre en la sala de observación. Aquella mirada dura había desaparecido y ahora una de orgullo puro estaba en su lugar._

 _-Muy bien, Mellark ha aliviado la presion en el cerebro, el otro equipo se encargará de las otras heridas. aprobó su última evaluación y por ende terminó su período._

.

.

.

-Nuestra prioridad es estabilizar la efusión pericardiaca. El derrame del corazón viene de la aurícula derecha. - este si era mi mundo, esto es lo que conozco. Para esto soy buena.

-¿Haremos un bypass?- preguntó la residente con un deje de excitación en su voz.

-No, puedo repararlo mientras late.- los ojos de la chica brillaron con entusiasmo, supongo que después de tantos gritos recibidos por mi, enseñarle algo nuevo era lo único con lo que podía redimirme.- Inyecten cuarenta miligramos de esmolol

-Inyectado- ubicando mi dedo sobre el agujero por el que la sangre se filtraba, acerqué mi punto de sutura para comenzar el proceso de cierre.

-Se vuelve hipotensa-advirtió cuando se activaron las alarmas en los monitores no permití que el miedo se apoderara de mi, al contrario no me inmuté y continué con mi proceso de cierre.

-Un segundo, casi estoy ahí. Un punto más

-Sigue bajando

-Vamos...- trabajé tan rápido como mis manos me lo permitieron, ignorando por completo los molestos sinusitis proveniente de las máquinas- Listo, enciende el ecocardiograma

-Ritmo Cardiaco estable.

-Creo que ya hemos visto lo peor, preparada para comenzar cierre. Quiero que ustedes se encarguen desde aquí, necesito monitoreo cada hora, llámame o escríbeme al localizador voy a desayunar y probablemente almorzaré y tendré mi merienda de una vez.

Ingresé a la sala de lavados, deseché mi bata y guantes. Después restregar fuertemente mis manos con agua y jabón abandoné y pequeño cuarto de limpieza. Agradeciendo a todas las fuerzas del universo que conspiraron para que las horas de caos que se vivieron en el área de emergencia pasaran tan rápidamente que ya solo parecía que fuera otro día.

-¿Estabas esperándome?- para lo agotada que me encuentro puedo decir que ese fue mi mejor saludo.

-Si. No pareces contenta de verme

-Si te soy sincera, en este mismo momento estoy agotadísima y no creo que me alegre el hecho de ve a alguien.

-Ven, vas a acompañarme- no había terminado de hablar cuando su mano capturó mi brazo.

-¿Qué? - ahora era yo quién empujaba tratando de que me soltara- No Glimm, tengo hambre, estoy de mal humor y tengo sueño. No quiero ir a ningún lado.

-¿Por qué tienes ese uniforme?

-El original se me ensució de sangre, además el azul oscuro me queda más bonito.- contesté olvidándome de mi descanso y dejando de empujar para alejarme de ella. Con resignación introduje mi mano en mi bolsillo y saqué mi barra de chocolate.

-Dame.-Pidió en el instante en que yo rompía la envoltura de mi chocolate de mis dientes.

-Glimmer este es mi desayuno, mueve tu trasero ¿A dónde vamos?

-A quirófano siete

-¿Qué pasa ahí?- mmm divino sustento! Señor! Este es el sabor del cielo. Bendito y alabado sea por siempre quien haya sido el que inventó las barras de chocolate amargo con caramelo y maní.

-Ya verás… ya verás.- cruzamos varios pasillos hasta llegar a nuestro destino, curiosamente Glimmer evitó que ingresaramos al área de quirofano, sin embargo me guió hasta el área de observación y abriendonos paso entre el pequeño público que ya encontraba instalado logramos conseguir dos asientos justo en la primera fila.

-Ya veo, según tu esto es mas importante que disfrutar mi barra de chocolate amargo y acaramelado.- Vaya! Pero si no era nada mas y nada menos que Peeta quien llevaba el proceso que se desarrollaba frente a mis ojos. Di otro mordisco a mi "comida" y miento si digo que me arrepentí... Bueno, ya sé que está prohibido comer algo tan delicioso cuando tienes en frente a tan magnifico ejemplar. Sólo aparté la mirada de mi sexy cirujano para observar a mi amiga comprarse un café en la máquina instantánea.

-Sabes que lo es, no lo niegues.- se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento- Hasta yo reconozco que se ve sumamente sexy sosteniendo todos esos instrumentos.

-¡Glimmer! ¡él es tu cuñado!

-Mojigata, vamos tirame un hueso. - susurró, acercando su boca boca a mi oído- Dime algo sustacioso

-Lamento no poder satisfacer tu necesidad de información.

-Todas las enfermeras estan hablando de cómo lo hiciste bajar para que atendiera a tu paciente

-No era mi paciente y solo le pedí un favor

Glimmer mira hacia mí, puedo ver la parte vertiginoso de eso ahora sale a la superficie. ―¿Se ve tan bien en siendo una persona común y corriente como lo es en ese quirófano en este momento?

Trato de encontrar la palabra perfecta, pero digo lo primero que se viene a mi mente. ―Es impresionante ―le digo con reverencia, saboreando mi chocolate como si fuera la piel de su cuello―. Y sexy y dominante y frustrante, y sus ojos son... y sus labios... ¡uf! ―Estoy atrapada en el recuerdo de él, mi mente va a la deriva sobre los retazos.

Cuando regreso al aquí y al ahora, capto a Glimm mirándome fijamente, con la sombra de una sonrisa en la boca. ―Realmente te gusta ¿verdad? ―dice en voz baja, sintiendo lo que siento, pero que me niego a decir.

―No importa si me gusta o no, él dejó en claro que sólo me quiere para una cosa. ―Me encojo de hombros, dando un gran mordisco a mi barra de chocolate y caramelo―. Además, no puedo hacerle eso a Cl…

―¡Espera, espera, espera! ―grita, agitando los brazos en el aire para detenerme logrando que otros compañeros no miraran incómodos―. Aprovecharé esta discusión y la dividiré en dos partes diferentes, en compartimentos para ti y tus formas anales, si quieres, porque ambos realmente necesitan ser abordados. ―Me ve más cerca―. Katniss, cariño. ―Hay seriedad en su voz―. A quién le importa lo que te depara el futuro cuando se trata de Peeta. Si él desea tu cuerpo y algo de sexo trascendental, entonces que así sea. No lo pienses. El hecho de que no sea lo que estás esperando no significa que no sea todo lo que puedas necesitar. ¿Y quién mejor para hacerlo que con un puto Adonis como él? ―Le da otros tragos a su bebida, con diversión en su rostro―. Mierda, yo tomaría eso para un paseo en un latido ―murmura, frunciendo los labios con el pensamiento de cómo sería. Me río a carcajadas de ella.

-Estas loca, se te estan pegando los malos habitos de Clove.―bromeo, sintiendo poco a poco mi cuerpo relajarse de la tensión―. Ese tipo de cosas es fácil para ti. - Ella empuja mi pierna.

―¡Whoaw, gracias! ¡No soy una puta! ―Me contempla―. Bueno, a menos que quiera serlo. ―Se ríe.

―No. ―Resoplo―. Me refiero a que eres tan despreocupada y segura de ti misma. Todo lo que haces es seguro. No te arrepientes. ―Muevo la cabeza hacia un lado―. Y seguro que aun te sientes atraída por los chicos malos. ―Sonrío hacia ella.

―Hmm-hmm, me encantan los traviesos. Por eso Cato es el hombre perfecto para mi, lo que no quiere decir que ahora esté ciega ―dice riendo momentáneamente perdida en sus pensamientos―. Pero regresemos a ti. No necesito sacarme todo lo torcido de un hombre que está dentro de ti.- Pongo los ojos en blanco a su comentario. ―Katniss, el chico puede tener a cualquier mujer que quiera, y está ocupado persiguiéndote, te llevó a una cita romántica improvisada a la playa a observar la noche.

―Según él, no hace lo del romance y la verdad no me está persiguiendo- Ella resopla voz alta

―Bueno, tal vez lo que necesita es redefinir lo que es el romance y persecución ―reprende―, porque todas esas cosas explican que un hombre vaya en pos de mí.- Niego hacia ella y su franqueza Glimmer.

―Sólo me desea porque le dije que no. Soy un desafío para él en un mundo de otro modo dispuesto de mujeres.

―Fuiste un verdadero desafío cuando te tuvo contra su auto el dia que fueron a comer ¿no? ―Mueve la boca, incitándome.

―¡Sabes que esa no soy yo, Glimm! No me habían tocado desde... ―El silencio se instala y sacudo la cabeza para despejar los recuerdos sinceramente no valen la pena―. Además, regresé a mis sentidos. Era la adrenalina de ser atrapada…

―Sigue diciéndote eso, cariño, porque no estoy segura de si estás tratando de convencerte a ti o a mí que sólo fue un lapso simple de moralidad. ―Se encoge de hombros, sin romper el contacto visual conmigo―. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Está bien sentir, está bien admirar el atractivo de un hombre, esta bien excitarse con ello, está bien desearlo, tenerlo Katniss. Por lo menos intertarlo. Y a pesar de que no hemos terminado con el tema número uno en nuestra agenda, veremos el punto número dos. ―Nivelo mis ojos con los de ella, la aprensión me llenaba. De repente, su expresión se volvió de comprensión mientras se daba cuenta―. No quieres decírmelo porque no quieres que te diga que está bien ir por lo que quieres. Que está bien seguir adelante. ―Su voz era un suave y relajante cuestionamiento.

Asentí lentamente mientras me tragaba el enorme nudo en mi garganta. Ella se escabullé cerca de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mí, meciéndose lentamente, y haciendo ruidos para acallarme. Un enorme sollozo se me escapa, y sucumbí a las lágrimas que me habían amenazado durante varios días. Se siente tan bien dejarlas salir, muy catártico. Después de unos momentos encuentro una apariencia de control y, finalmente, puedo hablar. ―Sólo me siento como si estuviera traicionando mis principios. No quiero parecerme a ella, Glimm. Siento que no merezco… ―Se me corta la respiración por mi llanto―me da miedo sientirme culpable…

―K, cariño. ―Ella mete un rizo errante de cabello detrás de mi oreja―. Es normal sentirse así, pero en algún momento tienes vivir, sentir esa adrenalina por tus venas. Que hagas siempre lo correcto, lo que debe ser, no quiere decir que siempre esté bien. Es una cosa terrible la tragedia que viviste de pequeña. Pero ya pasaron más de veinte años, estamos en el siglo veintiuno, K ―agarra mi mano―, y sé que no quieres oírlo, pero en algún momento tienes que seguir adelante. No tienes que olvidar, pero tú, la maravillosa y hermosa mujer que eres, necesita esto.

Me quedo mirando hacia ella, mis lágrimas borran mi visión, y temo que mi siguiente entrada me haga una persona terrible. Aparto mis ojos, con miedo de mirarla cuando hablo.

―Parte de la razón por la que me siento culpable... es que yo... la intensidad, la desesperación, todo lo que "el apolíneo" me hace sentir es mucho más, mucho más fuerte, de lo que nunca sentí con mis escasas parejas. ―Aprovecho la oportunidad, y miro hacia su rostro, buscando la expresión contraria de lo que esperaba. Me parece que veo compasión en lugar de repugnancia decepcionada―. Y me da rabia, odio, prácticamente siento todas estas cosas negativas, cuando los veo juntos, cuando ella habla de él o cuando él habla de ella. Porque él era mío Glimm, yo… yo… yo iba a acercarme primero. El me gustó primero a mi ―Me ahogo, aliviada de haber quitado este gran peso de encima de mi pecho y de mi consciente―. Sé que es estúpido, pero no puedo dejar de sentirlo. No puedo evitar que me venga a la cabeza en ese momento en que todo lo que siento, quiero respirar y más es a Mellark.

―Oh, K... ¿por qué has estado ocultando todo esto? ―Ella seca una de sus propias lágrimas delante de mí tirando de ella y apretándome de nuevo. Apoya la mejilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza―. Katniss, eras una persona diferente entonces. Tu vida es diferente ahora. En aquel entonces, eras una chica tan delicada, indefensa y timida, tal como tú lo sabías. ―Puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz mientras rememora―. Y ahora ―suspira― Whoaw chica, te has convertido en una increíble mujer, madura, independiente y valiente. No eres la misma persona que eras. Es natural sentirse diferente, amar más, sentirse más fuerte, nadie va a culparte por eso. Nadie te ha tocado en meses, Katniss. Tu reacción debería ser más intensa.

Nos sentamos en silencio mientras absorbo la verdad en sus palabras. Sé que tiene razón, sólo espero poder creer eso cuando llegue el momento. Mi contemplativo silencio se rompe cuando mi amiga comienza de manera repentina a reír. Me libera de su abrazo, y me inclina hacia atrás para que la mire perpleja. ¿Qué diablos es tan divertido?

―¿Qué?- Ella me mira y puedo ver el libertinaje en sus ojos.

―Él es probablemente bueno en la cama. ―Sonríe perversamente―. Apuesto a que folla como opera y como conduce su moto, un poco imprudente, empujando los límites, y en eso hasta la última vuelta o hasta que el monitor se apague ―Levanta sus cejas hacia mí, su sonrisa es descarada. Sus palabras hacen que me muerda el labio inferior al pensar en él cerniéndose sobre mí, hundiéndose en mí, llenándome. Vuelvo a vivir la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, de sus músculos firmes debajo de la ropa flexionándose hacia mí, y su voz ronca me dice que me desea. Rompo mis pensamientos, mi centro se amortigua ante la idea de él. Miro de nuevo a Glimm, mirándola viéndome, sus cejas aún están levantadas, como si me preguntara si creo que su evaluación es correcta. Madre mía, lo creo. Y algo más.

―¿Desde cuándo piensas eso? ¿Por qué sabes cómo conduce? ―Trato de evitar su concentración en mí.

―Cato siempre habla de eso. Cuando su hermano se monta en esa moto, él prácticamente agarra su rosario y comienza a rezar. Presto atención cuando dice el nombre de Peeta ―dice de su novio y luego sonríe diabólicamente―. Sin duda, vale la pena verlo cuando regresa a casa. Tengo que reconocerlo las peleas entre Cato y Peeta tienden a ser entretenidas.

―El hombre puede besar ―le confieso, sonriendo como una loca―. Definitivamente puede besar. ―Asiento en acuerdo.

―No pienses en ello, K... ¡hazlo! Sé imprudente. Suéltate el cabello ―me insta―. ¿Quieres despertar dentro de veinte años con una vida perfectamente ordenada con todo en su lugar y apropiado pero nunca haber vivido realmente? ¿Sin nunca realmente haberte puesto allí?

―Bueno, me gusta todo eso, la parte del orden. ―Bromeo mientras ella pone los ojos en mí.

―Por supuesto, ¡en toda esa declaración se oye eso! Basta de pensar en las historias que podrás contarle a tus nietos algún día, sobre el sórdido asunto que tuviste con el playboy y sexy neurocirujano.- Doy otro gran y último mordisco a mi barra de chocolate, contemplando al dueño de mis pensamientos realizar el cierre de su cirugía.

―Sé lo que estás diciendo, Glimmer, realmente lo sé, pero el sexo sin compromiso. Sin una relación... ¿cómo se hace eso?

―Bueno, pegas la tapa A en la ranura B ―responde con ironía.

―¡Fue una pregunta retórica, perra! ―me río lanzando la envoltura de mi chuchería hacia ella.

―¡Gracias a Dios! Estaba preocupada porque había pasado tanto tiempo que tendría que darte una lección de educación sexual. ― puedo verla eligiendo mentalmente sus palabras antes de hablar. ―¿Tal vez sea mejor así? ―Cuando todo lo que hago es subir las cejas en pregunta, explica―. Tal vez para tu primer chico desde… hace meses, tal vez sea mejor que no sea material para una relación. Estás obligada a tener algunos contratiempos, después de todo lo que pasaste, así que tal vez lo mejor sea lanzar la precaución al viento y abrazar a tu zorra interior un poco. ¡Pasar un buen rato y un montón de sexo alucinante! ―Menea las cejas y me río de ella, mi consumo excesivo de chocolate poco a poco hace efecto, suavizando mis nervios de punta.

―Mi zorra interior ―reitero, asintiendo―. Eso me gusta, pero creo que ella se perdió.

―Oh, ¡podemos encontrarla, hermana! ―Ella da una risita―. Probablemente está escondiéndose detrás de las capas de telarañas cubriendo tu entrepierna. -Nos reímos a carcajadas ganándonos mas miradas reprochadoras. Me río hasta que las lágrimas se filtran por las comisuras de mis ojos. Justo cuando creo que mi risa va a disminuir, Glimmer sacude la cabeza―Tienes que admitirlo, K, ¡el hombre es jodidamente sexy! - Empiezo a reírme otra vez.

―¡Muy picante! ―confirmo―. Hombre, ¡no puedo esperar a verlo desnudo! ―Las palabras están fuera antes de que mi difuso cerebro haya tenido la posibilidad de filtrarlas. Glimmer se detiene a media risa, una sonrisa de conocimiento juega en sus labios.

― ¡Lo sabía! ―me grita, señalando mi cara―. ¡Sabía que querías follar!

―Bien, ¿duh? ―respondo antes de volver a colapsar con otro ataque de risa.

―Cuando todo esto termine y el hospital vuelva a la normalidad, vamos a arreglarnos, nos pondremos tan bellas que a los chicos le dolerán los ojos de solo mirarnos y luego iremos a beber para marcar tu trasero con una llamada sucia.

―¡Oh Dios, no! ―Me quedo blanca.

-Recuerda hermana, vamos en búsqueda de tu zorra interior. Vamos ya el espectáculo terminó- anunció, haciendo un breve gesto hacia la sala quirúrgica, donde Mellark retiraba sus guantes y la bata quirúrgica e ingresaba a la sala de lavado.

-Baja tu. – Glimm se quedó boquiabierta- No me esperes.

-Alabado sea el señor por eso.

Atravesé el pequeño grupo sin mirar a nadie. Me abrieron paso, pero si no lo hubieran hecho les habría atropellado. No podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera avanzar.

La habitación de techo alto que se usaba como área de lavado estaba bien iluminada, en ella predominaba una mezcla de blanco y azul, un lavamanos metálico de tamaño mega que funcionaba con un pedal, cuatro estantes de estructura cromada y puertas de vidrio en los que se guardaban, jabones, toallas, esponjas, vestimenta medica y un sinfín de medicamentos. A través de la ventanilla de vidrio de la puerta pude reparar en la presencia del hombre que en estos momentos calentaba mis pensamientos.

Peeta estaba apoyado contra la pared opuesta, enrollando el cable de sus audífonos. A pesar de que su cirugía ya había terminado, aun mantenía la vista fija en el área de intervención. Abrazando fuertemente la descarga de valor que había adquirido gracias a mi conversación con Glimmer, empujé la puerta ocasionando que Mellark apartara la vista del quirófano y me mirara.

-Espero que no estés aquí para hablar de mi suspensión- comentó, observándome con atención.

-No- inspiré profundamente- Yo quería agradecerte por haber bajado

-¿Agradecerme?- su cara permaneció serena, pero percibí a la vez sorpresa y preocupación- Agradecerme después de que… ¿Cómo fue que me dijiste? Jódete, tú y tus estúpidas conductas de macho de pueden ir por el caño.

-Me disculpo por eso, en realidad fue una respuesta de mis hormonas al momento por el cual estaba pasando- me froté los ojos al tiempo en que me esforzaba por poner en orden mis pensamientos.

-¿Por cuál momento estabas pasando?- preguntó, sin dar inflexiones ni emoción a su voz

-Pues, tenía todo el piso de emergencia repleto de heridos y como apoyo solo tenía a residentes con poquísima experiencia. Además ese hombre iba a morir, entonces te llamé, dijiste que no y me enoje porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te… necesitaba.- Me sorprendí de que mi voz sonara con tanta fiereza, me arrastré un palmo hacia él. Tendiéndole mi mano derecha en señal de disculpa.

El giró su mano hacia arriba para estrecharla, aceptando mi gesto de disculpa, pero en el instante en que su palma rozó la mía, apretó mi muñeca y tiró de ella, haciendo que me impulsara hacia adelante y que mi pecho rozara el suyo.

-No te disculpes,- Me quedé inmóvil, aferrada a su mano con más fuerza aun- yo cometí un error y eso ocasionó que no pudiera verte ayer. Además esa breve pero contundente muestra de carácter que me diste, fue sexy- finalizó con una gran sonrisa, esa frase entera volvió a poner mi mundo patas arriba.

No perdí ni un segundo y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. Me sentía extraña, porque no estaba en absoluto segura de cómo iba a resultar esto. Me puse de puntillas y al mismo tiempo le bajé la cabeza hasta que pude alcanzar sus labios con los míos.

Aplasté mi boca contra la suya y le ceñí el cuello con más fuerza con los brazos, pues su primera reacción fue apretar mis caderas para acercarme más a él. Sus labios se abrieron con los míos, entonces sentí un extraño estremecimiento de triunfante mi éxito. Le apreté el labio inferior entre los dientes y la sorpresa hizo brotar de su garganta un sonido grave, salvaje.

Después de eso no tuve que esforzarme más. Peeta me cogió por la nuca con una mano mientras la otra me ceñía la parte baja de la espalda, apretándome tanto contra el que me resultó difícil introducir aire en mis pulmones constreñidos. Yo jadeaba, pero él también cuando su aliento se mezcló con el mío. Noté mi espalda contra la pared de concreto; el cuerpo de Peeta me aplastaba contra ella, acercándose aun mas al mío. No había parte ninguna de mi cuerpo que no se hubiera fundido ya con una parte del de él.

Sus manos me rozaron el cuello, descendiendo hasta los hombros. El corazón me palpitaba con tanta fuerza que me pregunté si podría oírlo. Una de sus manos continuó descendiendo por el brazo hasta la muñeca, tal y como yo lo esperaba, dejando un rastro de fuego tras de sí. Con la otra me acunó la mandíbula para levantarme la cara y se alejó poco a poco.

Su mejilla se apretó contra la mía y la piel me ardió donde entremos en contacto.

-Si cambiaste de opinión con lo que te propuse- susurró a mi oído- es mejor que salgas de este cuarto ya mismo.

-Estoy aquí solo por una razón.

Sonriendo, deslizó lentamente la mejilla hacia atrás e inclinó el mentón hacia un lado, hasta que su boca cubrió nuevamente la mía. Esta vez trató de besarme con suavidad. Me di cuenta de que lo intentaba, pero sus intenciones se hicieron humo. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi pie, quemándola. Sus labios saborearon cada centímetro de los míos.

Anudé las manos en su pelo, arrimándolo más a mí, como si fuera posible estar más cerca de lo que ya estábamos. Le envolví la cintura con las piernas, tomando la columna de concreto como punto de apoyo. Su lengua se enredó con la mía y no quedó parte alguna en mi mente que no fuera invadida por el deseo demencial que me poseía.

Mis puños se enredaron en la tela de su camisa y tiraron hacia arriba. Esta idea era ya de ellos, porque yo no les indicaba qué debían hacer. Sus manos me quemaron la piel de la espalda. La adrenalina se convierte en lujuria recorriendo a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

Sentí los músculos del vientre de Peeta bajo mis palmas, porque mis manos estaban atrapadas, aplastadas en el espacio inexistente que había entre nosotros. Gruñe hacia mi afiebrada respuesta, bajo y profundo en su garganta, y mi vientre se aprieta rápido y con fuerza lleno de deseo carnal. Su mano se desliza por mi cuerpo, frotando mis pechos, mi cadera y directo a mi trasero.

Me aparté de su boca para respirar y sus labios me chamuscaron el cuello en su camino hacia abajo. Escondí la cara entre su pelo para inhalar su aroma.

-Dios mío, Katniss. No sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerte, de estar dentro de ti- murmura sin aliento.

Mis ansias se salen de control hacia sus palabras, apretando todos mis músculos debajo de mi cadera una vez más.

-Bueno, en este momento yo también quiero tenerte.

-Cuando quieras- agrega y besa la esquina de mi boca. Lo deseo. Ahora. Todo mi miedo se ha convertido en libido. Sus manos aprietan con fuerza mi cabello en mi nuca, sosteniéndome firme en ese lugar, y su boca está de nuevo en la mía, con más fuerza esta vez. Su otra mano se desliza hacia mi…

-Dra…. ¡Oh!- tan rápido como fue empujada la puerta, tan rápido se cerró

-Dime que acabo de imaginar que te llamaron- su voz es ronca.

-No me sueltes ahora o voy a caerme.- murmuro contra sus labios.

-¿Mujer de piernas débiles o yo las debilito?- Peeta posa una mano en mi espalda y la otra en mi trasero.

-Engreído- Digo con un respiro.- Lamento eso, le dije a la chica que me buscara si algo pasaba.- inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y me mira fijamente por unos segundos.

-No te preocupes y deja de disculparte, además si alguno de mi equipo levantó la mirada, nos descubrió antes que tu residente. Solo espero que haya disfrutado el espectáculo. – responde y se aleja de mi, sin aliento.

-Voy a buscar a mi residente.- justifico en el mismo instante en que mis pies aterrizan en el suelo, preparada para abandonar la pequeña habitación en solo segundos.

-¿Katniss?

-Hmm

-¿Vas a salir conmigo?

-Termina tu castigo y después hablamos de eso.

.

.

.

Casi no reconozco a la chica que veo en el espejo. Esta vez, Rue pasó casi una hora bajando mis rizos de modo que mi pelo cuelgue en una cortina gruesa sobre mi espalda. Sigo mirándome al espejo tratando de adaptarme a esta persona. Mis ojos están sutilmente ahumados, por lo que las manchas oscuras tienen una calidad opalescente, reflejan el gris de mi iris. Mis labios están revestidos con pintalabios color salmón mate y brillo labial, destacando los ligeros toques de rubor en mis mejillas bronceadas. Ella me ha convencido de usar un pequeño vestido negro que muestra más piel de con lo que me siento cómoda. El busto del vestido tiene una profunda V, donde mi sujetador sugiere sutilmente un escote abundante sin ser vulgar. Sólo una sugerente alusión a mis curvas. Los tirantes van sobre los hombros y se conectan a la parte de atrás con unas finas cadenas de cromo doradas que se pliegan y se unen en la curva de mi trasero. El dobladillo del vestido cae hasta la mitad del muslo, algo a lo que no estoy acostumbrada.

Vuelvo a mirarme al espejo y sonrío. Esa no soy yo, la chica que conozco. Suspiro temblorosamente mientras me pongo unos pendientes de plata para completar el look. Esta no soy yo, lo sé, pero esta es la chica confiada que quiero y busco ser. La nueva yo que va a salir esta noche a dejarse llevar y a divertirse. La chica que ha decidido tener una noche de diversión y ganar un poco de confianza en sí misma antes de envejecer y ver mi juventud pasar frente a mis ojos.

―¡Mierda! ―Rue entra en mi cuarto de baño, soltando un silbido de sus labios―. ¡Te ves caliente! Quiero decir… ―se tropieza con sus palabras― me estoy perdiendo. Creo que nunca te he visto tan sexy, K. ―Sonrío ampliamente ante su alabanza―. Vas a tenerlos haciendo cola esta noche, nena. Maldición, ¡esto va a ser divertido de ver! Glimmer va a volverse loca.

Me río en respuesta con mi autoestima reforzada. ―Gracias. Tú tampoco estás nada mal ―felicito; su vestido amarillo tostado muestra todos sus mejores activos. Me deslizo en los tacones que saco de su trabajo para completar mi outfit, haciendo una mueca al sentirme dentro de ellos, y sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la última vez que llevé zapatos de este tipo―. Dame un segundo y estaré lista.

Agarro mi bolso y meto dentro mis documentos de identificación, el dinero, mi arcaico teléfono y las llaves. Cuando cojo el teléfono para colocarlo en el pequeño bolso, me doy cuenta de que tengo dos mensajes de Glimm en espera.

 _Nos vemos en el club, voy a buscar a Cato al hospital. Veré si puedo cazar a tu galán xoxo._ Mensaje recibido a las 8:31 pm

 _Lo lamento, tu chico terminó su castigo pero estaba durmiendo._ Mensaje recibido a las 9:03 pm

―Cato ya está con Glimm, ella dice que nos veremos allá… Peeta no irá

Ella me da una sonrisa enigmática. ―Oh, que fracaso ―rechaza casualmente. Me sacudo la sensación de que por alguna razón se está riendo de mí. Sacudo la cabeza y ella se da la vuelta, cambiando de tema―: ¡Vamos! La entrada al club de moda es completamente un espectáculo, con reflectores entrecruzados, cuerdas de terciopelo y una alfombra roja.

Aparcamos cerca del jeep naranja chillón de Glimmer, tuvimos suerte de encontrar por lo menos un puesto, el estacionamiento se encontraba a reventar. Rue muestra una especie de credencial, lo que nos permite ir por delante del alboroto y en unos momentos nos encontramos dentro del poblado club y con el latido sordo de la música pulsando través de mi cuerpo. Han pasado años desde que he estado en un club como éste y me toma un tiempo aclimatarme a la luz tenue y a la música a todo volumen y no sentirme intimidada. Creo que Rue se da cuenta de que mis nervios me están pateando y que mi confianza está disminuyendo a pesar de mi apariencia sexy mientras nos empujamos a través de la multitud de personas en el bar.

Sin tener en cuenta a las numerosas botellas de Jack Daniels que recubren la encimera pulida, Rue nos ordena dos tragos de tequila para cada una. ―Uno para el coraje―me sonríe.

―Y uno porque esta sea una buena noche ―termino por ella nuestro brindis. Chocamos los vasos y bebemos todo el líquido. Quema mi garganta. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he tomado un trago de tequila que me estremezco ante la quemadura y pongo la palma de mi mano en la boca para tratar de alguna manera de sofocarlo.

―Vamos, K ―grita mi amiga, imperturbable por el licor―. ¡Aún tenemos uno más!

Alzo mi shots con una sonrisa intrépida en mi cara, doy un choque con el de ella, y las dos nos lo echamos encima. El aguijón del segundo no es tan malo, y mi cuerpo se calienta con el líquido aunque aún sabe a mierda para mí. Rue me da una mirada de complicidad y comienza a reír.

―¡Esta noche va a ser divertida! ―Pasa su brazo alrededor de mí y aprieta―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te he tenido como compañera del delito. Le lanzo una sonrisa mientras me empapo de la atmósfera del club. Es una habitación muy extensa con cabinas púrpuras forradas de terciopelo alrededor de la planta baja. Una barra brillante con un espejo colocado detrás de ellas llena toda una pared, reflejando la parte de atrás y creando la ilusión de que el espacio es aún más grande. En el centro de la habitación principal hay una gran pista de baile con armazones forrados y luces que giran en movimiento, creando una increíble variedad de colores. El ángulo de las escaleras en distintos intervalos va desde el piso a la zona VIP elevada, donde cabinas verde azuladas están restringidas por puntales de terciopelo. En una sección de la zona VIP, una partición de plexiglás permite a todos ver al Dj. haciendo girar los discos de la música que se bombea a través del club. Camareras tipo modelos revolotean alrededor en pantalones cortos y camisetas sin mangas, flores púrpuras completan su uniforme adornando el pelo de cada una de ellas de una u otra manera. El club es elegante con un toque de sofisticación a pesar de las diversas parafernalias de publicidad para Jack Daniel y otros miles de licores que ni conozco, colocadas estratégicamente alrededor de la sala. Están a punto de ser las 11:00, y puedo ver el engrosamiento del público y sentir en el ambiente la pulsante energía de las masas.

En la zona de reservados, hay una multitud de gente organizados en una fila mostrando carnets o identificaciones para poder ingresar. Tomo la copa que Rue me da, "Tom Collins" grita en mi dirección, y bebo a sorbos de la pajita mientras observo la sección superior. Levanto mis ojos en modo de pregunta en lugar de gritar sobre la música que está empezando a aumentar de volumen a medida que el club se va llenando. Me imagino que nos quedan unos treinta minutos antes de que los decibeles sean tan altos que la única manera de comunicarse sea gritar. Ella atrapa mi silenciosa pregunta sobre si los chicos estarán ahí arriba. Se inclina para hablarme al oído.

―No estoy segura. Le dije a Glimm que nos veríamos en el bar. ―Se encoge de hombros evasivamente― No me extrañaría que de una manera u otra se las ingeniara para ingresar al área VIP.

Estrecho mis ojos hacia ella, preguntándome por qué está siendo evasiva conmigo. Ella sólo sonríe ampliamente y me tira de la mano para que la siga. Navegamos a través de la multitud de personas, moviéndonos como una sola unidad. Puedo sentir cómo el alcohol comienza lentamente a zumbar a través de mi cuerpo, calentándome, aliviando mi tensión y relajándome los nervios. Por primera vez en más de lo que puedo recordar, me siento sexy. Me siento hermosa y sensual y a gusto con esos sentimientos. No es el alcohol lo que me está haciendo sentir de esta manera, sino que el alcohol está permitiendo que disminuya mi ansiedad e inseguridades.

Aprieto la mano de Rue mientras me empuja a través de una cabina de color púrpura. Mira hacia atrás y me sonríe de verdad, al darse cuenta de que estoy empezando a relajarme. Empezando a disfrutar. Nos abrimos camino a través de la multitud de la cabina para encontrar allí a dos compañeros de Rue. Sonrío y les doy un rápido saludo, a la vez que Rue da a conocer mi nombre. Doy las gracias a uno de ellos por sus felicitaciones a mi estilo seductor de esta noche. En cuanto nos sentamos, oímos una larga aclamación desde el otro lado de la habitación en la planta superior, lo que nos hace reír.

―Llama a Glimmer ―articulo a Rue, ella se asintiendo saca de su bolso su móvil y comienza a teclear algo en el.

Termino mi bebida con el ritmo pegadizo de una canción de Usher llenando el Club. Empiezo a mover las caderas al ritmo y antes de darme cuenta, agarro la mano de Rue y la arrastro a través de las personas hasta la pista de baile. La mirada de sorpresa en su rostro me hace reír mientras cierro los ojos y dejo que la música me lleve.

Cantamos la canción juntas, mientras nos ondulamos en nuestro propio mundo en la pista de baile. Rue y yo nos movemos con la música, trabajando nuestro camino a través de varias canciones, cada una de ellas reforzando mi confianza y aumentando mi fluidez en la pista. Varios de sus compañeros de trabajo, Lou, Tanner y Julie se unen a nosotras mientras cambian de canción a We Found Love, una canción vieja pero de mis favoritas.

Coquetamente bailo con el chico llamado Tanner, representando la canción con él. Nos reímos, nuestros cuerpos frotándose inocentemente uno contra el otro, disfrutando de la interacción lúdica de las letras. Alzo los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, cruzándolos en las muñecas y girando las caderas al ritmo, el alcohol zumbando a través de mi sistema. Cierro los ojos, absorbiendo la atmósfera a mí alrededor. Una sensación de hormigueo bajando por mi columna me hace parpadear y abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Miro hacia arriba y a pesar de la armonía sincronizada de las masas en la pista de baile me detengo, congelándome en el lugar cuando veo a Peeta. Él está de pie en una de las escaleras de la sección VIP. Tiene una copa en una mano y su otro brazo cubre casualmente los hombros de una pelinegra escultural, que reconozco al instante. Ella se vuelve hacia él, frotando suavemente con su mano a través de la porción desabrochada de su camisa de vestir. Su rostro se inclina hacia él, e incluso desde la distancia puedo ver su reverencia y adoración hacia él, a pesar de que aleja la cabeza de ella, riendo con su hermano que se encuentra a su izquierda. Peeta dirige una sonrisa a su reducido grupo y tan… es natural, no vigilada, permitiéndome apreciar momentáneamente su aspecto absolutamente devastador.

Clove le dice algo y Peeta dirige su atención hacia ella. Ella levanta su mano de su pecho para descansarla en su mejilla y levanta su rostro, colocando un beso lento y seductor en sus labios, apropiándose de ellos.

Mis entrañas se agitan ante la vista, nublando tanto mi visión que no presto la suficiente atención como para ver si Peeta la alienta y le devuelve el beso o simplemente lo tolera. Tengo la boca seca de repente. Estoy paralizada en el suelo mientras lo veo con ella. Realmente entumecida.

No estamos juntos ―mi constante negativa no le he demostrado que quiero otra cosa―. Y a pesar de mi dolor intenso y sin fundamentos, en este momento lo único que quiero es ser a la que esté abrazando. Ser yo la que lo esté besando. En los segundos que todo esto se arremolina dentro de mí, mi dolor comienza a cambiar a la ira. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida como para pensar que un tipo como él podía realmente querer a una chica como yo, cuando tiene a una mujer como ella? Me doy cuenta de que Rue está inmóvil en mi periferia, tomando nota de lo que yo miro.

Estoy a punto de decirle algo cuando Glimmer aparece en la escena apoyándose en la baranda, fijando su mirada en la multitud que se encuentra a sus pies bailando, lo que ocasiona que Peeta aparte la mirada de su compañera e imite la posición de Glimm, levanta la barbilla lejos de sus dulces brazos de Clove y alza la vista, sus ojos fijándose en los míos.

Mi corazón salta un latido y se aloja en mi garganta. A pesar de la distancia entre nosotros, veo el recuerdo destellar en sus ojos, de nosotros estando hace tres días en el área de trabajo, de la salida a la playa, de su motocicleta, una vez más.

A pesar de que un compañero bailarín me empuja, mis ojos se mantienen firmes en los suyos. Sé que tengo que dejar la pista antes de que mis emociones consigan lo mejor de mí y mis lágrimas amenazantes comiencen a caer, pero estoy clavada en el lugar. Incapaz de romper la ineludible atracción magnética que ejerce sobre mí. Él libera su agarre de su novia inmediatamente, descartándola con facilidad. Le entrega su bebida a Cato sin mirarlo y avanza inquebrantable por las escaleras.

Antes de apartar mi mirada por completo del grupo, me percató de que Glimmer se había ubicado estratégicamente, bloqueando con su cuerpo el campo visual de Clove a la vez que le distraía evitando que la pelinegra siguiera a Mellark.

Volví la mirada a esos ojos increíblemente azules que queman en los míos, sin perder nuestra conexión. Cuando llega a la pista de baile, la música cambia a un latido profundo que pulsa y envuelve la voz hipnótica y hasta cómica de Nicki Minaj y su super bass. Sin decir una palabra o dar una mirada, la horda de bailarines parece separarse mientras el acecha en la pista hacia mí. Su expresión es indiscernible, un músculo en su mandíbula palpita, las sombras de las luces juegan en los ángulos de su cara. Sus ágiles piernas se comen la distancia rápidamente. Muchas personas vuelven la cabeza en reconocimiento mientras él camina con arrogancia, la mirada hambrienta en sus ojos les impide acercarse más. A pesar del volumen de la música, escucho a Rue maldecir y aspirar audiblemente una bocanada de aire mientras él me alcanza.

Todas las cosas que quiero gritarle, las quinientas bofetadas que quiero darle, desaparecen cuando se acerca a mí y sin preámbulos agarra mis caderas con sus manos, tirando de mí con fuerza contra él. Él me mantiene allí, me aprieta contra él, su cuerpo y sus caderas comienzan a moverse sincronizadas contra las mías al ritmo de la canción. No tengo otra opción que moverme con él, responder al ritmo bestial de su cuerpo. Deslizo mis manos en las suyas que reposan en mis caderas y encajo mis dedos con los suyos. Sosteniéndolo. Aferrándome al trayecto que se acerca sin lugar a dudas. Nuestros ojos se mantienen trabados. Mi cabeza se inclina hacia atrás para mirarlo. Sus labios se abren un poco y lo oigo silbar cuando mis caderas responden a él. Sus ojos se oscurecen, satinados de deseo, rellenos de calor, con una necesidad depredadora. Tan sólo su mirada ardiente ha puesto mis pezones tirantes y mi cuerpo se convierte en un lío con la necesidad de su toque. De su poder indiscutible sobre mí.

Me muerdo el labio inferior cuando mueve nuestras manos juntas de mis caderas hacia mi espalda, amasando mi trasero a través de mi vestido, esposándome allí. Seguimos avanzando como uno solo con la música, sintiendo su fuerza, sus muslos definidos presionando contra los míos. Su excitación se frota gruesa y convincente contra la parte inferior de mi vientre. Inclina la cara hacia abajo de modo que estamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Puedo oler el alcohol en su aliento mientras suspira hacia mí. Es, con mucho, uno de los momentos más eróticos y sensuales de mi vida. El resto del mundo ha desaparecido.

El efecto embriagador que tiene en mi cuerpo bloquea a la multitud de gente que nos rodea, sólo dejándome notar al hombre con el que estoy. Más bien, es sólo él y yo.

Moviéndonos.

Respondiendo.

Despertando.

Anticipando.

La canción llega a su fin, pero nos mantenemos en el trance del hechizo del otro. Respiro temblorosamente, sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez desde que comenzamos a tocarnos. No me doy cuenta de que la música se ha detenido, y que el DJ está hablando por el micrófono sobre la celebración de la noche. Peeta y yo nos quedamos ahí, sin movernos, sintiendo que estamos apenas respirando a pesar de nuestros pechos jadeantes, absorbiendo el uno al otro y a las chispas de tensión sexual que se encienden entre nosotros.

―¡Peeta! Hey, Mellark ―una voz rompe a través de nuestra conexión, sacándome de mi estado de fascinación. Peeta gira sobre un eje su cabeza para encontrar a Rue llamándole―. No es el momento. Te necesitan en el piso de arriba. Ahora.

Asiente con brusquedad antes de mirar hacia mí con ojos ardientes, con una fuerza tan voraz que hace que mi interior tiemble. Suelta sus dedos de los míos, liberándolos de mi agarre y se aleja un poco. El calor de su cuerpo se ha ido de inmediato, pero mi cuerpo todavía está zumbando con la conexión, con el dolor de la necesidad. Él me da una sonrisa lenta y sugerente y niega con la cabeza suavemente. ¿A mí? ¿A sus propios pensamientos? No estoy segura. Alza una mano y tira de mi pelo, las cejas levantadas, como si me preguntara por qué el cambio en mi cabello. Me encojo de hombros tímidamente, las palabras me evitan.

Rue le llama nuevamente con un poco de impaciencia. Se vuelve a alejar, pero no antes de que pueda ver la transición en su rostro del Peeta que conozco al Peeta Mellark super poderoso. Distante e intocable. Sexy e indomable. No hemos dicho ni una sola palabra, y sin embargo me siento como si nos hubiéramos dicho mucho.

Miro a sus anchos hombros mientras camina entre la multitud hacia las escaleras del área VIP. Miro el espectáculo y una pequeña parte de mí, muy pequeña, sonríe ante el hecho de que vino a mí, de que provoqué una reacción tan rápido como si se tratara de una explosión. Al menos eso espero, mis dudas siempre regresan.

Antes de que pueda terminar de ver su ascenso por las escaleras, Rue me coge firmemente por el brazo y me saca bruscamente de la pista de baile. Mi resistencia es inútil mientras me arrastra por un pasillo, más allá de la línea de los cuartos de baño y hacia una pequeña alcoba cerca de la salida. Me hace girar hacia ella con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro.

―¡Ay, me haces daño! ―le espeto, tirando de mi brazo, no exactamente emocionada porque me haya quitado la oportunidad de ver a Mellark

―¿Qué. Mierda. Ha. Sido. Eso? ―pregunta, cada palabra con intermitente. Ni siquiera sé cómo contestarle. Creo que todavía estoy bajo su hechizo porque mis palabras no se están formando―. ¡Mierda, K! Ustedes dos se estaban jodiendo con los ojos. Quiero decir, me sentía incómoda mirando, como si estuviera espiando en un dormitorio ―siempre divaga cuando está alterada―, y tú sabes que yo nunca me incomodo. ―Se apoya contra la pared e inclina la cabeza hacia el techo, con una mirada incrédula en el rostro. Me quedo de pie, mirándola porque no sé cómo responderle, así que ella continúa― Sabía que habías dicho que el tipo te gustaba y que se habían besado y… ¡Chica! ―continúo ignorando el resoplido infantil de risa que viene de mí―, pero nunca me dijiste que había... esa chispa... esa química... tal intensidad... ¡Dios mío! Quiero decir, estaba esperando que cuando lo vieras…

―¿Qué? ―Su última frase desencadena que mi cerebro funcione―. ¿Qué quieres decir con que esperabas? ― Ella sonríe tímidamente hacia mí. ―Bueno… ¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí? ¡Deja ese estancamiento, Rue!

―Bueno, yo había encontrado los pases, Glimmer se iba a encargar de buscarlo… eso ya lo sabías… pero, el no sabía que tu ibas a estar aquí. Cuando Glimm lo fue a buscar Clove lo llamó y ella se auto invitó con el pretexto de que conocía al dueño del local. Yo no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido. Hablé con Glimmer y fue entonces cuando me enteré de que ella estaba aquí con él. ―Sus palabras se deslizan ahora. Asiento hacia ella para que continúe con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios fruncidos―. Entonces tomaste mi mano y comenzamos a bailar y…

―¿Y qué? Tú decidiste no decirme porque...

―Bueno ―contempla―: estabas disfrutando tanto y después de todo lo que me dijiste, no tenía ni idea de que ustedes dos, su conexión, era tan magnética. Tan cautivadora. Pensé que tal vez si lo vieras aquí yo podría ayudarte, podría insistir en el tema. Ayudarte a tener un buen rato, esa fue la intensión principal. La idea antes de que la idiota apareciera.

Suelto un suspiro fuerte, mirándola en silencio. Sé que tenía buenas intenciones, pero al mismo tiempo no necesito que sostengan mi mano como a un niño.

Estoy enojada con ella.

Enojada con Glimmer

Y obviamente enojada con Peeta por estar aquí con esa… mujer . Enojada con él por bailar contra mí y agarrarme como si yo le perteneciese. Enojada con él por haberme hecho que lo deseara tanto que mis entrañas estén quemando. Mi silencio contemplativo se asienta sobre nosotras.

―No te enojes, K. Lo siento. Lo hacíamos con buena intención. ―Se muerde el labio inferior, haciendo un mohín, sabiendo que yo nunca puedo estar enojada con ellas por mucho tiempo. Sonrío suavemente, efectivamente perdonándola. Dejo caer mi espalda contra la pared y cierro los ojos, escuchando los aplausos de la multitud sobre algo que el Dj está diciendo.

La pregunta que traquetea en mi cerebro viene a mi cabeza. ―¿Acaso no me lo pidió porque no soy suficiente, suficientemente bonita, suficientemente sexy, suficientemente glamurosa para salir con él?

―¿Importa? ―chisporrotea―. Quiero decir, Jesús, Katniss, ustedes dos están…

―¿Qué?

―No estoy segura. ―Niega con la cabeza―. Independientemente de lo que estés pensando tienes que tener la seguridad de que estás preciosa, eres hermosa y él sería un completo imbécil y desperdicio de hombre que no vale la pena si cree eso. ― Dejé escapar una serie de maldiciones que no tenían sentido, pero es algo que hago cuando estoy molesta y tratando de procesar una situación. Rue me mira con cautela, conociendo mi letanía de malas palabras y su significado implícito. ―Háblame, Katniss ―insta―. ¿Qué está pasando en esa cabeza tuya?

―No estoy mintiéndome a mí misma, ¿verdad? ―Rue me mira con confusión grabada en su rostro―. Quiero decir, ¿no me lo estoy inventando? ¿La química? ¿A Peeta?

―¿Estás loca? ―balbucea, agarrándome por el hombro y dándome una pequeña sacudida― ¡Creí que iban a tener una combustión espontánea ahí! ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso? ― La multitud estalla de nuevo, el sonido haciendo eco por el pasillo. Puedo oír la voz del animador por el micrófono. El público aplaude otra vez ante algo que él dice y espero a que el ruido se calme un poco antes de continuar. ―Si él está así conmigo. Si hay mucha química... entonces, ¿por qué está aquí con ella? ¿Besándola? ¿Actuando tan normal? ¿Por qué no me invitó a mí? ¿O soy la chica con la que sólo quiere follar en otro lado? ―La confusión y el dolor son evidentes en mi voz. Rue tuerce sus labios mientras piensa en mis comentarios.

―No lo sé, K. Hay muchos escenarios aquí. ―Alzo las cejas como si no lo creyese―. Podría haber pensado en invitarte y no atreverse… No haberlo pensado… O él podría realmente quererte y ella ser la pieza en el lado hasta que tú digas sí.

Resoplo de nuevo.

―¿En serio? ¿La has visto?

―¿Te has visto tú? ―reprende―. ¿Te has mirado en el espejo, Katniss? ¡Eres preciosa en un día normal y te ves increíble esta noche! Estoy un poco harta de decirte eso. ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a creértelo? ―le ruedo los ojos como una niña. No me hace caso y continúa con sus posibles escenarios―. ¿Podría ser solo una de las trampas de Clove? ¿O tal vez ella sospecha que algo está cambiando? O tal vez de verdad él no planeó invitarla.

―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que besaste a alguien que quieres dejar así? ―fustigo, tomando mi dolor con ella. Sólo me mira fijamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho―. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

―Yo diría que siguieras haciendo lo que estás haciendo. Es evidente que le gustas, incluyendo tu terquedad y tu boca de sabelotodo.

―Pero, ¿cómo, qué hago?

―Katniss, si estás enfadada con él, sigue enfadada con él. Eso no te impide decirle algo como lo has hecho antes, y él todavía te deseará. El hecho de que te hayas decidido a dormir con él no…

―¿Cómo sabes que he decidido eso?

―Oh, cariño, está escrito por toda tu cara y tu cuerpo, eso sin contar que Glimmer y yo lo sospechamos desde que nos comentaste que ibas a salir con él. Además, cualquier persona que haya mirado esa exhibición de allí ya piensa que eso ha ocurrido no una sola vez, sino varias. ―dice riendo con simpatía hacia mí cuando mis ojos se amplían―. Mira, K, todas las chicas de este club caerían en línea si chasquea los dedos. Todo el mundo, es decir, menos tú. Él es el que te busca. ¿Cuántas veces en su vida crees que una mujer le ha dicho que no a él? ¿O se ha alejado de él? Tal vez eso es lo que le gusta. Y si lo hace, no lo cambies sólo porque hayas decidido que quieres pasar a la acción con él. ―Ella menea sus cejas.

―Pero de eso se trata ―confieso―. ¿Soy un reto o de verdad se siente atraído hacia mi? Y si sucede, ¿ya no hay reto y entonces se alejará?

―Honestamente, ¿a quién coño le importa? ―castiga―. Siempre pensando demasiado, pensando demasiado sobre todo, K. Olvídate de la cabeza por una vez, ignora las advertencias sensatas que te está diciendo, y sigue lo que tu cuerpo quiere. Sigue el ejemplo de Peeta, por el amor de Dios. El hombre dejó a la que es su novia y motivo de tus preocupaciones de lado para bajar y verte, sin importar que ella los viera. ―Dejo escapar un suspiro tembloroso, prestando atención a sus palabras―. Sé tú misma, Katniss. Eso es lo que le ha gustado desde el principio.

Asiento varias veces, mirándola. Formando una tímida sonrisa en mi cara.

―Tal vez tengas razón.

―Bueno, ¡aleluya! ―grita, agitando las manos sobre su cabeza―, finalmente escuchas. ―Agarra mi mano y me empieza a tirar por el pasillo―. Vamos a refrescarte, a conseguirte un poco coraje líquido y a ver a dónde te llevan la noche y el Sr. Sexy.

Ha pasado una hora desde mi charla con Rue, y mi confianza reforzada por mi consumo constante de alcohol, está de vuelta en plena vigencia. Hemos bailado y socializado con algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo y ahora estamos sentadas en la cabina de color negra, tomándonos un respiro antes de volver a golpear la pista.

He tratado desesperadamente de no buscar a Mellark en el club durante todo este tiempo. Trato de ignorar el hecho de que él probablemente esté besándola en algún lugar de los alrededores, pero creo que mis ojos vuelan de aquí para allá cada vez que veo una cabellara negra persiguiendo a una rubia. También noto a Rue mirándome mientras lo busco, por lo que trato de mirar a escondidas, tratando de ser sutil. Ella me asegura que probablemente Glimmer está desarrollando algún plan macabro y que por eso quizás no se ha acercado a nosotras, de lo contrario Clove podría reparar en mi presencia y ahí sí que sería imposible establecer algún tipo de contacto. Agradezco la explicación, está tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, así que simplemente lo saco de mi cabeza. O trato de todos modos, con la ayuda de otra bebida. Las bebidas de Rue han desaparecido a un ritmo mucho más lento que el mío ya que está técnicamente "en estado alerta activado" y quiere asegurarse de que tiene todas sus facultades. Tengo un zumbido constante, pero no estoy borracha, de ninguna manera, odio la falta de control que viene con el exceso de alcohol.

Se ríe de mí cuando pido que explique por tercera vez una situación con un pretencioso jefe de diseño con el que tuvo que lidiar esta semana. ―Katniss, querida, estás…

―Discúlpennos, damas, ¿les importaría si nos unimos a ustedes? ―Me vuelvo para ver a dos caballeros atractivos detrás de mí.

Rue levanta sus cejas hacia mí preguntando, casi de manera imperceptible asiento, y mira hacia atrás al más alto que había hablado. ―Por supuesto, señores―responde con una sonrisa lenta y atractiva que crece en sus labios―. Soy Rue y mi amiga aquí es Katniss. ―Asiente hacia mí, mientras se deslizan en la cabina con nosotras y sus compañeros de trabajo.

El alto de cabello oscuro se sienta al lado de Rue y el otro, un tipo surfista de cabello marrón, se sienta a mi lado en la cabina abierta. Tiene una sonrisa amable, nerviosa y toma un sorbo largo de su bebida.

―Hola, Katniss, mi nombre es Ed. ―Tiende su mano hacia la mía, y la muevo, dándole una sonrisa tímida. Echo un vistazo para ver a Rue conversar con su amigo, su cara es risueña y coqueta―. Entonces, uh, me gustaría invitarte a tomar una bebida, pero puedo ver que tu vaso ya está lleno.

―Gracias. ―Bajo mi mirada de la de él y traigo la copa a mi boca para tomar un sorbo tímido a través de mi pajita.

―Esta noche está locamente atestado aquí.

―Sí, lo sé ―le grito por encima del ruido. Me dice algo más, pero no estoy segura de lo que es, a causa de un abrupto cambio de música. Sostengo mi mano en la oreja, indicándole que no puedo oírlo. Se escabulle cerca, colocando su brazo detrás de mí en la cabina, y se inclina hacia mi oído.

―He dicho que pareces estar teniendo un buen momento, que lo noté antes y que estoy contento de haber…

―La señorita está conmigo. ―Tomo una bocanada brusca de aire ante la voz férrea de Mellark, la amenaza implícita en sus palabras.

Mis ojos se ajustan hasta encontrar los de Glimmer, sonriendo a espaldas de Mellark, y veo un destello de deleite en ellos antes de darme una mirada tranquilizadora. Mi corazón late a un ritmo frenético, mi piel se eriza con piel de gallina, y todo porque estoy tan condenadamente satisfecha de que haya venido y de que pueda tener la oportunidad de tener su cuerpo cerca.

Poco a poco me vuelvo hacia él, presionando con eficacia la espalda sobre Ed, que tiene su brazo en la parte posterior de la cabina encima de mi hombro, dando aspecto implícito de intimidad. Levanto mis ojos para encontrarme con los de Peeta y trato de ignorar al verlo, la punzada de lujuria que me da al instante y que va directamente a la unión entre mis muslos.

Su pelo está un poco revuelto, las mangas de su camisa están enrolladas hasta el codo, ese músculo que encuentro tan condenadamente sexy está pulsando en su mandíbula y sus ojos arden con fastidio.

―¿Yo estoy contigo? ―pregunto, mi voz mezclada con sarcasmo. Ya he tenido suficiente alcohol como para sentirme desafiante, para querer probar cuán irritado está en realidad Peeta. Puedo sentir tensarse el cuerpo de Ed detrás de mí y moverse nerviosamente, inconsciente de la partida de ajedrez en la que actualmente es un peón mientras Peeta mueve sus ojos hacia a mí―. ¿En serio? Porque pensé que estabas con tu novia. ―Me muevo hacia un lado para mirar hacia atrás, buscándola. Levanto mis cejas hacia él y continúo― Ya sabes, ¿la pelinegra que tenías en el brazo antes? ¿La modelo?

―Gracioso, Everdeen ―escupe, irradiando impaciencia. Veo sus ojos cambiar, inmovilizando a Ed detrás de mí y dándole una advertencia de no intervenir sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Me irrita que pueda haber estado por el Club durante la última hora y media, haciendo Dios sabe qué con la idiota y, sin embargo, ¿cree que puede bailar el vals y reclamarme? No lo creo. Me vuelvo, pongo mi mano en la rodilla de Ed y la aprieto suavemente.

―No te preocupes, Ed no estoy con él ―alzo mi voz lo suficiente como para que Peeta pueda oírme. Veo los ojos de Glimmer ampliarse ante mis palabras mientras escucho un gruñido de Peeta y unas suaves carcajadas de Rue. Puedo sentir a Ed estremecerse contra mí. Me vuelvo hacia Peeta, hay desafío en mi sonrisa y en mis ojos.

―No me presiones, Everdeen. No me gustan los juegos. ―Puedo ver cómo aprieta y afloja los músculos de su mandíbula en una respuesta instintiva― Él no es tu juego. ―Su afirmación de derecho es un raspado gruñido. Elevo mis cejas, montada en mi insolencia.

―¿Cómo es eso? ―Veo sus ojos centrarse en la mano que he mantenido en la rodilla de Ed ―Hace tres días estabas conmigo, y esta noche estás con ella. ―Me encojo de hombros tranquilamente hacia él, aunque por dentro no siento tranquilidad, mi corazón y mi respiración se han acelerado―. Me parece que ella. Es. Tu. Juego. ―Imito infantilmente.

Peeta arrastra una mano por su pelo y da un suspiro de exasperación mientras sus ojos parpadean sobre todos en la cabina. Puedo ver que trata de controlar su frustración por tener que hablar de esto delante nuestro pequeño público. ―Katniss ―sopla aire en un suspiro―. Tú… tú ―Mira a su alrededor, a la multitud, y luego sus ojos finalmente vuelven a los míos; prevalece la impaciencia―. Me exasperas. Me apartas ―gruñe, dándose cuenta de lo que está diciendo en voz alta―. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

Lo miro de arriba abajo, mi boca retorciéndose ante el pensamiento. Estoy disfrutando jugar con él, haciendo que el hombre que está tan seguro de sí mismo, que siempre consigue lo que quiere, tenga que trabajarlo.

―No estoy segura de sí quiero todavía ―le hostigo.

Oigo a Rue contener el aliento con mi comentario impertinente y el tintineo del hielo en el vaso de Glimmer mientras ella aspira el resto del mismo con ansiedad

―Una chica puede cambiar de opinión ―me burlo, inclinando la cabeza como considerándolo―. Somos conocidas por ello.

―Entre otras cosas ―dice secamente, acercando su vaso a sus labios y mirándome desde el borde del mismo―. Dos pueden jugar a este juego, Katniss ―advierte―, y creo que tengo mucha más experiencia que tú.

Mi valentía se tambalea ligeramente ante la mirada de advertencia en sus ojos. Retiro mi mano de la rodilla de Ed y me muevo hacia el borde de mi asiento, mis ojos nunca se desvían de los de él. Nos quedamos así durante unos momentos, la música del Club un fondo bastante animado para nuestro pequeño drama.

―Estás jugando duro para conseguirlo, preciosa ―reprende.

Miro hacia Glimmer. Su cara es impasible, pero sus ojos me dicen que no puede creer lo que está pasando. Me pongo de pie para enfrentarme a él, cuadrando los hombros, desafiante, levantando la barbilla.

―¿Y tu punto es? ― Él chasquea hacia mí, sacudiendo la cabeza y dando un paso más cerca.

―Espero que estés disfrutando de ti misma, porque es un gran espectáculo el que estás haciendo aquí. ―Pone un dedo debajo de mi barbilla, levantándola para que mis ojos se encuentren con los suyos―. Yo no juego, Katniss. Voy por lo que quiero y punto ―advierte, su voz lo bastante alta para que la escuche―, y no voy a tolerar que jueguen conmigo.― Irradia tensión sexual entre nosotros dos. El aire está lleno de ella.

Tomo una respiración lenta, calculada, intentando formar una respuesta inteligente mientras su proximidad está nublando mis pensamientos y elevando mis sentidos.

―Bueno, gracias por la aclaración. ―Le doy un golpe con la mano en su pecho, y me apoyo un poco más cerca, mis labios cerca de su oído―. Te voy a dejar entrar en una pequeña cosa así ―le ilumino, animada cuando le oigo contener el aliento en respuesta, susurrándole en su mejilla―. No me gustó que me hicieras sentir como si yo fuera tu segundo plato, innecesario y frio ―Doy un paso hacia atrás, forzando una sonrisa confiada en mi cara―. Estás desarrollando un patrón de quererme justo después de verme con otro. Es un hábito que vas a tener que romper o nada va a pasar aquí porque sinceramente eso deja mucho que pensar y no cuadra con tu plan de no querer arriesgarte por algo más ―termino, haciendo gestos entre nosotros dos y levantando mis cejas hacia él― es decir, si yo quiero que pase algo.

Sus labios se curvan en las esquinas, hay diversión en sus ojos con desafío. ¡Dios, es precioso! Incluso cuando está ardiendo de ira, emite una cruda sensualidad que mi cuerpo tiene difícil ignorar. Me vuelvo para mirar a Rue para obtener ánimos, entonces oigo su nombre siendo llamado por una voz seductora como el terciopelo.

―Peet, ¿bebé? ― Las palabras me dan ganas de vomitar.

Me vuelvo hacia él para ver una cuidada mano deslizándose por su brazo y torso, extendiéndose sobre su pecho como si fuera de su propiedad. Debo felicitarla porque la verdad es que Clove es inteligente. Lo veo tenso ante el contacto, protegiendo la reacción de sus ojos y se lanza de nuevo a beber el resto de su bebida, silbando ante el aguijón que le causa con los dientes apretados.

Procedo a ver cómo la aguda mirada de Clove se posa en mi de antes se desliza al lado de él, mirándome de arriba abajo con algo de extrañeza y curiosidad, tratando de reclamar su parte. Si las miradas matasen, estaría enterrada con solo su mirada. Pero a pesar de todo, los ojos de Mellark se mantienen firmes en los míos. Estoy asqueada de ver sus manos sobre él y de la idea de que le dé su atención a ella. Niego con la cabeza en condena mientras mi lengua cacarea.

―Este es el caso, no me interesa. No voy a cubrir tus faltas en el trabajo tampoco pienso abogar por ti ante Haymitch ―digo, tratando de desviar la atención y sospechas de Clove. Miro hacia Rue y a los dos hombres que están sentados allí, sinceridad grabada en mi cara―. Lo siento, pero por favor, discúlpenme. ―Rue comienza a recoger su bolso y Glimmer a abrirse camino desde el punto en el que se encontraba, hay preocupación en sus rostros, y sutilmente niego con la cabeza para que se queden.

Me vuelvo y miro a Peeta por última vez, esperando que mis ojos reflejen el mensaje que estoy enviando. Esta es tu elección. Escoge. Ahora mismo. Última oportunidad. Aparto mis ojos, rompiendo nuestra conexión. Se queda estático con su novia drapeada sobre él, como una mala chaqueta.

Creo que ha hecho su decisión.

Trato de salir con calma del área de la cabina. Tratando de huir del peligroso camino que, sin duda, sé que me llevará hacia abajo. Una vez que me siento como si tuviera clara la visión, me abro paso ciegamente entre la masa de gente, con mi dolor burbujeando hacia la superficie. Me duele el corazón al saber que nunca voy a ser capaz de competir contra alguien como ella.

Nunca.

Trato de contenerlo mientras empujo mi camino hacia la barra, queriendo entumecer los sentimientos que me permití creer que eran válidos. Correspondidos. Que una vez más era posible.

Mierda!

Me trago las lágrimas amenazantes mientras me aprieto en un espacio abierto en el concurrido bar y por algún milagro, la apertura se encuentra justo enfrente del camarero. Él me mira y si ve alguna desesperación en mi cara, la ignora.

―¿Qué quieres tomar? ―pregunta sobre el ruido. Lo miro un momento, contemplando mis opciones. Opto por algo rápido y adormecedor.

―Un chupito de tequila, por favor ―le solicito, obteniendo la atención del hombre que está de pie a mi lado. Puedo sentir que me mira de arriba abajo, y hago rodar mis hombros, que se erizan con la atención no deseada. El camarero desliza un chupito de tequila por la barra hacia mí y lo agarro, mirándolo por un momento, diciendo en silencio nuestro brindis, porque ahora necesito definitivamente la parte de la suerte y de que hoy sea una buena noche.

Bebo de nuevo sin dudarlo y tuerzo mi cara ante la quemadura. Cierro los ojos mientras el calor se desliza por mi garganta y se instala en mi vientre. Suspiro profundamente antes de abrir mis ojos, ignorando la oferta de otra bebida del hombre de mi lado. Agarro el teléfono de mi bolso y mando un texto a Rue y a Glimm de que estoy bien, para que disfruten, y que las veré mañana. Sé que si lo hubiera permitido, estarían a mi lado, llevándome a casa.

Levanto la vista de mi teléfono para buscar al camarero. Necesito otro chupito. Algo para adormecer el rechazo. Mis ojos parpadean a lo largo de la barra, cuando en el reflejo del espejo, veo a Peeta caminando resueltamente hacia mí. A pesar de la creciente esperanza dentro de mí, murmuro una maldición. Y tiro un poco de dinero en la barra antes de girarme sobre mis talones y virar hacia la salida más cercana.

Encuentro una rápidamente, en la esquina al final de la barra, y empujo para abrir las puertas con cierto grado de fuerza. Me encuentro en un oscuro pasillo vacío, aliviada cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, amortiguando la música palpitante. Mi momento de soledad es fugaz cuando la puerta se abre momentos más tarde, dando paso a Mellark.

Entrecerramos los ojos momentáneamente, puedo ver la ira en él y espero que pueda ver el dolor en los míos, antes de darle la espalda y correr más abajo por el pasillo. Suelto un grito estrangulado de frustración cuando me atrapa y agarra mí brazo, haciéndome girar alrededor para estar enfrente de él. Nuestra respiración entrecortada es el único sonido en el pasillo, mientras nos fulminamos con la mirada, y los ánimos queman.

―¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? ―gruñe, agarrando mi otro brazo.

―¿Perdón? ―farfullo, con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro, en respuesta a su audacia.

―Tienes un molesto pequeño hábito de huir de mí, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, Katniss.

―¿Y tú? ¿Señor-Envío-Señales-Mezcladas?

―Mira quién habla, cariño. ¿Ese tipo es lo que realmente quieres, Everdeen? ―dice mi apellido como una maldición ― ¿Un revolcón rápido con el surfista? ¿Quieres follarlo en lugar de a mí? ―Puedo oír en el tono de su voz la amenaza implícita. En este corredor oscuro, con su rostro oculto por las sombras y sus ojos brillantes, es cada pedacito del chico malo intimidante que insinúan las enfermeras por los pasillos.

―¿No es eso lo que quieres de mí? ¿Un polvo rápido para impulsar ese frágil ego tuyo? ―Sostengo su mirada, hay desprecio en mi voz― Además, ¿qué te importa lo que yo haga? Si no recuerdo mal, me parece que estabas bastante ocupado ―Tics musculares se aprietan y se aflojan en su mandíbula, mueve su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre sus hombros antes de contestarme.

―El asunto de Clove en este momento es intrascendente―afirma, como si fuera una realidad simple. Puedo tomar esa respuesta de muchas maneras, hay tantas variaciones, y todas ellas pintan que su opinión de las mujeres es menos que una luz estelar.

―¿Intrascendente?―pregunto― ¿Es eso lo que sería para ti después de que me follaras? ―Me quedo en mi sitio, los hombros enfrentados a él―. ¿Intrascendente?

Él está allí hirviendo. ¿Por mí? ¿Por mi respuesta? Da un paso hacia mí y yo me retiro, mi espalda presionándose contra la pared detrás de mí. No me queda ningún lugar para correr. Extiende una mano hacia mí y la retira con indecisión, los músculos de su mandíbula apretados, su garganta palpitante. Gira su cabeza hacia un lado, cerrando los ojos, maldiciéndose en silencio a sí mismo. Me mira con frustración, ira, deseo y mucho más ardiendo en las profundidades de sus ojos.

Su intensidad mientras me mira es desconcertante, es como si estuviera pidiendo mi consentimiento. Yo asiento sutilmente, dándole permiso para tomarlo. La próxima vez que se acerca, no tiene duda. Al instante, sus labios están en los míos. Toda la frustración reprimida, irritación y antagonismo de la noche estalla mientras nuestros labios chocan y nuestras almas se incendian. No hay nada suave en nuestra unión. Quemaduras de necesidad me atraviesan cuando una de sus manos serpentea alrededor de mi espalda, agarra mi cuello y me da un tirón contra él para que su boca pueda saquear la mía. Su otra mano se desliza entre la pared y mi espalda arqueada, extendiéndola contra mí en un signo de propiedad. Atrás han quedado los tragos y las caricias suaves de hace tres días.

Sus labios se inclinan sobre los míos y su lengua se clava en mi boca, me enreda, se burla y atormenta en un bombardeo vertiginoso. Sus manos se deslizan sobre las mías, que son puños en su camisa. Él agarra mis muñecas y las empuja por encima de mi cabeza, las presiona a la pared, y las esposa con una de sus manos. Desliza su mano libre hacia abajo y traza mi mandíbula mientras se aparta de nuestro beso. Mueve su cara hacia atrás, y sus ojos oscurecidos y vibrantes con excitación sostienen los míos.

―No eres intrascendente, Katniss. Para ningún hombre podrías serlo ―niega con la cabeza sutilmente, la vibración de su voz resonando dentro de mí. Apoya su frente en la mía, nuestras narices tocando la del otro―. No puedo prometer un tú y yo juntos ―rechina las palabras―No es lo mío. No es lo que quiero ―Sus palabras acarician mi cara, entrando en mi alma, y se afianzan―No miento y mucho menos pretendo jugar contigo―repite, asegurándose de que entiendo sus intenciones.

Cierro los ojos para concentrarme en sus palabras y asimilar lo que estoy por hacer. Nuestras frentes siguen tocándose mientras me entrego a este momento, a la sensación de mis dudas disminuyendo. Da un paso hacia atrás y libera suavemente mis manos por encima de mi cabeza. Nuestros ojos se mantienen conectados y veo lo que creo que es un destello momentáneo de miedo a través de su incendio. Extiendo la mano tímidamente hacia él y toco sus caderas, metiendo mis manos bajo su camisa para ponerlas sobre su piel.

Así puedo sentir a este vibrante hombre viril bajo mis dedos. Siempre han sido sus manos sobre mi piel. Él siempre ha tenido el control. No he tenido la oportunidad de apreciar la sensación de acariciarlo con mis manos todavía. Encuentro mi agarre, mis dedos acariciando la calidez firme de sus músculos definidos que se tensan ante mi tacto. Poco a poco me dirijo a la parte delantera de su torso, sintiendo cada delineación, cada respiración que toma en respuesta a mi tacto.

Es una sensación embriagadora escuchar su respuesta, ver sus pupilas dilatarse en deseo mientras mis manos se deslizan por sus pectorales, suavemente en sus costillas, y debajo de sus brazos para raspar mis uñas en las llanuras de su espalda. Cierra sus ojos momentáneamente en éxtasis, claramente disfrutando de mi asalto lento, burlándome de sus sentidos.

Me inclino hacia arriba en las puntas de mis pies y vacilante me apoyo sobre él, tirando de su cuerpo contra el mío. Presiono mi boca sobre la suya y deslizo la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior. Sus dedos rozan lentamente mis mejillas, las palmas de sus manos descansan sobre la línea de mi mandíbula para enmarcar mi cara mientras profundiza el beso tiernamente. Sus labios beben a sorbos, su lengua despacio, suavemente, separa mis labios y se fusiona con la mía. Su tranquilo afecto me toca en el interior, despacio desenmarañándome y convirtiéndome en una pelota de necesidad simultáneamente. Me quita el aliento con cada caricia.

Suspiro con el beso, mis dedos se clavaban en sus hombros, el único signo evidente de mi impaciencia y de mis ganas demás. De necesitar más. Puedo sentir la lucha de Peeta para controlar su necesidad, su cuerpo tenso bajo mis manos, su impresionante erección presionándose en mi vientre. Sigue su asalto sensible e implacable de mis sentidos concentrándose únicamente en mi boca. Seduce mis labios. Su aliento es el mío. Su acción es mi reacción.

Se detiene abruptamente, colocando sus manos en la pared al lado de mis hombros y apoyándose a sí mismo, dejando caer su frente en mi hombro y la nariz y la boca enterrados en mi nuca. Siento su pecho agitado tomando aire igual que el mío, y por alguna extraña razón me siento aliviada de que parece estar tan afectado por nuestro encuentro como yo.

Estoy un poco confundida con sus acciones, pero aprovecho el momento mientras que él se recobra para acomodar mi corazón acelerado en medio de nuestras ásperas respiraciones. Inconscientemente aprieto mis rodillas juntas para tratar de calmar la presión implacable en el centro de mis muslos. Puedo sentir el calor de su aliento cuando jadea contra mi cuello, luchando por recuperar el control.

Murmura algo que no logro entender mientras mueve la cabeza, rodándola sobre mi hombro antes de esparcir besos inocentes a lo largo de mi clavícula― Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que pierda el juicio en el pasillo. Te lo suplico. Necesito esto

Levanta la cabeza para mirarme, tras sus palabras. No hay duda de que esto es lo que quiero. Que él es a quien yo quiero. Pero no puedo negar que estoy nerviosa, ansiosa, y con miedo de decepcionarle con mi falta de experiencia en este terreno.

―Ven. ―No me da tiempo para hablar antes de agarrarme de la mano, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, tirando de mí hacia él y entrando profundamente en el pasillo― Tengo que sacarte de aquí, antes de que me vuelva loco ―Su brazo fuerte me ayuda para apoyarme mientras me conduce hacia la salida. Lo sigo obedientemente, tratando de calmar la duda y el ruido en mi cabeza, que está charlando activamente ahora que su boca ya no está en la mía embotando mi capacidad de razonar.

Atravesando la gran puerta del local, Peeta silba a un taxi que pasaba en ese instante por la desolada calle, deteniéndose segundos después unos cuantos pasos de nosotros. Sin soltar mi mano y abrió la puerta para a la vez que murmuraba una dirección al conductor.

Juro que solo fueron menos de cinco minutos los que estuvimos en ese vehículo, porque no había terminados de acomodarme en el asiento cuando Mellark tiraba de mi mano para sacarme del auto, no sin antes entregarle unos cuantos billetes al chofer.

Pasamos por un camino decorado con plantas, flores y piedras, antes de ingresar a la recepción de un condominio sumamente agradable.

―Buenas noches, Tom― saludó sin detenerse o esperar respuesta. Pronto llegamos a un ascensor al final del pasillo, y en cuestión de segundos comenzamos a subir. Da un paso hacia mí cuando el ascensor empieza a elevarse y coloca una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda. El silencio entre nosotros es audible y se intensifican las mariposas que se están produciendo en mi estómago.

Al salir Peeta se agacha, y del extintor de fuegos saca una llave de ¿respuesto?. Finalmente, logra meter la llave y la puerta se abre

―¿Por qué el cambio? ―pregunta mientras toca mi cabello extrema y pulcramente liso, tratando de calmar mi creciente ansiedad.

―Sólo estoy tratando de encajar en el molde ―bromeo reflexivamente, en referencia a las numerosas chicas con las que ha salido. Frunce su entrecejo ante mi comentario, tratando de averiguar su significado, cuando digo―: A veces el cambio es bueno.

Él usa su mano en mi espalda para girarme hacia él, extendiendo su otro brazo en mi espalda baja. Baja el ángulo de su cabeza para que estemos cara a cara. ―Me gustan los rubios rizos ―dice en voz baja, mi ego se acicala con su cumplido―. Te favorecen. ―Ahora que él me tiene posicionada, levanta una mano para apartar un mechón de pelo de mi cara. A continuación, coloca sus dedos en un lado de mi mandíbula y me mantiene allí, sus ojos buscando en los míos―. Tienes una oportunidad para alejarte ―me advierte cuando me detiene para no ingresar en el apartamento. El tono ronco de su voz causa estragos en mi fuerza de voluntad. Mi corazón late irregularmente con sus palabras. Niego con la cabeza en una aceptación poco convincente porque no puedo encontrar las palabras para hablar con él. Ignora la abertura de la puerta detrás de él y sigue mirándome fijamente a los ojos. ―No voy a ser capaz de alejarme, Katniss ―dice mientras arruga los ojos como si la admisión fuese dolorosa. Sopla un suspiro fuerte, me suelta y se pasa los dedos por su pelo. Me da la espalda, extiende la mano, y toca el botón para encender las luces, apoyando las manos contra la pared. Sus anchos hombros llenan el pequeño espacio. Su cabeza cuelga hacia abajo mientras reflexiona sobre sus siguientes palabras―. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo. Quiero construir algo agradable, lento y dulce como tú necesitas. Presionarte a chocar contra ese borde. Y luego quiero follarte como yo necesito. Rápido y duro hasta que estés gritando mí nombre. Del modo en que he querido desde que fuiste a esa biblioteca y entraste en mi vida.―Tengo que morderme el labio inferior para ahogar el gemido inmediato que siento ante la promesa oscura de sus palabras. Lucho contra la necesidad de apoyarme en la pared buscando algún tipo de alivio para la tensión en mi interior―. Una vez que cruces ese umbral, no creo que pueda tener el control suficiente para detenerme... y dejarte ir. No. Puedo. Resistirme. A. Ti. ―Su voz es dolorida, tranquila y llena de convicción. Se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí, con el rostro plagado de emociones. Sus ojos reflejan a un hombre al borde de perder el control―. Decídete, Katniss. Sí. O. No.

Levanto la vista mirándole a través de mis pestañas, mi labio inferior entre los dientes, y asiento en consentimiento. Cuando él sólo continúa mirándome, encuentro mi voz y trato de empujar los nervios fuera. ―Sí.

Su boca aplasta la mía al instante, su hambre es palpable mientras me saca del umbral en un movimiento torpe hacia el centro del apartamento. Patea la puerta cerrada y me presiona contra ella, sus manos se intercalan entre la puerta y mi trasero. Sus dedos se agarran a mi carne con fervor, me presiona a su estructura muscular. Me pierdo en él. En su toque, en su calor, en sus tranquilas palabras de elogio a la vez que deja caer una lluvia de besos sobre mis labios, cuello y la piel desnuda de la V profunda de mi vestido.

Me entrego al momento y a lo que es sentir de nuevo. Querer de nuevo. Trato torpemente de desabrocharle la camisa, necesitando sentir su piel contra la mía, pero estoy obstaculizada por sus brazos que están en constante movimiento tocando con fervor cualquier centímetro de piel al descubierto que sus dedos puedan encontrar. Sus labios encuentran mi lugar justo debajo de mi línea de la mandíbula, me olvido de los botones y mis manos forman puños sobre su camisa debido a que me abruma la sensación. Me consume. Un grito ahogado se escapa de mi boca, pequeñas explosiones detonan en mi cuello y bajan hacia la boca de mi estómago.

Presiona sus manos en mi espalda otra vez, y envuelve mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas al mismo tiempo que me levanta. Una mano se apoya en mi espalda mientras la otra cae por debajo de la tela de mi vestido para tocar mi pecho. Me inclino hacia él cuando el pulgar y el índice frotan mi pezón que ya está duro. La descarga eléctrica de su tacto distribuye el calor a mi sexo y un reguero de pólvora a mis sentidos. Peeta comienza a moverse mientras me sujeta, sus labios son un festín con la línea siempre sensible de mi hombro, su erección presiona entre mis muslos. Con cada paso que da, se frota contra mí, creando una fricción gloriosa contra mi clítoris. Me presiono contra él, la bola de tensión aumenta, superándome, y dirigiéndome a mí necesitaba liberación.

―P…eeta

―No voy a soltarte, no ahora.

―Necesito… baño. Necesito tu baño

―¿Ahora? ― Casi se me escapan unas carcajadas al ver su sorprendido rostro

―Estoy sudada― admito, ignorando el sonrojo de mis mejillas

―Entiendo― agrega, después de observarme en silencio― ve por aquel pasillo. Esa habitación tiene un baño, creo que ahí encontraras todo lo que necesitas― Un… momento… estas no es… ―No es mi casa― responde adivinado mis pensamientos― vivo a media hora de la cuidad. Esta solía ser mi casa, ahora Gale vive acá.

―¿Él…?

―No, está de guardia― se alejaba, no sin antes ayudarme a bajarme de sus caderas― ve, tomate tu tiempo. ― indicó señalando con su mano el pasillo por el que tenía que dirigirme.

no hubo necesidad de que me girara a comprobar su ubicación, porque no escuchaba el rozar de sus zapatos con la alfombra. Tiré de la puerta y encendiendo luz pude escanear la habitación. Paredes grises y columnas azules, una cama de tamaño mediano, en la que fácilmente podían pasar la noche dos personas, una silla, dos lámparas y una mesa de noche me dieron la bienvenida. Dejé mi bolso en la mesa de noche y abrir la segunda puerta que daba al baño. Este no se encontraba mucho mas decorado que la habitación. El tono azul se mantenía solo que ésta vez era el gris el que vestía las columnas, sin embargo el espejo y la ducha no permitían que la desolación opacara la estancia.

Deslizándome fuera de los altos tacones que Rue había conseguido para mi, prenda a prenda me deshice también del vestido y mi ropa interior, dejando los zarcillos de plata en su lugar. Estiré mi brazo, plegando una de las puertas de la ducha y sin posar en ningún momento la mirada en el espejo giré la llave del agua permitiendo que una cascada de líquido tibio aterrizara en mi pecho, a la vez que inclinaba mi cabeza hacia atrás para no arruinar mi cabello.

Ignorando nuevamente el calor que vino a mis mejillas cuando tomé el inmenso tubo de color negro con una C y una K de color blanco, en el que se podía leer "gel de ducha for him". –¡Dios mío, qué vergüenza! ¿Por qué no tiene jabones individuales con olor neutro?. Apliqué solo un poco de la espesa crema para solo enjuagar mi cuello, mis orejas, mis axilas y mi zona íntima.

Por último lavé mi rostro y cuando tendí mi mano para alcanzar algún paño… caí en cuenta de que el Karma nunca espera mucho para atacarte. El único paño con el que me podía secar era de estos que se colocan en los baños para secar manos y rostro. ¡Maldición!

Mentalmente dividí el "pañuelo" en secciones y asigné cada una de sus esquinas a diferentes puntos de mi cuerpo. Dejando el centro para secar mi rostro, pechos y axilas.

Tan rápido como pude, volví a colocar mi ropa en su lugar, calcé mis zapatos, revisé mi cabello y estirando mi mano giré el pomo de la puerta para salir del baño.

Ingresé nuevamente en el dormitorio, y a pesar de las abundantes sensaciones surgiendo a través de mí, todavía estoy nerviosa... y él… Él está ahí de pie apoyado en una de las columnas azules.

A pesar de que no hace ningún movimiento para acercarse, soy yo la que camina hacia él. Retomo mi intento de quitarle la camisa y esta vez tengo éxito. Me suelta un momento mientras da un paso hacia atrás deslizando los brazos de su camisa y dejándola caer al suelo. Tengo mi primera visión del torso de Mellark desnudo, y es absolutamente magnífico. Su piel pálida sobre los bien definidos músculos de su abdomen. Sus hombros fuertes que dan paso a una cintura estrecha, que a su vez dan paso a la sexy V que se hunde por debajo de donde cuelgan los pantalones.. Él tiene una ligera rociada de agua en el pecho y luego por debajo de su ombligo en medio de los abdominales apretados, tiene un pequeño sendero sexy de pelo que desaparece debajo de su cintura. Si mis hormonas no hubiesen estado ardiendo ya con sus manos y su boca experta, poner mis ojos sobre él hubiese puesto mi sistema a toda marcha. Retrocedo mi mirada por su torso hasta mirar a sus ojos.

Él me mira, los ojos drogados con el deseo, inflamados por la lujuria. Una sonrisa atractiva se extiende a través de su boca mientras él se deshace de sus zapatos y se quita los calcetines antes de acercarse a mí de nuevo. Levanta las manos a mi cara y la enmarca, poniendo su boca en la mía con un beso lento y atormentador que me tiene latiendo por él. Sus manos se deslizan por mi cara, por mis hombros, y hacen un lento descenso por mi torso hasta la tela que da paso a la piel desnuda de mis muslos.

―Dios, Katniss, quiero sentir tu piel sobre la mía. ―Sus dedos juegan momentáneamente con el dobladillo de mi vestido antes de agarrarlo y levantarlo lentamente―.Sentir tu cuerpo debajo de mí. ―Sus palabras son hipnóticas. Invitadoras―. Mi pene enterrado en ti ―murmura contra mis labios antes de inclinarse un poco hacia atrás, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos, para tirar el vestido por encima de mi cabeza. Comienzo a sacar mis tacones, pero él se agacha para agarrar mi mano antes de que pueda llegar a mi zapato. ―Uh-uh ―me dice sonriendo lascivamente―. Déjatelos puestos.

Se me corta la respiración, feas inseguridades asoman en mi cabeza al estar ante él en sujetador, un trozo de encaje como excusa para bragas y mis tacones de aguja y plataforma.

―Creo…

―Shhhh ―susurra contra mis labios―. No pienses. El tiempo para pensar ha terminado. ―Da unos pasos hacia atrás, la parte posterior de mis rodillas golpean la cama, y lentamente me pone abajo, con la boca atándome todavía con sus besos―. Sólo siente ―me exige con voz ronca. Una de sus manos ahueca de la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras la otra deambula lentamente hacia el encaje negro de mi sujetador y por encima de mi caja torácica antes de iniciar el camino de vuelta. Un gemido escapa de mis labios. Necesito su toque como necesito mi próximo aliento en estos momentos. ―Deja que te mire ―susurra, apoyándose en un codo―. Dios, eres hermosa.

Me congelo con las palabras, queriendo esconder mi no tan plano abdomen. Queriendo llenar mis pulmones de aire, para así esconder mi grasa abdominal. Sin embargo, no hago nada de eso. En cambio, me concentro en respirar mientras sus ojos vagan por mi cuerpo. Sé el segundo en que lo ve porque parpadeos de shock destellan a través de su rostro, antes de que sus ojos vuelvan a los míos.

―¿Katniss? ¿Qué es…?

―Shhhh ―le digo antes de llegar y agarrar su cuello, tirando de él hacia mí en un beso exigente que destruye todo sentido del control antes de que pueda empezar a hacer preguntas. La pasión carnal se enciende dentro de mí cuando lo agarro; besos, caricias, mis uñas cavando en su piel acerada. Un gruñido salvaje sale de él mientras su lengua se desliza en un sendero por mi cuello. Ahueca mi pecho, pasando el dedo bajo el cordón y empujándolo abajo. Su boca se burla mientras va hacia abajo antes de cerrarse sobre el capullo apretado de mi pezón. Yo grito en éxtasis mientras él toma mi pecho, chupándolo con su boca caliente y golosa. Su otra mano asalta mi otro pecho, poniendo mi pezón entre el pulgar y el índice, desdibujando la delgada línea entre el placer y el dolor. Su aguda atención a mis principales zonas sensibles incendia mi sexo. Se aprieta, palpita y humedece, en silencio rogándole por más, porque me empuje hacia el borde. Me muevo por debajo de él para tratar de aliviar el dolor intenso que se está construyendo, pero los rollos de deseo son tan fuertes que mi aliento es un jadeo irregular.

Enredo mis dedos en su pelo cuando se mueve de mi pecho, chupando, besando y pellizcando en su camino hacia mi abdomen. Mis manos se vuelven puños y respiro una fuerte bocanada de aire cuando deliberadamente coloca una fila de besos a lo largo de mi abdomen.

―Tan hermosa ―repite de nuevo a medida que continúa su descenso, atormentándome. Se queda quieto en la parte superior de mi ropa interior y puedo sentir sus labios apretados contra mi piel. Él me mira con una sonrisa pícara que ilumina su rostro.

―¿Qué?

―Todo tu cuerpo huele a mí. Ese es mi gel de ducha― confesó, sin preocuparse en disimular su orgullo.―Espero que no estés demasiado encariñada con estas. ―Ni siquiera tengo la oportunidad de responder antes de que rompa mis bragas. Un bajo ronroneo satisfecho proviene de la parte posterior de su garganta mientras arrastra un dedo por la pequeña casi ínfima franja de rizos que hay debajo del material―. Me gusta esto― gruñe, su dedo trazando por debajo de la franja, a donde estoy desprovista de pelo―. Y me gusta esto aún más.― Mi respiración se corta cuando delinea con sus dedos el pequeño pero discreto diseño de mi tatto. ―Pero no hay algo más hermoso que esto― él desliza un dedo entre mis pliegues, lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

―Oh Dios ―gimo, agarrando con mis manos las sábanas de la cama, éxtasis detonando en chispas de colores blancos detrás de mis párpados cerrados. Peeta respira audiblemente cuando desliza un dedo muy lentamente en mi interior.

―Katniss… ―gime, su voz quebrándose cuando dice mi nombre traiciona su apariencia de control―. Mira lo mojada que estas para mí, nena. Siente lo fuerte que me agarras. ―Arqueo la espalda, los hombros presionando contra el colchón mientras sus dedos hacen círculos tranquilamente dentro de mí, pastando sobre ese punto dulce, profundamente a lo largo de la pared de mi frente, antes de retirarse deliberadamente, sólo para empezar todo el proceso exquisito nuevamente―. Las cosas que quiero hacer a este coñito apretado tuyo ―murmura mientras siento su otra mano en mí otra vez. Sus palabras contundentes me encienden. Incitando sentimientos que no esperaba. Me retuerzo debajo de él mientras el aire frío de la habitación golpea mis pliegues hinchados―. Mírame, Katniss. Abre los ojos para que yo pueda verte cuando te tome con mi boca.

Hago todo lo que puedo para salir de mi coma de placer inducido y abrir los ojos. Él me mira a través de mis muslos.

―Eso es, nena ―gruñe mientras su cabeza se desplaza hacia abajo y siento el calor tibio de su boca que captura mi nudo de nervios al mismo tiempo que desliza dos dedos dentro de mí. Grito, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás ya que un infierno furioso explota a través de mi centro, tomando, poseyendo y edificando―. ¡Mírame! ―gruñe de nuevo. Abro los ojos, el erotismo de ver que me mira mientras me da placer es más de lo que nunca he conocido. Su lengua torna perezosamente hacia atrás y adelante, por encima y alrededor, mientras sus dedos siguen su delicioso masaje interno. Se retira y luego mis caderas contra él, pidiendo más presión a medida que estoy al borde de perder la cordura. ―Oh, Katniss, eres tan sensible ―alaba―, tan jodidamente sexy. ―Mientras sustituye el calor de su boca por la yema del pulgar, el tempo y la fricción de su piel sobre piel es exactamente lo que necesito.

Se desliza por mi cuerpo mientras sus dedos siguen su alucinante tortura en mi sexo, sus labios besando, mordisqueando y lamiendo hasta que llega a mi cara. Haciendo que quiera lo que no he querido antes. ―Déjate ir, Kat ―exige, con su erección presionando deliciosamente en mi costado―. Siéntelo, deja que te invada, cariño ―murmura mientras mis manos se envuelven alrededor de sus hombros, las uñas marcando su piel sudorosa. La bola de tensión aumenta, pidiendo la liberación. Con mis caderas arremeto violentamente contra él, sus dedos aumentando su ritmo; frotando, penetrando, conduciéndome a un olvido entusiasta―. Vente para mí ―gruñe cuando yo estoy a la orilla y lanzo un grito cuando el orgasmo estalla dentro de mí, chocando a mí alrededor, y atravesando con ondas cada nervio en mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se flexionan reactivamente, atrapando sus dedos dentro de mí, lo que causa que gima ante la sensación―. Eso es, nena, eso es todo ―gruñe mientras me ayuda a sobrellevar las ondulantes olas de mi clímax. Siento la cama hundirse cuando la deja y eso hace que mis ojos se abran de repente. Él me mira, hay satisfacción en su rostro y deseo en sus ojos, mientras lentamente se desabrocha sus pantalones. ―Eres impresionante ―alaba mientras lo miro, luchando por recuperar el aliento, jadeando―. No puedo decir qué es más caliente, si verte venir o hacer que te vengas. ―Sus ojos brillan con sus pensamientos libidinosos― Supongo que tendré que hacerlo de nuevo para saberlo. ―Él muestra una sonrisa maliciosa y llena de desafío.

Mis músculos se contraen firmemente con sus palabras, y estoy sorprendida de que me tenga tan nerviosa que mi cuerpo está listo para la liberación otra vez. Me muerdo el labio mientras se saca los pantalones junto con sus calzoncillos bóxer, su impresionante erección salta libre. ¡Santa Mierda!

Él me sonríe como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos y se arrastra en la cama con sus muslos magros y firmes. Coge uno de mis pies, extendiéndolo por el tacón de mi zapato y comienza a dar una fila de besos desde la pantorrilla, parándose en la rodilla para acariciar con los dedos la sensible parte inferior, antes de continuar el ascenso vertiginoso de su boca hasta el muslo. Se detiene en mi ápice y me besa suavemente allí, girando su dedo suavemente sobre mi sexo, haciéndome cosquillas, burlándose, probando. Agarro con mi mano su cuello.

―Mellark ―jadeo, su ligero toque en mi carne sensibilizada es casi más de lo que puedo soportar. Él me mira mientras planta otro beso en mi tatto.

―Sólo quiero estar seguro de que estás lista, nena ―responde, sacando un dedo mojado de mi núcleo―. No quiero hacerte daño.

Una docena de cosas revolotean por mi mente cuando veo que desliza su dedo en su boca antes de parpadear una sonrisa diabólica y gruñir en señal de aprobación. Predatoriamente, se arrastra por el resto del camino de mi cuerpo, sus ojos nunca dejan los míos y me tapa la boca con la suya, sus manos acariciando mis pechos, mientras su polla presiona entre la V de mis muslos. Emociones se remolinan dentro de mí mientras el placer vertiginoso surge de nuevo. El aparta mis piernas con las rodillas y se empuja encima para sentarse entre mis muslos.

Se inclina hacia el borde de la cama y coge un paquete de papel de aluminio. Mi mente zumba; he estado tan abrumada con todo lo de esta semana que no he pensado en la protección. Y a pesar de que no sabe acerca de mi método, me alegro de que tenga el suficiente sentido común como para pensar en esto. Me apoyo en los codos mientras rasga el paquete abriéndolo y miro cómo se coloca el condón sobre su longitud de hierro. Sus ojos parpadean hasta los míos llenos de deseo, lujuria y muchas más cosas pululando dentro de ellos.

―Dime lo que quieres, Everdeen. ― Lo miro hasta que mis ojos se dirigen hacia abajo para ver cómo pasa los dedos por encima de mi vértice y me separa gradualmente. Contengo la respiración, a la espera. ―Dime ―gruñe―. Dime que quieres que te folle. Quiero oír las palabras.

Me muerdo el labio inferior, mirando como él pone su miembro contra mi hendidura. Él se queda quieto, y yo lo miro a los ojos. Puedo verlo tratando de frenar su control, la vena de su cuello prominente mientras me mira, esperando mis palabras.

―Fóllame, Peeta ―le susurro mientras lentamente presiona la punta roma de su polla en mi entrada. Me tenso ante la idea de aceptarlo, por la sensación del estiramiento de mi canal hasta sus límites, del ligero dolor que me dice que estoy viva, que estoy aquí en este momento con este hombre sublime.

―Oh, Dios ―gime mientras se impulsa lentamente dentro y fuera―. Te sientes tan bien. Tan malditamente apretada ―susurra, frotando sus dedos suavemente arriba y abajo por mis muslos―. Necesito que te relajes para mí, nena. Déjame entrar, cariño.

Cierro los ojos un momento mientras la quemadura por el estiramiento se desvanece y da paso a una sensación de saciedad. Empuja más, lenta y deliberadamente, hasta que su polla está recubierta por completo, desde su raíz hasta la punta, por mis paredes de terciopelo. Se queda inmóvil, permitiendo que mi cuerpo se acostumbre mientras me mira. Puedo ver su mandíbula apretarse mientras se esfuerza por aferrarse a su control, y es una sensación estimulante saber que yo le puedo presionar sobre el borde. Aprieto mis músculos alrededor de él, agarrándolo reflexivamente mientras empujo mi torso hacia arriba para permitirme ver donde nuestros cuerpos se unen ahora, como uno.

―No lo… Ha…gas ―advierte―. Vuelves a hacer eso… y voy a venirme ahora mismo.

Sonrío sin motivo mientras él lentamente se empieza a mover. Sale hasta la punta y luego desliza lentamente de nuevo su deliciosa longitud en mí. La sensación es exquisita y vuelvo a caer en la cama, permitiéndome sentir mis paredes resbaladizas siendo penetradas, dejándole que tome el control. Envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras él comienza a coger el ritmo. Los músculos ondulan bajo su piel bronceada mientras se mueve conmigo. Sus ojos se mueven de arriba abajo, entre los míos y mirando nuestra unión. Puedo sentir el calor que se empieza a construir de nuevo cuando mi cuerpo se arquea con la fricción de su longitud frotando mi nudo de nervios por el interior.

Mis paredes pesan sobre él, apretando y ordeñando su polla a medida que aumenta su ritmo. Se inclina sobre mí, balanceando su peso en sus antebrazos a los lados de mi cabeza y lleva su boca a la mía en un beso carnal, sin tapujos. Pellizcando con los dientes, chupando con los labios; las lenguas fundiéndose. Paso mis brazos por debajo de sus hombros y aprieto mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, cruzando los pies por los tobillos. Tengo que llegar lo más cerca que pueda de él. Necesito que esté tan profundo como pueda en mí. Necesito sentir su piel resbaladiza de sudor frotarse sobre la mía.

La presión en mí se monta hasta el punto en que ni si quiera le puedo besar más porque toda mi atención se centra en la ola insuperable que momentáneamente se va a estrellar a mi alrededor. Él siente mi tensión, mi casi olvido, y continúa su ritmo castigador. Desliza una mano hacia abajo y la pone debajo de mi culo, presionando mi pelvis más contra él, pulverizándome, haciendo esa ligera fricción que necesito en mi clítoris. Y antes de darme cuenta, mi mundo se enciende. Me arqueo en la cama, mis caderas se mueven incontrolablemente mientras el orgasmo más fuerte que he tenido se lanza a través de mi centro.

Estoy cayendo por el precipicio y siendo arrojada en una caída libre sin fin. El placer es tan fuerte, cercano a lo doloroso, que hundo mis dientes en su hombro tratando de sofocarlo de alguna manera. La ola se cuelga a mí alrededor mientras Peeta empuja en mí unas cuantas veces más antes de oírle gritar mi nombre. Se tensa, su polla palpitante dentro de mí mientras encuentra su propia liberación. Sus músculos se sacuden de una determinada manera mientras deja que su clímax explote a través de él antes de relajarse lentamente. Luego entierra su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello, su respiración agitada como la mía, su corazón golpeando contra el mío. Mi orgasmo continúa temblando a través de mí, mis músculos laten alrededor de su pene semi-erecto todavía dentro de mí.

Con cada temblor, puedo sentir su cuerpo tensarse en sensibilidad y escuchar el suave gemido gutural desde lo profundo de su garganta. Su peso sobre mí es reconfortante, tranquilizador, había olvidado qué tan calmante puede ser el sentimiento. El sexo nunca ha sido así para mí. La tierra destrozándose. Este hedonismo. Es increíble. Nos quedamos así por un momento, ambos en silencio, bajando de las alturas. Él acaricia mi cuello, dejando un beso una y otra vez en el mismo lugar, su cuerpo saciado incapaz de moverse.

Cierro los ojos, incapaz de creer que estoy aquí en este momento. Que este hombre magnífico está aquí conmigo. Dirijo mis uñas con pereza por su espalda, respirando su aroma masculino terroso. Me estremezco cuando gruñe y poco a poco se retira de mí, la sensación de vacío es desagradable. Ata el condón en un nudo y lo tira al suelo junto a la cama, antes de ponerse de nuevo a mi lado. Estando en su lado de la cama, apoya la cabeza en su mano para observarme mientras tranquilamente desliza un solo dedo hacia arriba y abajo sobre mi pecho causando una respiración lenta y mesurada que exhalo de mis labios.

Le echo un vistazo, nuestros ojos se enganchan durante un segundo mientras en silencio reflexionamos sobre la experiencia que acabamos de compartir. No puedo descifrar la expresión de sus ojos porque está demasiado guardada. Desvío mi mirada hacia el techo mientras el pánico comienza a apoderarse de mí. ¿Y ahora qué? Peeta ha hecho su camino conmigo y ahora el reto está terminado. Y a pesar de todo lo que acaba de pasar, esto significa mucho más para mí de lo que lo hace para él. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Con mis otras parejas, no tenía que pensar en qué venía después. O en el protocolo de ¿me quedo? ¿quiere que me quede? ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer? ¿Es esto lo que se siente tener una aventura de una noche? Mierda.

―Deja de pensar, Kat ―retumba la voz de Peeta, murmurando para mí. Puedo sentir sus ojos fijos en mí. Todavía me sorprendo de que él pueda estar tan en sintonía conmigo a pesar de sólo conocerme desde hace un corto tiempo. ¿Cómo lo sabe?―. Tu cuerpo entero se tensa cuando estás pensando demasiado ―explica, respondiendo a mi pregunta silenciosa―. Apaga esa mente tuya ―advierte, llegando a mi cadera, tirándome contra de él―. O me veré obligado a hacerlo por ti. ―Puedo oír la sonrisa en su voz y me río con libertad.

―¿En serio?

―Puedo ser muy persuasivo ―se burla, pasando su mano libre por mi caja torácica, deteniéndose para tocar ociosamente mi pecho y recorrer con el pulgar el pezón puntiagudo―. ¿No crees?

―¿No me digas que no estoy autorizada a pensar? ―Suspiro un suave gemido, levantando la barbilla cuando él se inclina hacia mí, plantando besos en varios lugares.

―Me encanta una mujer que obedece ―murmura en voz baja. ―no te hacía del tipo de chica tatuada ― confiesa sin apartar la mirada de mi diseño

―Me gustan los tatuajes, si pudiese me hiciera mas

―Como superaste la entrevista de ingreso para el centro médico

―Me lo hice hace siete meses― confesé siguiendo su ejemplo y fijando mi mirada en el diseño― y en las revisiones mensuales no me piden que me quite las bragas― eso y que tuve que pagarle a la enfermera para que guardara silencio.

―¿Te dolió?

―Un poco, los que más dolió fueron los detalles inferiores.

―Mmm― sonreía― te lo hiciste en una sola cita o en varias?

―Una, tuve que pagarle un bono extra al chico que me atendía

―¿Te lo hizo un hombre? ― asentí― estabas... Estabas así... Desnuda frente a él? - volví a asentir―Mierda, pobre hombre

―Bueno, tampoco estaba totalmente desnuda. Solo mi pantalón y bragas estaban más abajo del lugar que les corresponde

―¿Y te parece poco?

―Además ese chico ya debe de estar acostumbrado―aseguré― He escuchado un nuevo millón de historias de mujeres que se tatúan más abajo

―Si―afirmó a la vez que delineaba mi tatuaje con su dedo índice- pero te aseguro que no todas esas mujeres eran tan hermosas como tú. Es más estoy seguro que dejaste a ese chico con el síndrome de bolas azules

―Estas exagerando. Deja de adularme

―¿Puedo preguntar que significa? ― la sensación que se apoderó de mi cuando me perdí en ese mar azulado fue indescriptible. Daría lo que fuera por tener una probada de esa paz todos los días.

―Es un nudo del candado ― ahora era yo quien delineaba el contorno del tatuaje― en la cultura celta, este símbolo era otorgado a quienes habían aprendido alguna lección. Es el cierre a los errores que no se volverán a cometer.

―¿Un recordatorio?

―Intento que lo sea. ―Puedo sentir que empieza a endurecerse contra mí, y antes de que pueda procesar su capacidad de recuperarse rápidamente, nos hace rodar, cambiando nuestras posiciones, conmigo sentada encima de sus caderas. Me siento a horcajadas sobre él, le miro y su sonrisa es arrogante. Él vuelve a su evaluación, arrastrando sus ojos hacia arriba y abajo por mi torso. Puedo sentir su longitud endurecerse contra la hendidura de mi trasero.

―Eres capaz de hacer que un hombre se vuelva loco ―me dice, inclinándose hacia arriba y llegando a mí alrededor para desabrochar el sujetador. Mis pechos están libres, pesados y duros por el deseo. Gime de agradecimiento antes de levantarse para succionar uno, mis muslos en respuesta se aprietan violentamente a su alrededor. Levanto la cabeza y arqueo la espalda para que tenga el máximo provecho de mi pecho. Los pensamientos que había tenido momentos antes son empujados lejos mientras continúa su bombardeo de besos incendiarios. Siento sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de mí y rebuscando cerca de mi trasero antes de escuchar el sonido revelador del papel de aluminio. Termina de revestirse y traza un sendero de besos con su boca experta hacia mis labios. Él inclina su boca, tomando suavemente a pequeños sorbos de la mía mientras trae una mano a mi pelo y enreda los puños en él. Susurra alabanzas suaves entre cada beso, cada una alimenta mi deseo por él.

―Levántate para mí ―susurra mientras que trae una mano a mi cadera, ayudándome a subir, mientras que posiciona su pene erecto por debajo. Me muerdo el labio a la espera mientras sus ojos se aferran a los míos, viéndome mientras me hundo suavemente hacia abajo sobre su punta.

Me quedo suspendida momentáneamente mientras dejo que mis fluidos se esparzan sobre él para que sea más fácil su entrada. Es potenciador ver la nube de deseo en los ojos de Peeta mientras bajo lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, delirando sobre él hasta que se enfunda por completo.

Gimo en voz baja mientras me extiende hasta la más increíble sensación de saciedad. Me veo obligada a permanecer sentada durante varios minutos para poder ajustarme a la totalidad de él. Peeta cierra los ojos, levanta la cabeza hacia atrás, los labios entreabiertos mientras un ruido sordo viene de lo más profundo de su garganta. Él trae sus manos a mis caderas, y yo comienzo a moverme. Me levanto hasta el extremo y luego me deslizo hacia abajo, inclinándome hacia atrás para frotar el nudo de nervios dentro de mis muros.

―Mierda ―sisea, tomando una fuerte aspiración mientras está entre mi revestimiento―.Vas a hacer que me vuelva loco ―se queja en voz alta mientras me besa posesivamente antes de colocarse en la cama. Él empieza mover sus caderas al unísono con mis movimientos y pronto nos estamos moviendo a un ritmo frenético. Cada uno necesita más del otro. Cada uno conduce, empujando, tentándonos mutuamente para llegar al final.

Miro a Peeta, los tendones de su cuello están tensos, la punta de su lengua asoma entre los dientes, los ojos están oscurecidos por la lujuria, él es sexy como el infierno. Sus manos agarran mis caderas, los músculos se tensan mientras me sostiene, me levanta y se introduce dentro de mí. Estoy subiendo, girando vertiginosamente mientras el placer se apodera de mí. Agarro una de sus manos en mi cadera, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Mueve la otra mano hasta donde estamos unidos, su pulgar acariciando mi clítoris, manipulándolo expertamente. Mi cuerpo se acelera, los músculos se aprietan alrededor de él, y una vez más estoy tirada en un olvido asombroso.

Grito su nombre cuando una calidez arrebatadora se apodera de mí, y me tira sobre una neblina que me consume.

―Cristo, Katniss. ― maldice, sentándose sin parar su ritmo voraz, tomando el control para permitir que yo me pierda en mi orgasmo. Él envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, sus fuertes bíceps me sostienen y trae sus labios con los míos en un beso devorador, vaciador de almas.

La avalancha de sensaciones que tiran de cada nervio de mi cuerpo es tan abrumadora que mi única comprensión es que me ahogo en todo lo que es Peeta Mellark. Puedo sentir su cuerpo tensarse, sus caderas empujar más fuerte y sus brazos apretarse más estrechamente con las manos extendidas en lo ancho de mi espalda. Entierra su cara en mi cuello antes de gritar mi nombre, una bendición en sus labios, mientras se estrella sobre el borde. Siento que convulsiona dentro de mí, encontrando su liberación. Nos quedamos así, yo sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con los brazos envueltos alrededor el uno del otro y con la cabeza enterrada entre nosotros por algún tiempo; ninguno de los dos hablamos.

Estoy abrumada por la emoción mientras nos sostenemos mutuamente.

¡Oh, mierda!

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de pensar que podría tener sexo casual?

Los sentimientos burbujean dentro de mí. Sentimientos que sé que Peeta nunca corresponderá, y me encuentro luchando por mantener la compostura. Me digo a mí misma que tengo que mantener la calma, que puedo revolcarme en la noción y romperme una vez que esté sola. Peeta desplaza las piernas un poco y se inclina hacia atrás. Toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y me traspasa con su mirada embriagadora.

¿Estás bien? ―me susurra. Yo asiento, tratando de aclarar la preocupación de mis ojos. Se inclina y me besa. Un beso tan dulce y cariñoso que tengo que luchar contra las lágrimas que amenazan por su ternura, que me desarma y me llega al corazón. Cuando abre los ojos, me mira durante algún tiempo. ―¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién te lastimó tanto?

―Dijiste que no querías nada de confesiones, esa que me estas pidiendo es muy personal y no creo que quieras saberlo―Veo que algo destella a través de ellos rápidamente, emociones sin nombre que no puedo leer ya que solo lo conozco desde hace poco tiempo. Sacude la cabeza rápidamente y me levanta de él para dejarme rápidamente en la cama sin decir una palabra. Se pone de pie a toda prisa, evitando mi mirada interrogante y se pasa la mano por el pelo, murmurando la palabra "mierda" que sale en una exhalación.

Miro sus anchos hombros tonificados, y su culo atractivo a medida que camina hacia el baño. Oigo correr el agua y otro ahogado juramento. Tiro la sábana alrededor de mí, de repente me encuentro sola e incómoda al estar en un entorno y en una situación difícil y desconocida. Después de unos momentos, Peeta reaparece del baño en un par de calzoncillos bóxer negros. Se pone de pie en la puerta y me mira. Ha desaparecido toda la calidez y la emoción que había en sus ojos minutos antes. Ha sido reemplazada visiblemente por una evaluación distante y fría mientras me mira en su cama.

Se nota que ya no está relajado por la tensión que hay alrededor de sus ojos, y también es obvio en su mandíbula tensa.

―¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? ―pregunta con voz cortante―. Yo necesito un trago.

Niego con la cabeza, temiendo que si hablo, el dolor repentino que siento por su separación empeore. Con mi respuesta, se vuelve y se va a la sala principal del apartamento.

Creo que ya tengo mi respuesta.

Yo sólo era un reto para él. Desafío conquistado, ahora estoy disponible.

Sostengo la palma de mi mano en mi esternón, tratando de ahogar el dolor que tengo dentro. Tratando de disminuir la sensación de haber sido utilizada. La culpa, la vergüenza y la humillación pasen sobre mí. Tengo que salir de aquí. Estos pensamientos llenan mi cabeza mientras lanzo las mantas lejos de mí y recojo todas mis prendas descartadas en el suelo antes de correr hacia el baño.

La presión en mi pecho es insoportable y trato de contener las lágrimas mientras a tientas y torpemente intento abrochar mi sujetador. Lanzo mi vestido por encima de mi cabeza, luchando por poner mis brazos en los lugares adecuados. No tengo nada de ropa interior. Están destrozadas en algún lugar del suelo y ya no vale la pena la molestia de encontrarlas.

Me falta un pendiente y llegados a este punto, realmente no me importa. Rápidamente quito el que me queda y me echo un vistazo en el espejo para notar la miseria mezclada con pesar en mis ojos. Tomo un pañuelo y limpio el delineador mientras me armo de valor para mi partida. Después de unos momentos de enmascarar mis emociones y juntar mis pensamientos, estoy lista.

Abro la puerta del baño y salgo fuera, aliviada y al mismo tiempo triste de que no esté sentado ahí esperando por mí. Por otra parte, ¿qué esperaba después de la forma en que actuó? ¿Que estuviera sentado en la cama, esperando a profesar su amor por mí?

Hazlo y olvídalo ―murmuro en voz baja mientras camino fuera de la puerta del dormitorio a la sala principal. Peeta está de pie en la cocina de la suite, con las manos apretadas contra el mostrador y la cabeza colgando hacia abajo. Me paro un momento y lo veo, admiro las líneas de su cuerpo, y deseo mucho más de lo que aparentemente puede dar. Él se mueve y toma un largo sorbo del líquido de color ámbar en su vaso. Lo baja rudamente, el hielo tintineando fuertemente, antes de pararse. Su paso se tambalea cuando él me ve de pie, vestida y lista para irme.

―¿Qué estás…?

―Mellark ―empiezo, tratando de controlar la situación antes de que pueda humillarme más―. Soy una chica inteligente. Ahora lo entiendo ―me encojo de hombros, tratando de evitar que mi voz se rompa. Me mira y puedo ver los engranajes de su cabeza trabajando, intentando averiguar por qué me quiero ir―. Seamos realistas, tú sueles pasar la noche con cierto tipo de personas y yo no soy ese tipo de chicas de una sola noche.

―Katniss ―objeta, pero no dice nada más mientras da un paso hacia mí hasta que yo sostengo mi mano hacia él para que se detenga. Me mira, moviendo sutilmente su cabeza, tratando de envolver su mente alrededor de mis palabras.

―Vamos, eso es probablemente lo que es para ti, a lo que estás acostumbrado. ― Tomo un par de pasos hacia él, orgullosa de mí misma por mi falsa valentía―. Así que voy a ahorrarme la vergüenza de que me pidas que me vaya y voy a hacer ahora la caminata de la vergüenza en lugar de hacerla por la mañana.

Me mira fijamente, luchando contra alguna emoción invisible, con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente. Cierra los ojos por un instante antes de mirarme.

―Katniss, por favor, escúchame. No te vayas ―pronuncia―. Es sólo que... ―Levanta una mano para agarrar la parte de atrás de su cuello, confusión e incertidumbre grabada en su rostro mientras es incapaz de encontrar las palabras o de terminar su mentira.

Mi corazón quiere creerle cuando me dice que no me vaya, pero mi cabeza piensa diferente. Mi dignidad es todo lo que tengo ya que mi ingenio ha sido destruido totalmente, dispersado y dejado en la cama de la habitación contigua.

―Mira, Peeta ―exhalo―, los dos sabemos que no quieres decir eso. No quieres que me quede. Bueno, entré en ello de buena gana ―admito, dando un paso hacia él. Sus ojos nunca dejan los míos mientras yo coloco una mano sobre su pecho desnudo―. Fue genial, pero esta chica ―le digo, señalándome a mí misma y luego al dormitorio―. Esto no es para mí.

Él me mira, sus ojos penetrando en los míos con tal intensidad que aparto los míos momentáneamente.

―Tienes razón, esto no es para ti ―chirría con su rostro protegido, mientras mis ojos miran hacia él. Él levanta su copa y vacía el resto del contenido del vaso, piscinas de un intenso azul continúan puestas en mis ojos por encima del borde de la copa. Cuando termina, se pasa la lengua por los labios, inclinando la cabeza mientras piensa algo detenidamente en su cabeza―. Déjame conseguir mis llaves y te llevo a casa.

―No te molestes. ―Niego con la cabeza, cambiando mi peso mientras encuentro la manera de salvar las apariencias mientras la humillación se filtra a través de mí―. Voy a tomar un taxi, hará que este error sea más fácil para los dos. ―Toma todo lo que tengo apoyarme en mis pies y darle un beso casual y casto en la mejilla. Me encuentro de nuevo con sus ojos y trato de fingir indiferencia―. No te preocupes, no voy a descargarme contigo por nada. Tampoco voy a ser la psicótica que va a acosarte en el trabajo. ―Echo mis hombros para atrás y me pongo a caminar hacia la puerta, con la barbilla en alto aún a pesar del temblor en mi labio inferior―. Solo estoy tirando de la precaución antes de que esto pueda volverse de un color negro marcado.

Salgo por la puerta hacia el ascensor. Cuando me doy la vuelta para presionar el botón a la primera planta, me doy cuenta de que Peeta está en la puerta del apartamento. Su boca se tuerce mientras me mira con ojos distantes y una expresión endurecida. Sigo mirándole mientras las puertas comienzan a cerrarse, una lágrima cae por mi mejilla, la única traición de mi cuerpo que muestra de mi tristeza y humillación.

Por fin estoy sola.

Me recuesto contra la pared, lo que permite que mis emociones me superen y tenga que seguir luchando contra las lágrimas que nadan en mis ojos porque todavía tengo que encontrar el camino a casa.

….

Hellooooo!

Creo que es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en todo el tiempo que llevo en fanfic. Espero que esto recompense todos los meses que estuve desaparecida!

Lamento no poder actualizar con mismo ritmo de antes, es que ahora tooooodaaaa mi vida es un completo lio.

Ahora hablemos de la historia

Se que algunas se escandalizaran con el final, chicas y chicos siempre… SIEMPRE desde que comenzó la historia les comenté que este Peeta no será tan dulce y cariñoso como el original. Éste es un poco… ¿Idiota? ¿Frivolo? Y ¿egocéntrico?

No hay que ser un adivino para darse cuenta que Katniss es un poquito… ¿insegura? Bueno, a pesar de que odio estas caracterizaciones, les puedo asegurar que la chica poco a poco crecerá…. Obviamente tiene que llevar unos cuantos golpes para poder levantarse y digamos que Mellark le va a regalar unos cuantos empujones.

Eso es todo,

Espero sus comentario! Ya saben si son buenos, serán bien recibidos y si son criticas. Aquí estaré

PD: en la primera parte del documento el telf. Solo me reconoce los - mientras que en mi pc estos son los que aparecen ―, lo siento por eso

Besitosss!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

El aire fresco, el pavimento debajo de mí, música sonando en mis oídos, y moviendo los músculos se siente un masoquismo catártico cuando entro en mi octavo y último kilómetro.

Necesitaba esto. Necesitaba salir, despejar mi mente, y darme tiempo para pensar, todo al mismo tiempo. Mis músculos duelen de la noche anterior por la mezcla de baile y buen sexo, ahora están ágiles y en movimiento con el piloto automático. Por mucho que yo crea que debería correr un kilómetro extra, mi estupidez de correr antes de desayunar hace que mi cuerpo me diga que no voy a durar tanto.

 _Eminem_ machaca en mis oídos, el latido constante de la canción conduce mis pies y hace girar mi cabeza atrás, a pensamientos de la noche pasada.

Everdeen.

Mi cabeza todavía trata de envolverse en torno a lo sucedido. Estas son las oportunidades que aprovecho. Solo un intento y listo, borrado de mi sistema. Para estar libre de preocupaciones. Para vivir el momento. Había dado tantas vueltas a este tema, porque sabía que Katniss tenía algo que las demás no, más que desearla, yo me imaginaba, anhelaba y quería tener una noche con ella.

Quizás en mi interior deseaba que esa noche hubiese sido "común", no esperaba que extraordinaria fuese la palabra que la describiría. Definitivamente sé que puedo tener sexo con Katniss por la emoción. Las emociones sólo tienen que ser impulsadas por el entusiasmo, la anticipación y la lujuria más que el amor y la devoción y el deseo de "más". Sólo tengo que seguir siendo el atrevido e inteligente que he sido todo el tiempo, porque en el momento en que ella piense que hay un atisbo de más, tendré que abrirle la puerta.

Y, ella, yo, nosotros, habrá terminado.

Reflexiono sobre esto en mi último cuarto de kilómetro, recordando cómo me hizo sentir físicamente anoche. Supongo que hay algo a favor de tener mucha experiencia, como en mi caso, que puedo atestiguar que no es la mujer más experimentada con la que he estado pero sin duda alguna es de ese tipo de mujer que se arriesga y trata de alcanzar a su compañero durante toda la actividad, en las múltiples facetas de la destreza sexual.

Siento que si pudiera en estos momentos hubiese un ligero sonrojo en mis pensamientos, preparando mi determinación para poder estar con Katniss sin apasionarme u enfrascarme.

Espero.

Voy a disfrutar cada segundo de ello porque sé que puedo dejarle claro que yo no soy la clase de tipo con que alguien como ella que se queda.

 _Calvin Harris_ y su dinámico Summer, llena mi cabeza mientras me dirijo hacia la esquina de mi calle, mis pasos vacilan cuando veo un Range Rover azul marino estacionado en mi camino. ¡ _Maldición, Gale_! El ritmo ha sido noqueado borrando mi paso con la sorpresa de verlo aquí. No puedo evitar el zumbido que viene de lo más profundo de mi garganta expresando cansancio puro. Definitivamente mi mañana tranquila acaba de cambiar.

Hice mi camino hacia la entrada del condominio, brindando un asentimiento en forma de saludo al portero seguí de largo hasta ingresar en el ascensor. En tiempo record ya estaba frente a la puerta del apartamento, respirando profundo y preparándome para lo que vendría ingresé la llave en el cerrojo, empujé la pesada puerta.

El repicar de mis zapatos de goma en el suelo de mármol me detuvo cuando atravesé el marco de la entrada, la sala de estar se encontraba totalmente desolada, crucé rápidamente la estancia y doblando hacia la derecha por el pasillo principal me encontré con el dueño del range.

Cato está sentado en la mesa de la cocina, sus pies calzados dentro de unos zapatos deportivos de cuero color marrón claro están apoyados en la silla vacía frente a él. Él me mira con cautela detrás de su enorme sándwich.

―Buenos días, Sunshine

―Buenos días ―murmuro, pasando por alto su estúpido apodo―Supongo que no tenías nada que comer en tu casa que tuviste que venir a vaciar la nevera de Gale ―le digo mientras tiro de la correa que sostiene mi reproductor de audio en el brazo.

―Eso no es del todo mentira pero… la pregunta aquí es ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Por qué no estas con tu "prometida" en este momento? ―dice refiriéndose al hecho de que pasé la noche en la casa de mi hermano mayor ―. ¿Estás de mal humor porque quieres... o porque te fuerzas a ti mismo a correr tras el exceso de alcohol y sexo gráfico con una Diosa? ―El sarcasmo es rico en su voz―. Me sorprende que incluso en la actualidad puedas trotar sin que tu cabeza palpite.

Me burlo de él.

― ¿Celoso? ¿Te duele o afecta de algún modo? ―respondo, tirando de la puerta del frigorífico para extraer una botella de jugo de naranja.

―Maldita sea, lo estoy. ―Se ríe de mí, inevitablemente sonrió mientras tiro de la tapa metálica de la botella, sin perder ni un segundo llevo el pico de la botella a mis labios, gimiendo en el mismo instante en el que el cítrico liquido toca mis papilas gustativas―. Tengo que reconocerlo, pensé que tu noche terminaría siendo un total desastre y mira… una vez más me sorprendes, little bastard!. ―Me río a carcajadas de él, mi inquieto estado de humor disminuye―. En serio, aun así… ¿estás bien? ¿Ella está bien?

―Oh! Qué sutil eres hermano mío, ya decía yo que tanta alabanza y preocupación solo podía esconder una advertencia.

―Tú, espero que me prepararas un emparedado y tú, quiero que lo que sea que le hayas contado a él, lo repitas porque quiero escucharlo― Gale apareció en una esquina, viéndose tan bien como solo puede verse un médico después de cumplir un turno de doce horas. Con el cabello negro y lacio totalmente desordenado y el rostro decorado por dos pálidas ojeras que comenzaban a formarse― y te lo advierto no quiero excusas, me lo merezco por permitir que usaras mi casa para ya sabes qué.

―Puede ser tu casa―agregué tirando la botella vacía al cesto de la basura― pero fue mi habitación la que usé, así que no te debo nada. Además llamaste a Cato, con eso ya perdiste todo el privilegio.

―Oh vamos, Peeta! Siempre hablamos de estas cosas, no veo porque ésta ocasión sea la excepción

―Porque se trata de la protegida de Cato

―No es mi protegida y no vengo solo por cotillear. Solo quiero que respondas a mi pregunta, ¿Ella está bien?

―Sí, excelente. No entiendo porque no lo estaría, juro que la traté como era debido― Me detuve y miré fijamente a Cato ―fui un total caballero

― ¿Qué? ― bramó Gale, acercándose a una de las sillas ― ¿Primera vez que tienes un trasero como ese, de primera, y me dices que fuiste un caballero?

―¡Gale, por favor! ― le reprochó Cato dejando de lado su sándwich― ¿Podrías por favor, solo comportarte?

―No. Peeta, habla

―Muévete, Cato― ordené tirando de la silla donde Cato reposaba sus pies― fue… de lejos la mejor sesión de sexo que he tenido en cuatro meses

― ¿Mejor que la bailarina que atendiste en urgencias? ― inquirió Gale, tirando se su silla para acercarla a la mía.

―Si. Digo, ella estuvo bien… su flexibilidad era impresionante, pero sus no sé cuántas llamadas y ese montón de lágrimas fueron terribles. Katniss por otra parte… fue increíble. Su cuerpo, su olor, su voz, ese… mierda, ese maldito tatuaje no logro sacármelo de la cabeza…

― ¿Tatuaje? ―peguntaron al mismo tiempo― ¿Katniss tiene un tatuaje?―ésta vez solo fue Cato quien continuó

―Sí, ― confirmé, tratando de restarle importancia al tema― ella… ¿Pensé que lo sabias, Cato?

―Pues es evidente que no, yo no… nunca me di cuenta, nunca lo dijo

― ¿Dónde lo tiene? ¿Qué es? ― Si Gale antes estaba emocionado por nuestra conversación ahora, literalmente, brillaba de la curiosidad.

―Ella… creo que es algo muy personal. ― evadí, cruzándome de brazos y apoyando por completo mi cuerpo en el respaldo de la silla ― Está un poco más allá del hueso de su cadera, podría comparar su tamaño con una moneda mediana, es muy bonito y delicado. Un diseño celta, no recuerdo lo que me dijo que significaba

Desde que Cato había perdido su virginidad con esa chica que había sido nuestra vecina por tres años, este tipo de conversación era algo normal en nosotros. Claro que, evitábamos por todos los medios incluir a nuestras parejas actuales, en este caso Clove, Glimm y hasta hace unas semanas Delly. Siempre teníamos nuestras reglas, nuestro código.

No hablar de la mujer si se iba en serio con ella, es decir, si se tenía plenas intenciones de tener una relación sentimental con ella.

No hablar de la novia del otro.

No humillar.

No excederse en detalles, a menos de que la situación lo ameritara.

No apostar (ésta regla solo aplicaba para Gale y para mí)

No divulgar a terceros lo que sea que se dijera en la reunión.

Tienes el derecho de guardarte lo que consideraras íntimo, grado 4. En este caso, el significado y el diseño del tatuaje de Everdeen representaba eso para mí

― ¡Diablos, chico! Hermano considero que deberías alejarte, es evidente que Katniss Everdeen parece más mi tipo de chica que el tuyo, quizás deberías…

―Ni lo sueñes Gale, esto está lejos de terminar.

.

.

.

― Quiero que envíen a alguien de mantenimiento para que reparé esa puerta, Nelsie.

― Si, Doctora― Afirmó mi compañera, sin apartar la vista de la computadora en la que ingresaba un sinfín de datos

― Y también quiero que el estante de suministro del área dos y cinco sea revisado, estuve en esa dos área y tuve que pedir guantes en otro sector porque allí no habían

―Hecho

― ¡Buenas Tardes St. Francis! ― Mi estómago se contrae al reconocer la gruesa voz a mi espaldas― Buenas tardes, Nelsie. Estas muy bonita, tu cabello luce radiante.

― ¡Gracias, Peeta! ― tomé una de las carpetas que se encontraba a mi derecha, tratando de disimular el pequeño pinchazo de envidia que produjo el hecho de que gran parte del equipo de enfermeras no apartaba la mirada de sus carpetas, computadores, teléfonos o tablets cuando les habla, pero llega este hombre y todas desbordan amabilidad y comprensión. ― hoy cumplo tres años de casada, tengo una cita especial. ― Descarada, debería darte vergüenza coquetear en esta fecha.

―Tu esposo debe estar sumamente ansioso― agregó apoyándose por completo en el mostrador, cuando su codo rozó con mi brazo, evité con todas mis fuerzas levantar la mirada de la carpeta― ¡Dra. Katniss Everdeen! Es un placer verla esta tarde. Luce Ud. preciosa. ¿Alguna salida interesante que quiera contarnos? ― Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y su boca se extiende en una sonrisa lenta y petulante.

―Dr, Mellark. Me alegra que se una al equipo, algo tarde, pero es mejor tarde que nunca― La mirada horrorizada en el rostro de Nelsie me dice que para ella he cometido un grave error con mi reacción. ― Y no, muchas gracias por sus palabras pero no hay nada que pueda contarles

―Oh! Eso no puede ser cierto, quizás no quiera usted contarnos pero tiene que reconocer que luce… radiante. Tiene algo… ¿puede ser su aura? Que la está haciendo brillar, quizás se debe a que tuvo una noche brillante, Katniss― _Puedes hacer esto_ , me repito como un mantra. Me niego a hacerle saber que me puede afectar tan fácilmente. El roce de su voz diciendo mi nombre es un afrodisíaco oculto, que envía escalofríos por mi columna vertebral y provoca una sensación de hormigueo en mi vientre.

―En realidad si, tuve una buena… increíble salida anoche pero solo fue eso, una salida. Así que no puedo permitir que eso defina mi semana y mucho menos interfiera en mi trabajo. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo pacientes a los que atender.― Sin esperar algún tipo de respuesta por su parte me giro y camino hacia el pasillo principal con mi cabeza en alto.

Ese fue el último encuentro que tuve con Mellark en dos semanas consecutivas. Claro, no porque él no lo hubiese intentado… digamos que por alguna extraña razón le había evitado en pasillos, salas de emergencias, horarios de trabajo, comedores… ¡todo! Hasta sus asesorías habían adquirido un nuevo aspecto al que yo había bautizado como, Clases de psicología 2.0, en las que me limitaba a enviar sus asignaciones por mensaje de texto o a dejar pegada en la puerta de su casillero una lista con las actividades semanales.

Aunque me prometí a mí misma evitar que esa noche se convirtiera en un drama, porque siendo sincera, desde un comienzo sabía en lo que me metía, nunca podría decir que la actitud de Mellark fue totalmente opuesta a lo que prometió o que me engaño para meterme en su cama y ser una más… además ¡Al diablo! Estaba más que claro que yo había aceptado gustosa y si se me presentara la oportunidad nuevamente, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Si me lo preguntaran podría describir a la perfección todo lo que sucedió después de que abandonara su condominio. El viaje en taxi fue rápido, pero doloroso. Mis sollozos en el asiento trasero no hacían nada para aliviar la brutal realidad de lo que me acaba de suceder. Cuando el taxista de rasgos indios detuvo el auto en la entrada de mi edificio poco después de las tres de las madrugada, haciendo un gesto rechazó mi dinero y con su dedo índice señaló un cartel que decoraba su retrovisor "Si dejas caer el ánimo en ti primará la sombra y no la luz… y la luz es lo que más atrae a un nuevo amor" salí del vehículo, no sin antes emitir un horrible alarido de dolor

Me deslicé en mi pequeñísima habitación y encendí la televisión, rápidamente sintonicé el canal de música a un volumen apenas audible, para mi mayor desgracia o fortuna en ese momento sonaba _"Iris"_ y juro que hubiese deseado con toda mi alma haberle podido dar repetición. Mientras Goo Goo Dolls derretía sus palabras conocidas dentro de mí, me liberé de mi ropa y entré en mi ducha. Olía a Peeta y a sexo, me froté obsesivamente para tratar de conseguir sacarme su olor de encima. No importó, sin embargo, no importó lo que hice, todavía podía olerlo. Todavía lo podía probar. Todavía lo podía sentir. Permití que el agua lavara mi torrente de lágrimas, escondiendo mis sollozos que tenían hipo corriendo entre sus sonidos.

Cuando estuve inundada y las lágrimas habían disminuido, me levanté del piso de la ducha sobre el cual me había deslizado, hice mi camino hacia mi habitación. Me puse una camiseta y un par de bragas antes de desplomarme en el calor reconfortante de mi cama y sucumbir al sueño. Prometiéndome a mí misma que esta sería la única noche en la que tenía permitido hacer esto.

Así que si, era tan masoquista para asumir el hecho de que podría repetir, sinvergüenza para responder sus mensajes, pero incapaz de dar la cara.

Peeta por su parte no parecía incomodo en lo más mínimo, él… él de hecho parecía encantado con la situación, parecía disfrutarlo. No perdía oportunidad para torturarme, cuando se me ocurrió la idea de enviar sus asignaciones por mensajes de texto, caí en su estúpido juego de palabras y frases calientes.

 _Para ésta semana te corresponde analizar la dimensión psicológica como parte esencial de la práctica médica. Reconocer las dimensiones psicodinámicas cognitivas y psicosociales como modelos explicativos del comportamiento humano, además quiero que leas el libro que te recomendé de_ Rachman 1977Mensaje enviado a las 10:30 pm

 **¡Espera! Y mis clases?** Recibido a las 10:31 pm

Leí dos veces su respuesta, saboreando el hecho de que él parecía estar algo ansioso por sus clases o por verme. No me importaba que, probablemente estuviese viviendo en un universo alterno.

 _No puedo asistir, no tengo turnos libres esta semana._ Mensaje enviado a las 10:35 pm

 **Supongo que voy a creerte, confirmaré esa información mañana. ¿Qué estás haciendo?** Recibido a las 10:36 pm

¿Ignoro este mensaje, o lo respondo? Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares. Obviamente no hacerle caso estaba fuera de la cuestión, Peeta seguiría escribiendo hasta recibir una respuesta.

 _En la cama. Me preparaba para dormir._ Mensaje enviado a las 10:39 pm

 **¿Sola?** Recibido a las 10:39 pm

Actualmente estaba rellenando mi rostro con un delicioso y suculento rol de chocolate y crema y estaba bastante segura de que había crema en toda mi barbilla, llevaba mi vieja pijama de algodón azul y mi cabello recogido en el moño más inestable del mundo, logrando que varios mechones se deslizaran por mi rostro. Limpiando mi boca con una servilleta, me tragué el bocado de un solo tirón, lastimando mi garganta y tráquea en el proceso.

 _Si, sola. Mañana tengo que madrugar mi turno comienza a las 5:30 am. Tu?_ Mensaje enviado a las 10:40 pm

 **Eso no es nada divertido.** Recibido a las 10:40 pm

Me reí para mis adentros. Mientras meditaba sobre qué escribir de vuelta, otro mensaje apareció.

 **Estoy también acostado. Acabo de regresar de un compromiso con Clove.** Recibido a las 10:41 pm

Ugh! Su nombre era como un balde de agua helada sobre mi aumento de temperatura. De repente, mi bocadillo sabía a cartón. Encontrándome que ya no estaba tan hambrienta, me levanté y moví mi comida a través de la habitación, tirándola en el cesto de la basura de la cocina.

 _Suena divertido. Espero que te haya ido bien_ Mensaje enviado a las 10:50 pm

Unos segundos más tarde, su mensaje destelló en mi bandeja de entrada

 **No, la verdad apestó, por suerte acabó pronto. No me siento cómodo rodeado por tanta gente además sus compañeros de trabajo resultan ser un poco insolentes.** Recibido a las 10:50 pm

No pude resistirme a lo que escribí después. Era como un estudiante de secundaria teniendo un encuentro con el popular de la escuela, cuando este nunca contaba sus problemas a nadie. Si, yo le estaba poniendo un cebo para conseguir un poco de información que tanto necesitaba.

 _No te ofendas, pero me parece que toda reunión de moda debe ser así. Chicas estiradas y presumidas, fotógrafos, gays y prensa amarillista. Si no es tu ambiente deberías decírselo_ Mensaje enviado a las 10:59 pm

No pude evitar sonreír

 **No te preocupes. Tienes razón en lo que escribes. Debería hacerlo, pero simplemente hay muchas cosas que quiero y la gran mayoría no me conviene.** Recibido a las 11:01 pm

 _Es bueno saberlo_ Mensaje enviado a las 11:02 pm

 **¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?** Recibido a las 11:03 pm

 _Porque tu no me convienes, ni yo a ti. Así todos ganan y se mantiene el orden._ Mensaje enviado a las 11:04 pm

 **Ummm… ¿Si?** Recibido a las 11:05 pm

Escondí mi rostro en mis manos durante un minuto.

 **Es una lástima que pienses así, porque fue jodidamente delicioso** Recibido a las 11:06 pm

Oh. Mi. Dios. Esta información no estaba ayudando a mi creciente amorío de él. Ni un poco.

 **Es hora de ser buena chica e irte a dormir. Te veré por la mañana, buenas noches** Recibido a las 11:08 pm

¡Maldición! Estúpido estomago ¿Cómo puedes traicionarme así? ¿Cómo puedes permitir que esas estúpidas sensaciones se desarrollen en tu interior?

 _Si, será mejor que me duerma rápido. Buenas noches para ti también._ Mensaje enviado a las 11:09 pm

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dos horas más tarde, abrí la puerta de la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos Quirúrgicos. Ya había recogido mis pertenencias y estaba lista para irme a casa, el bolso de lona en el hombro, el teléfono en mi mano. Pero no me iría sin antes ver al paciente herido por arma de fuego.

Al llegar al control de enfermería, la mujer del otro lado del mostrador me miró.

—Hey doctora, ¿vino a controlar a su ingreso?

—Sip, Ya me conoces… no puedo abandonarlos. ¿Qué habitación le asignaste?

—La número seis. Una de mis chicas está con él, asegurándose que este cómodo.

—¿Ves por que te adoro? El turno nocturno es el mejor personal de UCIQ de la ciudad. Por cierto, ¿ha venido alguien a verle? ¿Encontramos algún familiar cercano?

—Llamé al número que había en su expediente médico. El tipo que respondió dijo que había vivido en ese apartamento los últimos cinco meses y que no lo había conocido pero que quizás podía hablarle a su casero para que le avisara a su familia si la hay

Mientras Jeb ponía los ojos en blanco, sin necesidad de muchas vueltas las dos caimos en cuenta del caso que teníamos enfrente, agregamos al mismo tiempo:

—Asuntos de drogas.

—No me sorprende. — confesé sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ni a mí. Esos tatuajes en todo el cuerpo no encajan con un corredor de seguros.

—No todos los tatuajes representan algo malo, quizás es un hombre con una historia bastante larga. Además algunas chicas consideran a ese tipo de hombres sumamente atractivos.

Jen aún reía cuando la saludé con la mano y comencé a bajar por el pasillo. La número seis estaba al final del pasillo a mano derecha, y mientras caminaba comprobé otros dos pacientes a los que había operado, uno con el intestino perforado por una liposucción que había salido mal y otro que había quedado empalado contra la mediana en un accidente de moto.

Las habitaciones de la UCIQ eran de veinte pies cuadrados por veinte de pura actividad. Cada una tenía el frente de cristal, con una cortina que podía ser cerrada para tener intimidad, y no eran el tipo de habitación que contaba con una ventana, un póster de Monet o una TV pasando a Marta Stewart en ella. Si estabas lo bastante bien como para preocuparte por lo que podías ver en el aparato, no pertenecías allí. Las únicas pantallas e imágenes eran las del equipo de monitores que rodeaban la cama.

Cuando llegué a la número seis, Fae Ritchard, una verdadera veterana, que estaba comprobando el suero del paciente, levantó la vista.

—Buenas noches doctora Everdeen.

—¿Como estas Fae? —dejé mi bolso y tomé el expediente médico que estaba en un casillero en forma de bolsillo colgado junto a la puerta.

—Estoy bien y antes de que preguntes, está estable, lo que es asombroso.

Le eché una hojeada a las estadísticas más recientes.

—No me digas.

Estaba por cerrar el expediente médico cuando los valores químicos me atraparon logrando que me quedara literalmente pegada al piso. Examiné la fecha en que el expediente había sido creado por primera vez: 2012 Hojeándolo encontré dos admisiones anteriores en el departamento de Urgencias. Una por herida de cuchillo, la otra por sobredosis de drogas. Las fechas eran de los años 13 y 14.

Salvo que… la fecha de nacimiento no tenía sentido. Con la que figuraba allí, el paciente habría cumplido cincuenta y cuatro hace dos meses, obviamente el hombre que tenía frente a mí no pasaba de los treinta y seis...

Cerré el expediente y coloqué la mano sobre él.

—Debemos obtener más precisión del servicio de trascripciones.

—Lo sé. Noté lo mismo. Escucha, ¿deseas estar algún tiempo a solas con él?

—Si, sería bueno.

Fae se detuvo junto a la puerta.

—Escuché que estuviste bastante impresionante en el quirófano esta noche.

No pude contener la gran sonrisa que se dibujó en mis labios.

—El equipo estuvo impresionante. Yo solo hice mi parte. Hey, olvidé decirle a Jen que apostaré por Haymitch en la reunión de suministros ¿Podrías…

—Sip. Y antes de que lo preguntes, si, apostó de nuevo por Luke este año.

—Bien, podremos insultarnos una a la otra por otras seis semanas.

—Es por eso por lo que los escogió. Está haciendo un servicio público para que el resto de nosotros podamos observaos pelear. Son muy generosas.

Después de que Fae se marchara, corrí la cortina y me acerqué a la cama. La respiración del paciente era asistida por el equipo a través de la intubación y sus niveles de oxígeno eran aceptables. La presión arterial era estable, aunque un poco baja. El ritmo cardiaco era lento y reflejaba una lectura extraña en el monitor, pero bueno, estaba latiendo y en observación.

Cristo, ese corazón.

Me incliné sobre él y estudié sus rasgos. Caucásico, probablemente originario de Europa Central. Guapo, no es que eso importara, aunque la belleza estaba un poco empañada por los tatuajes que tenía en el cuello. Me acerqué, estudiando la tinta en su piel. Tenía que admitir que estaban bellamente hechos, los intrincados diseños parecían caracteres chinos y jeroglíficos combinados. Me imagino que los símbolos debían estar relacionados con la banda a la que pertenecía, a pesar de que no pacería un chico que jugara a la guerra; era más feroz, como un soldado o quizás un kamikaze jefe de pandilla.. ¿Tal vez los tatuajes fueran algo relacionado con las artes marciales?

Cuando observé el tubo que tenía insertado en la boca, noté algo extraño. Empujé con los pulgares su labio inferior apartándolo. Sus caninos eran de oro o un material como cobre brillante, muy pronunciados. Curiosamente afilados

Cosmética, no había duda. En estos días las personas hacían toda clase de cosas espeluznantes con su apariencia, y él ya había marcado su rostro.

Ley de la intimidación, sí, eso era.

Levanté la delgada manta que lo cubría. El vendaje de la herida del pecho estaba bien, así que bajé por el cuerpo, apartando las mantas del camino. Inspeccioné el vendaje de la puñalada, luego palpé el área abdominal. Mientras apretaba suavemente para sentir los órganos internos, observé los tatuajes que tenía sobre el torso, no pude evitar concéntrame en las cicatrices que tenía alrededor de las costillas, estomago e ingle.

Este hombre tenía suerte o alguna especie de ángel..

Mire fijamente su rostro mientras le cubría. En un impulso, coloqué la mano sobre su antebrazo y apreté.

—Has tenido una vida dura, ¿no es así?

—Si, pero eso me ha hecho bueno. — emitiendo una maldición por lo bajo me giré para enfrentar a quien interrumpió mi revisión

—¡Jesús¡ Mellark, me asustaste.

—Lo siento, solo quería echarle un vistazo. —Sacando sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón fue hacia el otro lado de la cama, recorriendo al paciente con los ojos—. Sabes, no creo que hubiera sobrevivido bajo el cuchillo de otro.

—¿Has visto las fotos? ¿Estuviste en la sala de observación?

—¿Del corazón? Si. No quiero adularte pero de verdad me encantó, estuviste sorprendente. — Lo dejé pasar porque si me dedicaba a asimilar del todo sus palabras terminaría sonrojada.

—Fue una batalla contra el tiempo dar con su tipo de sangre, el laboratorio estaba colapsado.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, fue terrible. Afortunadamente estábamos preparados para eso y la residente que trabajaba conmigo no se dejó amilanar.

—Ah sí, la chica que nos interrumpió aquel día en el área de lavado.

Era gracioso que lo recordara. De hecho me sorprendió que se acordara de los pequeños detalles de ese día, sin embargo me encantó que me hubiese visto hoy, ese hecho me encantaba… ¡enfócate Everdeen!

Con la emoción de un adicto, recordé el interior del paciente, vi el corazón en mi mano, sentí el órgano en mi puño mientras le salvaba la vida.

El suave pitido de los monitores parecía aumentar en el silencio entre nosotros hasta que momentos después una especie de certeza me cosquilleó la nuca. Levanté la vista. Peeta estaba mirándome fijamente, con el rostro solemne, la gruesa mandíbula apretada, rubias cejas fruncidas.

—¿Mmm? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás bien?

—No te vayas. ¿No crees que tenemos algo de que hablar?

Para evitar sus ojos miré hacia abajo, a la sábana que había doblado y metido bajo el brazo del paciente. Ociosamente alisé la blanca extensión… hasta que le recordó algo que la madre superiora solía hacer al mandar a las chicas a la cama.

Detuve en ese mismo instante mi mano.

—No creo que sea bueno que me digas esas cosas, además aquí alguien podría escuchar y…

—Que se joda el departamento. Me da igual si me escuchan o no. Desde hace tres semanas he estado buscándote por cada rincón, evades mis mensajes, suspendes mis clases. De pronto ya no quieres ni verme… —Peeta se pasó la mano por el espeso cabello rubio —. Cristo, Katniss. Quédate para que pueda hablar contigo, te invito a cenar porque… ¡Mierda! Sé que quizás me vas a cortar la cabeza por decirte esto pero, de alguna extraña manera te extraño como el infierno, y porque… mierda eres la única amiga que tengo aquí ¡y antes de que lo digas! Si, uno no folla con los amigos pero era lo que quería y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho— Suspiraba mientras acariciaba la parte de atrás de su cuello con su mano derecha— te necesito, ¿vale? Te necesito aquí. Conmigo.

Pestañé como una idiota. En las pasadas tres semanas, no había habido ni una sugerencia de que el hombre se sintiera atraído por mí. Seguro, se escribían algunos mensajes sugerentes pero… él no había admitido necesitarme directamente a mí, a lo que soy, no lo que mi cuerpo tiene. Y era la única que podía ayudarlo con lo de sus clases. Y vale, sí, nos habíamos acostumbrado a compartir los almuerzos, bueno por lo menos yo lo hacía, comíamos juntos Cato, Peeta, Glimm y yo cada noche cuando estábamos de guardia y… esa salida a la playa y…

 _Diablos._

Sí, pero el hombre era una de las propiedades más caliente en todo el hospital, sin contar que venía con un gran letrero que decía "No te ilusiones" y yo era tan imaginativa como… bien, una niña de quince viendo películas de amor.

—Vamos Katniss, ¿qué tan mal podría ser? Somos lo bastante adultos y maduros, para afrontar algo así. Si me dieras un pequeño indicio estaría dentro de tu pijama al instante.

—¿Estás loco? —boqueé.

—No. —Apretó los parpados—. Estoy muy, muy lúcido.

Enfrentado la sensual expresión en su rostro, mi cerebro se fue de vacaciones. Simplemente salió volando de mi cráneo.

—Te lo dije, yo no soy así.

—Puedo convertirte en alguien así.

—No es eso lo que quiero de ti.

—¿Qué es entonces? ¿Una relación, un compromiso?

—¿Me lo darías?

—Creo que te he demostrado el tipo de hombre que soy, de verdad te gustaría tenerme a tu lado, sabiendo lo que soy capaz de hacer con un poco de confianza

—Si

—No sabes lo que dices Katniss.

—¡No!, eres tú el que no sabe lo que dice al pedirme… eso.

—¿Vamos a caer otra vez en eso? Estas convirtiendo este tema en un círculo vicioso, sin contar el hecho de que cada vez que hablamos repites eso una y otra y otra vez— Farfulló cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

—No parece correcto —mascullé.

—Qué…

—¿Qué si alguien nos descubre? Te puedo asegurar que seré yo la que va a quedar como una callejera, como una buscona

—Seríamos discretos, te puedo dar mi palabra con eso.

—Peleamos. —¿Qué demonios salía de su boca?

—Lo sé. —Sonrío curvando los carnosos labios—. Eso me gusta, nadie me enfrenta excepto tú.

Le miré por encima del paciente, aun tan atónita, que no sabía que decir. Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que la última vez que había habido un hombre en su vida. En su cama, sin contar lo ocurrido hace tres semanas atrás. Tanto condenado tiempo. Eran años de ir a mi casa sola, ducharme sola, acostarme sola, despertarme sola e ir al trabajo sola. Con ambos padres fuera de mi vida, no tenía familia y debido a las horas que pasaba en el hospital, ningún círculo externo de amigos. Las personas con la que realmente hablaba eran… bueno, Glimmer, Rue y Cato.

Mientras le miraba ahora, se me ocurrió que esa era realmente la razón por la que me escondía, aunque no solamente porque su presencia me intimidara o asqueara. En algún nivel sabía que esta conversación íntima llegaría, y había querido correr antes de que lo hiciera.

—El silencio —murmuró Mellark—, no es algo bueno en este momento, a menos que estés tratando de expresar algo así como "Está bien, vayamos a tu apartamento y pasemos los siguientes siete horas en posición horizontal"

—Estas de guardia —dije automáticamente.

—Puedo decir que estoy enfermo. Decir que tengo gripe. —Se inclinó sobre el paciente—. Veamos hasta donde podemos llevar esto. — miré hacia abajo y comprendí que estaba mirando fijamente las manos de Peeta… sus fuertes y anchas manos, que habían curado a tantas personas. Traté de recordar esas manos en mi piel, y el recuerdo fue tan fuerte, tan vivido y real. Que no me sorprendió la contracción de necesidad que atacó a mi vientre.

—Quiero… —murmuró— que hagas algo romántico para mí.

—Hecho

…..

BUENOOOOOSSSS DIAS!

OTRO CAP CORTITO PORQUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN LA CITA DE ESTOS DOS!.

COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

SI LES GUSTO HAGANMELO SABER Y SI NO LES AGRADÓ EL CAP, TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE ME LO INFORME PARA PODER TRABAJAR EN ELLO!

YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN LA SALIDA ASI QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE ACTUALICÉ SUMAMENTE RAPIDO, PERO ANTES DE IRME QUISIERA PERGUNTARLES: ¿Qué CREEN QUE PASARÁ AHORA? ¿Quién SE ATREVE A ADIVINAR LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO POR MI MENTE?

BESOS, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS

LAMENTO NO PODER RESPONDER LOS COMENTARIOS DE AQUELLAS CHICAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA EN FANFIC. GRACIAS POR AGREGAR A FAVORITOS Y POR ESCRIBIRME! BESOSOOOO!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

ANTES DE LEER: si me pongo de buen humor continúo con lo que resta de cap!

Buenas noches! De verdad espero que el cap sea de su agrado!

…

¡Maldición!

Era triste.

Si, sin importar cuantos títulos tuvieses colgados en tu pared, era triste cuando perdías a alguien en un quirófano.

Cuando llegué a mi casa estaba mareada y temblorosa, por todo lo que había pasado, por todos los intentos que había hecho para salvarle… desde que había ingresado a emergencias algo me había dicho que esa mujer ya no pertenecía a este mundo. A pesar de que caminé todo el boulevard, sin un rumbo fijo, no estaba cansada. Después de meterme en mi pijama, me quedé en la cama con mi antigua portátil. Tal vez un poco de videos graciosos de mascotas me relajaría.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir mi navegador, mi teléfono sonó notificando que en mi bandeja de entrada tenía un nuevo mensaje.

El remitente era… como ya era costumbre, Mellark

Mi corazón se agitó como un pequeño idiota en mi pecho mientras esperaba a que el mensaje cargara

 **Desapareciste hoy, solo quería decir… lo siento. ¿Regresaste bien a casa?** Recibido a las 8:31 pm

Teclee mi respuesta rápidamente y siendo totalmente sincera, bueno en gran parte

 _Gracias, si llegué hace una hora. Volví sana y salva._ Mensaje enviado a las 8:32 pm

La notificación de mensajes parpadeó en cuestión de segundos

 **Es bueno saberlo, probablemente deberías escribirle a Glimm. Ella está algo preocupada por ti, no ha parado de preguntarme si ya hablé contigo.** Recibido a las 8:32 pm

 _Si la ves ¿Podrías avisarle?_ Mensaje enviado a las 8:33 pm

 **Con gusto, preciosa.** Recibido a las 8:33 pm

¿Preciosa? Mi respiración venia en jadeos rápidos

 _¿Estas ocupado?_ Mensaje enviado a las 8:34 pm

 **No, en este momento estoy de descanso ¿Por?.** Recibido a las 8:34 pm

El otro mensaje fue redactado con bastante rapidez, como si mis dedos tuviesen voluntad propia. Y que me maten por lo que iba a hacer, pero sinceramente ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para seguir viviendo tanto drama, sin contar con no me caería nada mal algo de distracción.

 _¿Quieres distraerme?_ Mensaje enviado a las 8:35 pm

Mierda ¿Cómo hacia dos pequeñas palabras sonar tan caliente?

 **Mmm ¿Qué implica eso, Dra Everdeen? Probablemente debería comportarme** Recibido a las 8:35 pm

Especialmente escuchaba su voz profunda y masculina en mi cabeza mientras leía. Me tomé mi tiempo, pensando en una respuesta descarada antes de contestar.

 _No tienes que comportarte_ Mensaje enviado a las 8:35 pm.

Si eso no era una invitación abierta a que coqueteara conmigo, no sabía lo que era. Me reí de mí misma en la sala silenciosa, preguntándome cómo respondería, cuando envió otro mensaje.

 **¿Algún límite? ¿O me estas engañando y es esto una trampa?** Recibido a las 8:36 pm

 _Nop. Tienes un pase libre, solo por hoy_ Mensaje enviado a las 8:37 pm.

 **Mmm bien, Probemos algo entones ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior llevas puesta?** Recibido a las 8:38 pm

Mi pulso se aceleró. Llevaba ropa interior-completa, la que se considera como segura y no nociva para la salus. Ninguno de esos malditos hilos gstrings, muchas gracias. Esas cosas malditas se sentían como si estuvieran rozando mi culo con un trozo de papel de lija. Pero el querido Mellark no necesitaba saber toda esa información. Pensativa, escribí mi respuesta.

 _Considerando que tuve un día muy intenso, solo quería llegar a casa y relajarme. Ahora mismo estoy con mis boxers rosa de dormir_ Mensaje enviado a las 8:37 pm.

 **Sería mejor si estuvieran alrededor de tus tobillos o en la palma de mi mano, pero lo apruebo** _._ Recibido a las 8:38 pm

Santa. Mierda. La humedad humedeció mis bragas. Luché para mantener mis pensamientos bajo control y saltar hacia la aventura. Corrí a través de una lista mental de las cosas no sexis que podría decirle… ¿Su olor? ¿Sus labios? ¿mmm Su cuello?

Me mordí el labio. Sabía que tenía que mantenerlo limpio, pero ser traviesa sonaba mucho más divertido. Él estaba demostrando ser una influencia terrible sobre mí.

 _Me gusta tu barbilla_ Mensaje enviado a las 8:39 pm.

 **¿Para qué?** Recibido a las 8:39 pm

Mientras tecleaba la respuesta, juro que pude sentirme como una jovencita contándole a su novio que por primera vez quería tener relaciones sexuales.

 _Para tenerla entre mis piernas._ Mensaje enviado a las 8: 40 pm

 **¿Lamiendo tu tatuaje?** Recibido a las 8:40 pm

¡Oh por Dios! Ayúdame Santo Dios de los Dioses

 _Si, por favor._ Mensaje enviado a las 8: 41 pm

 **Tengo que confesar que me he enamorado de ese diseño que tienes en la cadera, claro que no hay nada que se compare con la expresión de tu rostro mientras jugaba con tu coño.** Recibido a las 8:42 pm

Dios, cada vez que usaba la palabra con c, juro que mis partes femeninas se apretaban. ¿Quién sabía que era una glotona para una charla sucia?

 _¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Además lo acaba de redactar con tanta elocuencia._ Mensaje enviado a las 8: 43 pm

 **Lástima, tenía esperanzas de que lo olvidaras… me hubiese gustado refrescarte la memoria.** Recibido a las 8:44 pm

Me tomé un momento para serenarme y traté de descifrar sus palabras… bueno tampoco es que hubiese mucho que descifrar. Escribí la primera cosa que se me ocurrió.

 _Ahora que lo dices, tengo que reconocer que mi memoria no es tan buena. En ocasiones olvido las cosas con mucha facilidad._ Mensaje enviado a las 8: 45 pm

Después pulsé enviar, me maldije en silencio. No quería parecer demasiado interesada.

 **¿K?** Recibido a las 8:45 pm

Wow. Me gustó que utilizara ese apodo, por lo general solo las personas realmente cercanas a mi solian llamarme de esa manera, que el lo conociera sin habérselo dicho me encató. Respira, Katniss.

Respira.

 _¿Sí?_ Mensaje enviado a las 8: 47 pm

 **¿Tienes planes para mañana?** Recibido a las 8:47 pm

La respiración se convirtió en secundaria mientras tomaba un momento para chillar como una colegiala atolondrada. No había guardia mañana y la suya terminaba hoy, sería uno de los pocos días que teníamos libre.

 _En realidad no. Probablemente me iba a dedicar a estudiar unos casos pendientes._ Mensaje enviado a las 8: 49 pm

Cancelaría todos mis estudios si la oportunidad lo requería. Él sólo tendría que pedirlo. Nuestros planes no estaban grabados en piedra, de todos modos.

 **No tengo planes para después de terminar mi turno a las 9am, pero si quieres salir conmigo después de que finalices el tuyo** Recibido a las 8:50 pm

 _Claro. Puedo encontrarte más tarde._ Mensaje enviado a las 8: 50 pm

 **Nos vemos a las ocho. Voy a buscarte al hospital** Recibido a las 8:51 pm

 _Ok, nos vemos entonces_ Mensaje enviado a las 8: 51 pm

 **Perfecto. Ya tengo que irme, me necesitan para revisar unos encefalogramas. Buenas noches, K** Recibido a las 8:52 pm

No respondí, pero si me quedé revisando una y otra vez los mensajes hasta que el sueño me venció y me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

― ¿Se ha ido? ―oigo la voz silenciosa de Glimmer desde el otro lado de la pared.

―Sí, chica cotilla ―me río―, ven aquí y dame tu granito de arena.

―¡Mierda! ―grita mientras se apresura alrededor de la pared y se deja caer en el banquillo junto a mí―. ¡Cita caliente esta noche! ―canta en voz alta, levantando los brazos en el aire

―¿Rue? ―Me sonrojo rápidamente, avergonzada ante la idea de lo que ella podría pensar de mi

―No, no, no, no fue así ―corrige―. Yo estaba con Rue en el momento en que la llamaste hoy en la mañana para contarle. Si hubiera venido a verte antes, te hubieses avergonzado un poco y no quería distraer su atención ―bromea, refiriéndose a lo despistada y olvidadiza que había estado hoy en la tarde.―. Sólo pensé que podías necesitar alguien con quien hablar.

Me ruborizo al pensar que podría encontrar mi ropa o algo en mi conducta totalmente reprochable

Pero cuando sonríe hacia mí, ahora sé puedo tener una opinión medianamente imparcial acerca de todo lo que está ocurriendo o está por venir.

―Contradiciendo a lo que piensan los demás, yo estoy segura de que ese hombre no es malo para ti.

Vacilo en dar mi respuesta inmediata. Su declaración me ciega. Elijo recoger la cutícula al lado de la uña por un momento, tratando de no saltar a conclusiones.

―No, es más como pura lujuria.

―No lo veo así ―responde Glimm, y yo arqueo las cejas cuestionando su comentario―. Impactada es la palabra que me viene a la mente.

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―¡Oh, vamos, K! Mírate en ese espejo y respóndete tú misma. ―chisporrotea.

―Eso es sólo sexo ―me encojo de hombros―, no es compromiso.

―¿No le dijiste a Rue que él te había dicho que te necesitaba ? ―ella intenta otra vez.

―Sexo de nuevo ―corrijo.

―¿Inimaginable su el entusiasmo que demostró hoy?

―Porque él cree que va a dar lugar a tener relaciones sexuales ―le respondo con una sonrisa en la cara divirtiéndome con este juego.

―¿Y cuándo te dijo: veamos hasta donde podemos llevar esto? ―intenta de nuevo, con los ojos llenos de humor. Sus labios en forma de corazón forman una sonrisa, pensando que está demostrado que estoy equivocada esta vez.

―Semántica ―le respondo―. ¿Tal vez quiera una chica de treinta noches? Quiero decir, él solo se limitó a decir que me necesitaba.

―Eres incorregible ―se ríe de mí, aplaudiendo―. Pero al infierno, por lo menos serian treinta noches de buen sexo ―ella brota, su emoción para mí es palpable―. ¡Vas a salir con él esta noche! ¡En una cita de verdad!

―Lo sé ―suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza ante la idea de tener que pasar más tiempo con Peeta.

Glimm echa a reír.

―Oh, Katniss, mi amiga sensible ―me da una palmada en la pierna―, va a ser tan divertido verte experimentar.

Levanto mi ceja y sacudo la cabeza, tan llena de amor por ella y tan confusa sobre la situación de Peeta. Suspiro profundamente, apoyo mi cabeza hacia atrás en la pared, y la inclino a un lado para poder mirarla.

―Puedo manejar esto. Me esforcé tanto para ser lo que quiere y…

―Por ahora tú eres lo que él quiere, K, o no te habría perseguido por medio hospital durante tres semanas seguidas. ―Ella está exasperada por tener que explicarme esto. Una vez más.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―La magnitud de su comentario me golpea. ¿Cómo sabe eso? Nunca se lo he dicho. Es algo que tengo que preguntarle.

―Vamos, K ―dice ajena a mi tren de pensamientos―, ¡lo que hiciste fue genial! Te vas después de tener relaciones sexuales la noche anterior y a la mañana siguiente, el chico llega haciendo maromas para hablar contigo, siquiera para que lo veas. Quiero decir ―ella niega con la cabeza, una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios―, eso es más que sexo, K. El hombre tiene que estar afectado de una u otra manera por ti.

Creo que sus palabras se apoderan y entran en mi conciencia, pero tengo miedo de creer en ellas. Miedo a la esperanza de que hay una oportunidad en cualquier cosa con Peeta. Mi cabeza trata de dejar fuera el aumento de mi corazón, pero fracasa miserablemente. La romántica empedernida que hay en mí, se permite un momento para soñar despierta. Esperanza. Cierro mis ojos hundida en la luz tenue de la posibilidad y en la calidez de esa idea.

―¡Mierda! ―Froto mis manos sobre mi cara cuando oleadas de pánico se abren paso a través de mis pensamientos.

―¿Qué? ―Glimmer abre los ojos, estrechándolos mientras ella me mira.

―¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?

―¿A qué parte te refieres? ―pregunta con cautela―. Me refiero a que es un poco tarde, hermana, si a lo que te refieres es al sexo.

―Muy graciosa ―me enfado―. Quiero decir, ¿qué pasa si no puedo apagar las emociones? ¿Qué pasa si me enamoro de él, Glimm? ―Me levanto y vuelvo a sentarme en el banquillo y paso los dedos por mi pelo, y la acción me hace pensar en el momento en que Mellark confesó que le gustaba mi cabello con su estilo natural.―. Quiero decir que es arrogante y presumido y él me advierte, pero me dice que está atraído por mí y es imprudente y es apasionado y sexy como el infierno y... mucho, mucho más. ―Deslizo mis dedos a los ojos y los dejo allí durante un minutos, Glimmer me permite el momento de absorberlo todo―. Yo sé, sin lugar a dudas que es una buena posibilidad. ―Levanto la vista hacia ella―. ¿Entonces qué?

―Parece que él no es el único que está colado ―dice en voz baja antes de mirarla. Ella se escabulle más a mi lado y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro―. Nadie puede culparte por tener miedo, pero la vida es acerca de tomar riesgos. Acerca de divertirse y no siempre ir a lo seguro. ¿Y qué si es un poco temerario? El hecho de que te de miedo puede ser una buena cosa. La vida comienza en el final de tu zona de confort. ―Se inclina hacia atrás y retuerce las cejas―. Toma un poco de sexo temerario y salvaje con él. Es evidente que le gustas. Quién sabe, tal vez se convierta en algo más. Tal vez no lo hará. Pero al menos tomaste la oportunidad― Ahora, Katniss Everdeen, sal de este cuartucho y ve a prepararte antes de que se te haga tarde. Yo voy a cubrirte. ― Suspirando, asiento― recuerda, cuando te vista… eres una dulce niña por dentro pero una endiabladamente sexy mujer por fuera.

―Comprendido.

―Mientras te viste, como banda sonora puedo recomendarte a Taylor Swift, Blank Space. Puedes que te identifiques con la canción.

.

.

.

 _La vida comienza en el final de tu zona de confort_. Repito el consejo de Glimmer mientras me preparo para mi cita. La canción del fondo me hace sonreír. Es la canción que Glimm había recomendado

Me echo a reír a carcajadas, a sabiendas de la canción y el gusto de la sensualidad de la misma. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estoy bailando alrededor de mi dormitorio, cantando con toda la parte superior de mis pulmones. ¡La canción es perfecta! Sexy, sugerente, y confidente, todo lo que sentía, pero era demasiado tímida para decírselo a alguien.

Mientras realizo unos cuantos pasos de la coreografía que me he inventado, mi celular emite ese sonido muy parecido a unas campanitas que hacen que la canción se detenga por unos segundos. Agarro mi teléfono y sonrío al revisar mi bandeja de entrada.

 **Ya estoy preparándome, paso por ti a las 8:00pm** Recibido a las 6:52 pm

 _Te voy a estar esperando a las 8:00_ Mensaje enviado a las 6: 52 pm

Sonrío al pensar en nuestro intercambio la noche anterior, un pequeño escalofrío corre a través de mí al saber que tengo ese efecto en él. Me miro en el espejo y examino mi ropa. Tengo puestos mis jeans ajustado _s_ favoritos con un suéter de cachemira cortesía de Rue, siendo el regalo de cumpleaños más caro que me han dado en mi vida, de color blanco con mangas y un escote en V bajo sexy pero de buen gusto. He renunciado a que me maquillase alguna de las chicas esta noche, optando por hacer mi propio maquillaje y peinado. Mi maquillaje es natural y luminoso, un poco de rubor, algún brillo labial, delineador, y rímel espeso para resaltar los ojos. A pesar de jugar con mi pelo un rato, opto por no recogerlo y que mis rizos caigan sueltos por la espalda. Añado pendientes sencillos de diamantes falsos, para mis oídos y algunos brazaletes de madera en la muñeca.

Estoy poniéndome mis botas marrón claro, cuando nuevamente suena el timbre de mi teléfono.

 **Estoy a menos de cinco minutos de llegar, paso por ti o espero afuera?** Recibido a las 7:55 pm

Me apresuro en responder, _No! Espérame afuera_ Enviado a las 7:55 pm

 **Esta bien, ve saliendo** Recibido a las 7:56 pm

Aprieto la mano en mi vientre, encontrando extraño estar nerviosa. El hombre ya me ha visto desnuda y sin embargo todavía tengo mariposas. Agarro mi chaqueta de cuero recortado y el bolso, me miro en el espejo por última vez, y hago mi camino por el pasillo. Mientras espero el ascensor, deslizo con nerviosismo las manos por los costados y las caderas, alisándome la camisa, el clic de los tacones de mis botas es silenciado por el corredor de granito del piso. Oigo mis compañeros reír a carcajadas por algún chiste que comentaban, pero guardar un silencio sepulcral, al dar vuelta a la esquina, cerca de la sala de recepción para marcar mi salida en la máquina.

―Buenas noches Dra. Everdeen. Está muy bonita.

―Gracias Grace. Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches.

En cuanto las puertas automáticas se abren, permitiéndome salir juro que fue como si alguien pulsara stop.

Me está dando la espalda, apoyado en la ventana del asiento de copiloto de su camioneta. Se me corta el aliento cuando lo veo. Un par de pantalones de mezclilla oscuros cuelga bajo en sus caderas, abrazando a su culo y sus muslos. El hombre puede llenar unos vaqueros, no hay duda sobre eso. Sus anchos hombros y espalda fuerte estiran el algodón de su sweater azul marino de rayas verde olivo. La parte posterior de su pelo se acurruca en la nuca de su cuello, y mis dedos pican con el deseo de recorrerlo. Él exuda _sex-appeal_ , arde con la rebelión, e irradia confianza. Una mirada a lo que me hace anhelar, desear y temer a la vez. Y él es todo mío por esta noche.

Mi cuerpo se tensa en anticipación y el dolor profundo que ha despertado en mí se eleva a nuevas alturas mientras me mira por encima del hombro, al sentir su cuerpo mi presencia. Te juro que puedo sentir crujir el aire con la electricidad cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, y nuestro cuerpo vibra con la conciencia cada uno del otro. Sin romper nuestro contacto se aleja de la camioneta, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia mí

―Katniss. ―Mi nombre sale como un soplo. La sola palabra atada con tantas promesas para esta noche.

―Hola.―Es imposible ocultar mi satisfacción por volverlo a ver. Sonrío, esperando que él vea lo mucho que quiero pasar tiempo con él y temiendo que pueda leer las emociones a fuego lento bajo la emoción.

Damos un paso hacia el otro mientras me muestra su sonrisa megavatios. Busco a tientas la correa de mi bolso ansiosamente mientras él simplemente me mira.

―Preciosa como siempre ―murmura, finalmente, después siento que todo el aire ha sido succionado fuera de la salida del hospital. Él se acerca y pasa la mano hacia arriba y abajo de mi brazo desnudo, contacto casual, pero de resonancia―. ¿Estás lista?― Dos simples palabras. Eso es todo lo que son realmente, pero con Peeta, hace que las dos simples palabras suenen seductoras con implicación de mucho más. Yo asiento con la cabeza ―Vámonos, entonces.

Coloca su mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda mientras me acerca a la camioneta, la simple colocación de esa mano es un simple consuelo para mis nervios inestables. Antes de llegar a la manija de la puerta del lado del pasajero, Peeta mueve la mano de mi espalda a mi estómago y me tira hacia atrás en él, para que nuestro cuerpos se toquen. Aguanto la respiración, el contacto inesperado con él despierta una ardiente quemadura prendiendo fuego.

Envuelve su otro brazo alrededor de mis hombros y baja la cabeza para acariciar su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. El calor de su aliento, la sensación de su caricia con la sombra de su barba, la intimidad sugerida del tacto y la mirada poco común en el lado afectuoso de Mellark, me hace cerrar los ojos un momento para no perder el equilibrio y la tranquilidad con la mezcla de sensaciones locas que hay dentro de mí. Y muy pronto me ha liberado de sus brazos y me está abriendo la puerta del auto para mí, acomodándome.

Nos dirigimos en un cómodo silencio mientras observo la arbolada calle del hospital mientras pasamos. La luna está fuera, completa y brillante iluminando la cálida noche. Miro a Peeta, las luces del tablero echan un resplandor verdoso, amarillo y rojo en su rostro. Un mechón de su rubio cabello ha caído al azar sobre la frente y puedo ver sus ojos, enmarcados por espesas pestañas rubias, explorando el camino delante de nosotros.

La línea de su perfil es impresionante con su nariz imperfecta, su fuerte estructura ósea, y los labios sensualmente esculpidos. Mi mirada se arrastra para caer en sus fuertes brazos y manos que competentemente conducen. La combinación de cabello oscuro, ojos transparentes y piel bronceada se mezcla con la potencia de su actitud indiferente; una actitud que te hace querer ser la única que le importa y ser la única que puede romper ese exterior, una dura combinación, lo que debería ser ilegal. Él realmente quita el aliento.

Cuando miro hacia atrás a su rostro, Peeta me mira y sus ojos sostienen mi mirada antes de mirar de nuevo hacia la carretera. Una tímida sonrisa se forma en sus labios, su único reconocimiento de mi tranquila observación de él. El auto acelera, disparándose hacia adelante en la autopista, y me río libremente de él.

―¿Qué? ―Finge inocencia, apretando mi rodilla.

―¿Te gusta ir rápido, no Mellark? ―Me doy cuenta de la insinuación detrás de mis palabras al minuto en que las digo.

Él me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, que anuncian cada palabra de su respuesta.

―No tienes ni idea, Katniss.

―En realidad, creo que sí ―le contesto con ironía. Peeta echa la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada y sacude la cabeza hacia mí―. ¿Completamente el niño salvaje, verdad?

―Nadie puede decir que yo soy aburrido y predecible ―reflexiona, mirándome por encima del hombro para cambiar de carril―. Además, es una forma para que tú venzas a tus demonios. ―Antes de que pueda procesar las palabras, Peeta hábilmente cambia de tema―, ¿cenar o primero la diversión?

Quiero hacer preguntas, averiguar lo que ha querido decir con su comentario, pero me muerdo la lengua y la respuesta.

―Diversión. ¡Definitivamente diversión!

―Buena opción ―responde, regalándome esa sonrisa que tanto me encantan.

Nos montamos en un cómodo silencio durante un par de minutos y luego gira en una esquina y hay luz en el cielo de las luces brillantes de una noria. Echo un vistazo por encima de él, y mi corazón se cae poco a poco al ver la sonrisa infantil en su rostro. Peeta entra entre las puertas marcadas y tira el auto lentamente por el camino de tierra lleno de baches.

Mis ojos se abren antes la inmensa escena que veo. El campo entero de tierra está repleto de cada paseo de carnaval típico que uno pueda imaginar, con una señal luminosa intermitente que denota una sección a mitad de camino con juegos imposibles de ganar, y signos publicitarios de horrible comida que engorda. Estoy tan emocionada. Estoy encantada de que haya optado por divertirse al aire libre conmigo en un escenario que me permite ver más el real él, en vez de la persona culta que tendría que aparentar en uno de los exclusivos restaurantes, discotecas o antros. Estaciona el auto y se vuelve hacia mí:

―¿Te parece esto bien? ―me pregunta, y juraría que puedo oír los nervios en su voz, pero sé que eso no es posible. No del ultra-seguro, siempre seguro de sí mismo Peeta Mellark. ¿O lo está?

Yo asiento con la cabeza hacia él, el labio inferior entre los dientes mientras él sale del auto y viene en torno a mi lado para abrir la puerta.

―Estoy emocionada ―le digo mientras toma mi mano y me ayuda. Él cierra la puerta y se vuelve hacia mí, con la espalda contra el auto. Sus ojos arden de deseo cuando él me mira, llevando las manos a un lado de mi cuello, y desliza los pulgares sobre mis mejillas.

Puedo ver los músculos de su mandíbula apretarse mientras mueve la cabeza suavemente, en silencio dando respuesta a un conflicto interno que hace que el fantasma de una sonrisa juegue en sus labios.

―Preciosa, he querido hacer esto desde que hablamos ese día en el hospital. ―Se inclina, los ojos siguen conectados con los míos… ―desde que recibí tus mensajes. ―Levanta las cejas―. Desde el mismo momento en que te vi, con esos jeans apretados. ―Sus palabras calan en mi mientras cierra la distancia entre nosotros. Su boca captura la mía en un beso de vértigo, me tienta con su sabor adictivo, así que me quedo luchando por recuperar mi equilibrio. Su boca posee la mía con una demanda tranquila, pero el beso está tan lleno de ternura, tan lleno de emociones sin nombre que yo no quiero que termine.

Pero lo hace, y yo me quedo agarrada a sus bíceps con mis dedos para no perder el equilibrio. Me besa la nariz suavemente antes de murmurar

―¿Estás lista para pasar un buen rato?

No sé cómo espera que responda si me ha robado el aliento, pero después de un momento me las arreglo para decir algo.

―¡Por supuesto! ―Se suelta para abrir la puerta trasera, del bolso que reposaba en el asiento de atrás, extrae unos lentes oscuros de sol de montura cuadrada. Peeta los ajusta sobre sus orejas, con las dos manos para ubicarlos correctamente antes de volverse hacia mí con una mueca avergonzada.

―Lo siento. Desde pequeño el reflejo de las brillantes luces me marea y termino vomitando en un rincón. Mi mamá descubrió la solución hace quince años, leyendo una revista de cuidado infantil.

―No hay problema ―le digo cuando me alcanza―. ¡Me gusta!

―¿En serio? ¿No crees parezco un enfermo por usar lentes de sol en la noche?―Agarra mi mano y comenzamos zigzagueando entre los autos aparcados de la entrada.

―Sí, además yo tengo una cosa con los enfermos que usan lentes de sol en la noche ―bromeo, mirando por encima de él y manteniendo mi cara seria.

―¿No con los neurólogos? ―me pregunta, tirando de mi mano.

―No especialmente ―digo inexpresivamente.

―Supongo que tendré que trabajar un poco más para persuadirte ―él responde sugestivamente.

―Eso puede tomar un montón de persuasión ―una sonrisa juguetona aparece en mi cara mientras le miro, sus ojos están ocultos por los lentes. Golpeo las manos hacia atrás y adelante―. ¿Piensas que estás listo para el reto?

―Oh, Katniss... ―reprende―. No preguntes por algo que no puedes manejar. Te lo dije, puedo ser muy persuasivo. ¿No te acuerdas de la última vez que me retaste? ―Tira de mí para acercarme y pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

¿Cómo puedo olvidar? Estoy aquí ahora, por ese pseudo-atrevimiento.

Nos acercamos a la taquilla y Peeta me libera para comprar los billetes, así como una pulsera que nos da acceso a todos los paseos y juegos del parque. Entramos por las puertas, Mellark ajustando sus lentes, cubriendo sus ojos antes de colocar su mano en mi espalda baja. El olor a suciedad, aceite para freír, y barbacoa llenan mi nariz, mientras mis ojos captan las deslumbrantes luces parpadeantes. Puedo escuchar el torrente de la pequeña montaña rusa a la derecha de nosotros, junto con los gritos de sus pasajeros que se precipita hacia abajo. Los niños pequeños deambulan con miradas aturdidas, apretando los globos en una pequeña mano y sosteniendo firmemente a su padre con la otra, su emoción y asombro es palpable.

Los animales de peluche cuelgan ceremoniosamente desde estaciones de juego garantizados para llamar la atención de los niños de la escuela primaria. Los adolescentes caminan de la mano, sin importarle que estén realmente en un parque de diversiones, sino más bien pensando que está genial estar aquí sin sus padres. No puedo evitar mi sonrisa, ya que a pesar de mi edad, estoy emocionada. No he estado en una feria como ésta desde que tenía prácticamente ocho años.

―¿Dónde primero? ―pregunta mientras paseamos tranquilamente de la mano por la mitad del camino, sonriendo y negando cortésmente a las ofertas de "ganar un premio" a los vendedores del juego.

―A montarnos definitivamente ―le digo mientras miro alrededor―. Sin embargo, no estoy segura de a qué todavía. Aunque si te soy sincera me gustaría algo de velocidad.

―¡La chica de mis sueños! ―Él acaricia su mano libre sobre su pecho, sonriéndome.

―¡Drogadicto de la adrenalina! ―digo, chocando mi cadera contra su muslo.

―¡Condenadamente cierto! ―Se ríe cuando nos acercamos a lo que parece ser el centro del parque―. Así que, ¿cuál K?

―Hmmmm. ―Contemplo todas las atracciones, decidiéndome por una de las favoritas de larga duración. Señalo hacia la atracción más cercana a nosotros―. ¡Me encantaba esta cuando era niña!

―Bien, el viejo remolino vertiginoso. ―Se ríe, tirándome en su dirección―. Vamos, vamos. ―Su entusiasmo es entrañable. Un hombre que cree se las sabe todas más una, se codea con algunas de las estrellas de la moda, y podría estar en algún lugar de lujo en este momento con su respingada novia, está muy entusiasmado con ir en una simple atracción de feria. Conmigo.

Tengo que pellizcarme.

Nos ponemos en la fila para esperar nuestro turno. Él me da un golpe suavemente con el hombro.

―Cuéntame más sobre ti, Katniss.

―¿Es la entrevista de trabajo parte de una cita? ―bromeo juguetonamente―. ¿Qué quieres saber?

―¿Cuál es tu historia? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Cuáles son tus vicios secretos? ―Sugiere agarrando mi mano en la suya y elevándola a los labios. La simple muestra de cariño se cuela por encima del muro de protección que tengo alrededor de mi corazón.

―Todos los detalles jugosos, ¿eh?

―¡Si! ―Su sonrisa ilumina su rostro y me jala hacia él de modo que puede poner casualmente su mano sobre mi hombro―. Cuéntamelo todo.

―Bueno, no soy de la capital. En realidad nací en un ambulatorio. Mi madre… ella murió poco después de dar a luz por un caso de eclampsia, por ende me críe en un orfanato religioso.

―Lo siento, no debí preguntar―exclama mientras enlaza mi mano con la suya que está descansando casualmente por encima de mi hombro

―No te preocupes, ¡Y por favor no me veas con esa cara! ― aunque logré que mi comentario tuviese un toque de broma, no decía más que la verdad

―. ¿Y cómo son?

― ¿Las religiosas? ―Él asiente hacia mí. Su pregunta me sorprende ya que va más allá de lo superficial. Es como si él realmente quisiera conocerme―. Pues, bastante estrictas, educadas, muy creativas, con un don increíble para leer y estudiar matemáticas, sin contar con sus envidiables voces a la hora de cantar―me encojo de hombros―, son excelentes, sólo se preocupan demasiado. ―Avanzamos algo en la fila ya que hay algunas personas bajando y los próximos subiendo―. Fui muy afortunada de tenerlas en mi vida ―le digo, mientras una punzada de nostalgia me golpea, ya que no las he visto en décadas.

―. ¿Puedo preguntar algo sumamente privado? ―. Susurró acercando sus labios a mi oído. Asintiendo, el suspiró antes de continuar. ―. ¿Tu papá?

―Yo lo conocí cuando cumplí diecisiete. ― respondí sin apartar la mirada del piso― con ayuda de una de mis compañeras de cuarto, entre en la oficina de administración y busqué nuestros documentos, en ese entonces era tan delgadita que podía esconderme en un armario archivador con facilidad― recordé―siempre me sorprendió el hecho de que mis compañeras eran transferidas a otra institución cuando cumplían los quince, mientras yo continuaba creciendo en ese lugar. En fin, encontré mi archivo, estaba su nombre en la casilla en la que se podía leer "responsable de pago" en el documento estaba un número de contacto y dos direcciones. En uno de los paseos de fin de semana, me escapé y recorrí miles de kilómetros coleándome en trenes o buses para no gastar todo el dinero que él me hacía llegar prohibiéndole a las religiosas decirme quien me lo enviaba. En fin llegue aquí y lo conocí. Nada salió bien

―Pero… ¿Pero es tu papá? ¿Cómo que nada salió bien?

―De la misma manera en la que te presentas en una enorme casa que tiene estos increíbles jardines delanteros, con un árbol inmenso, una fuente, columpio y las famosas cercas blancas, con solo un bolso escolar que cuidas con tu vida, porque ahí tienes guardado todo lo que posees. Su esposa no pudo lidiar con el hecho de que yo fuese la viva replica de mi mamá, la mujer con la que su esposo le fue infiel, poco después me enteré que era su hermana. Solo pude quedarme una semana con ellos, creo que esa ha sido la situación más incómoda que he vivido en mi vida.

―¿Primrose? ¿La conociste en ese momento? ―pregunta Peeta, jugando con mis dedos mientras me sostiene la mano.

―Si, en ese momento ella tenía quince. Es cómico pensar que en un comienzo nos llevamos tan bien que en verdad creía que podía tenerla como familia. Parte de la artimaña de mi tía para correrme fue usarla y llenarle la cabeza de un montón de locuras. Sin embargo, Tengo un hermano mayor. Finnick. Es el primer hijo de mi padre con su actual esposa ―Pensar en él me hace sonreír. Peeta oye la reverencia en mi voz cuando hablo de mi hermano y sonríe suavemente hacia mí―. Él viaja mucho. Un montón. Nunca sé dónde va a estar la semana siguiente. Forma parte del equipo de marines de la nación, hace tres mes hablamos y me comentó que iba a estar en el Oriente Medio.

Observa mi ceño fruncido.

―No es exactamente el trabajo más seguro en estos días. Suena como si te preocupase mucho.

Me apoyo en él.

―Sí, pero él está haciendo lo que ama.

―Definitivamente puedo entender eso. ―Empezamos a movernos de nuevo hacia delante―. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Nos tocará entrar esta vez?

Doy un paso por delante de él y me pongo de puntillas estabilizándome. Una pequeña emoción se mueve a través de mí ya que siento que coloca las manos a ambos lados de mi torso, donde mi cintura y las caderas se encuentran. Espero un poco más de lo necesario, ya que no quiero que quite sus manos.

―Hmmm, creo que la próxima vez ―respondo, hundiéndome lentamente fuera de mis dedos.

En vez de quitar las manos, Peeta envuelve sus brazos a mí alrededor y pone su barbilla en mi hombro. Me hundo en él, mi suavidad contra su acero, y cierro los ojos un momento para que pueda absorber la sensación de estar junto a él.

―Continua hablándome de ti ―murmura en mi oído, la aspereza de su mandíbula con barba frotándose en el hueco de mi cuello mientras habla.

―No hay mucho más que decir realmente ―me encojo de hombros sutilmente, ya que no quiero que se mueva―. Jugué a un montón de olimpiadas en la escuela secundaria, cuando se me permitió ingresar. Fui a la Universidad, gané una beca universitaria. Conocí a Cato y a Glimm en mi primer año, ella mi compañera de piso. Seis años más tarde, solicité una parcela en el Centro Médico St. Francis, allí espero obtener mi especialización en cardiología y obviamente sueño con formar parte de esa institución.. Bastante aburrido la verdad.

―Normal no es aburrido ―corrige―.Normal es como las cosas deberían ser.

Estoy a punto de preguntarle qué quiere decir con su comentario, cuando nos movemos hacia delante y se dirige hacia la superficie irregular del paseo. Nos deslizamos en el auto, bajamos la barra de seguridad, y esperamos a que se monten el resto de viajeros. Peeta desliza su brazo alrededor de mi espalda antes de continuar:

―¿Qué pasa con los vicios? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

 _¿Además de ti?_ Las palabras casi se me escapan, pero las reprendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Lo miro, entrecerrando los ojos en el pensamiento.

―No te rías ―le advierto.

Él se ríe en voz alta.

―Ahora tengo curiosidad.

―Bueno, además de las cosas femeninas obvias, los cosmos, los Hershey, la menta con chispas de chocolate helado ―me detengo a pensar, una sonrisa apareciendo las esquinas de mi boca―. También tendría que decir que la música, el baile, las series de tv, los libros y los realitys ―Levanta las cejas hacia mí―. No es algo muy escandaloso, lo sé.

―¿Qué tipo de música, libros y realitys?

Me encojo de hombros.

―De todas las clases, la verdad. Sólo depende de mi estado de ánimo. Eso también aplica para los libros

―Cuando más lo necesitas, ¿Qué tipo de música escuchas? Y responde a mi pregunta de los realitys.

―Me da vergüenza decirte esto. ―Escudo mis ojos con la mano en la falsa vergüenza―.Top 40, la música pop cursi en particular. Y mi reality preferido es Dance moms.

―¡No! ―grita con horror fingido, riéndose a carcajadas―. Oh Dios, por favor, no me digas que te gustan las bandas de chicos ―se burla sarcásticamente. Cuando le miro con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, él se echa a reír―. Con razón tu y Cato se llevaron bien desde un comienzo. Tuve que escuchar esa mierda durante años en mi adolescencia.

―¡Pues déjame decirte que Cato tiene un gusto increíble por la música! ―bromeo―. Hey, y no te metas con mi pequeño sueño frustrado de ser bailarina. En otra vida te juro que lo fui.

―Buen intento, pero nada justifica que te gusten las bandas de chicos y ese reality en particular, Katniss.

―¡Hablas como un verdadero hombre!

―¿Te gustaría que fuera de otra forma? ―pregunta tocando con el dedo la punta de mi nariz mientras me río, sacudiendo la cabeza. Se inclina hacia delante y mira a su alrededor cuándo vamos a empezar el viaje―. Aquí vamos.

No se me escapa que la conversación ha sido exclusivamente sobre mí. Empiezo a pensar en esto cuando la atracción empieza a girar y girar y girar violentamente en círculos. Estoy tirada contra el cuerpo de Peeta, y él me agarra con su brazo, abrazándome fuertemente a él. Se ríe histéricamente con la velocidad del viaje, y yo le digo que cierre los ojos, ya que aumenta la sensación. Juro que le oigo decir algo sobre mostrarme más de eso más tarde, pero me distraigo de preguntar, porque tan pronto como se inicia el viaje, se para.

Mellark y yo procedemos a montarnos en las tazas de té, los columpios, levantamos las manos por encima de nuestras cabezas a medida que caemos en picado hacia abajo, en la montaña rusa, y la honda de ida y vuelta en el barco dragón. Nos bajamos de las atracciones después de la caída libre ya que nuestros estómagos casi son sacudidos por nuestras bocas y Peeta declara su necesidad de beber.

Damos un paseo hasta los vendedores de comidas y compra dos bebidas y un embudo gigantesco de algodón de azúcar. Él me mira, seriamente.

―No hay un Carnaval completo sin ponerte enfermo en la bondad pura del azúcar hilado. Su sonrisa es la de un niño travieso y se me deshace el corazón. ― Tu cabello es tan increíblemente rubio que parece brillar, sin ofender. La verdad es muy bonito

―! Oh! ¿De verdad? Pues gracias cuesta un día entero teñirlo y aplicarme un millón de máscaras y cremas para que no se dañe.

―¡TE TIÑES EL CABELLO! Mujer de verdad estas matándome aquí.― Me río de él mientras paseamos a un banco cercano. ― ¿Cuál es la tonalidad original?― Pregunta tomando un mechón de mi largo flequillo y jugando con el

―Castaño oscuro

― ¿No te gusta el color y por eso lo tiñes?

―No, no es eso es…

―¿Es qué? ― Me anima

―Mi madre era rubia… al igual que su hermana y los hijos de esta, mi papá tiene el cabello oscuro, de la misma tonalidad que yo. Después de conocerlo no quise llevar más ese color, de hecho fui pelirroja antes de rubia

Puedo sentir la mano de Peeta tensarse sobre la mía, pero su rostro sigue impasible. Una lenta sonrisa se extiende por su cara mientras me mira

―No te veo como pelirroja.

―Si bueno, solo duré ocho meses con ese color. Ya tengo cuatro años con este

―Juro que ahora me gustaría verte con tu cabello castaño. Pero entiendo porque lo haces, muchas veces es preferible empezar de cero y jugar a ser alguien más, o preferir serlo. ―Su razonamiento me toma por sorpresa, y me siento halagada y un poco avergonzada de que él lo puso en esos términos.

Me retiro y sonrío tímidamente hacia él, levantando la mano para jugar tranquilamente con los rizos que tiene en la parte posterior de su cuello. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento, intercambiando palabras no dichas: la lujuria, el deseo, el placer, la alegría, y la compatibilidad. Mi sonrisa se extiende más ampliamente.

―Te gustan las castañas, ¿eh?

Sonríe de nuevo hacia mí, las líneas en las esquinas de sus ojos se arrugan.

―El noventa y cinco por ciento de mis citas son las chicas de cabello oscuro ―dice encogiéndose de hombros, levantando las cejas―. Por lo general no me van mucho las rubias, algún tipo de estereotipo. No lo sé, quizás solo es porque soy tan rubio que conmigo basta.

―Es cierto, aunque si hablamos de cabello increíble… el tuyo es la joya de la corona ―admito, tomando una pizca del algodón de azúcar que me ofrece ―. ¡Dios mío, esto es excesivamente dulce!

―Lo sé. Pura azúcar. ―Se ríe, ampliando sus ojos en mí―. ¡Es por eso que es tan malditamente bueno! ―Él mira a las atracciones―. Hombre, cuando era un niño―hace una pausa silenciosa―, después de que Gale llegara, mis padres nos estropearon llevándonos a juegos de béisbol, parques, clubes, piscinas. Me hartaba a comer de esta porquería. ―Las comisuras de sus labios se convierten en la sombra de una sonrisa con el recuerdo. Y no puedo dejar de preguntarme a qué se refería con "después de que Gale llegara" si Cato había comentado una vez que Gale era el hermano mayor.

Caemos en un silencio fácil, viendo los juegos y a las personas que nos rodean, dando pequeños mordiscos de algodón de azúcar. Realmente estoy disfrutando de pasar tiempo con Peeta. Él es atento y agradable, y parece como si realmente estuviese interesado en mí como persona. Supongo que me esperaba que solo quisiera algo superficial y no llegar a conocerme realmente, por lo que es bienvenido para mí reconocer que estaba equivocada.

Él pone un beso a un lado de mi cabeza, manteniendo sus labios apretados allí. Puedo sentir las preguntas en nuestro silencio que quiere preguntarme. ¿Qué pasó después de todo lo que le conté? ¿Por qué no trato con mi papá? ¿Cómo entre a la secundaria? No quiero estropear la noche con tristezas por lo que pellizco un pedazo de algodón de azúcar y acerco mi cuerpo para ponerme enfrente de él, mi rodilla doblada descansando sobre su muslo. Agito la pieza de algodón de azúcar frente a su cara.

―¿Como de dulce te gusta? ―coqueteo con él antes de lamerme el labio inferior y luego provocativamente coloco la pelusa de azúcar entre ellos.

Se inclina hacia mí, necesidad oscureciendo sus ojos y una sonrisa salaz tocando sus labios.

―Oh, cariño, tú estás lo suficientemente dulce ya. ―Muerde el algodón de azúcar colgando entre mis labios, mordiéndome mi labio inferior a propósito y tirando de él. El bocado del dolor es sustituido por una rápida pizca de su lengua. El gemido bajo de placer que proviene de la parte posterior de su garganta me atrae. Me dan ganas de beber de él. Aquí. Ahora mismo. ―Definitivamente me gusta el sabor ―murmura contra mis labios―. Tal vez deberías envolver esto y aprovecharlo para nosotros más tarde. ―Perezosamente posa sus labios contra los míos―. En caso de que necesites un poco de edulcorante después de que termine contigo. ―Puedo sentir su curva de la boca en una sonrisa contra mis labios. Sus palabras sugerentes envían un pulso que aprieta el fondo de mi vientre. La promesa de lo que viene con él humedece mi sexo y mi dolor se vuelve suave en una quemadura ardiente.

Suspiro contra sus labios, completamente hechizada y totalmente encantada por él. Inclino mi frente contra la suya, tomándome un tiempo para no perder el equilibrio de ser abrumada con las emociones que aumenta sin parar en mí.―Entonces ―dice tirando hacia atrás y presiona un suave beso en la frente antes de continuar―, hay dos necesidades que hemos dejado, que se deben hacer antes de irnos de aquí.

Se levanta de la mesa, metiendo la bolsa envuelta de algodón de azúcar bajo el brazo, con una sonrisa en su rostro después de mirarlo, y me agarra la mano, tirando de mí a mis pies.

―¿En serio? ¿Y cuáles son?

―Tenemos que montarnos en la noria ―dice, dándome golpecitos en el trasero juguetonamente―, y tengo que ganar un peluche para ti.

Me río a carcajadas mientras nos dirigimos a la noria. La cola es corta y charlamos ociosamente, sorprendida por la cantidad de cosas que tenemos en común a pesar de venir de mundos tan diferentes. Cuánto de similares son nuestros gustos y disgustos. Cuánto de similares son nuestros gustos en cuanto a cine y televisión.

Nos acompañan al auto de la noria y nos cerramos en el lugar con la barra a través de nuestros regazos. Comenzamos a movernos despacio y cubre con su brazo alrededor mi hombro.

―Así que, que pensaste de mí cuando me conociste.

―¿Qué es esto? ―me río―. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que no te has puesto en el mismo lugar todavía.

―Yo soy el siguiente ― promete, besando mi sien ya que me acurruco en el calor y seguridad de sus brazos a medida que subimos más alto. Él señala a un vendedor que hace malabarismo con bolas en el suelo―. Dime, K.

―Cato nos había comentado a Rue y a mí que su hermano menor estaría por llegar. Él te describía como un chico verdaderamente simpático y sencillo. Tengo que reconocer que no estaba tan entusiasmada por conocerte hasta que te vi con él, claro que después nos presentaron y fuiste un total asno conmigo, sin contar lo engreído y antipático que resultaste a pesar de que intente ser agradable contigo ―bromeo riendo a carcajadas.

Siento su cuerpo tensarse al oír mis palabras, un ensordecedor silencio, antes de que él responda.

―Lo siento si yo te hice sentir mal de alguna manera u otra. ― Puedo oír la confusión en su voz y siento su mandíbula en movimiento, ya que se apoya en la corona de mi cabeza.

―No te preocupes, estas disculpado por eso ―le digo, con la esperanza de que esté satisfecho con mi respuesta y que no insista más―. ¡Mira! ―Señalo el horizonte donde la parte superior de la luna llena se acaba subiendo por las colinas, contenta de que tengo algo con lo que cambiar de tema―. Es hermoso.

―mmm ―murmura mientras estamos sentados viendo su ascenso―. ¿Sabes cuál es la regla numero uno cuando la noria alcanza la cima y estas con alguien que te gusta, verdad?

―No, ¿qué? ―pido, alejándome de la calidez de sus brazos para mirarle.

―Esto ―dice antes de cerrar la boca sobre la mía y enredar una mano por mi pelo. El hambre en el beso es tan tangible que me pierdo en él y en el momento. Su lengua se desliza más allá de mis labios, lamiendo seductoramente en los míos. Me inundo en sensaciones: el suave zumbido de la atracción, el calor caliente de sus dedos susurrando sobre mi mejilla, el sabor dulce de algodón de azúcar en la lengua, el silencio de mi nombre en sus labios. El sentimiento de nuestro marcado descenso nos ha tirado hacia atrás, escalonando desde el fondo del voraz incendio que hay entre nosotros.

―Mierda ―murmura Peeta divertido, ajustando el asiento para poder cambiar la costura de mezclilla que presiona contra su erección―. Reacciono como un maldito adolescente a tu alrededor. ―Sacude la cabeza, con vergüenza.

―Vamos, Mellark ―le digo, mi ego acicalándose observando el efecto que causo en él―, me debes un animal de peluche.

Treinta minutos más tarde y con varios juegos conquistados, mis costados me duelen de tanto reír con las travesuras de Peeta, pero soy la orgullosa propietaria de un perro de peluche de gran tamaño y de un muy desigual aspecto. Me apoyo contra la esquina de uno de los edificios permanentes en el recinto ferial, con una pierna doblada por la rodilla y el pie plano sobre el edificio, observando a mi premio apoyado en la cadera.

Miro a Peeta jugando una última tirada, tomando el pequeño premio que ha ganado, y dándoselo al niño de pie junto a él en la barraca. Agita el pelo del pequeño y sonríe a su madre antes de caminar de nuevo a mí. Sus músculos se tensan bajo su camisa según se mueve y su cuerpo grita que fue hecho para el pecado. Es imposible para mí no mirarle. Y veo que no soy la única, ya que cuando miro a la madre, veo que sus ojos siguen detrás de él mientras se va y tiene una mirada apreciativa en el rostro.

―¿Te estás divirtiendo? ―me pregunta mientras me acerca, tirando de la oreja del perro de peluche.

Sonrío estúpidamente. Como si ni siquiera tuviera que hacer esa pregunta. Estoy con él, ¿no?

Él se acerca y pasa un dedo por mi mejilla.

―Me encanta tu sonrisa, Katniss. La que tienes en este momento ―ahueca mi cuello, deslizando su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior. Sus ojos translúcidos examinan los míos y buscan dentro de mí―. Te ves tan despreocupada y alegre. Tan hermosa.

Yo inclino mi cabeza, mis labios despegándose con el toque de su pulgar.

―¿A diferencia de ti? ―pongo en duda. El levanta sus cejas por mi pregunta―. Cuando sonríes gritas travesuras y problemas, _y desamor, creo_. ― Agito mi cabeza cuando la sonrisa exacta de la que estoy hablando aparece. Dirijo mi mano libre hasta la llanura de su pecho gustando el silbido de su respiración que oigo en respuesta a mi toque, así como él asoma en sus ojos―, y tienes "Soy un chico malo estereotipado", escrito por todas partes.

La sonrisa se ensancha.

―Chico malo, ¿eh?

Ahora mismo, en este momento, no hay manera de que nunca vaya a ser capaz de resistirme a él, con el pelo alborotado, ojos de ese azul tan intenso, y esa sonrisa. Levanto la vista hacia él a través de mis pestañas, mi labio inferior entre los dientes.

―¿Eres una de esas chicas que le gustan los chicos malos? ―me pregunta, con la voz ronca por el deseo, sus labios a centímetros de los míos, sus ojos brillando en desafío.

―Nunca ―le susurro, teniendo apenas suficiente compostura para encontrar mi voz.

―¿Sabes lo que les gusta hacer a los chicos malos? ―Toma una mano y la coloca sobre mi espalda, apretándome fuertemente contra él. Los puntos de inflamación de placer explotan en todos los lugares en los que conectan nuestros cuerpos.

Oh caramba! Su toque. Toda su longitud de cuerpo duro apretándose contra el mío, haciéndome necesitar cosas que no necesitaría desear. No debería necesitar de él. Pero yo no tengo fuerzas para luchar más. Soy un desastre en una respiración irregular, no confiando en mí para hablar.

―No ―es todo lo que puedo decir por respuesta. Entre una respiración y la siguiente, Peeta aplasta su boca contra la mía en un beso abrasador teñido de un calor cercano al violento deseo. Me besa como si estuviéramos en la intimidad de su dormitorio. Sus manos se mueven a lo largo de mi torso, revolotean sobre mi cuello, y terminan en mi cara mientras alivia lentamente la intensidad del beso.

Él se aleja poniendo fin al beso, con un último beso en mi nariz, la diabólica mirada aún arde en sus ojos.

―¿Soy un chico malo? ―continúa, mientras mi cabeza todavía gira―. No me gusta que pienses eso de mi ―Apoya sus labios en mi oreja, el calor de su aliento haciéndome cosquillas en la piel. Creo que me va a decir algo erótico. Me imagino que quiere hacerme algo travieso debido a la embarazosa pausa que me deja suspendida en el pensamiento―. ¡A cenar!

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y rio en voz alta, con la mano en el pecho para apartarlo. Se ríe de mí, tomando el perro de peluche de mi brazo.

―¡Te tengo! ―dice mientras toma mi mano y nos encaminamos hacia la salida de la feria.

Hacemos nuestro camino hacia el auto, charlando ociosamente mientras nos retiramos del estacionamiento. Peeta enciende la radio y canto en voz baja mientras conducimos.

―¿De verdad te gusta la música, ¿no?

Le sonrío, sin dejar de cantar.

―Conoces la letra de cada canción que suena.

―Es mi forma de matar el stress ―le respondo, ajustando el cinturón de seguridad para poder girar y mirarlo.

―¿Es tan mala la cita que necesita ya tratamiento? ―bromea.

―¡Alto! ―me río de él―. Lo digo en serio. Es terapéutico, tu mismo me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?.

―Si, por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Pero quiero que me explique por qué para ti lo es―me pregunta, con la cara arrugada concentrándose en el tráfico que se ha reunido en la I-10.

―No lo sé. A veces pienso que la música se expresa mejor de lo que yo puedo. Así que tal vez indirectamente, cuando estoy cantando, todo lo que soy demasiado cobarde para decirle a alguien, lo puedo trasmitir por una canción. Esa es la mejor manera de describirlo, supongo. ―Un rubor se arrastra por mis mejillas, sintiéndome estúpida por no ser capaz de explicarlo mejor.

―No te avergüences ―me dice mientras se acerca y apoya una mano en mi rodilla―, lo entiendo. Yo entiendo lo que estás tratando de decir.

― ¿De verdad?

―Sip. Pero quizás la idea me quedaría más clara si pudieras ejemplificar― trato de no mostrar ningún tipo de reacción cuando le veo sonreír socarronamente― ¿conmigo talvez?

― ¿Una canción para ti? ― Recojo pelusas imaginarias de mis jeans, un hábito que tengo cuando me pongo nerviosa. ―Pues creo que si tuviese que dedicarte alguna, seleccionaría *Stay with me* de Sam Smith ―Me río en voz baja.

―Curioso. Esa podría ser nuestra canción. ― me mira, la sinceridad en sus ojos.

―¿Ahora tú? ¿No? ¿Por lo menos dime algo qua hayas dedicado o que tu dedicaras?

―Nop, yo no he confesado amar la música ni ser bueno con las letras.― responde sin dudarlo― yo ya superé la etapa de dedicarle algo a alguien.―Sacude la cabeza, cayendo en silencio. Puedo sentir la tristeza irradiando fuera de él mientras él se remonta a algún recuerdo insondable. Me agacho y enlazo mis dedos con la mano que ha apoyado en mi pierna y doy un apretón tranquilizador. ¿Qué le ha pasado a este hombre hermoso que un minuto es juguetón sexy y al siguiente tranquilo y reflexivo? ¿Qué le hizo poner esa mirada en esos penetrantes ojos azules? ¿Qué le ha dado esa unidad sin miramientos a salirse con la suya, a triunfar a toda costa?

―¿Quieres hablar de ello? ―le pregunto en voz baja, con curiosidad por saber el profundo y oscuro secreto que se apodera de él.

Suspira ruidosamente, el espeso silencio se adueña del auto. Le echo una mirada rápida y veo la tensión grabada en las líneas alrededor de su boca. Las luces de los autos que pasan proyectan sombras en su rostro, haciéndolo parecer aún más intocable de lo que siempre es, a pesar de su proximidad. Me arrepiento de haberle hecho la pregunta. Me temo que le he empujado lejos en sus recuerdos.

―Mierda, Katniss ―y creo que eso es todo lo que voy a conseguir mientras desciende de nuevo el silencio. Finalmente, continúa―: yo no... ―se detiene mientras sale de la autopista. Puedo verlo agarrar el volante firmemente con ambas manos―. Yo no te quiero atormentar con mis demonios, K. Llenar tu cabeza con mierda que para un psicólogo es como un sueño húmedo. Darte municiones para diseccionar y tirar sobre mi cabeza sobre todo lo que haga, "o todo lo que diga" cuando joda las cosas.

Inmediatamente me percato del _Cuando no_ y el _Si_ en su declaración. La noción arraigada de que él es un desastre. Las crudas emociones detrás de sus palabras me golpean más duro que la insensibilidad que escupe hacia mí. Mis años de experiencia me dicen que él todavía está lastimando, todavía hace frente a lo que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

Nos detenemos en un semáforo y Peeta restriega ambas manos sobre su cara.

―Mira, lo siento. Yo…Dijiste que querías algo especial, no quiero ser maleducado, pero esta es la manera en la que yo soy.

―No necesitas excusas, Peeta. ―Extiendo la mano y aprieto su bíceps―. Absolutamente ninguna.

Él baja la cabeza un momento, cerrando los ojos, antes de levantarla de nuevo y abrirlos. Mira hacia mí, una sonrisa reservada en la cara, y… ¿vergüenza? en sus ojos antes de murmurar:

―Gracias. ―Mira de nuevo a la carretera y pisa el acelerador con el cambio de luz.

…

Pam! Pam!

Hasta aquí! El cap es mas largo y ya está terminado pero soy malvada y quiero dejarlo hasta acá!

Muaja muja!

Quiero sus opiniones (de verdad me muero por saber que piensan)

Espero que les haya gustado la cita, por cierto para hacerla me basé un poco en una historia (no sé si alguna la ha leído, se llama A alta velocidad de Karoline K. es una muy bonita historia, se las recomiendo)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlas!

* Es una estrofa de la canción de Taylor Swift- Blank Space:

Labios de cereza, cielos de cristal  
Podría mostrarte cosas increíbles  
Besos robados, bonitas mentiras  
Tu eres el rey, cariño, yo soy tu reina  
Averigua lo que quieres, seré esa chica por un mes  
Espera, lo peor está a punto de llegar, oh no

*Stay whth me/ Sam Smith.

Supongo que es verdad, no soy bueno con eso de 'una aventura de noche'  
Pero sigo necesitando amor, porque soy sólo un hombre  
Estas noches parecen que nunca van acorde al plan  
No quiero que te vayas, ¿tomarás mi mano?

Oh, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?  
Porque eres todo lo que necesito  
Esto no es amor, es fácil de ver  
Pero querida, quédate conmigo

¿Por qué soy tan emocional?  
No, no está bien visto ganar un poco de autocontrol  
Y en el fondo sé que esto nunca funcionará  
Pero tú puedes acostarte conmigo si eso no te duele

Oh, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo?  
Porque eres todo lo que necesito  
Esto no es amor, es fácil de ver  
Pero querida, quédate conmigo 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

ANTES DE LEER: este cap tiene unas escenas un poco fuertes que pueden herir sensibilidades. Si consideras que tener relaciones es solo cosa de Flores, caramelos y chocolates, te recomiendo que no lo leas.

Besitos, espero que lo disfruten!

.

.

.

Nuestra cena tarde es endiabladamente buena. Peeta me lleva a un pequeño restaurante tipo cabaña-de-surf en la carretera, un poco al Sur de la ciudad. A pesar de la muchedumbre ocupando la noche del sábado, cuando la anfitriona ve a Peeta, ella lo saluda por su nombre y se acerca corriendo para darle un fuerte abrazo que ¡Vaya! Me sorprende un poco.

La chica nos lleva rápidamente a una mesa en lugar privado en el patio con vistas al agua. El choque de las olas sirve como una suave música de fondo de la noche.

―¿Vienes aquí a menudo? ―le pregunto con ironía―. ¿O sólo tienes que utilizar el hecho de que la anfitriona está enamorada de ti para obtener la mesa?

Él me muestra una sonrisa de infarto.

―Julie es una chica dulce. Su padre es el dueño del lugar. Tiene una escalera a la azotea. A veces él y yo vamos allí y nos tomamos un par de cervezas. Disparar a la mierda. Escapar de la locura. Y si te refieres al saludo… le salve la vida a su papá. Ese es el por qué―Él se inclina y golpea la parte superior de mi nariz con el dedo―. ¿Espero que esto esté bien? ―pregunta.

―¡Por supuesto! Me gusta relajado ―le digo. Cuando su sonrisa sólo se amplía y sus ojos se oscurecen, lo miro confundida―. ¿Qué?

Toma un sorbo de cerveza de la botella, la diversión en su cara.

―Me gustas relajada también, pero no en este ambiente ―su tono sugerente me provoca mariposas en el estómago. Me río y lo golpeo juguetonamente. Coge mi mano y se la lleva casualmente a los labios antes de colocarla en su muslo con su mano cerrándose alrededor―. No, en serio ―explica―. Esto es mucho más mi estilo que el brillo y el glamour del estilo de vida y las expectativas de muchas personas. Mi hermano, Cato, se ajusta a esa forma de vida mucho mejor que yo o que el mismo Gale. ―Rueda los ojos a pesar de la absoluta adoración en su cara cuando él los menciona.

―¿Cuántos años tiene?

―¿Gale? Tiene veintinueve y, ¡es un dolor total en el culo! ―dice riendo―. Es un genio, de nosotros tres siempre fue el de las notas más altas, hasta que Cato comenzó a salir con la jefa de su grupo de olimpiadas, era tan cómico verlo salir de un libro para entrar en otro porque tenía miedo de que la chica lo dejara por ignorante. En fin, volviendo a Gale, es agresivo y prepotente y protector y…

―Y él te ama hasta la muerte.

Una sonrisa infantil se extiende por su cara mientras él asiente en aceptación.

―Sí, lo hace ―reflexiona esto cuidadosamente―. La sensación es completamente mutua.

Su sencilla facilidad para expresar su amor por sus hermanos es encantadora para mí en un hombre que por lo demás no quiere expresarse emocionalmente. Él puede expresar fácilmente su deseo y sexualidad, pero todavía tengo que escucharlo emitir verdaderos sentimientos reales.

La camarera llega a detener nuestra conversación, y me pregunta si estoy dispuesta a pedir aunque sus ojos están fijos en Peeta. Quiero decirle que la entiendo, que estoy bajo su hechizo también. Todavía estoy insegura de lo que quiero, así que miro a Mellark.

―Tomaré lo mismo que tú.

Él me mira, la sorpresa en su rostro.

―Sus hamburguesas son las mejores. ¿Suena bien?

―Me parece bien.

―Una chica que es conforme a mi corazón. Gracias por dejar de lado la ensalada, yo sencillamente las odio ―bromea, apretando mi mano―. ¿Podemos tener dos hamburguesas de surf con papas fritas y otra ronda de bebidas, por favor? ―le dice a la camarera y cuando trato de entregarle mi menú, me doy cuenta de lo nerviosa que está porque Peeta hable con ella.

―Háblame de tus padres.

―Uh-oh, ¿es esta parte la parte de la noche acerca de llegar al fondo de Peeta Mellark? ―dice.

―Lo tienes, chico ensalada. Ahora suelta ―le digo, tomando un sorbo de mí vino.

Se encoge de hombros.

―Mi padre es más grande que la vida en todo lo que hace. Todo. Es solidario y siempre positivo y un buen amigo para mí ahora. Y mi madre, ella es más reservada. Más la roca de nuestra familia ―sonríe suavemente ante la idea―. Pero sin duda tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios y un gusto por lo dramático cuando lo considera necesario.

― ¿Tu eres el menor?

―Sip. Mi madre pensaba detener su fábrica cuando éste pequeño― se señala con la botella mientras me regala otra inmensa sonrisa― apareció, dañando sus sueños de libertad. Cato me lleva dos años y Gale tres

―¿Cuándo estábamos en el parque dijiste que después de que Gale llegara, tus padres los estropearon llevándolos a juegos de béisbol y esas cosas? No entiendo… yo no quiero ser entrometida es…

―Pensé que Cato te había dicho o Glimmer ¿quizás? Gale no es mi hermano biológico

― ¿Es adoptado? ― Peeta solo responde asintiendo sin apartar la vista de la etiqueta de la botella― ¿Cato y tu son adoptados también?

―No ―drena el resto de su cerveza, sacudiendo la cabeza―. Nosotros somos biológicos. Mis padres decidieron que dos no eran suficiente para ellos con sus horarios de trabajo y todos los viajes que hacían a distintos lugares ―levanta las cejas―. Y entonces papá lo encontró ―la simplicidad de esta última afirmación, la crudeza detrás de las palabras, es profunda.

― ¿Ha sido difícil? ¿Que ustedes fueran biológicos y el adoptado?

Reflexiona sobre la cuestión, volviendo la cabeza para mirar alrededor del restaurante.

― Cuando era pequeño, yo era el mimado de mamá, recuerdo con la mayor vergüenza del mundo que solía pensar que mi padre no tenía que llevarlo a casa con él aquel día. ―Juega con la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza vacía―. Podría haberlo entregado a los servicios sociales y Dios sabe lo que habría pasado, ya que no siempre son la organización más eficiente. Pero no lo hizo ―dice encogiéndose de hombros―. Con el tiempo llegué a comprender cuánto realmente nos amaban, realmente nos querían a los tres por igual, porque cuando llegó el momento, nos eligieron a los tres. Ahora sin embargo no tengo palabras que describan lo orgulloso que me siento de que lo hicieran parte de la familia, y por supuesto que él no haya aceptado para formar parte de la suya. .

Estoy un poco pérdida por la franca honestidad de Peeta porque yo esperaba que evadiera cualquier pregunta personal como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, en lo que respecta a sus comentarios crípticos. Mi corazón se rompe por las luchas del niño pequeño que era Gale. Y reconocer a través de la historia de Peeta lo que hubiese sido mi vida si quizás alguna vez… alguno de esos hombres y mujeres que venían a visitarnos hubiese simpatizado conmigo. Yo sé que él está pasando por alto la crisis a través de la que tiene que haber vivido Gale para encontrar su lugar en una familia ya establecida.

―¿Cómo fue crecer después de ahí?

―Creo que realmente es mi turno para la inquisición ―bromea antes de estirar el brazo, descansando su mano en el respaldo de la silla, sin hacer nada por detener de envolverse a uno de mis rizos alrededor de su dedo mientras habla―: Ellos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para mantener todo con equidad, aunque nunca nos obligaron a tratarlo de una determinada forma o viceversa. En aquel entonces, Gale tenía siete, Cato seis y yo cuatro, no recuerdo mucho de ese entonces porque era muy pequeño pero hay una anécdota que la tenemos a modo de juego y es sobre mi primera pelea en el colegio, había un chico que siempre me molestaba por mi comida, por la cola en el baño o el asiento que ocupaba. Sabes de esos brabucones que te amargan la vida. Había una serie de dibujos animados en la que unos ninjas se enfrentaban a todo, yo en mi mundo infantil creía que si encaraba al idiota él iba a dejar de molestarme. Lo que comenzó como un plan inocente termino con mi primer labio partido ¡Diablos! Ese niño estaba apaliándome hasta…―dice encogiéndose de hombros y acariciando su barbilla mientras sonríe― Hasta que Gale apareció con un increíble derechazo, derribando al idiota. ¡Te juro que después de eso fue como mi héroe! Me sentía orgulloso de que saber que él y Cato vigilaban mi espalda. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Teníamos normas estrictas y cenas familiares obligatorias los domingos por la noche cuando mi padre no estaba en el lugar. La tarea tenía que estar lista antes de las siete. Organizar la habitación los sábados. Rara vez se hablaba de trabajo en la mesa ―sonríe ampliamente―. Hombre, nos consintieron muchísimo, sin embargo, mi madre siempre nos inculco la importancia de luchar por las cosas, de estudiar…

Él deja de hablar cuando sirven la comida. Los dos expresamos nuestra gratitud a la camarera y les añadimos condimentos a nuestras hamburguesas y profundizamos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Me sorprende cuando Peeta habla otra vez, sin dejar de hablar de su crecimiento.

―Cuando entré en la adolescencia… Dios, fui un bicho malo con ellos ―admite―. Siempre creando un lío de un tipo u otro para que tuvieran que limpiarlo. Desafiante. Rebelándome contra ellos, contra todo realmente, en cada oportunidad que tenía. Gale se había convertido en un ejemplo a seguir, Cato siempre estudiando y yo… la verdad lo único que podía hacer era armar líos.

Tomo un bocado de mi hamburguesa, quejándome de lo buena que está. Él me sonríe.

―¡Te dije que eran las mejores!

―¡El cielo! ―Termino mi bocado―. Tan bueno. ―Me limpio la esquina de la boca con una servilleta y continúo mi búsqueda de información sobre Peeta―. Así que, ¿por qué ser un tremendo lio? ¿Por qué no seguir el ejemplo?

―Entonces, ¿por qué Everdeen? ―contrarresta, dando el flash de una sonrisa combativa―. ¿Por qué no Brooks?

Lleva todo lo que tengo no dejar caer mi bocado ante esas palabras que caen de sus labios. En cambio, muevo mi cabeza, con los ojos llenos de tranquilidad, mientras presiono mis labios y lo miro fijamente. Tenía curiosidad por cuánto tiempo tomaría para que él me hiciera esa pregunta en particular.

―Everdeen, es el apellido de mi mamá y aunque no me lleve bien con su hermana, considero que el hecho de haberme traído a la vida significa algo… siempre he querido pensar que si hubiese salido con vida, ahora estaría con ella. Cosa que no puedo decir de los Brooks ―explico finalmente, poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza entre las manos―. ¿Estás evadiendo mi pregunta?

―No ―se recuesta en su silla, con los ojos sin dejar de mirarme―. Voy a responder a tu pregunta cuando tú contestes a las mías también.

―¿Así es como vas a jugar a esto? ―arqueo una ceja―. ¿Muéstrame el tuyo y yo te mostraré la mía?

Los ojos de Peeta se iluminan con el reto y la diversión.

―Nena, yo ya he visto la tuya ―dice, me parpadea una sonrisa rápida antes de cerrar la distancia y rozar sus labios contra los míos, y luego alejándose antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hundirme realmente en el beso. Mi cuerpo zumba con frustración y excitación al mismo tiempo―. Pero estaría más que feliz de ver todo el paquete de nuevo.

Mis pensamientos se ponen borrosos y mis músculos de los muslos se tensan ante la idea, ante la tensión sexual que choca entre nosotros dos. Cuando pienso que puedo hablar sin que mi voz traicione el efecto que tiene sobre mi cuerpo, continúo:

―Dispara―bromeo, batiendo mis pestañas juguetonamente.

―Tu tatuaje, tiene que ver con… ¿tu papá? ―se encoge de hombros, lanzando su lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior―, ¿No crees que era más efectivo decírselo en su cara sin tener que marcar tu cuerpo por ello?

―Los nudos significan cosas diferentes, en si el hilo de la vida. Simboliza el proceso de la evolución espiritual de la humanidad. Para los celtas, el alma es un fragmento divino que acabará volviendo a su origen. Las sucesivas reencarnaciones tras la muerte, hacen que el alma se vaya depurando hasta alcanzar la evolución. Como te dije, mi diseño es del tipo candado. Este nudo era otorgado por los druidas a quienes habían aprendido alguna lección, como recompensa a la culminación de una de las fases de aprendizaje. El candado simbolizaba el cierre a los errores que no se volverían a cometer, lo que garantizaba un paso más hacia el conocimiento. Tomado como trofeo, este símbolo sellaba las diferentes etapas que hay que superar mediante pruebas durante la batalla personal hacia el adiestramiento. Me preguntas si tiene que ver con mí… papá, la respuesta obvia es, sí. Me gusta creer que es un recordatorio de todas esas experiencias que de una manera u otra me afectaron.

Peeta levanta sus cejas hacia mí, un intento silencioso de llevarme más lejos, pero apenas sonrío tímidamente.

―¿Así que es experiencias que te afectaron, entonces? ―pregunta, moviendo la mandíbula hacia atrás y hacia adelante pensativo mientras espera una respuesta que no le voy a dar―. Y no me vas a decir qué, sin embargo, ¿verdad?

―Nop ―le sonrío antes de tomar un sorbo de mi bebida, observando el surco en su frente mientras las ruedas en su mente giran en sus pensamientos.

Él sonríe más ampliamente mientras inclina su cerveza hacia mí.

―Lo tengo ―dice, arrugando la nariz adorablemente ante sus pensamientos―: Algún chico. Quizás tuviste algún novio que de alguna manera u otra terminó dañándolo todo, es eso o tuviste un novio hippie o sumamente creyente en esa cultura y de una manera u otra terminó empujándote a tatuarte.

La sonrisa en su rostro y la mirada encantadora en sus ojos me hicieron reír a carcajadas. Extiendo la mano y la pongo por encima de la suya sobre la mesa y le doy un apretón.

―Ni siquiera cerca ―bromeo―. Ahora es tu turno para responder a la pregunta.

―¿No vas a decirme? ―pregunta con incredulidad.

―Uh-uh ―le digo, buscando su reacción humorística―. Ahora deja de evitar la pregunta. ¿Por qué ser un tremendo lio? ¿Por qué no seguir el ejemplo?

Me mira por un momento, sopesando sus opciones.

Mira hacia mí por un momento, una mezcla de emociones flotando en sus piscinas azuladas antes de que se encoja de hombros con indiferencia y se asome al océano, efectivamente deteniendo cualquier oportunidad que tengo de leer lo que está en ellos.

―Al principio mis padres estaban fascinados con los bien que podíamos llevarnos todos juntos. Mi madre solía decir que Gale era un hijo que le envió el destino, porque si veías fotos de ellos juntos, podrías jurar que había similitudes, Cato por otra parte brillaba con luz propia, hasta mis vecinas comentaban que era un niño increíblemente bien portado, lamentablemente yo descubrí… no mejor dicho creí descubrir que la manera en la que podía hacerme notar dentro de mi familia era siendo un total descarado irresponsable, me fugaba del colegio, mis notas eran pésimas… aun cuando entendía las cosas en clases, dejaba los exámenes sin resolver tenia esta actitud de poner música pesada a toda potencia cuando mi mamá me regañaba. Pero gracias a Dios a medida que fui creciendo ―toma un sorbo de su cerveza―, después de llevar muchas decepciones me di cuenta de que no podía seguir así, llegó un punto en que no podía verle la cara a mi papá o a cualquiera de mis hermanos, cuando decidí estudiar medicina Gale ya me llevaba unos años de carrera, Cato sin embargo trató de esperarme pero no pude enviar mi aplicación junto con la suya y por eso comenzó antes que yo. Mi padre ya trabajaba aquí y de alguna u otra manera yo quería, puedes decir que se trató de orgullo o algún tipo de mierda pero quería asegurarme de que estaba ahí gracias a mí, no por el nombre de mi padre. Yo no quería ser visto como un chico malcriado de la universidad que sólo estaba utilizando su nombre y el dinero de papá para hacerlo. ―me mira, apropiándose de una de las papas fritas de mi plato a pesar de tener una gran cantidad en el suyo―. Quería sobresalir. Realmente sobresalir ―me muestra esa sonrisa de nuevo―. Por eso me matriculé en otra universidad en la que mi padre no tenía participación alguna. Cuando terminó mi básico, fui el primero en mi clase, cuando consideré que podía regresar con la frente en alto solicité mi cambio al Centro Médico St. Francis, lo demás ya creo que lo conoces. Ahora bien, en realidad no importa. Me importa poco lo que alguien piense de mí. Pero en aquel entonces, lo hacía.

Un silencio cae entre nosotros. Estoy teniendo dificultades para conciliar al arrogante, perturbadoramente sexy que el retrata con el hombre delante de mí. Un hombre cómodo consigo mismo, y sin embargo una parte de mí todavía se siente como que está tratando de encontrar su lugar en este mundo. Por demostrar que es digno de todo lo bueno y lo malo que ha experimentado en su vida. Tengo la sensación de que el verdadero Peeta es un poco de ambos, ángel y demonio.

―Así que Mellark, ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? ―Cojo mi copa por el tallo y giro el vino ausentemente en el vaso antes de tomar un sorbo.

―Lo encontré en el camino a casa desde el surf un día, cuando estaba en la universidad ―reflexiona, haciendo una mueca ante un pequeño grito desde el interior del restaurante cuando un padre trata de llamarle la atención a su hijo.

―No quiero ofender pero me cuesta un poco imaginarte de esa manera rebelde en la secundaria.

Termina el bocado de comida que está masticando antes de contestar.

―Bueno, yo tampoco ―dice riendo, tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza―. Creo que rompí el corazón de mis padres cuando les dije que quería estudiar poesía en lugar de medicina.

―¿Poesía? ¡No bromees! ¿Por qué no terminaste? ―Me estremezco instintivamente cuando imagino que quizás si no se hubiese retirado puede que nunca se me presentaría la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Casualmente cambia su silla en un movimiento tan fluido que está obviamente bien practicado. Ahora tiene la espalda más inclinada hacia el centro del restaurante, así que menos de él se puede ver. No me importa que eso lo mueva más cerca de mí, así que ahora ambos enfrentamos a la luz de la luna del océano fuera de la cubierta.

―Te puedo dar la respuesta basura acerca de ser un espíritu libre, etcétera ―agita su mano en el aire con indiferencia―. Simplemente no era lo mío ―dice encogiéndose de hombros―. Gran parte de mis ancestros se dedicaron a la medicina, supongo que al final prevalecieron mis genes que mi instinto rebelde ―se estremece en pseudo-terror en la última palabra.

Sonrío y le sacudo la cabeza, recostándome en la silla mientras que los dedos de Peeta están perezosamente corriendo ida y vuelta entre mis omóplatos.

―Dios, ¡mis padres estaban tan enojados! ―exhala con fuerza ante el recuerdo―. Habían gastado todo tipo de dinero en tutores para tratar de sacarme de la secundaria ―niega con la cabeza sonriendo―. Y luego voy y lo tiro a la basura.

Muerdo una de mis papas a la francesa.

―¿Cuántos años tenías cuando...? Quiero decir ¿Cuándo decidiste… o creíste que esa carrera era lo que querías? ―Una sombra pasa por su cara y mentalmente me pateo a mí misma por hacer la pregunta―. Lo siento. No quiero entrometerme.

Él mira hacia fuera al océano iluminado por la luna perdido en sus pensamientos por un momento, antes de responder:

―No, no hay mucho que contar ―se limpia las manos en la servilleta en su regazo―. Yo era… tenia entre dieciocho casi llegando a los diecinueve.

―¿Te fuiste de casa al acabar la secundaria? ―pregunto, recordando la breve descripción que Cato nos dio en el momento en que se enteró que su hermano seria trasferido a nuestra universidad y por tal compartiría clases conmigo.

Peeta levanta las cejas, su cerveza deteniéndose a medio camino de sus labios.

―Alguien ha estaba haciendo su tarea ―me dice y no puedo decir si está perturbado por la idea o divertido.

Le ofrezco una sonrisa tímida, la vergüenza al quedar atrapada añadiendo color a mis mejillas.

―Alguien me dijo una vez que no es seguro salir con alguien a quien no has investigado en primer lugar ―ofrezco como explicación.

―¿Es así? ―bromea, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, una cerveza en una mano, sus bíceps presionándose contra el borde de las mangas.

―Sí ―juego con él―, pero por otra parte, no creo que importe contigo.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta levantando la botella con una sonrisa en los labios. Mis ojos están pegados a la vista de ellos fruncidos sobre la botella y luego cómo su lengua los lame después de su trago. Tengo que arrastrar mi mente lejos antes de imaginar esos labios en mí. Lamiéndome. Degustándome.

―No creo que importe lo mucho que puedo aprender de ti ―le digo, apoyándome en él para que mis labios se rocen contra su oído y susurro―: Sigo pensando que eres peligroso ― _para mí_ , añado silenciosamente.

Él se aleja, sus ojos fusionados a los míos cuando se inclina para rozar un beso suave en mis labios antes de descansar su frente contra la mía.

―No tienes ni idea ―murmura contra mi boca. Sus palabras envían un shock de confusión a través de mí. En un momento juguetón, al minuto siguiente vigilante. Decir que es voluble es un eufemismo.

Terminamos nuestra comida con una charla ociosa, siendo interrumpidos una sola vez por uno de los chicos de servicio, el cual nos pregunta si queremos algo más para que pueda retirarse.

Puedo ver por qué las mujeres están tan tomadas con él. Por qué tratan de pretender aclamarlo como Clove seguramente había hecho en el momento en que lo conoció. Se recuesta en su silla, estirando el torso antes de tragar lo último de su cerveza. Él mira hacia mí y me sonríe ante mi lenta lectura de su torso, sobre sus bíceps, y hasta su rostro.

Mi vientre se aprieta por la vista de él y el recuerdo de su cuerpo presionándome contra el esponjoso y cómodo colchón.

―¿Ves algo que te guste? ―pregunta, a propósito tirando del dobladillo de su camisa para rascarse una picazón imaginaria en sus abdominales de tabla de lavar justo por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros. Respiro profundamente, su mano perezosamente rascándose hasta donde su camino feliz desaparece debajo de su botón superior. ¡Maldito sea!

Subo mis ojos de nuevo a los suyos para ver diversión mezclada con deseo intermitente allí. Dos pueden jugar este juego. Pienso en Glimm y su consejo.

 _Abraza a tu zorra interior_ , repito como un mantra.

Trato de llamar a mi sexualidad a fuego lento para poder de alguna manera caer en el mismo parámetro de atractivo en el que está Peeta.

Me muevo en mi silla, doblando la pierna y colocando el pie debajo de mí. Me inclino hacia delante sobre la mesa, apoyada en los codos para que mi escote se exhiba cuando me apoyo en él. Veo los ojos de Peeta trazar sobre mis labios, la línea del cuello y directo a la curva de mis pechos. Su lengua se dispara hacia fuera y moja el labio inferior mientras ellos se parten en concentración. Sigo inclinándome hacia delante hasta que mis labios están a centímetros de los suyos.

―Ahora soy yo la que tiene que preguntar ¿Algo que me guste? ―reitero bajo mi aliento mientras echo un vistazo a sus labios y luego de vuelta a sus ojos―. mmm ―le susurro como si estuviera reflexionando en ello―, tengo que confesar que todavía estoy probando los productos para ver si están a la altura. ―Mis labios están a un susurro de los de él y cuando los frunce para los míos, me muevo hacia atrás en mi silla, negándole el contacto.

Impaciencia y sorpresa parpadean fugazmente en los ojos de Mellark antes de que las comisuras de sus labios se curven mientras me mira, moviendo la cabeza.

―¿Así es como quieres jugar esto, K? ¿Déjame adivinar, fue Glimm quien te instruyó antes de salir conmigo? ―su pregunta juguetona es dicha con una pizca de diversión. Una pizca de advertencia. La intensidad de sus ojos hace que mi cuerpo reaccione: el pulso, la respiración, mis terminaciones nerviosas―. ¿Quieres jugar duro, preciosa? ―pregunta mientras quita la billetera de su bolsillo trasero y saca una generosa cantidad de dinero de ella, y los pone sobre la mesa. Se ríe. El sonido resonante baja a través de mí mientras sigo mirándolo en silencio, una tímida sonrisa en mi cara a pesar de darme cuenta de que cuando se trata de Peeta, estoy sobre mi cabeza si trato jugar. ―Veamos qué tan avanzadas son tus clases― Él se acerca y ahueca los lados de mi cara mientras corre su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior. Hay piscinas de deseo en mi vientre, anhelando que me tocara más. Se inclina hacia adelante con determinación en sus ojos. Se mueve para que su boca esté al lado de mi oreja. Pude sentir el calor de su aliento y me cosquilleó la piel con la anticipación de la espera de su contacto. ―Ya ves, Katniss, si quieres jugar duro ―susurra, arrastrando un dedo por la línea de mi escote―, has elegido al hombre equivocado con el que hacerlo. ―Cierra sus labios en mi oreja y la chupa, el sentimiento arrastrándose hasta mi sexo. Arqueo mi cuerpo en respuesta, consciente de que a nuestras espaldas hay un restaurante lleno de gente―. ¿Glimmer nunca te ha dicho que jugar duro es una forma segura de conseguir al hombre que quieres? ―El borde de burla en su voz es seductor, fascinante y sexy como el infierno. Sigue trazando su dedo en mi hombro y brazo hasta llegar a la cadera. Pone la palma de su mano sobre mi muslo y la desliza lentamente hacia adelante hasta llegar a la cima. Su pulgar se presionó sobre mi hendidura, convenientemente presionando la costura gruesa de mi jean contra mi clítoris palpitante. Inspiro bruscamente ante la sensación―.¿Quieres jugar duro, preciosa? Pues, bienvenida a las grandes ligas.

Exhalo, sus palabras son preliminares para mi libido ya zumbando. Se inclina hacia atrás y cepilla un beso burlón en mis labios. Él se aleja, el triunfo en su rostro. Arquea sus cejas hacia mí, mirando hacia abajo a mis pechos y luego de vuelta a mis ojos

―Además, Katniss, tus pezones están traicionando tu táctica de jugar duro para conseguirlo.

 _¿Qué?_

Echo un vistazo para notar que los brotes apretados de mis pezones están presionando tensamente contra mi jersey en un anuncio para Peeta de mi excitación por él.

¡Maldita sea!

―Lección uno: aprende a controlar tu cuerpo de lo contrario…―me señala con su dedo índice― Nada de esa actuación sexy va a funcionar.―Peeta se levanta bruscamente, sonriendo descaradamente hacia mí antes de llegar a mi mano. ―Vamos ―me dice y lo único que puedo pensar es que espero que muy pronto tenga a mi cuerpo anhelante con el deseo de que me toque otra vez satisfecho.

Salimos del restaurante por una puerta trasera a la que Julie nos dirige para evitar recorrer innecesariamente todo el local en busca de la salida. De la mano subimos a su auto intacto y Peeta maniobra rápidamente la camioneta hacia dentro de la carretera.

Nos dirigimos en silencio, el aire crepitando en el auto con la tensión sexual no satisfecha entre nosotros.

Estoy segura de hacia dónde vamos, pero soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que ambos deseamos lo mismo en este momento. No se necesitan palabras. Lo puedo ver en la forma en que Peeta agarra el volante. En las ondas invisibles de anticipación y necesidad que ruedan fuera de él hacia mí.

Finalmente nos salimos de la carretera a las afueras del centro de la ciudad y giramos por una calle a un par de cuadras de la playa.

Aparca en frente de un edificio de estilo toscano, introduce una especie de llave de plástico en un enorme casillero que emite un saludo con una voz robótica para después plegar las enormes puertas del metal que supongo dan hacia un estacionamiento. Da unas cuantas vueltas sobre un camino asfaltado cuya estructura es similar a una escalera de caracol, después de encontrar su puesto sale del auto sin decir una palabra.

¿Su casa, tal vez?

Por la luz de una farola puedo ver una fachada de estuco con detalles de hierro forjado y un patio cerrado con un portón rústico. Es cómodamente encantador y en absoluto lo que esperaba que fuera donde Peeta viviera. Creo que apostaba por arquitectura moderna, de líneas limpias y monocromáticas.

Él abre la puerta detrás de mí y reúne nuestras cosas antes de abrir mi puerta para ayudarme a salir del auto. Agarra mi mano para guiarme hasta la pasarela de adoquines sin hablar ni hacer contacto visual, ya que de pronto su teléfono parece haber acaparado toda su atención.

―No vas a joder mi noche, Merriman― Susurra con algo de enojo en su voz ―Lo siento, es que Merriman confundió los horarios y pretende que vaya a cubrir mi guarda cuando obviamente ya lo hice ayer.

―Habla con Haymitch es mejor que esté al tanto antes de que Merriman arme un escandalo

―Sí, acabo de hacerlo. ¿Preocupada por mí? ―Pregunta travieso

―Si, no quiero volver a gritarle a mi neurólogo frente a todo mi equipo de enfermeras.

―¿Tu neurólogo?― pregunta pícaro― Puedes gritarme cuanto quieras pero hay una clase de gritos que prefiero más que otros― murmura cautivado, parpadeando asombro a través de sus ojos azules. Sus palabras se hunden en mí y antes de que tenga la oportunidad de procesarlas, llega a mí y toma completamente mano, tirando de mí contra de él. Mis manos recorren su pecho sintiendo cada pedacito de músculos bajo el algodón suave de la camisa― Bienvenida a mi casa. ―respira, una tímida sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos firmes en la míos.

―Gracias. ―Es todo lo que puedo antes de que se incline y roce un beso lento y seductor en mis labios que habla de las posibilidades que esta noche tiene. Cuando se aleja, cada nervio de mi cuerpo está zumbando.

―Solo tengo una advertencia, tienes totalmente prohibido criticar mi decoración o cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo puedes hacer lo que quieras dentro, menos reprogramar mis canales favoritos en la guía de tv ―explica tomando la mano que se aferraba a su camisa y me indica en la puerta―. Ahora subamos.

Durante todo el recorrido por la recepción, el área de espera del elevador y el elevador mismo soy incapaz de apartar mi mirada de las paredes, las lámparas, los espejos y puertas… queriendo absorber completamente la belleza y calidez del edificio.

El elevador emite un sonido como campañillas y las puertas cromadas se abren el en piso doce, sin soltar mi mano recorremos el pasillo de la derecha y nos detenemos frente a la puerta más alejada.

Me paro detrás de Peeta en el acogedor y ancho pasillo donde en un extremo hay un pequeño asiento balanceable un balcón decorado con plantas de hortensias y plumería que están perfectamente colocadas en una variedad de colores.

Escucho llaves tintineando, luego Peeta está abriendo la puerta antes de colocar la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y urgirme a entrar. Ingresa el código de la alarma, segundos después los pitidos se calman.

Todos los pensamientos dejan mi cabeza al entrar en la gran sala del apartamento. Me reúno con una vista sin obstáculos de una hermosa terraza y el océano más allá. Puertas corredizas de vidrio se han deslizado a un lado, dejando las puertas abiertas a la brisa sutil soplando en fuera del agua. Mi respiración es audible mientras me paso por delante de él sin invitación y salgo a la terraza para admirar la vista durante unos momentos.

―Esta vista es hermosa. Yo… Increíble ―me quejo, volviendo la cabeza hacia él y el resto de la frase se tambalea mientras lo miro. Él se inclina contra la parte posterior de un sofá de cuero color chocolate, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos casualmente, y la mirada en sus ojos mientras se conecta con los míos es de tal intensidad que de repente me siento tímida. Me siento como si él pudiera ver todo dentro de mí: mis esperanzas, mis temores, y el hecho de que me gustaría enamorarme de alguien así… de él. ―Gracias por traerme Peeta.

Él empuja fuera del sofá y se pasea hacia mí, cada parte de mi cuerpo dolorido por su toque.

―Me alegro de que estés aquí. Y que te guste, claro ¿Te gustaría un recorrido o una bebida en el balcón?

―Balcón―le digo de inmediato, con ganas de disfrutar de la noche y la hermosa vista de él. Paseo en la terraza extensa completa con una isla de parrilla empotrada a la derecha, y los más confortables muebles de jardín que he visto alguna vez.

―Toma asiento ―me dice―. Voy a conseguirnos algo de tomar, me dijiste que te gustaba el vino ¿está bien?

―Ya creo que he tomado mucho vino, ¿te parece una cerveza?

―Suena muy bien. ―Ignoro su petición de sentarse y camino hasta el borde de la barandilla para disfrutar de las vistas sin obstáculos de la playa que se extiende de izquierda hasta la derecha de nosotros. Mis pensamientos van a cómo sería despertar todos los días con esta espectacular vista. Junto a Mellark viendo esta espectacular vista, para ser exactos.

―Podría sentarme aquí todo el día y ver la vista. ―Estoy sorprendida por su voz detrás de mí, ya que no lo he oído acercarse.

―Es muy relajante. ―Se acerca furtivamente a mi lado y coloca una botella de vidrio, mi cerveza, en la barandilla junto a mí.

―Gracias. Me imagino que podría ser una gran distracción cuando tienes otras cosas que hacer.

Peeta coloca un suave beso en mi hombro desnudo, y mantiene allí sus labios mientras murmura:

―Generalmente nunca he sufrido de problemas para concentrarme pero ahora que lo dices, si tuviera que hacerlo en este momento me sería imposible contigo aquí, con ese sweater blanco cubriendo tus curvas y ese jean apretado que está dándome consejos de esas piernas sexys tuyas.

Sus palabras son como un impulso eléctrico a mi sistema, alimentando mi quemadura siempre presente para él. A pesar del calor de él detrás de mí, tengo la piel de gallina en los brazos.

―¿Estás tratando de hablarme dulce, Peeta, para que puedas tenerme esta noche?

―Si está funcionando, entonces sí lo estoy.

 _¿Cómo voy a ser capaz de decirle que no?_

―Te lo dije ―le digo fingiendo desinterés―. Yo no estoy realmente con Neurólogos

―Ah... sí. ―Se ríe moviéndose a un lado de mí apoyando su cadera en la baranda pero manteniendo una mano en mi espalda baja―. Me olvidé, sólo los enfermos que llevan lentes oscuros en la noche lo hacen por ti. ―Él toma un largo trago de su botella de cerveza, mirándome todo el tiempo―. Estoy seguro de que podrías ser persuadida, sin embargo.

―Podría ser un montón de trabajo y quizás...

Se mueve con rapidez para que mi espalda esté en la barandilla y ahora sus brazos me encasillan. Su cálido, duro cuerpo presiona contra el mío y una sonrisa maliciosa juega en las curvas de su boca.

―Sabes que yo puedo ser muy convincente, K.

En un instante, sus labios están en mi boca y su lengua está impulsando a través de mis labios entreabiertos para fusionar con la mía, atacando mi boca con un propósito. Envuelvo mis brazos a través de él, enganchando para arriba para que pueda presionar mis manos en sus hombros. Se profundiza el beso, exigiendo más, tomando más, y encendiendo pequeños lamidos de deseo profundo. Una de sus manos agarra mi trasero y me aprieta contra él, mientras que la otra deja toques suaves susurrantes en mi espalda por sobre la suave tela de mi abrigo. Voy a quejarme en voz baja de la multitud de sensaciones que su toque solo crea bajo mi piel.

Escucho un sonido fuerte y grito de repente, rompiendo el beso mientras siento algo insistentemente tratando de forzar entre donde sus caderas sujetan las mías a la barandilla. Me río en voz alta mientras miro a la bola de gran tamaño de piel marrón y blanco que está acuñando la nariz en medio de nosotros. Un hermoso y bastante grande perro se retuerce contra nosotros, su cola golpeando contra la barandilla, la nariz húmeda empujando y empujando.

Lloro un pequeño sonido de complacida sorpresa cuando tomo la cabeza del perro en las manos.

―Driver ―gime Peeta en él―. Pido disculpas. Está un poco fuera de control. Aun trato de controlarlo pero es algo temperamental.

Yo agarro al gigante bóxer apacible, y cuando empiezo a rascarle detrás de las orejas, deja caer su trasero en el suelo con complacencia, golpes de su recortada cola, y los gemidos de placer mientras una de sus patas traseras daba golpecitos en el suelo.

―¡Mierda! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

―¿Qué? ―pregunto sobre mi hombro mientras estoy en cuclillas, sin dejar de frotar a Driver.

―Es que nunca está tranquilo con nadie, excepto conmigo.

―Supongo que cayó en mis encantos. La verdad soy una amante de los perros. ―Me encojo de hombros casualmente como si eso lo explicara todo y muevo las manos para frotar el blanco pecho de Driver y así su pierna de atrás se echa en el placer.

―Es evidente. ―Se asombra Peeta, inclinándose para besar al perro en la cabeza y rascarle la piel en el cuello. La visión me hace sonreír―. Se supone que me ayudes a conseguir chicas, gran chico, no viniendo en medio de nosotros cuando estoy besando a una.

Me río a carcajadas mientras Driver gime sin saberlo en el momento justo, en respuesta a las palabras de Peeta.

―Es hermoso, Peeta.

―Sí, él es un guardián ―me dice mientras toma mi mano y me detiene―. No he podido jugar en toda la semana con él, sin contar que con mi horario sus paseos se han reducido, por lo que está enojado conmigo.

―No puedes tenerlo así, es un cachorro adolescente tiene que drenar toda esa energía. ¿Y si salimos a llevarlo? ―le ofrezco, un paseo por la playa suena como una idea perfecta. Peeta ladea la cabeza y frunce el ceño a mí. ―¿He dicho algo malo? ¿Qué?

―Sólo me sorprendes a veces ―dice moviendo la cabeza hacia mí.

―¿Buena sorpresa o mala sorpresa? ―pregunto sobre el borde de la copa de vino.

―Buena ―dice en voz baja, extendiendo la mano y tocando un rizo suelto en el cuello―. Eres tan diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado. ―Levanto una ceja e inclino la cabeza, tratando de ocultar mi sonrisa. ―De verdad me encantaría pero ya es tarde y si lo llevo ahora mismo, te aseguro que se va a acostumbrar y después va a andar como loco.

― ¡Oh! lo lamento Driver, traté de ayudar pero tu amigo aquí― era increíble como el perro me miraba, como si en realidad pudiera entenderme o como si me conociera desde hace mucho― no quiere salir de casa. Supongo que como venganza puedes ir y morder sus zapatos o algo así.

―No lo hará a menos que entienda que no verá su maratón de Wishbone durante un mes.―Ante el comentario de Mellark, Driver emitió un fuerte ladrido que ocasionó unas breves carcajadas en Peeta― Ven, vamos a ponerte tu serie, así puedo tener algo de privacidad por acá― agrega señalando a los pasos que conducen de nuevo a la sala. Le sonrío mientras él coloca una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda tirando de mí rápidamente a un lado mientras Driver salta por toda la sala en un entusiasmo sin límites.

― ¿El de verdad ve TV?

―No tienes ni idea, adora ese programa de los 90. Dame un momento voy a encender mi tv y a prepararle mi cama. Si quieres algo de la cocina o… cualquier cosa, solo tómalo.

Juntos, desaparecen por uno de los pasillos más profundos de la estancia, mientras yo me quedó lanzando una mirada por todo el lugar.

La casa está pintada en tonos marrones suaves y tostados con algunos toques audaces de color en cojines y jarrones. Hay pequeños detalles aquí y allá, toques mínimos pero de un claro estilo femenino, que me hacen pensar que tal vez tuvo un diseñador de interiores femenino en algún momento.

O a una mujer viviendo con él.

Reflexiono ese pensamiento mientras camino vacilante a la cocina, con las manos cruzadas delante de mí, sin saber lo que debo hacer o decir, si quedarme aquí o recorrer su casa. Por primera vez esta noche, me siento un poco incómoda sin la compañía de Peeta. Oigo la puerta cerrarse y luego escucho los zapatos de Peeta en el piso de madera mientras camina detrás de mí y hacia el área de la sala.

Suspirando profundamente, me dispongo a darme la vuelta y aceptar todo lo que he buscado esta noche. Cuando sé que lo puedo enfrentar, me giro para a ver a Peeta delante de mí tirando su camisa sobre su cabeza. Cuando el cuello de ella suelta su rostro, tira la camisa en el sofá sin mirarla. Sus ojos se centran por completo en mí, con la mandíbula apretada, sus manos inquietas como si estuviera con ganas de tocarme. La intensidad de su mirada me roba el aliento.

Salgo de su mirada y corro mis ojos a lo largo de su cuerpo. Su torso se flexiona bajo mi lectura perezosa. Sus vaqueros cuelgan bajos en sus caderas, la V de sus músculos sumergiéndose bajo el jean. Me encuentro a mí misma pensando en cómo quiero saborearlo allí. Cómo quiero pasar mis labios a lo largo de ese cerro de músculos para arrastrarme hasta el final de ese triángulo invertido. Cómo quiero llevarlo a mi boca, tentarlo con mi lengua, y hacerle perder todo el control. El dolor en mi cuerpo surge, pulsa y pica por ser saciado.

¿Qué diablos, Everdeen? Tú nunca le has hecho sexo oral a nadie… ¿Cómo siquiera puedes desear eso?

―¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que me haces? ―pregunta en voz baja. Levanto los ojos de su cuerpo para encontrarme con los suyos. Las emociones no expresadas en sus ojos chocan contra mí, me envuelven y me dan miedo a la vez―. No lo haces, ¿verdad?

Niego con la cabeza, tomando mi labio inferior entre los dientes. Sólo sé lo que él me hace a mí. El poder que tiene sobre mí para hacerme sentir. Para hacerme olvidar las cosas. Cómo su toque único puede calmar las dudas en mi cabeza.

Da un paso lento hacia mí.

―Estás aquí, con esa mirada inocente en esos impresionantes ojos grises. Con el pelo en una cascada a tu alrededor, como el de un hada. Y esos labios... mmm, Dios... esos labios sexy que se inflaman y se ponen tan suaves después de ser besados. Sueño con tus labios ―sus palabras se envuelven alrededor de mí, una seducción lenta para mis oídos. Da un paso más cerca, llegando a tomar mi mano en la suya―. Ahora mismo tienes esa mirada tímida que en un principio te dije que no quería. Entonces, yo me pregunto ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan desinhibida en un segundo y ser un manojo de nervios al segundo? Esa mierda de niña indefensa puede funcionar con tu novio, un amigo, alguien que te trate como vajilla en un estante, frágil y agradable a la vista. Raramente usada. ―Se encoge de hombros―. Pero admite, preciosa, que eso es aburrido. Tu rostro muestra vulnerabilidad, Katniss pero, ¿tu cuerpo? ¿Tus curvas? Gritan pecado. Hace agua mi boca por probarlas de nuevo. Evocan pensamientos en mí que estoy seguro que te harían sonrojar ―se moja el labio inferior con la lengua―. Las cosas que quiero hacerle a ese cuerpo tuyo, K.

―Yo no... ―tartamudeo―. ¡No soy frágil!

―¿En serio? ―dice, sosteniendo mi barbilla en su lugar mientras me mira a los ojos―. Pues actúas de esa forma.

Inspiro bruscamente, la cruda honestidad de sus palabras desnudándome. Fascinándome. Envalentonándome. Creando otra grieta en la armadura de protección de mi corazón.

―Me haces necesitar, Katniss ―susurra con voz ronca mientras toma un paso más cerca de mí, soltando mi barbilla. Piel de gallina corre por mis brazos cuando extiende su otra mano y la dirige hasta el flanco de mi torso, deteniéndola ahí casualmente, de modo que el pulgar pueda cepillarme sobre la parte inferior del pecho. Yo respondo de inmediato a su toque, mi pezón irguiéndose con la excitación. Se inclina hacia mí, su cara tan cerca de la mía que puedo ver las manchas oscuras flotando en el azul traslúcido de su iris. Que puedo ver los sentimientos no expresados entre sus palabras―. Y yo nunca necesito nada de nadie.

Su admisión es como un fósforo para mi gasolina. Sus palabras incendiarias golpean esa pequeña parte de mí en el fondo que esperaba que pudiera haber más aquí. Lo miro a los ojos, recordando comentarios al azar de nuestro tiempo juntos, y me atrevo a pensar en las posibilidades. Él me ha ablandado, me ha derrumbado y ha edificado arriba, todo en un mismo espacio de tiempo.

―¿Peeta? ―mi voz renuncia, llena de emoción―. Yo...

Nunca termino mi pensamiento porque me da un tirón hacia él y aplasta su boca en la mía. Todo el flirteo ocioso de la noche estalla entre nosotros en un torrente de búsqueda entre labios y manos, a tientas. La urgencia es palpable. Nuestra necesidad de sentir la piel del otro es primordial. Peeta libera su agarre en mis caderas y agarra el borde de mi suéter, tirando de él, y sólo rompiendo nuestro beso cuando lo pasa por encima de mi cabeza. Lo lanza al suelo mientras su boca bloquea de nuevo a la mía. Hambre. Eso es a lo que su beso sabe. A lo que sus manos se sienten en mi cuerpo. Lo que siento yo por dentro. Quiero cada centímetro de él y algo más. Quiero perderme en él, perderme en las sensaciones, y sentirme abrumada por su solo tacto.

―Cristo, Katniss... ―se aleja de mí, nuestros pechos jadeantes contra el del otro, nuestros corazones golpeando a un ritmo frenético. Él ahueca mi cara entre sus manos, la mirada de sus ojos oscuros me dice que entiende. Que también siente el hambre―. Me has desnudado, Everdeen. Te has burlando de mí toda la noche. Ya. No. Tengo. Ningún. Control. ―Aprieta sus ojos cerrados mientras siento su pulsante polla contra mi vientre―. No creo que pueda ser suave, Katniss…

―Entonces no lo seas ―le susurro, mis propias palabras me sorprenden. Ya no quiero ser tratada como el cristal. Como lo hizo Cato. Quiero sentir la violenta pasión bañándome mientras me toma con un abandono imprudente. Quiero que me domine así podré surgir y desplomarme sin pensar en otra cosa.

Sus ojos se amplían ante mis palabras, un suspiro gutural sale de su garganta, y entonces él está contra mí, hundiéndonos en un beso devorador. La desesperación pulsa entre nosotros. Él me empuja hacia atrás, nuestras piernas enredándose entre sí, con las manos agarrando cada centímetro de piel expuesta que podemos encontrar. Mi parte trasera choca contra el borde duro del granito en la isla de la cocina; las manos de Peeta andan a tientas por mis jeans. Los empuja hacia abajo sobre mis caderas y fácilmente me eleva sobre el mostrador.

El frío de la losa de granito pica en la piel desnuda de mi zona caliente, añadiendo una nueva dimensión a las sensaciones en mi sexo. Peeta tira de mis botas, mis jeans y bragas fuera de mis pies y luego separa mis rodillas. Da un paso hacia mí, apretando entre mis piernas mientras lleva su boca de nuevo a la mía. Sus manos corren por mi pecho, ahuecando mis senos a través del fino encaje de mi sujetador antes de continuar su descenso hasta el vértice entre mis muslos. Pasa un dedo sobre mi hendidura antes de deslizarlo por los bordes para encontrarme mojada y con ganas.

―Oh, Katniss... ―susurra mientras desliza el dedo hacia arriba y hacia atrás, recubriéndome con mi propia humedad y mi placer al mismo tiempo. Su otra mano hurgó en el botón de sus vaqueros. Miró hacia abajo para ver su tormento, su burla en mi sexo y luego llevó sus labios hacia los míos―. Estuviste a punto de volverme loco por tres malditas semanas ―murmura su boca contra la mía, mientras sus manos rasgan un pequeño cuadrado de papel rojo, inmediatamente puedo identificar el preservativo. Sus palabras profundizan el dolor en el que me ahoga―. No vuelvas a alejarte así, No voy a dejarte marchar como si estuvieses ofreciéndome un servicio.. ―Me besa de nuevo, su lengua se desliza entre mis labios, lamiendo, degustando, tentando―. Dios, júrame que no te vas a marchar.

―Sí. Lo juro. Por favor… ―suspiro cuando desliza un dedo dentro de mí, mi mente no puede formar una frase coherente―. Dios! ... Si!... dámelo por favor ―jadeo, mientras su dedo hace círculos dentro de mí.

―Échate hacia atrás ―ordena mientras se libera de sus vaqueros y agarra mis piernas justo por debajo de las rodillas dobladas, levantándolas.

La piedra fría en mi espalda me hace arquearme en el mismo momento en que me separa y se presiona dentro de mí.

Grito ante la abrumadora sensación de su invasión y la repentina plenitud por él. Se queda quieto, enterrado por completo dentro de mí, lo que permite que el placer/dolor que siento disminuya mientras mi cuerpo se estira y se ajusta a él.

―Oh mierda, K ―gruñe. Podía ver su control deslizarse lejos de él. Sus ojos resplandecen sobre mi cuerpo y a la altura de mis ojos. Puedo ver los músculos de su torso tensarse, aprieta la mandíbula y sus ojos se ponen vidriosos, loco de necesidad en su intento de refrenarse―. Te sientes tan malditamente bien envuelta alrededor de mí. Como terciopelo agarrándome.

Yo suspiro mientras él se impulsa dentro de mí, su control agotado.

―¡Sí, Peeta, sí! ―grito mientras sale y se golpea de nuevo en mí. Olas de sensaciones corren a través de mí cuando él agarra mis caderas y me atrae hacia él para que mi trasero se apoye fuera del borde del mostrador. Establece un ritmo castigador, metiéndose de nuevo en mí, una y otra vez. Sin romper el ritmo, inclina el torso sobre mí y une sus manos con las mías, tirando de ellas por encima de mi cabeza. Las mantiene allí con una mano mientras la otra se desliza hacia abajo para apretar mi pecho. Sus dedos ruedan mi pezón entre ellos, y se traga el gemido que incita de mí cuando captura mi boca de nuevo.

La estancia se llena con nada más que el sonido de nuestra carne resbaladiza golpeándose una contra otra, nuestras respiraciones jadeantes, nuestras súplicas apasionadas y los gritos de éxtasis. Puedo sentir la oleada dentro de mí, mi canal apretándose a su alrededor mientras él sigue entrando y saliendo, cada centímetro de su hierro duro pegándole a cada uno de mis nervios. Pero también puedo ver a un hombre a punto de perder el control y buscar la liberación cuando Peeta deja ir mis manos y él mismo se apoya sobre los codos, cerniéndose sobre mí. La mete una última vez antes de que él grite mi nombre y de repente salga de mí.

Mi cuerpo se aprieta ante el vacío inesperado que siento mientras Peeta entierra su cabeza en mi pecho y su cuerpo se convulsiona con su clímax.

―Lección dos, nunca dejes de jugar a menos que creas que en realidad el juego haya acabado. ―¿En su mano? Estoy confundida. Gime por el placer violento que está disparándose a través de su cuerpo. Puedo sentir la tensión saliendo de su cuerpo y la cálida caricia de sus labios en mi piel desnuda. Su toque hace que mi cuerpo se retuerza mientras mis nervios hormiguean con la pérdida de mi orgasmo anticipado.

―No me hagas esto ¡Por favor!

Puedo sentir su sonrisa contra mi abdomen y como si le hubiese encantado escuchar esas palabras, murmura:

―Voy a dártelo pero quiero que te vengas para mí, K. Quiero ver lo dulce que sabes.

¡Oh! Mi mente procesa la razón de su repentina retirada. Su boca. En mí.

―Peeta…

―Shh-shh-shh ―susurra en mi oído, sus labios rozando el punto sensible justo debajo de mi lóbulo. Arqueo mi cabeza hacia atrás, raspando las uñas en su espalda. Él susurra ante mi tacto mientras pone una fila de besos en mi cuello y alrededor de la otra oreja―. Te has burlando toda la noche, Katniss ―raspa su voz, ronca por el deseo―. Ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor.

Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y no tiene nada que ver con el frío granito en el que estoy.

Peeta flanquea mi cuerpo, pero siento su mano extenderse y lo escucho arrugar una bolsa más allá de mi cabeza. Vuelvo la cabeza para ver lo que está haciendo y la otra mano de Peeta sostiene firme mi mandíbula.

―Uh-uh-uh ―advierte―. Mantén la cabeza quieta. No me gustaría que arruinaras la sorpresa.

―¿Peeta? ―arrugo mi frente, curiosa por lo que esté hablando a pesar de mi cuerpo está en estado de alerta con sus palabras. No soy exactamente buena con las sorpresas en un día normal y sobre todo no cuando estoy aquí desnuda, expuesta y vulnerable.

Él se ríe, profundamente y sexy.

―Eso va a ser difícil para ti, ¿no es así? ―Cuando no respondo, se levanta sobre un codo y me mira por un momento―. Esto es sumamente bueno para mí y lo mejor es que recién estamos empezando. ―Aprieta un casto beso en mis labios. Se inclina sobre mí, una sonrisa lasciva encrespa las comisuras de sus labios. ―¿Sabes lo hermosa que te ves ahora? ―Yo no respondo sino que me muerdo el labio mientras siento sus dedos de repente en mi hendidura. Me apartan y poco a poco se arrastran de arriba a abajo. Pequeños susurros me dejan arqueándome para encontrarme con su contacto. Inmediatamente saca su mano.

―Peeta…

―Uh-uh, K ―bromea―. Yo estoy al mando. Justo aquí y justo ahora. ―Mis párpados revolotean cuando miro a sus ojos. Mi corazón martillea en mi pecho ante sus palabras. Mis pezones se contraen ante la idea. La entrega de mi control a otra persona es una idea desconcertante. Permitir que me toque sin ninguna restricción, aceptar sus caricias con total confianza, someterse sin pensarlo aún más―. Deja de pensar, nena ―susurra mientras pone mis manos por encima de mi cabeza―. Te lo juro, no me importa si alguien te lo ha dicho antes pero tienes los senos más hermosos que he visto alguna vez… y créeme he visto muchos. ―Mis pensamientos se borran cuando aplasta su boca en la mía. Muevo las manos y él se ríe dentro de nuestro beso. ― Las caderas más anchas y hermosas que he probado alguna vez. Dímelo Katniss, ¿alguien alguna vez te lo ha dicho? ―La yema de su pulgar traza el contorno de mis labios― las cosas tan deliciosas que me imagino pueden hacer estos labios…

¡Oh, mierda!

Algo corre suave pero ligeramente grueso sobre mi estómago y mi torso hasta dar la vuelta alrededor de mis pezones. Aspiro bruscamente cuando lo que él tiene me roza ligeramente debajo de la parte superior de mis piernas y luego por una parte interna del muslo y por el otro. Mi sexo se aprieta ante el susurro de su toque, desesperada por algo que me ayude a aliviar el dolor de mi vejiga. Lo único que toca mi cuerpo es este objeto. El único sonido que escucho es mi propia respiración. La expectación que crea en mí es profunda, mientras continúa su lenta tortura, atormentando mis sentidos.

Nunca he necesitado el toque de un hombre en mi vida tanto como lo necesito a él en este momento. Mi siguiente pensamiento es sólo cuando sigue. No hay nada que hacer más que centrarse en las sensaciones. Tengo los nervios de punta, esperando el contacto con mi cuerpo. Ha conseguido que me olvide de lo que pasará en diez pasos, sino que me deleito con el paso en el que me encuentro. He perdido todo sentido de lo que me rodeaba. Nada existe en este momento, excepto él, mi desesperación por su toque y el deseo de mi cuerpo por la liberación.

Peeta está absolutamente silencioso excepto por las brisas apenas audibles de aire que escucho escapar de su boca en respuesta a la reacción de mi cuerpo ante el delicioso tormento de su sensual privación sensorial.

Él para la presión en mi pecho derecho y antes de que pueda posicionar la sensación, me toca por primera vez capturando mi pezón en su boca. Sacudo mis caderas salvajemente ante el calor de su boca en mi capullo sensible.

―¡Peeta! ― clamo, tirando de mis manos contra sus cabellos, invitándolo a degustar con gusto mi pecho.

―Sin tocar― señala tirando de mis manos y enganchándola en las suyas y llevándolas sobre mi cabeza. ― Nunca me ha gustado que alguien me distraiga mientras como― Él tira de mi pezón suavemente con sus dientes y la calidez de su boca se ha ido sólo para volver a sentirlo en su compañera. Siento el extraño objeto dando vueltas alrededor de mi pecho antes de que su boca se cierre sobre él de nuevo. Él se queja en voz baja. ―Sabroso ―murmura contra mí, y entonces que me doy cuenta de que recuerdo el comentario de antes. Me está tomando el pelo con lo del algodón de azúcar.

Empiezo a hablar y me detengo cuando su boca se cierra sobre la mía otra vez, el sabor azucarado dulce en su lengua. Es un suave y tierno beso. Una gradual relajación de sus labios y lengua que carecen de urgencia pero aún gritan de simple desesperación. Sus labios se desplazan por mi cuello expuesto y hacia su parte posterior, mordiendo mi lóbulo de la oreja. Una tortura lenta y bienvenida que me está haciendo quererlo como nunca antes.

Puedo sentir el algodón de azúcar moviéndose lentamente por mi torso, detiene sus labios en el hueso de mi cadera, pasa su lengua por mi tattoo y continúa su recorrido hacia mi sexo. El dulce deja mi piel, y siento sus dedos explorándome, acariciando mis pliegues, y el juego vuelve a mi cuerpo adicto a su toque. Jadeo en nuestro beso y Peeta absorbe mi voraz gemido de deseo. Hábilmente se burla de mí con dedos diestros, y yo empujo mi pelvis contra su mano, con ganas de más. Necesitada de la fricción que me pondrá más cerca del borde.

Silbo un suspiro cuando me separa, deslizando lentamente un dedo en mi interior. Calor destella a través de mí mientras siento que mis músculos se contraen a su alrededor, apretándolo mientras el fuego quema a través de mis venas. Él me ahueca, meciendo tranquilamente la mano mientras el pulgar encuentra y estimula mi nudo de terminaciones nerviosas. Retira el dedo y luego mete lentamente dos en mí. Los curva, frotándose contra el punto sensible en mi interior, sus dedos y lengua imitando al otro mientras intensifica su ritmo. Mis manos se hacen puños sobre la mesa, mis uñas en mis palmas, mientras él acelera el ritmo.

Estoy tan gloriosamente cerca de estrellarme en el olvido y luego, de repente, ya no lo estoy. Mellark ha retirado todo contacto de mí. Grito su nombre en señal de frustración. En desesperación. Oigo el ruido de su risa baja.

―Todavía no, cariño. Jugaremos según un cambio radical ―me canta al oído―. Quiero volverte tan loca como tú me vuelves a mí ―siento una suave cosquilla en mis labios y los abro, aceptando el dulce bocado de algodón de azúcar en la lengua―. Quiero llevarte a la cima, Katniss. Llevarte al borde para que tu único pensamiento sea sobre mí. Para que grites mi nombre cuando tu cuerpo estalle en mil astillas de placer. Además si vas a contarle esto a Glimmer supongo que tengo que esforzarme para dejar mi reputación bien en alto. ¿No crees?

Sus palabras me hipnotizan. Me seducen. Y sin una pizca de advertencia sobre lo que se viene, la boca de Peeta se cierra sobre mi clítoris mientras él desliza dos dedos de nuevo en mí.

Clamo inarticuladamente ante el exquisito placer que se impulsa a través de mí. Chupa, burlándose de mí con suavidad hasta que mis piernas se tensan en impaciencia. Sus dedos se presionan lentamente dentro y fuera de mi canal, frotando, burlándose, y urgiéndome más alto. Levanto mis caderas hacia él, tambaleándome por su manipulación lánguida, pero todavía con ganas de más.

Jadeo necesitada y luego gimo en éxtasis mientras siento el principio vivificante construyéndose de nuevo bajo su toque experto. Estoy tan cerca. A poco de mi clímax.

Bruscamente, Peeta retira su boca. Sus dedos se mantienen, sin embargo, permaneciendo inmóviles dentro de mí.

¡Maldito sea! Mi pecho se levanta entonces por aire mientras mi cuerpo se queda apretado, esperando el más mínimo movimiento que me pusiera en marcha.

―Niña codiciosa ―amonesta, su aliento susurrando sobre mi carne resbaladiza, al fondo puedo escuchar de nuevo la rasgadura de algún sobre de papel―. Voy a tener que rectificar esto ―y antes de que pueda terminar su última palabra, él retira los dedos y se golpea en mí, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura en mi profundidad climatizada. Sale de mí poco a poco antes de zambullirse de nuevo. Él sigue con esta retirada lenta seguida de su codicioso viaje de regreso adentro, marcando un ritmo delirante que me empuja hacia el borde.

―¡Córrete para mí, Katniss! ―me gruñe.

Sus palabras son mi perdición. Mi respiración se acelera. Mi pulso se acelera. Mis músculos se tensan. Mis caderas se muelen con las de él, profundizando el dolor que me quema hasta que me empuja sobre el borde. Exploto como un petardo. Detonaciones de pequeñas luces estallan detrás de mis párpados cerrados y revoloteos de calor al rojo atraviesan mi cuerpo.

―¡Oh Dios, Peeta! ―La plenitud repentina, su inesperado golpe contra mi botón de nervios interiores, me retuerce contra la losa de granito.

Las sensaciones se rompen alrededor de mí mientras la primera ola de mi orgasmo explota. Grito, todos mis pensamientos incoherentes mientras pulso a su alrededor. Él se queda quieto, permitiéndome absorber la intensidad de mi clímax. Libero la respiración que he estado conteniendo, mis músculos tensos relajándose lentamente antes de que una nueva ola se estremezca a través de mí.

Esta ola es más de lo él que puede soportar. Mis músculos ordeñan el orgasmo de él. Se levanta de nuevo y se empuja dentro de mí un par de veces más, mi cuerpo sujetando al suyo. Él grita mi nombre, su propio clímax rasga a través de él, y sus caderas se mueven de un tirón en mi contra hasta que puedo todos sus músculos tensos y un increíble gemido abandonando sus labios.

Se desploma sobre mí, presionando su cara en la curva de mi cuello. Nuestros pechos se elevan desigualmente al unísono, y puedo sentir sus labios formando una sonrisa. Mi respiración se estremece cuando exhalo, el latir frenético de mi corazón comienza a disminuir. Eso fue... ¡Wow!

Me muevo por debajo de él. Se ríe en mi cuello, la vibración de la misma se filtra en mi pecho.

―¿Supongo que ya no hay más juegos por esta noche?

―Mmm. ―No creo que pueda decirlo. Mi cuerpo todavía está procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Él se levanta y puedo sentir sus manos tirando de mis caderas.. La cara de Mellark está por encima de mí, la concentración grabada en ella mientras otro pequeño beso en mi diseño de tinta, lo que me hace pasar mis manos sobre sus mejillas mientras me mira, quitando un errático mechón de pelo que cae sobre su frente. Una tímida sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Levanto la cabeza y cepillo un suave beso en sus labios, la única manera en que puedo expresar lo que siento, lo mucho que ha significado para mí lo que acaba de pasar, sin mandarlo a correr por las colinas.

Pongo mi cabeza hacia abajo mientras los ojos de Peeta aún permanecen cerrados, las comisuras de su boca todavía suaves en una sonrisa. Sacude la cabeza sutilmente antes de abrir los ojos y aliviar su peso de encima de mí.

―Vamos ―dice, tirando de mí por mis brazos―. Esto no puede ser muy cómodo para ti.

Me siento en un lado de la barra, de repente modesta en mi desnudez. Miro alrededor por mi ropa mientras Peeta tironea de sus vaqueros a lo largo de sus caderas desnudas. Paso mis brazos a través de los tirantes de mi sujetador mientras lo veo abotonar los cuatro primeros botones, dejando el de la parte superior suelto. Tengo que reprimir un suspiro mientras lo miro desnudo de la cintura para arriba, en la apreciación pura de su físico tonificado.

Engancho mi sujetador y arrastro mi camisa sobre mi cabeza, temiendo el estado de mi pelo despeinado. Empiezo a correr mis dedos a través de él, pero paro cuando cojo algo más que un vistazo de los músculos de su torso. Nunca he sido realmente capaz de ver la totalidad de ellos, así que me tomo un momento para mirar.

―¿Tengo que preguntar otra vez si apruebas la mercancía?

Él me mira, girando su cuerpo y levantando su brazo sobre la cabeza para que yo pueda ver las marcas de sus músculos.

―¿Eres de esos hombres que vive en un gimnasio?

―No, solo me gusta correr en las mañanas y de vez en cuando escalo la montaña del parque nacional ―dice con voz ronca, ocupándose al abrir la nevera, y tomando una cerveza. ― no te ofrezco otra, porque considero que ya tienes suficiente de bebidas alcohólicas

―Vamos. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? No soy una niña, puedo beber cuanto yo quiera sin emborracharme ―lo pincho, con curiosidad por saber por qué de repente evita la cuestión cuando ha estado tan próximo en toda la noche.

―Bueno ya que eres tan valiente… pero advertencia, llegas a encenderte aunque sea un poco y te juro que voy a aprovecharme de ti hasta decir basta― Me tiende una cerveza y yo sacudo mi cabeza, rechazando su oferta―. Me lo imaginé, no pareces ser el tipo de persona que se emborracha o está acostumbrada a beber.

― ¿Tu si?

―Depende de la ocasión, he probado infinidades de bebidas, sin embargo nunca se ha vuelto un vicio, considero que puede ser algo de resistencia.

― ¿Tienes alguno? ¿Un vicio?

Me apoyo contra el mostrador con mi camisa y las bragas mientras toma de un tirón su cerveza, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos sobre el fondo de la botella. Los desliza a lo largo de mis piernas desnudas y de vuelta a la seguridad de mis ojos.

―La cafeína, mi moto y el sexo

― ¿En ese orden?

―No estrictamente, si agregara tus caderas a la lista no se alteraría el orden.

―No quiero sonar trágica, pero no deberías decirme esas cosas―susurro, doy un paso hacia él, llegando tentativamente, y corro mis dedos por su brazo izquierdo

Se encoge de hombros lejos de mí, tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza.

―No me digas ahora que eres una de esas mujeres que controlan el vocabulario de los hombres que las rodean.

Eso es todo lo que me da y su tono me dice que no hay mayor discusión sobre esta cuestión.

―No lo decía por eso, estoy citando tus advertencias ― No espere alguna respuesta y solo me giré para ingresar a la sala y poder tomar asiento en uno de sus confortables muebles. ―Te lo dije, no estoy tratando de ser melodramática

―Todo negocios ahora, ¿verdad? ―Lo miro cuidadosamente a medida que camina hacia mí, precavida por la mirada depredadora en sus ojos―. ¿Cómo es que hace diez minutos estabas desnuda y exigente debajo de mí y ahora estás nerviosa e incómoda simplemente por estar en el mismo espacio que yo? ― _Probablemente porque dominas cualquier espacio que ocupas._ Él llega a tirar de uno de mis rizos. Sus ojos azules se oscurecen mientras me mira.―¿Soy tan gran horror de chico, K? Te gusta tenerme… ¿Cómo fue que me dijiste? ¿Con mi barbilla entre tus piernas? Pero una vez he terminado ¡puff! El encanto desaparece

―No estoy nerviosa. ―Mi respuesta contundente sobre lo ocurrido en la habitación delata todo lo contrario.

―Oh, K, no es exactamente amable mentir cuando algo de mi saliva sigue en ti.

Mi rubor se oscurece. Bueno, cuando lo pone de esa manera...

―No estoy mintiendo. Sólo quería… ah… uh, sabes no eres el único que tiene que levantar un muro aquí. Tú puedes estar acostumbrado a esto. Yo sin embargo, soy nueva.

Levanta las cejas, una sonrisa de complicidad en los labios. Yo soy una mentirosa horrible, y sé que él puede ver a través de mí.

―Qué momento oportuno para preguntar ―él sonríe―. Bueno ― se impulsa fuera del espaldar del asiento y se sienta a mi lado, extiende y ahueca mi cuello, poniéndome un tierno beso en los labios―, Comencemos formalmente con las lecciones. ― Abro los ojos en su beso mientras sus palabras entran en mi cabeza. ¿Qué? Siento su cuerpo tensarse una vez que se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha dicho. La expresión de su cara es indiscernible. ― Lección uno y dos ¿las recuerdas?

― ¿Qué, ahora eres mi asesor en el aspecto sentimental?

―Llámalo como quieras, digamos que solo le devuelvo el favor a mi asesora de Psicología. Ahora responde a lo que te pedí― su mano se ubica cálida y pesada en mi mano izquierda, haciendo pequeños círculos con su índice.

―Uno: aprende a controlar tu cuerpo. Dos: nunca dejes de jugar a menos que creas que en realidad el juego haya acabado― Peeta envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mientras su otra mano nuevamente suelta los botones de su pantalón. Una vez suelto, desliza su mano a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, una ligera presión que me voltea hacia él. La tensión aun ondea a través de él cuándo sus labios vienen sobre los míos. Curvo mis dedos sobre la tela de jean que recubre su rodilla, apretándolo con todo lo que tengo porque de una manera u otra sé que me está probando.

―Levántate― por un segundo lo miro sin comprender, hasta que tiende una de sus manos frente a mí para ayudarme a levantarme. Sin demora alguna, me incorporo evitando quedar de frente a Peeta. Sin apartar su mirada de la mía, levanta sus caderas y jala la pretina de su jean haciendo que éste se deslizara por sus piernas y finalmente cayera a sus pies descalzos. Da unos cuantos tirones más, y logra que la prenda abandone por completo su cuerpo. ― ahora, ven aquí. ― ordena, dando unas palmadas sobre sus muslos desnudos, evito suspirar con todas mis fuerzas cuando mi mirada sube un poco más y compruebo lo que ya me imaginaba, su desnudes vuelve a seducirme.

Doy un pequeño paso hacia Mellark y en el momento en que pretendo levantar mi pierna derecha para sentarme sobre él, de frente y rodeándolo con mis muslos, me detiene levantando mano derecha.

―Espera, desvístete primero. ― Peeta acaricia la curva de mi cadera, toma el materia de mis bragas en un puño y tira un poco hacia abajo― Quítalo todo.

La urgencia se agolpa a través de mi parte baja, provocada por mi pulso incrementándose. Aprieto mis muslos juntos porque el delicioso latido está empezando.

El solo sonido de su voz retumbante basta para que mis inhibiciones persistentes de desvanezcan como el hielo sobre el vidrio caliente. Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras mi boca se extiende en una sonrisa maliciosa. Mi pensamiento se dirige a la forma en que quiero pasar mi lengua por su cuerpo y sentirlo estremecerse en respuesta al tacto.

Extiendo la mano, sorprendida por la mujer lasciva en mí que se está saliendo fuera de su escondite. La pasiva chica, tímida que pensaba en tener relaciones sexuales con las luces encendidas como aventurera ya no existe. Peeta me hace necesitar cosas que nunca supe que quería. Él me hace sentir sexy. Deseable. Deseada.

Levanto el dobladillo de mi camisa hasta que mis manos rozan mi abdomen. Dirijo una uña a través de mi estómago justo por encima de mi cintura, y sonrío cuando sus labios se separan y los ojos se oscurecen con absoluta necesidad de sólo mi tacto.

Empiezo a tirar de la camisa hacia arriba y fuera de mi cuerpo.

―Permíteme. ―Su tono áspero, cuando alcanza y agarra la prenda y la coloca en el asiento vecino para que mi sweater no caiga al piso.―Justo lo que me gusta ―susurra, sin apartar la mirada de mi cuerpo.― Aun te quedan prendas que retirar― Habla arrastrando las palabras mientras sus ojos arrastran su camino de regreso hacia arriba y abajo de mi cuerpo otra vez. Él frota el pulgar sobre los otros dedos como si estuvieran ansiosos por tocarme. Doy un paso hacia él de nuevo, mi cuerpo híper consciente de todo lo que nos rodea y entre nosotros.

Doblo mis brazos y los ubico tras mi espalda para poder desenganchar mi brasier, son pocos los segundos que me toma ya que rápidamente estoy deslizando las delgadas tiras por mis brazos y tirando la prenda a sus muslos, revelando nuevamente mis pechos para él.

― Tan endemoniadamente hermosos― murmura

Es un sentimiento erótico increíble, estar ahí, de pie, frente a él, con mis senos totalmente expuestos, desnuda excepto por mis bragas blancas. Aire quema en mis pulmones. Golpea en mí todo el camino, sacudiéndome hasta la medula. Mi pulso aporrea. Engancho mis dedos a la elástica de mi ropa interior y tiro de ellas hasta que caen rodeando mis tobillos. Estoy temblando con urgencia y él lo sabe porque tiende su mano y me ayuda a salir de la prenda.

―Cada vez que tu respiración queda atrapada en tu garganta me pongo duro, me dan ganas de saber qué tipo de sonidos vas a hacer cuando yo esté enterrado profundamente en ti― Esta vez se permite acariciarme las caderas con sus poderosas manos― Date la vuelta― sin permitir que mis nervios aparezcan, doy la vuelta anhelando lo que sea que vendrá― en este momento, me estas convirtiendo en el hombre más envidiado de la clínica. Un increíble derrier. ― Inevitablemente emito un agudo gritito cuando sus dientes se cierran en la parte superior de mi glúteo izquierdo. ― Va a ser bueno, va a ser jodidamente explosivo

Renovada excitación aprieta mi barriga, Peeta tira nuevamente de su pantalón e introduce su mano derecha en el bolsillo delantero, toma entre sus dedos el cuadrado trozo de papel rojo y lo tira sobre el asiento en el que se encuentra mi camisa. Insta su mano en mi cadera, tirándome en posición. Mi culo golpea contra su vientre plano, golpe de carne sobre carne resuena en mi cabeza. Él está duro ya. Puedo sentir su polla presionando contra mí debajo de mi muslo derecho. Un temblor se estremece a través de mí, centrando en el latido de mi corazón. La respiración de Peeta hace cosquillas sobre mi cuello, su lengua hundiéndose en el hueco de mi garganta mientras desliza una mano arriba en la cara interna de mi muslo y dentro de mi hendidura.

―Abre― susurra cepillando su boca a través de la mía.

Separo mis piernas para darle acceso y empuño mis manos en su cadera, el acaricia un camino sobre mis pliegues, su toque experto arrancando jadeos de mi garganta. Me retuerzo sobre su mano, cuando su índice se desliza dentro de mi cuerpo, empujo hacia abajo y agarro su muñeca para mantenerlo dentro de mí

―No seas avariciosa, Everdeen.― hace círculos con su pulgar alrededor de mi clítoris, presionando contra un lugar que sabe es especialmente sensible.

Mis nervios se estiran con fuerza, como una banda elástica de goma a punto de romperse. Busco a tientas su pene pero bloquea mi búsqueda con su otra mano.

―Peeta

―Tranquila, Preciosa― presiona su boca en el lóbulo de mi oreja. Su respiración raspa contra mi oído― ¿Alguien lo ha encontrado, K? ¿Alguien ha tocado tu punto?

Una ola de calor se vierte sobre mí me giro hacia él y niego con un gesto, nuestras bocas colisionan calientes y húmedas. Nuestra lujuria detenida y tensa de repente explota en una necesidad enloquecida. Ensancha sus dedos sobre mi canal y con una sola estocada me vengo, duro, yendo en contra de él y gritando su nombre.

Cuando la sensación mengua, Peeta tira de mí contra su pecho y tira de mis rodillas para abrirlas un poco más.

Su polla palpita contra mi muslo, y me contoneo alrededor para tratar de empujarlo en la posición correcta, anhelando sentirlo hundirse profundo dentro de mí.

―Espera― se estira para alcanzar el preservativo, luego desliza su mano por mi entrepiernas, ajustando el condón frente a mí― mira Katniss, fija tu mirada ahí― con su otra mano, toma mi barbilla y la guía hasta lograr que mi mirada se enganche con el reflejo del gran espejo ubicado en la pared contraria― eres tan malditamente sexy, K.

Renovada excitación arde en mi sangre ante el tono espeso con deseo de su voz, el calor de su expresión. A través del espejo puedo verlo Peeta presionar su mano en mis rodillas para urgirlas a apartarse un poco más, corriendo su dedo sobre mis pliegues. Rueda el condón sobre él antes de poner la cabeza hinchada de su erección contra mí, luego agarra mis caderas y me empuja sobre su eje.

―Oh, Dios, Mellark…― es una sorpresa, el repentino pulso de su larga, dura longitud llenándome. Aprieto alrededor de él en el instante en que empieza a empujar, y luego todo desaparece ante sus pesadas y repetidas zambullidas, sus ojos aun enganchados con los míos a través del espejo, sonríe y luego recorre con su mirada mi cuerpo, sus manos agarrando la parte posterior de mis muslos, regalándome un primer plano de nuestro encuentro.

Quiero que dure por siempre. Lo quiero impactando dentro de mi duro y rápido, quiero mi cuerpo rodando debajo de la fuerza de nosotros follando. Expando una mano sobre el cojín vecino y empujo hacia adelante y atrás para igualar sus movimientos.

Tensión bobina dentro de mí, un hilo muy apretado y luego convulsiones me estremecen desde la cabeza a los pies y todo de nuevo. Mis músculos internos se aprietan alrededor de su polla. Peeta apoya sus manos sobre mis caderas, sudor goteando por su mandíbula.

―K

―hazlo, duro. ― me empujo hacia atrás con desesperación ansiando la liberación. Mi mente se llena de estas imágenes, imágenes que quiero guardar por siempre. Peeta todo ardiente, concentrado y tenso detrás de mí, sus músculos tiesos con el esfuerzo, su pecho húmedo con el sudor

Su gruesa y venosa polla hundiéndose en mi cuerpo.

―Te ves tan caliente… muéstrame que lo quieres… más duro… ah, eso es todo.

Apoyo mi mano en el asiento y me retuerzo sin pudor contra él, bombeando sobre su eje e instando a ambos hacia el éxtasis. Mis senos se balancean delante de mí, gritos de placer rasgando mi garganta. La presión alrededor de mis nervios.

―Peeta― nada amortigua mi grito cuando convulsiono a su alrededor, mi carne interior apretando. Él se entierra con fuerza una vez más antes emitir un desgarrador sonido, que sin duda proviene del fondo de sus entrañas.

Jadeando me hundo contra él. Yacemos allí mojados, jadeantes y sudorosos. Estremecimientos continúan temblando en mi sangre, esas pequeñas réplicas de placer persistiendo

―Esto es lo que prefiere un hombre. Una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y no duda en conseguirlo. La timidez y las excusas cuando son reiterativas no hacen más que aburrir. No hay algo más sexy que una mujer que se da a respetar en público pero que al cerrar la puerta de su habitación se convierte en una loba. Esa, Katniss Everdeen… es la lección numero tres.

…..

Hello!

Ok, respiren y no me odien!

Espero que les haya gustado el cap… algo corto pero fue todo lo que mi cerebro dio!

Quiero sus opiniones (de verdad me muero por saber que piensan)

Les recuerdo parte de la cita y algunos de los aspectos de sus conversaciones para hacerlas me basé un poco en una historia (no sé si alguna la ha leído, se llama A alta velocidad de Karoline K. es una muy bonita historia, se las recomiendo)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, me encanta leerlas!

PD: espero haber respondidos los comentarios pasados, de verdad lamento si se me pasó alguno

Si notan algún error o tienen alguna duda, please háganmelo saber, me encanta recibir críticas y adoro sus consejos


	16. Chapter 16

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

― _¿Te gusta así?_ ― preguntó, observándome con esos increíbles ojos de un hermoso gris claro. Mientras sus caderas se balanceaban de atrás hacia adelante sin detenerse en ningún momento.

―Sí, preciosa. Solo no te detengas― rodeando sus anchas caderas con mis manos, le ayudé a precisar y acelerar sus vaivenes, garantizando la pronta y exquisita llegada de mi clímax.

Definitivamente en estos momentos podría fácilmente ser la envida de cualquier hombre en la tierra. No siempre tienes la oportunidad de encontrar una mujer así, con ese cabello rubio que te provocaba tirar, oler y manipular en cualquier momento, con esos labios de frambuesa, dueña de unas increíbles curvas que bien podrían volver loco a cualquier corredor de fórmula uno y por sobre todo con esa rica piel que gritaba peligro cuando percibías su sencillo perfume de vainilla.

Era increíble como el solo sonido que producía el chocar de nuestros cuerpos, podía solo hacerme cerrar los ojos y olvidarme del mundo y puedo asegurar que aun con los ojos cerrados continuaría disfrutando y en ningún momento la sensación de placer diezmaría.

Sin duda alguna esta semana me he convertido en el hombre más afortunado y la envidia de muchos

―Peet bebé, estas cerca. ―Aunque el ese apodo sonó raro en sus labios, decidí dejarlo pasar sin prestarle mucha atención.

―Si, si, si ¡Mierda! Hazlo― Grité, imprimiendo mayor fuerza en mi agarre, logrando que mis uñas se tornaran casi blancas por el esfuerzo.

Dejando mis pensamientos de lado y aprovechando su impulso, apoyé mi mano en la mitad de su columna, empujándola hacia mi pecho. Me encantó el gemido que abandonó sus labios cuando sus suaves senos impactaron con mi pecho. En el momento en que juntó nuestros labios en un beso exigente permití que mi lengua poseyera esa dulce abertura.

―Bebé abre los ojos. Mírame― murmuró en mi oído para después morder con un poco de fuerza mi lóbulo.

―Si, ¡Diablos, si! Todo lo que quieras te lo daré…

Como si se tratara de alguna especie de broma o mal chiste, el escenario que estaba viviendo, en el que una increíblemente hermosa rubia me montaba fue sustituida por una pelinegra que me observaba como una víbora mientras acariciaba a mi chico con sus delgados labios rojo escarlata.

― ¿Qué mier…?― me fue imposible controlar mi reacción al abrir mis ojos. La Katniss de mi sueño fue sustituida por una atemorizante vista de Clove, vistiendo una vaporosa camisa negra y uno de eso pantalones de cuerina negro. Sin poder evitarlo mi pierna derecha salió impulsada hacia adelante, como un grito de guerra en apoyo y protección de mi mercancía que casualmente se había encogido como si se tratara de un globo. Dando un giro en la cama logré incorporarme de un brinco que me llevó al extremo contrario de la habitación. ― ¡Maldición!― exclamé cuando uno de los juguetes de Driver se enterró en la planta de mi pie derecho.

No contaba con que mi patada fuese lo suficientemente rustica, como para ocasionar que mi novia aterrizara de espaldas en el suelo de mi habitación.

―¡Maldición! ―por muy cómica que parecía la escena lo menos que pude hacer fuer reírme, en el instante en que desperté por completo, me patee mentalmente por lastimarla― ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Estás loco?

―Lo… Lo lamento Clove, yo… yo estaba teniendo una pesadilla… y despierto y tu… tu― _Si claro imbécil, repítete lo de la pesadilla hasta que te lo creas._

― ¿Yo qué? ¡Estaba dándote los buenos días, Peet! ¡Pudiste fracturar mi nariz o mi quijada!

―Lo siento amor, no fue mi intención lastimarte. Yo… solo, no estaba preparado. Ayer me acosté solo y tú apareces así…me asusté. ¿Además como entraste?

― ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ― escupió mientras hacía unos extraños movimientos con su hombro y cuello, cuando di un paso hacia ella, Clove retrocedió apoyándose en la puerta de mi armario― Vine desde muy lejos, lo primero que hago después de que aterriza mi vuelo es venir a verte y el fabuloso de mi novio me saluda con una patada en la clavícula mientras intentaba practicarle sexo oral. ¡Genial, Mellark!

―Te dije ya que lo sentía, no voy a estar disculpándome toda la mañana por algo que se escapa de mis manos. Sabes muy bien que esa mierda de las sorpresitas no me gustan― agregué recogiendo el juguete de Driver y tirándolo en su cama que extrañamente estaba vacía ― ¿Dónde está Driver? ― _Un momento…_ ― ¿Cómo entraste?

―Tengo una copia― susurro tan bajo que casi tuve que inclinarme hacia adelante para poder escuchar la última palabra.

 _Copia… ¿Copia?_

 _¿Qué carajos? Cálmate Mellark, seguro escuchaste mal_

― ¿Una copia de qué? ―gruñí recogiendo mi ropa interior del suelo y deslizándola por mis piernas

―Obviamente, de tus llaves― un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal en el momento en que confirmó la idea que se formulaba en mi mente.

― ¿Quién te las dio? ― Clove se giró tomo su teléfono del bolso y comenzó a teclear alguna cosa en él, dándome a entender con su lenguaje corporal que el tema resultaba sumamente aburrido para ella― ¿Me escuchaste o quieres que repita la pregunta?

― Yo las tomé, solo las uso en caso de emergencia

― Claro…―respondí con un chasquido― ¿Es este uno de esos casos?

―No. Te dije, quería sorprenderte

―No me gustan las sorpresas y lo sabes. Ahora, dámelas

― ¿Qué? ―grita al mismo tiempo que decide levantarse de la cama y acercarse a mí― ¡siquiera podrías vestirte primero! ¡Son unas llaves! ― Varias emociones parpadean a través de sus ojos, la más frecuente es molestia, pero su cara no muestra absolutamente nada

Y con Clove, cuando su rostro es tan frio y carente de emoción, significa que una tormenta se avecina justo debajo.

―Las llaves de mi casa― Le corregí― Mi casa, mi espacio. No cualquier cosa, ahora― vociferé, tendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Unos extraños sonidos provenientes del baño hicieron que apartara mi mirada de Clove y posara la mirada en la puerta de madera que daba a mi baño, en cuestión de segundos identifiqué a que se debían los sonidos.

―Lo encerraste― troné, tomando su brazo y tirando del el para apartarla de mi camino. A medida que me acercaba a la puerta los aullidos y el rasgar de sus patas en la puerta se hizo más insistente, al segundo en que giré la perrilla y empujé la puerta el negro hocico de mi perro se asomó por la abertura, casi apartando la puerta el mismo con sus patas― Hey amigo, lo lamento― me disculpe acariciando su cabeza y lomo.

―Por favor…― bufó, en el momento en que posé mi mirada en ella. Clove, desvió la suya a sus manos― No voy a disculparme, trató de morderme y si lo sigue haciendo ese es el único trato que recibirá de mi parte.

―No lo hubiese hecho si no hubieses entrado de esa manera― levanté mi mano evitando que me interrumpiera― No, no quiero escucharlo. Vete por favor.

― ¿Por un perro?

―No sigas hablando porque te hundes más. Ahora vete― El hielo en mi voz la detiene solo unos segundos, pero ni incluso eso la desanima

―Tú nene, eres quien tiene a ese perro así, con esas actitudes prácticamente lo estas malacostumbrando. ― dice no encontrándose afectada por la picadura de mis palabras

―Si, bueno lidiaré con eso en otro momento. ― doy un paso más en la habitación, permitiendo que el collar de Driver se deslice de mis dedos, quien al verse libre sale disparado hacia Clove como una bala

― ¡Mellark! ¡Va a morderme! ¡Si me muerde voy a denunciarte! ¡Se lo van a llevar! ― Me encojo de vuelta por el veneno que ata su voz, pero al mismo tiempo estoy enojado. Enojado de que solo entre aquí, a mi hogar, a mi lugar donde soy el único que tiene la autoridad necesaria para permitir la entrada de alguien.

―Driver, déjala. Vete a tu cama ya Clove se va― lo regaño juguetonamente, sin permitir que su comentario anterior me intimide.

― ¡Increíble! ― Clove deja escapar una risa condescendiente y se da la vuelta ligeramente para mirar por encima de mí con incredulidad en sus ojos como si estuviera diciendo ¿En serio?

―Clove

― ¿Qué? ― Gruñe mientras comienza a dirigirse hacia la puerta de mi habitación.

―Las llaves.

―Tómalas― jadea, con shock mezclado con dolor en su voz― Trágate tus malditas llaves, Mellark― Tiene una mano en su boca, con lágrimas en sus ojos

―Si bueno, es lo que tenía planeado hacer.

.

.

.

Dormí hasta tarde. Tan agotada que estoy, he sido capaz de dormir más allá de mi hora normal que son las 4.30 am. Son las 9:00 en el momento en que termino la revisión general de mis pacientes y me pongo en marcha para comenzar mi desayuno, procurando esta vez, acompañarlo con una enorme taza de café.

Glimmer y Rue están sentadas en una pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro del cafetín, los pies de Glimm están apoyados en la silla vacía frente a ella. Ella me mira con cautela desde detrás de su taza de café, mientras Rue alterna su mirada entre sus uñas y yo.

―Buenos días. ― Saludan al mismo tiempo

―Buenos días ―murmuro, tratando de disimular el gran bostezo que llega en ese instante―. Tengo sueño ―les digo mientras arrastro una de las sillas para tomar asiento frente a ellas.

―Nos hemos dado cuenta ―dice Rue refiriéndose a mi saludo―. ¿Estás cansada porque tuviste una mañana fuerte o porque te fuerzas a ti misma a trabajar tras el exceso de alcohol y sexo húmedo? ―La coquetería es rica en su voz―. Con esa cara me sorprende que incluso puedas caminar.

―Lamento no haberte llamado Rue. Llegué tarde a casa y solo tuve energías para cambiarme y tirarme en la cama―Me burlo de ella.

―Parece que alguien tuvo una muy buena noche ―responde Glimmer, dejando su curiosa taza rosada sobre la mesa.

―Maldita sea, sé que la tuvo. Nada más hay que mirar su cara ―Rue ríe de mí―. Ahora soy yo la que tiene más telarañas. ―Me río a carcajadas de ella, mi mal humor caudado por mi desvelo disminuye―. En serio ¿Todo salió bien?

―Sí. ―Suspiro―. Digo, todo salió como me imaginé. Fue una buena noche. ―Me encojo de hombros. Ella asiente lentamente hacia mí, mientras da un mordisco a su slide de pizza. ― Oh! olvidé mencionarlo, Peeta sabe que tú eres algo así como mi instructora Glimm.

―No me extraña― Suspira― quizás me sorprende que se haya dado cuenta ahora. Además no es como si el no hablara de nosotras con sus hermanos

―¿Crees que ellos… ya sabes, hablan de eso?

―Claro que si, hermana! ― Responde, acariciando con sus dedos sus lisa y larga cabellera rubia― Bueno, son hombres es normal que presuman un poco… claro, que no es nada bonito para una mujer que los hombres hablen de ellas a sus espaldas…

―Pero eso nos permite despellejarlos― esta vez es Rue quien se apresura a tragar su trozo de pizza para poder intervenir― poco a poco y sin remordimiento. Hablando de despellejar, perdón que cambie el tema pero ya mi hora de descanso se acaba y quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Sabes algo de Clove?

―No, la última vez que hablé con ella fue cuando vino a verme y la última vez que la vi fue en la disco ¿Por?

―Glimm, dile― las chicas se miran un segundo antes de que Glimm centre su mirada en mí.

―Ella me escribió hoy en la mañana, me pidió si podíamos vernos hoy en la noche es su casa― _Oh! maldición! Clove está devuelta_

― ¿Vas a ir? ― me apresuro a preguntar

―Si, Rue y yo pensamos que puede ser importante, así me puedo enterar de lo que pasa por su mente. Tu solo quédate tranquila, sigue en tu mundo, Rue y yo podemos con esto. ― Asegura como si estuviésemos hablando de algo tan básico como el clima.

―Además sé Karate… siempre lo he dicho, para mí sería un placer tirar de sus extensiones y revolcarla por el piso― trato de no sonreír al imaginarme a Rue tirando del cabello de Clove solo por defenderme.

―Lo ves, de verdad amiga, tu solo quédate tranquila. Puedo encargarme de ella, además necesitamos saber cuál va a ser su siguiente paso.―Bueno, si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista Glimmer tiene toda la razón del mundo, pero si la llama para solo contarle que las cosas con Mellark vuelven a estar en perfectas condiciones ― ¿Podemos reunirnos mañana?

―Tengo guardia. ― respondo rápidamente.

―Estoy comenzando a enviar los diseños para la feria de la caridad, voy a estar algo ocupada esta semana Glimm.

―¿No puede cubrirlas alguien más? ―pregunta Glimmer tomando un bocado de pizza―. Han trabajado demasiadas horas esta semana. Apenas las he visto.

―En el taller nadie puede hacerlo. No esta semana. Las horas de cada persona están al máximo, porque todo el tiempo extra que tenemos lo ponemos en la obra de beneficio... y como yo soy la que tiene el sueldo... se deja para mí ―explica Rue.

―Entiendo por qué lo haces, Rue, porque lo amas, pero no dejes que te mate, cariño.

―Lo sé. Lo sé. ¡Suenas como mi madre! ―Tomo un bocado de la pizza de Rue y lo mastico lentamente―. La buena noticia, sin embargo, es que creo que conseguimos el resto de los fondos para las instalaciones, el desfile y el calendario.

―¿Qué? ―Glimmer chisporrotea, acomodándose en el asiento rápidamente―. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Esto hay que celebrarlo. OMG! Voy a salir nuevamente en un calendario sexy ―dice, chocando su taza con el vaso de Rue―. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo? ¡Detalles!

―Todavía estamos limando los últimos detalles antes de hacer pública cualquier cosa ―responde Rue, tratando de ocultar su creciente entusiasmo en su voz―, y luego haremos el anuncio.

―Está bien ―dice lentamente, mirándome, preguntándome por qué no estoy siendo más comunicativa―. Entonces, lo que sea que hagan avísame para ayudarte ¿quizás podamos encontrar algo para K?

― ¿Te gustaría Katniss?

―Podría colaborar en algo. Seguro Haymitch siempre hace obligatoria la participación de cada uno de sus internos. ― me encojo de hombros sutilmente, ya que de verdad me gustaría hacerlo―. ¿Lo del calendario cómo es?

―Oh! pues es un calendario femenino, dirigido a un público masculino…

― ¿Desnudos? Olvídalo! ―Sacudo la cabeza, negando rotundamente

―No tonta, ¿Cómo va a tratarse de desnudos si los vendemos dentro de la universidad? Solo son unas fotos artísticas acorde a la temática que seleccionemos ―Un rubor se arrastra por mis mejillas, sintiéndome estúpida por no haber sido capaz de deducirlo.

―Tú primero, encárgate de reunir la información necesaria. Katniss y yo, después decidiremos. ― dice Glimm mientras se acerca y apoya una mano en mi rodilla,

Miro hacia abajo, girando mi teléfono que está reposando sobre la mesa justo al lado mi mano derecha.

―Supongo que podría hacerlo. Digo, si no es nada del otro mundo― trago con fuerza, y me rio en voz baja

―Genial, ya tengo que irme. Escríbanme si necesitan algo. ― Se levantaba tomando su enorme bolso de cuero y alisando con sus dedos su oscura cabellera que hoy decidió llevar lisa. Mientras revisaba su celular se desplazaba a través de la amplia área del comedor. Después de varios minutos de silencio, Rue se gira y grita― las adoro, nos vemos pronto.

Mi teléfono suena por primera vez en toda la mañana. Ambas nos sobresaltamos en el momento en que las agudas campanitas suenan, rompiendo el silencio e irrumpiendo en nuestros pensamientos.

Con toda la parsimonia del mundo tomé mi móvil y me desplacé por el menú principal… inmediatamente sonreí cuando comprobé el nombre de quien me enviaba el mensaje

 **Buenos Días, preciosa :)** Recibido a las 10:41 am

No disimulé y en realidad no me importó guardarme mi alegría. A fin de cuentas ¿Qué mujer no se alegra porque un sexy hombre le envié un mensaje de buenos días?

 _Buenos días, chico ensalada._ Enviado a las 10:42 am

Mi teléfono sonó con un nuevo mensaje. Ese pequeño sonido ping era el sonido más dulce.

 **Apodos como ese dañan mi reputación… quizás deberías intentar con algo mas ¿Interesante? Como, semental, macho, hombre o apuesto…. Por ciertas gracias por traer tú cabello como me gusta** Recibido a las 10:43 am

Sonreí para mis adentros y sacudí la cabeza. Mi agotamiento tomó un asiento trasero. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia cuando escuché a Glimmer suspirar para después dejar escapar esa risita coqueta. Me gustó…. No, me encanto que me hubiera texteado sólo momentos después de haber estado en su casa, cuando solo habían transcurrido algunas horas de que finalizara nuestra salida. Me gustaba la idea de que él todavía estuviera pensando en mí.

Mi cerebro se negaba a concentrarse en otra cosa.

 _¿Dónde estás? Es de mala educación espiar_ Enviado a las 10:44 am

Teclee rápidamente, girando mi cabeza hacia la derecha y después hacia la izquierda. Tratando de detallar toda el área, buscando a mi sexy rubio.

 **Trato de descifrar los planes malignos que puedes estar elaborando con tus amigas** Recibido a las 10:44 am

No puedo evitar sonreír como una idiota y juro que casi puedo escucharlo sonreír en mi mente.

 _¿Planes malvados? ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Maléfica o algún tipo de brujas?_ Enviado a las 10:45 am

 **Quien sabe… quizás solo te hace falta mirar hacia arriba** Recibido a las 10:45 am

A la velocidad de la luz, guíe mi mirada hacia el piso superior… y ¡Vaya! Él estaba allí, apoyado sobre la baranda con su teléfono en las manos, observándome con esa sonrisa tan apasionada. La mirada de Peeta se enganchó con la mía y mi estómago dio un pequeño salto. Whoa. Cuando él continuó mirándome, mis ovarios hicieron un bailecito feliz mientras mis piernas se derretían, totalmente desafiando las estructuras y tela de mi uniforme. Este chico estaba causando estragos con mi libido.

Con dificultad, aparté mi mirada y volví mi atención a Glimmer, quien estaba suspirando dramáticamente.

Ella resopló.

―Bueno chica atrevida, creo que está esperando que subas. No creo que quieras que medio comité de enfermeras se percate de este intenso intercambio de miraditas. ― Ella negó con la cabeza como si yo fuera una completa idiota por no entender el mensaje.

Mierda.

―Yo voy a… mmm, Tengo que trabajar. Nos vemos cuando yo… en la salida

Mis ojos volvieron a los de Peeta otra vez y la taza y mi teléfono se sacudieron en mi mano. Intenté levantarme de mi asiento, llevándome la taza y el celular, pero la intensa mirada de Peeta siguiendo mis movimientos probaron ser demasiado, así que pensándolo mejor deje el pocillo en la mesa.

Respiro hondo, guardo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y camino procurando mostrar mi mejor paso, con mi espalda derecha, meneando mis caderas y evitando mirar al piso. Subo uno a uno los escalones, cuando llegó Peeta camina hacia mí en su uniforme azul oscuro, sé de primera mano el efecto que su camisa tendrá en sus ojos. Cómo oscurecerán el círculo azulado alrededor del exterior de su iris, dejando el centro de casi un azul claro transparente. Cada parte de mi cuerpo se tensa mientras me lo bebo. Estudiándolo. Extrañándolo. Él saluda mientras camina, su sonrisa de megavatios brillando en su rostro.

―Hola, Katniss. ―El roce de su voz diciendo mi nombre es un afrodisíaco oculto, que envía escalofríos por mi columna vertebral y provoca una sensación de hormigueo en mi vientre.

―Hola, Dr Mellark ―Saludo con una sonrisa. Deslizo mis manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón mientras me apoyo en el barandal.

―Oh! eso es sexy. Quizás pueda obligarte a que de ahora en adelante me llames así.― Pongo los ojos en blanco. ―Sabes, tengo una canción para ti hoy. La escuche de camino al trabajo

― ¿Si? Sorpréndeme, entonces ― Él sonríe hacia mí, encontrando divertido mi comentario.

―Bien, no sé si la has escuchado ― jala la voz y asiente en un lento reconocimiento―, Want to want me de Jason Derulo

―Mmm que sexy Mellark. Gracias ―digo con dulzura para que sólo él pueda oírme

―Sí, bueno… de nada. ― agrega y mi ego crece al verlo sonrojarse― Ven chica rubia. Tenemos que trabajar. Haymitch espera. ― Su boca todavía tenía una sonrisa juguetona, y no podía dejar de sonreír como una tonta enamorada de este hombre sexy. ― ¿Lista?

―Lista.

Me llevó a través del largo pasillo que daba a la sala principal del hospital, donde rápidamente caminamos juntos. Sentí el calor de su mano flotar en mi espalda baja, pero nunca hizo contacto. Era dulce e inocente, pero muy intenso, al mismo tiempo. La promesa de algo más entre nosotros flotaba en el aire, silenciosa y desconocida. Disfruté de las endorfinas que inundaron mi sistema. Me sentía viva, coqueta y poderosa. Con cada una de las miradas que robaba sentía mi ego crecer.

Nos detuvimos cuando estuvimos frente al panel de botones en el que se llamaban los ascensores, Peeta solo se alejó cuando le correspondió pulsar el botón de llamado. Por mi parte murmuro algo neutral mientras esperamos, nuestra conversación es casual e impersonal. Trabajo, residentes, acontecimientos locales, le dije sobre la obra de caridad de la Universidad y Centro medico, y él me dice sobre el progreso y la rapidez con la que ésta se llevó a cabo, pues la del año pasado tuvo que planificarse con siete meses de anticipación.

Discutimos el clima.

Si. El clima.

El ascensor se detuvo, y él hizo una seña para que yo saliera cuando las puertas se abrieron. Caminamos hacia nuestro pasillo. Recorremos la larga área de UCI, el murmullo de voces, choque zapatos y piso aumenta a medida que transitamos hacia la parte trasera de la sala, donde se ubica nuestra sala de reuniones. Varios residentes se mueven afanosamente, comprobando vías, reparando fracturas, discutiendo con enfermeras, revisando varios cortes. Algunos me dan gestos de saludos cuando pasamos por sus cubículos luego vuelven a su tarea.

―Y aquí vamos― Cuando llegamos a nuestra sala, sin dejar de mirarme en silencio, abre la puerta para mí. Rápidamente ubico a mi compañera, Teresa a la solo le tomó unos segundos levantar su mano e invitarme a ocupar asiento a su lado. Sonriendo me giro hacia Peeta, indicándole con ese gesto que no se separe, nos llevo más allá de la pequeña multitud agradecida de que Teresa se haya sentado en un lugar aislado, con una pequeña mesa ejecutiva y cuatro sillas. Ella le sonríe a Peeta y se muestra sumamente agradecida de que hayamos elegido sentarnos con ella.

Espero que no sea una de las sesiones interminables de reunión de emergencia de Haymitch. Nuestro optimismo se había probado temprano en la semana, cuando se demostró que las nuevas proyecciones tanto de casos atendidos, casos salvados e índice de eficiencia del grupo estaban dos décimas por encima de lo requerido en las leyes del hospital y la Universidad del estado. Y puesto que ya las estrellas del grupo, es decir, los mejores, no sabíamos que hacer para subir esos malditos cuatro puntos que nos faltaban. Nos habíamos aprovechado de todos los casos, todas las emergencias, los fondos recaudados, estábamos cruzando los dedos y esperando a que el equipo de los regulares, peleoneros encabezados por Merriman tiren la toalla y por primera vez entiendan que todos somos un equipo necesario para mantener todo en marcha. Miro a mis compañeros, refrenando mi impaciencia por la falta de orden y la tardía llegada de mi jefe.

Inconscientemente me enderezo en mi asiento cuando oigo la voz resonante de Haymitch por el pasillo, pocos segundos después tira de la puerta e ingresa a la atestada sala. Abernathy da unos cuantos pasos hacia el escritorio principal, lo endereza, tira una gran cantidad de papeles sobre la superficie y extiende una de las sillas y se sienta en ella. Por supuesto que se ve impecable con su camisa azul marino, pantalones negros de vestir y de cara confección. Estoy segura que en sus años el hombre fue absoluta y jodidamente impresionante. Sus labios forman una O de sorpresa mientras mira a una de las chicas y sus ojos se mueven hacia el resto del grupo y luego de vuelta al escritorio.

—Bájate del escritorio, eres una mujer no un jodido mono—retumba en voz alta, refiriéndose a la chica que observo al comienzo. La joven dio un ligero brinco y se acomodó correctamente en un asiento. — Muy amable señorita. Ahora, a lo que importa— Toma uno de sus papeles y lo observa detalladamente— Thompson, Diaz, Mellark, Harrinson, Everdeen Myracle y Flecher cumplieron sus evaluaciones, horarios y los felicito por el increíble rendimiento que mostraron durante sus guardias.

―Gracias Dios!―Susurra mi compañera, tan bajito que creo las discretas carcajadas de Peeta retumban en la habitación. Me giro hacia ellos con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, lo que ocasiona que apriete ambas manos en la mesa, para disimular mi entusiasmo.

—Po otro lado —exhala Haymitch—. Tengo integrantes en este grupo que sinceramente, pareciera que no quisieran estar aquí. Fallas, récipes mal elaborados, incumplimientos de citas y horarios… ya no sé qué hacer con ustedes. No entiendo que carajos los lleva a estudiar medicina e ingresar en una de las mejores escuelas cuando pareciera que lo único que quien aprender es "como ser uno más del montón". Si dependiera de mí uno por uno irían abandonado esta sala. Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, si solo pudiese librarme definitivamente de sus horribles caras y apestosos traseros. ―Hay un frío cortante en su voz que nos advierte que no es un hombre con el que una no se mete―. Pero como dicen por allí, situaciones extremas… medidas extremas, tengan la seguridad que me voy a ocupar de ustedes en privado. Continuo, la junta directiva quería que les informara que dentro de cuatro semanas se va a realizar la feria de caridad, hay un sinfín de actividades y cada persona que labore en este hospital va a participar en algo, por muy pequeña que sea la tarea quiero que todos participen. El hospital es quien se beneficia por completo con estas tareas por ello se exige un máximo de cooperación. Como siempre, el cien por ciento de las ganancias serán donadas al hospital y divididas entre: área de investigación, hospitalizaciones sin fondos, área de trasplante y prótesis, ayuda económica y social, pediatría, neuro, cardio, neonatología, traumatología, oncología, inmunología, bienestar infantil, área de emergencias y adquisición de nuevos equipos… les recuerdo son tres días de actividades en las que cada uno de ustedes va a encontrar algo que hacer, no lo hagan por el hospital, si lo desean piensen que con este tipo de actividades se ayudan a muchas familias que no poseen los recursos para recibir algún tratamiento. Es caridad, espero que por primera vez en sus vidas muestren algo de sensibilidad y entusiasmo. También quiero recordarles que hoy ingresaron ciertos pacientes de precaria situación económica, se registran casos de escabrosis, infecciones respiratorias, brotes diarreicos, miocardiopatías, hepatitis, cirrosis, cáncer fase cuatro y meningitis. Quiero que tengan demasiado cuidado si se requiere su participación en alguno de estos casos. Al finalizar la charla vamos a realizar un recorrido por alguna de las salas, quiero que conozcan los casos para que no los tomen por sorpresa. Eso es todo. Vayan saliendo y espérenme en el pasillo, no quiero teléfonos, no quiero risas y mucho menos preguntas estúpidas… ah y tampoco quiero estúpidos siendo héroes. — Cuando Haymitch comienza a acomodar su bata, toda la sala rompió el silencio que se había instalado y poco a poco mis compañeros comenzaron a abandonar la sala.

En mi mesa, Peeta fue el primero en levantarse, seguido por Teresa. Me levanto con las piernas temblorosas, no sé por qué o a causa de qué pero un extraño presentimiento se ha adueñado de mí. Aprieto la mandíbula y sacudo a mi miseria lejos cuando la voz de Teresa se filtra lentamente a través del zumbido en mi cerebro.

—Lo más probable es que Peeta trate el caso de meningitis, tú el de miocardiopatías y yo la infección respiratoria. Solo pido que no sea un niño. No me va nada bien con ellos. — Un brillo de arrepentimiento cruza su rostro, pero rápidamente lo disimula.

—Vamos, ya Haymitch salió. Es mejor que no nos quedemos atrás. — Anuncia Mellark.

En el momento en que abandonamos por completo la habitación, los tres nos fijamos en el técnico de laboratorio que camina hacia nuestro grupo y se detiene justo frente a Abernathy. Ambos comparten un apretón de manos antes de que el empleado le entregue los folios. Se detiene cuando nos ve esperando ansiosamente. Resopla riendo. —Apuesto a que todos ustedes soltarían una buena cantidad de dinero por el contenido de estos archivos, pero les puedo asegurar que más de uno pasará una noche en vela. Suerte.

—Idiota— murmuran Peeta y Teresa al mismo tiempo.

—Listo. Vamos grupo— Señala nuestro jefe, tomando la misma dirección por la que Peeta y yo ingresamos a la sala.

Cuando estamos por llegar a la sala Haymitch se gira y vuelve a señalar con rostro serio— No quiero errores. Les advierto que ya cada uno tiene su paciente asignado a medida que analicemos las historias cada quien se hará cargo del caso. Prohibido contagiarse, el que se equivoque de una vez desocupe su casillo y no se atreva a buscarme. — Presiona su palma en el botón dando acceso a la sala de emergencias.

Todos nos detenemos en el primer cubículo, Haymitch tira de larga cortina azul intenso que da algo de privacidad a la persona que se encuentra al otro lado de la sala. Para sorpresa de muchos, es un bebé. La que imagino debe ser su madre, posa su mirada en nosotros y automáticamente tiende la mano a través de la camilla y aprieta la regordeta mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

—Dra. Myracle háganos los honores— Abernathy tiende hacia una de mis compañeras uno de los folios que le entregó el técnico de laboratorio.

—Paciente de sexo masculino, de 15 meses de edad, previamente sano. — Myracle no duda ni un segundo mientras lee, captando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala— Consulta a su pediatra de cabecera por presentar pápulas eritematosas en muñeca izquierda. Algunas de ellas se tornaron costrosas y, en pocos días, se sumaron pápulas, placas y pequeños nódulos eritematosos con escamas en axila derecha, región supraumbilical y axila izquierda. Esto a pesar de que se le estaba suministrando cefalexina, doce horas más tarde se presencia pruito intenso, generador de irritabilidad y despertares nocturnos. Se encontraba en buen estado general y afebril…

—Harrison, dile a tus compañeros qué es la escabrosis.

—La escabiosis — Todo el grupo aparta la mirada de Abernathy y simultáneamente doce cabezas giran hacia la derecha para enfrentarnos a nuestro compañero— Es una ectoparasitosis producida por Sarcoptes scabiei variedad hominis, clase aracnida. Es una enfermedad universal que no reconoce sexo, edad ni condición social. Se consideran factores de riesgo la presencia de hacinamiento y pobreza. Es más común en invierno que en verano.  
La transmisión es de persona a persona por contacto directo, incluido el contacto sexual (adolescentes y adultos); es menos frecuente el contagio indirecto. Es una ectoparasitosis de distribución mundial en todas las razas. Es una afección cosmopolita, extremadamente contagiosa, que se observa en particular en las personas que viajan a menudo. Alcanza a todas las capas de la población y constituye una dermatosis muy frecuente y de fácil tratamiento…

—¿Fácil tratamiento? — le corta Haymitch— Ya que esto para Harrison es como coser y cantar felicitémoslo porque se acaba de ganar su primer caso. Continuemos el recorrido— Con un gesto, que se podría describir con un millón de palabras menos amable, nos indica que abandonemos el espacio—. Antes de que lo olvide… recuerde, extremadamente contagiosa.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Haymitch había logrado asignar cuatro casos más, el brote diarreico y la cirrosis correspondían a hombres de treinta y cuarenta y siete años, Flecher y Diaz se harian cargo de ello. Por otra parte, resultó que Teresa no se había equivocado, se le asignó el caso de infección respiratoria, al momento de la asignación no pudo ocultar su alegría y aplaudió ocasionando que el esposo de su paciente le lanzara una mirada cargada de odio. Merriman recibió a regañadientes su caso de hepatitis D, después de tener una larga discusión con su paciente quien alegaba que no iba a dejar que un marica le tocara su cuerpo, extrañamente la discusión hizo a Mellark sonreír.

Lo que dejaba los casos de Meningitis, cáncer fase cuatro y miocardiopatías, es decir, eso dejaba tres casos libres para siete de nosotros.

Por sexta oportunidad consecutiva Abernathy tira de la cortina y esta vez revela a un chico de… ¿ siete y ocho años?. Para mi sorpresa me encuentro buscando por toda la sala a su representante, percatándome al final de que se encuentra totalmente solo.

—¿Todo bien por aquí pequeño diablillo? — el chico solo responde con una enorme… ENORME sonrisa—Muchachos, este gran valiente es Karim. Karim, estos son los doctores de los que hablamos ayer. Mellark continúe con lectura del informe- ordenó Haymitch acomodándose la bata sin apartar la mirada de Peeta.

—Karim — el pequeño se acomodó en su cama al escuchar su nombre, al encontrarse con la mirada de Peeta, éste inmediatamente le brindó una sonrisa cómplice. Todo el grupo guardó silencio al fijarse en el aspecto del pequeño- diez años, ingresa por LLA tipo infantil...-suspiraba mientras- recidivante- Peeta guardó silencio y apartó la vista del informe, evitando posar su mirada en Haymitch.

—Continúe Mellark, no le he dicho que se detenga- ordenó como si nada.

—Señor no creo que deba continuar, ya estamos al tanto de que ocurre —Haymitch se gira y nos mira. Peeta está ocupado estudiando su zapato como si un paciente solo hubiera sangrado encima de ellos.

—Continúe — la voz de Haymitch era como una hojilla cortando papel.

—Se evalúan procedimientos y tratamientos nuevos... Diagnóstico reservado.

—Gracias, ahora por favor defina LLA

—Profesor —Protesto dando un paso al frente, en el mismo segundo en que Peeta separa sus labios para comenzar a hablar.

—¿Quiere hacerlo usted Everdeen?

—La LLA— Comienza uno de mis compañeros, lo miro por un segundo antes de volver mi atención hacia mi jefe. Evitando a toda costa centrar mi mirada en el chico o Peeta — leucemia linfocítica aguda se presenta cuando el cuerpo produce un gran número de glóbulos blancos inmaduros, llamados linfocitos. Las células cancerosas rápidamente se multiplican y reemplazan las células normales en la médula ósea. La médula ósea es el tejido blando en el centro de los huesos que ayuda a formar las células sanguíneas. La LLA impide que se formen células sanguíneas saludables. Se pueden presentar síntomas potencialmente mortales.

—Gracias, Richard podría enumerar las etapas de tratamiento- aunque traté de evitarlo, no pude resistirme y lancé una mirada a Karim, solo para comprobarlo. El pequeño solo nos observaba con cierta curiosidad bailando en sus ojos.

—Inducción—mi compañero tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar— esta es la primera fase del tratamiento. La meta es destruir las células leucémicas de la sangre y la médula ósea. Esto pone la leucemia en remisión. Consolidación, esta es la segunda fase del tratamiento. Comienza una vez que la leucemia está en remisión. La meta de la terapia de consolidación/intensificación es destruir las células leucémicas que queden en el cuerpo y que puedan causar una recaída. Mantenimiento, esta es la tercera fase del tratamiento. La meta es destruir del toda célula leucémica restante que pudiera regenerarse y producir una recaída. A menudo, los tratamientos de cáncer suelen administrarse en dosis más bajas que las que se usan en las fases de inducción, remisión, y de consolidación/remisión, y de consolidación/intensificación. Es más probable que el cáncer vuelva si no se toman los medicamentos prescritos por el médico en la terapia de mantenimiento. Esta fase también se llama terapia de continuación.

—Everdeen, recidivante

Bien. Esto fue un paso demasiado lejos. Es difícil aguantar la basura cuando Abernathy anda en modo de competencia. Nos presiona al máximo, y aunque está en su derecho cada situación tiene su límite. Parece horrible, pero somos el mejor equipo que ha tenido, cinco de los mejores estudiantes están en su grupo debido a lo admirable de nuestro trabajo y a nuestras peleas cabeza a cabeza. Pero tal vez sí necesita buscar un método más saludable para sacar todo. Es una meta que puedo añadir a mi lista para cuando me toque esa labor.

—No tengo problema en definirlo, solo no me siento cómoda haciéndolo frente al chico— Sus ojos pasan al chico de diez años en la cama de hospital, poco después mira a Mellark y por ultimo posa su mirada en mí

—Te di una orden, no estoy preguntándote si te sientes cómoda o no. —Sisea sin apartar su mirada de la mía

—Haymitch..

—Silencio Mellark, Estoy esperando por ti Everdeen— espeta, elevando una de sus cejas.

—La LLA infantil recidivante, es el cáncer que volvió después de haber sido tratado. La leucemia puede volver a la sangre y la médula ósea, el cerebro, la médula espinal los testículos u otras partes del cuerpo.

—No fue tan difícil ¿cierto? — Agrega, evaluándome con sus ojos— Bien, Mellark entréguele la carpeta a la Dra Everdeen. Ella se hará cargo de este caso.

—Espera, ¿Qué?. —Una maldición se me escapa de momento, pero mantengo mi boca en una línea recta de nuevo.

—¿Puedo saber qué diablos pasa contigo hoy? — Abernathy da dos pasos hacia mí, toma mi brazo y tira de mí hacia la salida del cubículo. No paso por alto el que todos mis compañeros abandonan el cubículo después de nosotros— Vas a encargarte de él y no es una maldita pregunta o un favor lo que te pido. Vas. A. Trabajar. Con. Él.

—No es mi área, es usted quien se está equivocando.

—Mellark, dame la maldita carpeta. — grita, sin soltar mi brazo.

Espero que Peeta me defienda, en cambio se gira a Haymitch.— Espero que sepas lo que haces porque hoy has excedido algunos limite. Ahora te agradezco que le quites las manos de encima, la estas lastimando.

—Cuando termines, vas a entender porque te asigno este caso en específico. Ahora por favor ve y atiéndelo. — dice, mientras sus manos liberan mi brazo.

Aprieto mis dientes, mi mandíbula se tensa llena de protestas. Tan pronto como Peeta tiende la carpeta hacia mí, la tomo y sin mirar a nadie tiro de la cortina e ingreso al cubículo.

Sin detenerme a observar nada a mi alrededor, abro el archivo, escaneando los números de sangre, los valores proteicos, sus antecedentes y sus referencias familiares.

Me tomo unos buenos cinco minutos yendo por cada síntoma presentado y como conectan con la diagnosis y entonces me muevo otra vez al historial familiar. Lo que sorprendentemente está en blanco, por lo menos podré torturar a mi jefe por no haber hecho su trabajo bien.

—Hola— dice el niño, con una risita escapándosele. Mi mirada recorre el cuarto, observándolo todo, las estanterías, las máquinas de oxigenación, la papelera, las cortinas. Detallando todo a mí alrededor pero negándome rotundamente a observar al chico. — Soy Karim ¿Tu cómo te llamas? — mi mirada viaja al borde inferior de la camilla, subiendo por suave sabana azul claro que reviste la cama, lo primero que obtengo es un vistazo de sus pies… tan pequeños y pálidos. ¡Oh dios! Mis ojos deben estar llenos de alarma, y todo lo que puedo hacer es sacudir mi cabeza.

Vamos Everdeen puedes con esto

Puedes hacerlo

Una oleada de confianza fluye a través de mí —Hola — respondo después de lo que parece una eternidad. Lanzo mi largo cabello rubio detrás de mi hombro acomodo mi uniforme perfectamente debajo de mí, mientras levanto la mirada. — Katniss, Katniss Everdeen

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —pregunta, luciendo más divertido que molesto, incomodo o preocupado con el hecho que es bastante obvio que no quería entrar en esta habitación y aceptar su caso

—Veinticinco… Yo…mmm, lamento que hayas escuchado todo lo de hace un segundo— me disculpo, sonando mas como una niña que como un adulto.

—Está bien, el señor de bata blanca y lentes— explica refiriéndose claramente a Habernathy— habló con nosotros antes de ustedes llegaran.

—¿Nosotros…? ¿Tus padres? ¿Mamá?

—Creo…

—¡Oh gracias al cielo! ¡Karim! ¡Pedí tanto a Dios para que estuvieses bien! Sor Rebeca me llamó en la mañana, los chicos te extrañan…

.Dios

Mis dedos se congelan en la carpeta, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria para sostenerla. Me doy la vuelta para enfrentar a quien sea haya ingresado en la habitación… aunque ya me puedo imaginar con que voy a conseguirme

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir pero no sabía en qué estado se encontraba— se disculpa la mujer bajita y regordeta vestida con el uniforme de su congregación… una monja

—¿Usted… usted es su representante?

—Soy su tutora y circunstanciadamente su representante legal

Los miro, mi mandíbula floja, con la boca colgando abierta. —Espera… ¿Qué?

—Soy la rectora del orfanato en el que Karim crece. ¿Es usted su médico? ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?

Aprieto la carpeta contra mi pecho, mi mirada rebotando entre los dos, todos parecían estar esperando pacientemente mi respuesta.

—Discul…. Permítanme un segundo. Yo… ya regreso.

…

Holaaaa!

Como están?

Bueno pues aquí está espero que les haya gustado, no es muy largo pero les puedo asegurar que llegamos a un punto importante :)

Como siempre espero sus rew (positivos o negativos, lo que quieran decirme… menos groserías)

Me disculpo por la demora pero como dice mi mamá ¡Mejor tarde que nunca!... (Esa frase no aplica para la limpieza según ella)

Besitos, se me cuidan

Nos leemos

Joha

Pd: La canción que Peeta le cita a Katniss (Traducción)

 **Quiero que me quieras…**

Es muy difícil dormir

Tengo las sábanas en el suelo, nada sobre mí

Y no puedo soportarlo más, hay como 100 grados

Puse un pie afuera de la puerta, ¿dónde están mis llaves?

Porque me voy a marchar, si

En la parte de atrás de un taxi

Le di una propina al conductor, lléveme rápido

Tengo tu cuerpo en mi mente, lo quiero malamente

Oh, solo pensar en tí me pone tan colocado

Tan colocado

Chica, eres la única que quiero que me desees

Y si me quieres, chica, me tienes

No hay nada, que no hiciera (no hiciera)

Solo para estar a tu lado

Chica, eres la única que quiero que me desees

Y si me quieres, chica, me tienes

No hay nada, que no hiciera (no hiciera)

Solo para estar a tu lado

Solo para estar a tu lado

Tu abres la puerta

Con nada puesto salvo tu sonrisa hasta el suelo

Y me susurras al oído, "Cariño, soy tuya"

Oh, solo pensar en tú me pone tan colocado

Tan colocado

Chica, eres la única que quiero que me desees

Y si me quieres, chica, me tienes

No hay nada, que no hiciera (no hiciera)

Solo para estar a tu lado

Chica, eres la única que quiero que me desees

Y si me quieres, chica, me tienes

No hay nada, que no hiciera (no hiciera)

Solo para estar a tu lado

Solo para estar a tu lado

Solo pensar en tí

Me pone tan colocado, tan colocado

Solo pensar en tí

Me pone tan colocado, tan colocado

Chica, eres la única que quiero que me desees

Y si me quieres, chica, me tienes

No hay nada, que no hiciera (no hiciera)

Solo para estar a tu lado

Chica, eres la única que quiero que me desees

Y si me quieres, chica, me tienes

No hay nada, que no hiciera (no hiciera)

Solo para estar a tu lado

Haría cualquier cosa

Solo para estar a tu lado

Cualquier cosa y todo

Solo para estar a tu lado

Solo para estar a tu lado


	17. Chapter 17

Hello!

Espero que estén bien… muy bien!

Deseando este nuevo invento mío sea de su agrado! Saluditos :)

…

 _Tomo las_ _escaleras de dos en dos hacia el noveno piso, recitando todas las posibles razones que Abernathy consideró para asignarme este caso, las estadísticas para predecir matemáticamente por qué otro compañero tiene mi caso de cardio. Cuando llego a la oficina de Haymitch, la puerta está abierta y él está ocupando una de las sillas detrás del escritorio, su bata blanca colgando de los lados._

 _Abernathy me mira, con su rostro ilegible. —Toma asiento, Katniss._

 _Lanzo mi largo cabello rubio detrás de mi hombro y acomodo mi camisa perfectamente debajo de mí, mientras me siento. Mi jefe arruga su frente y arroja un sobre manila sobre el escritorio. —Iré directo al grano, ¿qué quieres? Tengo mucho trabajo y creo que tú deberías estar haciéndote cargo de alguien._

— _El chico es huérfano, una madre superiora está con él._

 _La mirada del Dr. Abernathy se enfoca en la mía. — No estás diciéndome nada nuevo, eso sale en su historia, ya la leí. Si eso es todo te agradezco que te vayas._

 _Lo miro, mi mandíbula floja, con la boca colgando abierta. —Espera…_ _¿Qué? Puedes salir de tu mente cuadriculada y escucharme, no puedo atenderlo hay… hay… factores emocionales. De una manera u otra eso podría afectarme._

— _Siempre hay factores emocionales, de vez en cuando es bueno presionar los límites. Cada uno de ustedes recibió su caso de acuerdo con características que yo evalué previamente. Te lo repito, deja la malcriadez y ve a la sala. No puedo hacer nada por ti —explica, con su voz monótona._

 _¿Qué diablos estuvo mal?_ Reproduzco la hora y media de la reunión que tuve con Haymitch y no encuentro nada para que el me considerada capacitada de hacer este trabajo.

Acomodo mi tabla de chequeo en mi regazo mientras que enderezo mi espalda en el asiento, estiro mi cuello y ¡vaya qué dolor! Juro que un resorte podría tener menos tensión que yo en estos momentos.

Quizás solo tenía que seguir el consejo de Mellark, quizás no tenía que concentrarme tanto en las cosas… quizás solo era cuestión de puntos de vista.

-Señora cómo se supone que vas a curar a Karim si tienes más de media hora sentada en esa silla observando la cortina- en un comienzo me sobresalto al escuchar la voz que me trae a la realidad pero en realidad me sorprendo al ver a una niña da cabello oscuro y rizado no mayor de once años parada frente a mí con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo que escuchaste!—reclama la pequeña, luego señala a Karim, quien aún no se percata de nuestra "conversación" — estas allí sin hacer nada.

Niego con la cabeza y me centro en la hoja de trabajo sobre la tabla de chequeo que mantengo en mi mano derecha, de pronto esta pequeña insolente me ha intimidado… y lo peor de todo es que no tengo respuesta alguna para ella porque sinceramente creo que tiene razón. — estamos trabajando para que todo salga bien, quizás solo deberías dejarlo descansar…

—¡Disculpe srta Everdeen!— interrumpe la madre superiora, lanzando una mirada preocupada a la pequeña que aun parece odiarme. En el momento en que la madre llega a ella solo basta con un leve tirón de brazos para que la niña regrese al centro de la habitación con sus compañeros. —Los chicos solo están preocupados por Karim... le he dicho a Sandie que es de mala educación molestar a los adultos cuando están trabajando, mucho más cuando quiere regañarles, pero aun no parece entenderlo..

— ¡Pero madre! Ella solo está allí sentada, sin hacer nada— ahora somos dos las que nos sorprendemos al escuchar la réplica de Sandie desde el centro de la habitación.

—Silencio! Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa. Ahora deja que los adultos se ocupen de sus cosas. Dentro de media hora nos iremos.

—¡MADRE! — corean los cuatro pequeños. La única respuesta de la superiora es un leve levantamiento de cejas que al parecer logra su cometido porque automáticamente todos los pequeños se voltean centrando su mirada en el torneo de mesa que mantiene Karim con otro compañero.

— Así está mejor—Sacude su cabeza— lamento si la pequeña interrumpió algo importante.

—No se preocupe. Creo que tiene razón, mi cabeza está en otro lugar en este momento. Me disculpo si en algún momento proyecte algún tipo de desinterés sobre el caso de Karim

—Para todo el que lo acaba de conocer es difícil pero tengo que admitir que para aquellos que le conocen desde hace tiempo es más complicado aun.

—En su historia medica hay muchos espacios en blanco, en especial la sección familiar, para poder trabajar es necesaria esa información... ¿Tiene Ud. algún tipo de conocimiento sobre eso?

—Como le dije a su superior, Karim llego a nuestra puerta con tan solo días de haber nacido, inmediatamente le brindamos abrigo y el calor de un hogar, aunque informamos a la policía nunca nadie vino a buscarle. Así que, toda la información que puedo brindarle está basada en lo que hemos vivido juntos.

— ¿Siempre han sido solo ustedes dos? — pregunté tratando de no buscar parecidos entre la historia de este chico y la mía.

—No, hemos sido nosotros. Me gusta hacerles pensar que el orfanato es su casa, aquella a la que pueden volver cuando quieran, cuando las cosas estén bien o cuando no marchen tal y como las planeamos. Me gusta la idea de que Dios me permite tener una familia mucho más grande que cualquier otra común. Es algo extraordinario.

— ¿Y qué va a pasar cuando crezcan? Las mentiras no suelen ser una buena ayuda en estos casos.

—No creo que tengamos el mismo punto de vista en este caso, ¿no suele mentir Ud. Doctora?

—No me gustan las mentiras, así que no. — No sé qué me sorprendió más, la sonrisa que decoraba su rostro o que parecía que esta mujer tenía respuesta para cada cosa que alguien podría decirle… quizás por eso Haymitch no pudo con ella.

—Pues en este momento, usted está parada aquí haciéndonos creer que todo está bien y que no le interesa para nada lo que pase con nosotros, cuando es más que obvio que el ambiente en esta habitación por alguna u otra razón la está asfixiando y eso para mí, es mentir. Ahora si me disculpa, quisiera despedirme de Karim, en menos de media hora tenemos que desocupar esta sala.

.

.

.

Hay caos en la sala, como de costumbre, cuando entro por la puerta principal. Doy un paso hacia más de seis bolsas de desechos que están sin orden en la entrada. Puedo oír la música de los Top 40 procedente de uno de los cubículos y el comienzo de una discusión de la otra al pasar el pasillo de camino al cubículo en el que sé que se Katniss.

Oigo el estallido de un guante de béisbol que sale por las ventanas abiertas en la parte trasera de la sala de recreación, y sé que Gale y Cato se encuentran en medio de su nocturno partido de pelota con los chicos de terapia física. En cualquier momento, uno de ellos estará quejándose de que el otro tiene un tiro horrible. Ellos discutirán y luego pasaran a la siguiente actividad, jugando con las Bakugan de los chicos o compitiendo en el béisbol del Wii.

La sala que estoy buscando, se encuentra a mi derecha, aproximándome a ella puedo percatarme del nombre titular que decora la historia médica del chico que ingresó hace dos días, evitando miradas indiscretas y asegurándome de estar totalmente solo en el pasillo tiro de la carpeta de tapa metálica que está cargada en la pared.

 _12:03 am_ _suministrado Prednisona_

 _1:24 am suministrado Tenipósido_

 _2:45 am revisión y suministro de • L-asparaginasa_

 _4:00 am asignar a primera hora Citarabina_

 _4:57am evaluación: Hipodiploidia Cantidad de cromosomas menor que los 46 normales_

 _6: 00 am inicia vincristina y dexametasona._

Malo, malo, malo…

Todas las órdenes en sus distintos horarios están plasmados con la misma caligrafía, una que en estas semanas había aprendido a identificar muy bien.

Apretó la carpeta contra mi costado y empujo levemente la puerta que tengo ante mis ojos, al principio solo logro ver el pequeño espacio común de la habitación. Las grandes ventanas de fondo abren sus cortinas pera regalar una hermosa vista a la persona que esté dentro, justo hacia el patio trasero donde seguro podrán ver la oscura ciudad decorada por las luces de aquellos que ya se encuentren en sus casas o quienes aún estén en sus oficinas.

La sala tiene un pequeño sofá en un extremo que forma una U alrededor de un centro pequeño de juguetes, mientras el otro extremo alberga una gran cama hospitalaria, actualmente ocupada por la nueva preocupación de Katniss, Karim.

La verdad no me siento para nada mal al entrar de esta manera y espiarlos, en realidad esto se ha vuelto algo necesario para mí, de una manera extraña e inexplicable verla compartir con el… es algo que derrumbaría el muro más sólido del mundo pero… pero eso es algo que nunca le diría.

— ¿Roxette? — logro escuchar a la rubia, quien acababa de apagar el pequeño televisor de la habitación, para luego dirigirse a la camilla mientras recogía toda su melena para apresarla con una de esas ligas que siempre carga en sus muñecas. — ¿Qué clase de música escuchas en ese orfanato? Roxette no es un grupo para niños, definitivamente no.

— ¡Por favor! Solo una— Él le sonríe, asintiendo con entusiasmo― solo una y prometo dormirme cuando lo digas.

—Bueno, pero nada de repeticiones ni juegos y en cuanto termine te iras a dormir―Puedo oír la diversión en su voz― y nada de risas. ― Katniss toma una inmensa bocanada de aire, mira al chico y se prepara para ofrecerle la tonada que pidió…

No sé si es amor

Pero lo parece.

Con él soy feliz

Pero vivo sin él.

No sé si es amor

Pero crece y crece

Tan dentro de mí,

Que se ve a flor de piel.

Sin querer y darme cuenta dejo caer la historia clínica que estoy cargando, traqueteando ruidosamente contra el suelo. ¡ _Maldición_! Estoy agradecido de que la espalda de Katniss está hacia mí para que no pueda ver la expresión de asombro en mi rostro. _¿Qué demonios?_ Tengo que recordarme a mí mismo respirar mientras me entra el pánico, tratando de encontrar la manera de responder o decir algo. No necesito ser partícipe de esta escena en absoluto.

—Me... Mellark?

—lo siento, yo estaba buscándote para...— piensa piensa... vamos cerebro no me falles ahora.

—Y bien, para que estabas buscándome— pregunta acercándose a mí

—Hola! Soy Karim—Katnis detiene su marcha en mi dirección, rompemos nuestro contacto visual para fijarnos en el pequeño que acaba de salvar mi pellejo— íbamos a jugar monopoly, quieres jugar con nosotros?

—Karim, prometiste irte a dormir! Ade...

—Me parece estupendo—interrumpo— uno de mis juegos preferidos… ¿tienes la bota? — el asiente— estupendo, soy la bota señores!.— Suspiro en el acogedor silencio, agradecido por la oportunidad de escapar, aunque sólo sea momentáneamente, del porque estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Después de cuatro partidas y dos indiscutibles victorias para Karim, Katniss y yo habíamos logrado que el chico se diera por vencido y se entregara a los brazos del cansancio. Gracias al tiempo que pude compartir con ellos hoy pude certificar que tan comprometida estaba mi compañera en este caso, sinceramente las noticias no eran nada favorecedoras para ella.

—Tu enfermera me comentó que propusiste iniciar una nueva fase de quimio.— Everdeen dejo de apilar las sabanas en el pequeño armario para encararme, no pase por alto el que toda su espalda se tensó después de mi comentario.

—Si, le pedí a Nelsie que me ayudara para negociar con Haymitch un reinicio de tratamiento

—K— le llamé acerándome a ella— sabes porque Abernathy te adjudico este caso, preciosa creo que...

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué crees Peeta?— bramó — ¿quién habló contigo esta vez? ¿Glimmer? ¿Cato?

—En realidad no hace falta que nadie hable conmigo, te has dado cuenta si acaso que tu letra es la única que aparece en su historia— con solo dos zancadas Katniss se ubicó justo frente a mí, la distancia que había entre nosotros era mínima, casi podía envolverme con la tensión y el enojo que provenía de ella— no te has apartado de el por más de tres horas. Ahora duermes aquí, en las salas de descanso.

— Y debo suponer que esto te molesta por qué— susurró aporreando su dedo índice en mi pecho.

—Primero quiero que entiendas, esto no me molesta o tiene algo que ver conmigo. Tú eres la única que podría salir afectada con todo lo que estás haciendo, has pensado lo que va a decir Haymitch cuando le plantees lo del tratamiento. Has pensado que involucrar tus sentimientos en esto podría hacer que te ganes una revisión psicológica y más allá una suspensión y todo eso solo porque a ti se te hace difícil el asimilar que él va a morir y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

—Peeta, cállate... tú no...Tú no entiendes— sí, soy una total basura, pero ya alguien tenia que decírselo. Por más que intentamos apartarla de esta habitación Katniss siempre se escabullía y terminaba poniendo algún pretexto para quedarse. Así que cuando los chicos no tuvieron otra opción más que utilizar mis servicios les tocó aceptar mis métodos.

—no entiendo qué. Tu hace menos de un mes recitaste para todos nosotros su historia, tu sabes el estado en el que se encuentra y tú sabes que el no... Él no se va a recuperar.

—cómo puedes decir eso, como puedes ser tan frio.— ella está jadeando, limpia el inicio de una lagrima con el dorso de su mano mientras yo recurro a los dos años de mi especialización en estos casos para mantenerme a raya .

—no es ser frio preciosa es saber establecer límites.

—Y supongo que para eso eres muy bueno no?

—Qué tiene que ver eso en lo que estoy tratando de explicar.

—Nada, sabes que creo que es mejor que te vayas, quiero estar sola. Dile a los demás que estoy bien y que si quieren decirme algo pueden venir ellos mismo y hacerlo. No hace falta que te envíen a ti.

.

.

.

Deje que el agua helada corriera por todo mi cuerpo, me negué a pensar en que los escalofríos que provocaba en mi podría evitarse si solo abría un poco la tubería que daba salida al agua caliente.

Me rehusé a pensar o siquiera considerar las observaciones de mis compañeros.

Me negué a aceptar el hecho de que solo somos un pequeño punto en un lienzo que siquiera tiene principio o fin.

Bloquee de mi mente todos los comentarios que había recibido esta semana, Peeta, Cato, Glimmer, Rue, Haymitch y hasta el mismo Gale Mellark quien nunca se había acercado a mi si no fuese solo por temas de trabajo ahora parecía querer ser mi nuevo amigo. Solo faltaba que Clove me dedicara unas palabras.

Qué tan difícil podría ser el entender que más allá de un simple paciente se trataba de un pequeño que nunca tuvo a nadie en su vida más que extraños que se encargaron de integrarse en su vida para no hacerlo sentir solo y hacerle entender que eran su familia. ¿Quién era yo para arrebatarle la ilusión de salir ileso de todo esto? ¿Cómo podía decirle a un niño que nunca se va a graduar, que no va a crecer con sus amigos, que no va a enamorarse, nunca va a tener un futuro? Que sus actividades deben ser planificadas por horas porque dejar algo a largo plazo podría significar nunca terminarlo.

Era eso algo tan difícil de entender.

En realidad deje que el tiempo pasara y no me detuve a contar los minutos para salir del baño. Me dedique el tiempo suficiente para tomar una buena ducha y despejar un poco mi mente de tantos pensamientos. No me importo el hecho de que me pudiese pasar de mi hora de descanso.

—Traje para ti ensalada, pechuga de pavo, papas y jugo de naranja— al principio me asuste cuando la masculina voz irrumpió en mis pensamientos pero al reconocer al dueño del comentario me relajé— espero que tengas buen apetito.

Me gire dentro de la ducha y poniéndome de puntillas para asomarme sobre el muro de azulejos que separaban una ducha de la otra le llame. —Peeta.

La única respuesta que obtuve fue un leve giro, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de trabajo color negro, poso su mirada en varios lugares antes de detenerse en mi. —hola— saludé

—hola, disculpa la interrupción solo quise traerte algo de comer— era tan tierno verlo apenado. Un hombre de su edad y con sus facciones, sonrosado y actuando como un pequeño cuando se acaba de robar un par de galletas, resultaba adorable. —ayer traté de dejarla en silencio pero vi que no te la comiste porque no sabías quien había dejado eso para ti.

—Peeta— le volví a llamar cuando nuevamente empezó a girarse para abandonar las duchas.

—Humm. — Esta vez no se giró, solo se quedó allí, dándome la espalda.

—Gracias— suspiré— lamento lo que dije hace días, lo siento.

—No te preocupes— agregó sin mirarme—en la mañana te envié por teléfono el análisis que Haymitch me asigno para psicología avísame cuando puedas revisarlo.

—Mellark.

—Disculpa tengo algo de prisa, me están esperando.

.

.

.

— ¿Peet, bebé podemos salir hoy?

—Clove, te dije que tengo que terminar unos ensayos. Podrías por favor solo guardar silencio. — Los eventos del día y todo el acumulado de la semana habían hecho mella en mí. Mi encuentro con los chicos, mi trabajo y mis actualizaciones estudiantiles no habían sido menos que agotadores, no me sentía para nada avergonzado al reconocer que algo me faltaba, algo a lo que definitivamente estaba comenzado a acostumbrarme. Y con Teresa con gripe, estaría de vuelta al hospital en menos de ocho horas para cubrir su turno. A pesar de ser temprano en la noche, realmente debería estar preparándome para ir a la cama a dormir un poco de mi cansancio de la larga semana. Pero dejo que Clove me hable con un vaso de vino y una ensalada que revisando al final de la mesa indecisa si probarla o no.

—es viernes, todavía no entiendo que hacemos encerrados en tu departamento. Deberíamos estar en algún pub, puedes hacer eso el domingo.

—yo no te dije que vinieras, en realidad no entiendo que haces aquí.

—y que quieres? Que me vaya?

—pues—Cierro los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando cuando me permito demostrarle de la manera fría y cruel que este día, en este momento no me siento bien teniéndola tan cerca. — si eso me garantiza que voy a terminar mi tarea con toda la paz del mundo, entonces te agradecería que sí. Quiero estar solo.

—Mira, yo... este... tu...— anuncia, incorporándose de la silla con su teléfono en la mano, dejando de lado todos sus intereses por su comida.— No me parece... yo no sé qué te está pasando conmigo pero será mejor que lo soluciones. Es como si de la noche a la mañana me odiaras.

—yo no te odio Clove, ―La veo por el rabillo del ojo mientras se apoya en la puerta con alivio. Ladea la cabeza, me estudia, dimensionándome― solo quiero... tener algo de paz. Esta semana ha sido tremendamente pesada y de verdad quiero terminar mis deberes para poder descansar. Discúlpame pero en este momento no soy la mejor compañía del mundo.

— voy a llamar a Briana para ver si quiere salir conmigo, en caso de que me diga que si solo voy a tomar mi bolso y mis llaves y te voy a dejar solo

—está bien.―digo pasando mis manos por mi cabello— por favor, cierra cuando salgas. — Vamos, Mellark concéntrate.

 _El concepto antiguo de esta disciplina es que trata de aplicar los conocimientos y experiencias de la psicología general a los problemas de la medicina, abarcando todos los aspectos psicológicos de la actividad profesional del médico, la relación médico-paciente y la actitud del individuo o grupo, frente a la..._

La luz que verde llenaba la habitación era demasiado brillante cuando abrí los ojos ¿cuanto había pasado, dos tres horas quizás?. Los golpes en mi cabeza me hicieron gemir en voz alta y agarrar la almohada de debajo de mí, tirando de ella sobre mis ojos. Me maldigo a mí mismo por los numerosos vasos de vino que me tome para evitar que el sueño me venciera, estúpido iluso.

Llego a mi lado a ciegas y pesco mi celular de mi mesita de noche, derribando una botella vacía de agua. Traquetea con fuerza en el suelo de madera; el sonido me hace temblar. Levanto la almohada un poco para mirar la pantalla de mi teléfono, queriendo saber qué hora es

Levanto la almohada aún más cuando veo mi pantalla.

Hay numerosas llamadas y mensajes de ayer por la noche perdidos.

Paso por ellos notando rápidamente que los textos de Clove se vuelven cada vez más frenéticos con el paso del tiempo. Hay varios de Gale y mientras me muevo a la siguiente pantalla, la última alerta me indica que hay un mensaje de un número que marcaba como favorito. Fue enviado después de que había llegado a casa ayer por la noche, en medio de mi conversación con mi novia.

Abro el texto y una sonrisa reflexiva se extiende en mi cara. El texto es de Katniss:

 _ **Lo siento. No soy muy buenas con las palabras así que mejor una canción no? Higher, Rihanna... tómalo como lo que es.**_

Sonrío mientras tecleo mi respuesta, aunque no conozco muy bien la letra supongo que para venir de ella debe expresar muy bien su disculpa. Imaginando su cara en mi mente, su sonrisa, sus ojos y sobre todo lo que le gusta... amplio mi sonrisa y presiono enviar.

.

.

.

 _ **Gracias por el inesperado pero acertado saludo. No hay porque disculparse. Ya que pareces más cómoda diciéndome lo que piensas con música, haré lo mismo Drunk on you**_ _ **, Luke Bryan. Buenas madrugadas!**_

Sonrió ante sus palabras cuando me doy cuenta que aún recuerda lo mucho que me gusta la música. Soy consciente de la canción que mencionó, por lo que me apresuro haciendo caso omiso de mi cansancio, cierro todas las app activas en mi teléfono y rápidamente abro la aplicación que me permitirá buscar la información que quiero. Me dejo caer sobre el banco que esta frente a mi taquilla, solo me sorprende el que haya seleccionado algo country. Hasta este momento Peeta me parecía más el hombre de música rock pesado o algo con una base de golpes. Hago clic en el enlace y en segundos se reproduce la canción.

Cierro los ojos y escucho las palabras de la canción. Una suave sonrisa juega en mis labios mientras se apodera de mí. Esta es una de las primeras pistas del interior de la cabeza de Peeta, seguro, verbalmente me dice que me desea, pero la esencia de las palabras es que hay ocasiones en las que se sorprende por la manera en que lo hago sentir o lo sexy que puedo resultar para él. El hecho de que no quiera que esto termine. Me gusta el pequeño impulso a mi ego y el aleteo en mi estómago de emoción por el hecho de que Peeta esté un poco ebrio de mí.

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente, fortaleciendo mi resolución mientras la canción suena en mi teléfono, la canción que me acaban de dedicar, por primera vez.

—Dra Everdeen, su paciente ya está despierto— me sobresalto con la interrupción pero asintiendo miro hacia mi teléfono, suprimiendo la imperiosa necesidad de enviarle un texto de regreso.

—Voy, ya estoy lista.

Suspiro fuertemente regalándome un momento de indecisión. Realmente estoy cansada pero nadie necesita ser testigo o parte de ello, alisándome el uniforme para tirar de la enorme puerta de acero que separaba los vestuarios de las áreas públicas del hospital. Por desgracia, la única manera de llegar a la sala de cuidados en la que se encontraba Karim es pasando por la habitación que actualmente se utiliza como sala de descansos. No tengo más remedio que atravesarla. Envío una silenciosa y absurda oración, con la esperanza de poder pasar desapercibida.

Me escabullo hacia adelante, manteniendo la mirada fija en la inmensa pared blanca que me separa de mi objetivo, mientras camino sobre los dedos de mis pies para evitar que cualquier ruido me delate. Lo último que necesito ahora es atraer atención hacia mí y encontrarme cara a cara con alguien que conozca. Doy un silencioso suspiro de alivio cuando mis clandestinas puntillas tienen éxito, permitiéndome acercarme a mi destino.

Las grandes ventanas se abren permitiendo que una gran cantidad de luz llene la habitación donde puedo ver a Karim jugando con una pequeña pelota de béisbol roja.

―Hey, chico listo―digo mientras estiro mi brazo para alcanzar la historia médica que colgaba de uno de los laterales de su camilla, evaluando su estado.―No quisiste desayunar hoy, esto se debe a qué― Él pone los ojos en mí, como sólo un chico de su edad puede.

―La señorita Nelsie siempre olvida poner ketchup a los huevos revueltos.―Él se encoge de hombros hacia mí su sonrisa torcida me roba el corazón como hace regularmente.

―La señorita Nelsie no se encarga de preparar la comida― le corrijo

― ¿No es ella?― niego con un gesto― ¿Estas segura?

― Si, pero si quieres puedo traerte más tarde algo de la cafetería

―No, está bien― Él se vuelve hacia mí, bajando el tono de voz para convertirlo en un susurro―Cato y Peeta me van a traer dos reeses y un M&M, ―responde, la expresión de cariño no pasa desapercibida para mí.

― ¿Peeta y Cato? ¿Ellos estuvieron aquí contigo?

―Sí, ayer en la mañana. Les gané jugando a batalla naval. Cuando estoy libre o aburrido ellos vienen y jugamos. Siempre gano así que tienen que traerme algo.

―No quiero que estés comiendo tanta azúcar. Si vuelves a dejar el desayuno o alguna otra comida voy a decomisar todos tus premios― le reprendo mientras oigo el toc toc de alguien que para interrumpir nuestra conversación toca la puerta.

―Dra Everdeen ya tenemos los resultados.

― ¡No te vayas!― Siento pequeñas manos posarse alrededor de mi cadera, y miro hacia abajo a los ojos angelicales de Karim

―Voy a regresar, solo eran unas horas.―sonrío, haciendo movimientos lentos y deliberados para abrazarlo―cuando regrese vamos a terminar _Juan sin Miedo,_ así que descansa―Él me sonríe, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

No había terminado de abandonar la habitación cuando Nelsie tendió en mi dirección la carpeta verde que ya conocía muy bien― ¿Y bien?

―Revísalos, no son muy buenas noticias.

―Gracias Nels.― trato de parecer casual, pero espero ser la única escuchando la angustia en mi voz. Doy unos cuantos pasos hasta que he logrado dejar a mi compañera atrás.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

Mi corazón se acelera.

 _CBC: mal_

 _M. Ósea: mal_

 _Citoquimica: ni hablar_

 _Citometría de flujo e inmunohistoquímica: ..._

 _Citogenética: no_

 _FISH: no_

 _PCR: no!_

 _Tomografía computarizada: maldición!_

Esto no puede ser, definitivamente no _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

―¿Podrías por favor dejarme en paz?― me quejo

―No, ayer prometiste ir con la familia a cenar―suspiro fuertemente y pongo la cabeza en mis manos por un momento antes de frotar con ellas mi cara. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que Gale sigue en el mismo lugar, sentado sobre la pequeña mesa de noche mientras pelaba una naranja con su navaja profesional.― escuché que iría la amiga de mama. Ella irá con su hija... ya sabes la bailarina.

―No tengo ganas de ir hermano, si quieres puedes tenerla. Ya no estoy interesado. ―él se sobresalta ante mi comentario, frunciendo el ceño.

―No te habías negado a ir de caza conmigo en muchísimo tiempo, ¿estás bien Peeta? ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

―No me pasa nada Gale, solo estoy cansado. Sabes que me molesta enormemente que me molesten mientras estoy tratando de descansar. Agradecería el que me cubrieras con la familia― recojo el edredón, evitando su mirada que me cuestiona― dile a mama que estaré trabajando. Ahora por favor déjame dormir tengo solo dos horas y media para hacerlo y me gustaría descansar.―pido mientras vuelvo a caer en mi almohada suspirando ruidosamente.

―Voy a cubrirte con mama― confiesa―pero si algo está pasando quiero que hables conmigo, no importa la hora el día y mucho menos el tema― él se inclina y pincha mi frente con su dedo índice― estoy aquí ok― asiento― te amo hermano.

―Yo también te amo

―Ahora voy a acabar con este breve momento gay y me voy a ir silenciosamente― dice mientras se dirige hacia la puerta― voy a cerrar con llave.

Cierra la puerta y suspiro profundamente, mirando las barras de madera que refuerzan la litera, mis pensamientos siguen corriendo salvajemente hasta que el sueño comienza a apoderarse de mí.

Creo que no han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando vuelvo a escuchar la tronar de la cerradura, de todos mis compañeros solo hay uno al que le dejo una réplica de la llave mi sala de descanso cuando pienso usarla.

―Lo que sea que quieras, lo escucharé después, Cato― la única respuesta que recibo es el clic del pestillo cuando cierra. ―oh! Como quieras.

―Creo que puedo hacerle llegar el mensaje—La voz a mi espalda me asusta, pero me doy la vuelta rápidamente conociendo esa voz melodiosa en cualquier lugar

―Qué estás haciendo aquí, K―La miro con confusión grabada en mi rostro, aunque mis entrañas están saltando en privado de alegría, estoy sorprendido que ella este aquí, delante de mí.

―bueno, estaba buscando una sala para descansar. Vaya sorpresa conseguirnos aquí!

―Suponiendo que te creo, quieres que te haga espacio

―por favor —Tiro de su mano, metiéndola a mi cama, no queriendo dejarla ir por el momento.

―ahora vas a decirme lo que en realidad sucede— Nos detenemos solo a centímetros uno del otro, y ella inclina la cabeza para que mis ojos queden en los suyos.

Nuestros ojos se cierran a medida que poco a poco cerramos la distancia entre nosotros, y sé que no es posible, pero en ese instante juraría que veo un destello de mi futuro en sus ojos. La revelación me inquieta y libera un millón de preocupaciones que revolotean por mi mente.

—Hola, preciosa. —Le sonrío, mi pulso aun saltando erráticamente.

—Hola —articula, volcando una sonrisa tímida en la comisura de sus labios. ―yo vine...yo estoy... quiero distraerme, necesito sacar algo de mi mente.

― Y piensas usarme para ello.

― ¿estarías de acuerdo?

―De que manera me usarías

―físicamente, Peeta― Mi nombre sale deprisa sin aliento de aire y a pesar de que todos los nervios de mi cuerpo hormiguean con su proximidad, mis pies quedan apoyados completamente en la suave superficie, flexionando las rodillas. Juro que mi ritmo cardíaco se duplica cada vez que la veo sonreír, y aunque mi intención es mantener la calma y la máscara en las emociones que causan estragos en mi sistema, no me ayuda la amplia sonrisa que se extiende sobre mis labios.

―podría acceder si me ofreces los beneficios.

―recuerdas la lección número tres― asiento― ¿y si mejor te enseño? ― sin más siento sus labios sobre los míos.

Ella sabe a menta y a urgencia y todo es Katniss, y a pesar de que me estoy ahogando en ella, todavía me parece que no puedo obtener suficiente. Su lengua lame en mi boca y se burla, tirando hacia atrás y lanzándose de nuevo.

Su boca capta mi gemido cuando ella baja su mano en mi cadera y las mete bajo mi uniforme para deslizar sus suaves dedos contra mi piel desnuda mientras presiona contra mí la parte superior de su cuerpo. Y justo cuando el beso empieza a ablandar y a ponerse tierno, Katniss domina mi boca de nuevo, convirtiéndose en una serie de toques y movimientos como si nosotros no pudiésemos sentir lo suficiente el uno del otro.

Ella rompe el beso, con la frente apoyada en la mía y la respiración jadeante contra mis labios.

—Es bueno tener el control —murmura, y puedo sentir sus labios formando una sonrisa mientras se presionan contra los míos, sofocando la risa despreocupada que sus palabras incitan

—. Ahora eres la alumna supera al maestro.

―Soy la única que puede superarlo.

Antes de que pueda pensar en una réplica ingeniosa, Everdeen vuelve de nuevo a mi boca, su lengua hurga entre mis labios, su cuerpo me empujaba hacia arriba para que mis caderas queden presionadas con sus muslos. Me presiona para sentarme, empujando mi dorso, para rodearla por completo con mis brazos. Ahora estoy en una situación de desventaja de altura con ella, y se inclina sobre mis mejillas y las agarra con las manos, su lengua suave calmando el labio inferior donde acaba de morderme. Mi necesidad es aguda, mientras continúa su asalto tentador en mi boca y todo el sentido de la coherencia se pierde.

En un movimiento inesperado, saca su cara hacia atrás, con las manos aun enmarcando mis mejillas, y se me queda mirando. Sus ojos nadan con la emoción mientras aprieta la mandíbula con las palabras no dichas. Nos miramos el uno al otro y jadeo de la necesidad que impulsa cada acción y reacción posterior. Preocupaciones que quiere confesar mueren en sus labios cuando la yema de mi pulgar la alcanza rozando con dulzura. Algo ha cambiado entre nosotros, y no puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga, pero la mirada en sus ojos me dice todo lo que necesito saber: _Necesito sacar esta mierda que me está atormentando pero no quiero ser la cobarde_. Cualquier duda desaparece con esta singular mirada.

—Puedes prestarme tu teléfono —dice en voz baja antes de envolver sus brazos a mi alrededor y pegarme a ella. Pone su mejilla en la parte superior de mi clavícula mientras me estiro para alcanzar mi móvil, el tendérselo se sorprende un poco por el tamaño y con ayuda de sus dos manos comienza a desplazarse por el sinfín de aplicaciones hasta que da con la que está buscando— ¿Con música siempre es más fácil no?— con dificultad teclea algo, al arrojar el resultado pulsa el video y mientras este carga tiende el teléfono de vuelta a mí. Solo me limito a leer el título de la canción que está reproduciendo para mí y cuando reconozco la melodía de Rockabye de Clean Bandit, entiendo de qué va todo esto. La escucho suspirar mientras sus brazos me aprietan fuerte.

—Así que de eso se trata, Karim —murmuro mientras me derrito en la comodidad de sus brazos—. Está bien, tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo. No estás sola.

Un pequeño sonido retumba en el pecho, y yo sé que mis palabras le han afectado. Nos sentamos así durante unos momentos, disfrutando de la calidez y la comodidad del otro que hemos echado de menos en las últimas semanas; estamos absorbiendo lo que hemos reconocido finalmente, verbalizándolo, y los dos lo estamos aceptando a nuestra propia forma. Planto un beso suave sobre su cuello sin pensar.

—Me gusta mucho mi sorpresa. Sabes cómo echar a perder las horas de descanso. Gracias.

—De nada, engreído—me dice, besando la parte inferior de mi mejilla—. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría tu equipo si simplemente irrumpía en tu evaluación y te tomaba sobre el borde de una mesa.

— ¿Qué? —Me río a carcajadas mientras mi cuerpo se calienta en el pensamiento. Me acuesto en la cama para poder mirarla a los ojos dejándola inclinada sobre mi —. Ese era tu plan, ¿eh?

—En tiempos desesperados se requieren medidas desesperadas.

—Creo que una vez me dijiste que estabas lejos de la desesperación y que los neurólogos no eran lo tuyo—bromeo, lanzando sus palabras contra ella. Intentando sacarla de esa inmensa bola de tensión en la que se encuentra.

Ella se ríe en voz baja antes de fruncir los labios.

—Eso fue antes de pasar una cantidad infinita de tiempo en, sólo Dios sabe cuántas conversaciones aburridas, clases sin sentido, pensando exactamente en lo que me gustaría estar haciendo contigo. —Una sonrisa lasciva se propaga a través de sus labios —. Y a ti.

—Eso es un montón de pensamientos sucios.

—Oh, Mellark, no tienes ni idea.

Trago con fuerza, la lujuria salta a sus ojos y oscurecen su iris dándome una pista.

—Por lo tanto, en esos pensamientos impuros, ¿planeaste actuar en mi quirófano? ¿En mi sala de observación? —Arqueo mi frente en burlona desaprobación, pero la sonrisa de mi cara me traiciona.

—Sí. Tengo un buen tutor—dice siguiendo el juego—. Tengo que ir por lo que quiero cuando yo quiera...

— ¿Con la audiencia de mis compañeros de trabajo?

—Ah-huh. —Sonríe como una inocente colegiala—. Yo había planeado en ir directamente desde esta mañana, pero pensé que no lo aprobarías.

—No, no lo hubiese aprobado.

Me paso la lengua por el labio superior cuando miro hacia ella, poniendo las manos detrás mío debajo de mi cabeza para poderme estirar, mis hombros arqueándose y mis pectorales empujándose hacia adelante. Tomo nota de los ojos de Katniss y su valoración lánguida de mi nueva postura, sus ojos se encienden y la lengua se lanza hacia fuera para mojar los labios.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que piensa la gente?— Ella sonríe

—Oh, preciosa, créeme, no me importa...Pero todavía tenemos que preservar tu reputación.

—Creo que fue arruinada en el momento en que empecé a salir contigo.

—Probablemente. —Me encojo de hombros en indiferencia—. Sigo pensando que tu adorado Abernathy podría oponerse a que su empleada estrella sea follada en su sala de observación.

— ¿Adorado? Él también es tu jefe—dice juguetonamente. —. ¿Él está de acuerdo con que sus empleados hagan cosas como estas? ¿Aquí?

Una lenta sonrisa sugerente enrosca en una esquina de su boca, profundizando su hoyuelo.

—Oh, creo que sí —digo tomando sus manos empujándola hacia mí, logrando que se incline y ponga sus manos al lado de mis hombros.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Por qué es eso? —pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras sigo con el juego.

—Oh, él tiene un gran interés en esa situación aquí —murmuro mientras suspiro al sentir el acople perfecto de su cadera sobre la mía.

—¿En serio? —Yo respiro mientras involuntariamente arquea la espalda para frotar sus senos contra mi pecho. Me muerdo el labio inferior mientras nos miramos el uno al otro.

—Si tengo que estar contigo para que mis notas mejoren—digo antes de bajar sus labios a los míos de nuevo, pero esta vez se trata de un beso dolorosamente lento que me seduce y me atormenta hasta el punto de no retorno.

Yo la quiero, y la quiero ahora. Mi Dios, esta mujer se me antoja con una intensidad que nunca pensé que era imaginable. Sus dedos comienzan un lánguido y lento deslizamiento hasta mis brazos, mi cuerpo se enrolla en el pensamiento de cuál es el siguiente camino de sus talentosos dedos.

Inclino mi cabeza hacia un lado mientras su boca roza por mi mandíbula y mi cuello expuesto a ella. Alcanzo su cadera con una mano y tiro con más fuerza contra mí, mientras su boca cae por debajo de la línea del cuello de mi camisa.

Con parsimonia y minuciosidad, descubrió todos los recónditos de mi boca, acariciando con sutileza el labio superior con la punta de la lengua. Me dio unos momentos para que yo también participara. Poco a poco, nos fuimos fundiendo en uno, y lo que había empezado como puro fuego, ahora iba consumiendo calmadamente.

Poco a poco, me fue recostando hasta que mi espalda quedó en horizontal sobre la cama con mi cuerpo completamente envuelto por el de ella. Comenzó a agasajar mis labios con una ternura apasionada, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y a la vez, tuviera hambre de mí. Cambió el ritmo del beso, siendo más precisa, arrancando de mí varios gemidos, cuando mordisqueó mi labio inferior.

Mis manos estaban perdidas, errando locamente por su nuca y cuello, arrancándole más de un gemido que me hizo coger una inmensa confianza.

Sentí como sus labios se desplazaban lentamente hacia mi mandíbula, mientras mis manos se crispaban, aferrándose a su nuca, no la soltaría de ninguna manera, estaba más enganchado que un koala a sus caderas.

Comenzó a explorar con una lentitud morbosa, mi cuello, sin dejar ningún centímetro de piel sin ser besado... lamido...succionado. No pude reprimir un gemido vergonzosamente alto cuando mordisqueó juguetonamente el lóbulo de mi oreja. Noté como sonreía a medias mientras proseguía, bastante ufana por su hazaña, ha agasajar mis clavículas. Una de sus manos, acariciaba con lentitud mi cintura y cadera, y con la otra, aguantaba por segundos su peso.

Por mi parte, después de superar el impacto de sentirme increíblemente bien entre sus brazos, comencé a "defenderme". Mis labios tomaron acción juguetonamente cuando su cuello quedo revelado y a mi alcance. Así, en un tira y afloja, comenzamos a acariciarnos, a descubrirnos. Culminando todas las sensaciones que llevábamos aflorando desde el inicio de esta semana.

Volvió a besarme profundamente, mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo hasta rodear mi espalda y tirar hacia arriba, para incorporarnos.

Estando medio sentados, agitados y expectativos, K llevó las manos al borde de la parte superior de su uniforme azul para comenzar a subirlo lentamente, sin dejar de mirarme.

Sonreí gatunamente, acercándome a ella, tomando sus manos con las mías para relevarlas de la tarea de remover aquella maldita prenda. Aproveche para depositar besitos cortos y suaves, por cada pedacito de piel que quedaba visible. La oí suspirar, con los ojos cerrados y la mandíbula tensa. Con sus manos apoyadas en mis caderas, acariciándolas con pequeños círculos. Tironee de la prenda azul para sacarla de aquel pecaminoso pantalón que aunque formaba parte de su uniforme le sentaba muy bien. Me retiré para poder observarla mejor y ver el inicio de mi obra. No me había equivocado... era imposible que de la noche a la mañana pudiera aburrirme de esto, no estaba ni cerca. Mis manos tomaron la caricia desde sus brazos, pasando por sus suaves hombros, e ir dibujando líneas suaves por su regazo y su ligero torso. Tenía un torso tan perfecto.

La imagen de Katniss con el cabello revuelto, un delgado cordón plateado decorando su cuello y solo con un brassier color verde agua no era algo iba a olvidar en las próximas horas…. Años quizás.

Tomó mis manos y se las llevó a la boca. Con un gesto completamente sensual, su boca recorrió mis dedos, los dibujo lentamente, para acabar mordisqueando las yemas de mis dedos. En aquel momento, en mi interior se expandió algo cálido conjuntamente con el deseo de hacer el amor con ella…. No, Mellark no hace el amor, solo es el deseo de hacerla sentir bien. No me importó nada más, llegado aquel punto, estaba dispuesto a acabar lo que habíamos iniciado.

Mis pensamientos no tienen tiempo suficiente para registrar a K ejerciendo una fuerte presión e sobre mis hombros aplastando su boca a la mía, cercano al deseo violento. Espirales de sensaciones dan vueltas a través de mí mientras empuja mi espalda la sencilla cama. La anticipación de lo que está por venir hace que el dolor se intensifique en mi ingle.

Astillas de necesidad cruda rebotan a través de mi cuerpo y directamente a mi miembro cuando el roce de sus sedosos dedos encuentra su camino bajo mi bóxer. Introduce su mano lentamente y se encentra con mi pene, esperando y palpitando por su atención. Me muevo con ganas de más cuando sus dedos trabajan su magia estimulando mis terminaciones nerviosas. Sus labios saquean mi boca, llenándome con su sabor adictivo.

―Te quiero dentro de mí, Mellark ―jadeo cuando descanso de nuestro beso.

Sinceramente estas son todas las palabras que necesité, porque de repente me estiro para alcanzar mi bolso y de allí extraer un preservativo, creo que solo fueron tres segundos los que necesitamos para despojarnos de lo que nos quedaba de ropa. Con una rapidez envidiable ya la estaba está acomodando y tirando de sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas.

Ya no soy el que está en control. La noción envía una emoción inesperada a través de mí, pero la idea es de corta duración cuando Kat extiende las manos por los costados y se apoya, me presiona con sus muslos mientras ubica sus piernas a mis costados para hacer palanca, y me permite enterrarme en ella todo el camino hasta la empuñadura en la sincronización simultánea. Clamo un sonido inarticulado, abrumado por la sensación de plenitud mientras permanece quieta para que pueda adaptarse a mí

―Cristo, K ―jadeo entrecortadamente, con el rostro enterrado en mi garganta. El magnetismo suave de su boca en mi piel me hace cavar mis dedos en la calidez de sus hombros y flexiono lentamente mis caderas contra ella

―. ¿Me extrañaste? ―jadea mientras mece sus caderas hacia fuera y luego golpea atrás en mi voluntad temblorosa.

Tengo miedo de hablar. Con miedo de arruinar el momento entre nosotros ya que las otras dos veces que hemos estado íntimamente, las secuelas no han sido tan positivas.

―. A esta Katniss siempre la extraño ―jadea mientras mece sus caderas hacia fuera y luego golpea atrás en mi voluntad temblorosa. .

.

.

.

Su cuerpo se desliza contra el mío, haciéndonos girar para ser el quien leve el ritmo en esta vuelta, sus manos atrapadas entre la sencilla cobija y mis caderas, apretándome contra él, y empujándose a sí mismo tan profundamente como sea posible. Emito una respiración cerrada, con los labios entreabiertos mientras mi cuerpo se ablanda y se calienta al mismo tiempo.

―Peeta ―gimoteo mientras acepto su ritmo voraz que me está empujando hacia el precipicio. Llenándome hasta que no puedo sostenerme más. Conectándonos de todas las maneras posibles. La sangre golpeando con fuerza en mis oídos y cohetes de sensaciones corriendo a través de mi cuerpo mientras encontramos el ritmo de cada uno.

―Espera, K. ¡Todavía no! ―ordena cuando acelera su ritmo y me lleva más cerca del borde del abismo. Nuestros pulmones jadean en respiraciones cortas y fuertes, manos agarrando carnes con sudor resbaladizo y bocas tomando cualquier parte del otro que podemos probar.

Puedo sentir mi cuerpo acelerándose al mismo tiempo que Mellark endurece su hierro dentro de mí.

―Peet ―le advierto, mi cuerpo tenso a su alrededor.

―Sí, nena, sí ―grita al mismo tiempo, no soy capaz de negarme a mí misma otro sólo segundo más. Mis muslos giran en su acero estrellándome sobre el borde, perdida en el olvido de la explosión dentro de mí. La intensa contracción de mi canal se apodera de Mellark y lo arrastra conmigo. Una letanía de palabras de placer inducidas cae de sus labios, con el rostro enterrado en la curva de mi hombro mientras su cuerpo se estremece con su liberación. Nos quedamos así, conectados como uno solo y cerrados alrededor del otro momentáneamente, hasta que lo siento deslizarse, dejando que todos peso caiga sobre mí. Nos quedamos así acostados, entrelazando nuestras piernas, mi cara se frota contra su garganta, mis dedos dibujas cosas sin sentido por sus omoplatos y sus brazos me han cercado.

Y en este momento, soy completa y absolutamente liberada de la carga emocional de esta semana. Ahora, en este segundo… todo lo que hay es Mellark, todo lo que tengo es Peeta. Estoy siendo engullida por él. Pérdida ante él y el momento, hasta el punto de que estoy asustada por el poder de mis sentimientos.

Nos quedamos así, enredados alrededor del otro en un estado fascinado sin hablar. El trazado vago de los dedos sobre la piel, el enfriamiento y la reverberación de nuestros corazones el uno contra el otro es la única comunicación que necesitamos. Nuestra respiración trabajosa finalmente velada mientras el silencio de su habitación nos envuelve.

― ¿Así que te hice falta? ―le pregunto, finalmente, mi pie lentamente quedándose dormido y necesitando algún movimiento para la circulación. ― ¿Dónde quedo lo de ir detrás de lo que quieres? ― Peeta gruñe un sonido inarticulado y me río de él, contenta de que lo reduje a tal incoherencia. Trato de alejarme de él e inclinar la espalda contra la pared a mi lado, pero él sólo se desplaza conmigo, como su rostro está ahora en el hueco de mi cuello.

Gime un suspiro de satisfacción que lanza directamente a mi corazón.

Mis ojos captan nuestros uniformes en el suelo y suelto una risita.

― ¿eres consciente de que pudiste haber roto mi uniforme, eh? Hubiera dado un paso con mucho gusto fuera de cualquier prenda para ti. ―Rasco las uñas lánguidamente sobre su espalda.

―Tomaría demasiado tiempo ―resopla, el movimiento de su mandíbula sin afeitar cosquillea en mi piel hipersensible.

―Si se hubiese roto, siquiera magullado hubiese perdido mi uniforme preferido. Además pudiste haber roto mis bragas o mi brassier ―Hago un mohín fraudulentamente

Peeta se aleja de mí, con una sonrisa obscena en los labios y el humor en los ojos.

―Dime dónde las venden y voy a comprar un centenar de conjuntos, siempre y cuando estés parada delante de mi vista como lo hiciste hoy. ― se inclina hacia adelante dándome un beso lánguido en mis labios―. Mejor aún ―dice tirando y trazando un dedo a lo largo de la línea donde mi pecho se encuentra con el encaje de mi sujetador―. Dado que es un buen sujetador tan poderoso, quizás deberías llevar eso y nada más debajo de la ropa. Hablo acerca de lo sexy ―gruñe―. Nadie siquiera tiene que saberlo.

―Tú lo sabrías ―contrarresto arqueando una ceja.

―Sí, lo haría ―dice sonriendo perversamente―. Voy a tener que caminar duro alrededor todo el puto día pensando en ello.

Me río. Una profunda, risa desnuda-almas, porque estoy tan abrumada por las emociones que estoy burbujeante.

― ¿Vas a participar en lo de la recaudación? ―pregunta mientras se desplaza y desenvuelve a sí mismo de mí. Se lanza, llegando a mi lado, y me ayuda a acomodarme frente a el―. Glimmer me estuvo comentando que ibas a participar en unas actividades con Rue. ―Señala

―. Si, ese era el plan. Pero en este momento no estoy muy segura

―Creo que sería bueno, eso podría distraerte

― Las actividades de este año son un poco sexistas.

― No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

― parece que van a hacer un calendario, un evento tipo baile de secundaria, concursos y adicional van a estar rifando mujeres.

― puedes participar en el baile o en los concursos. Quizás la decoración.

― ¿y con eso quieres decir que no puedo participar en un calendario o en la rifa?

― ¿disculpa? ― de verdad sonaba bastante sorprendido. ―no fui yo quien acaba de decir que son actividades sexistas

―sí, pero lo haces sonar como si yo no pudiese ser capaz de participar en esas cosas.

― Katniss, estas malinterpretando mi comentario

― creo que no, algo me dice que entendí a la perfección lo que quisiste decir. ―murmuro, consciente de mi desnudez de repente a pesar de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros.

―Solo quise estar de acuerdo con tu comentario. Pero si lo que interpretaste es que no eres capaz de hacerlo, es válido, porque Clove nunca dejaría que una de sus amigas la opaque.

―pero…

―Escúchame, quieres ir y hacerte la sesión. Hazlo! Quieres participar en esa rifa, hazlo!... claro que voy a tener que ingeniármelas para poder superar cada puja por ti.

…..

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Regrese!

Espero que puedan decirme que les pareció este cap, estuvo cortito pero sinceramente quise dejarlo hasta allí.

Que creen suceda ahora?

Saludos

Los leo!

Los quieroooooooooooooooo


End file.
